Nosotros y alguien más en camino
by Mrs. P and C
Summary: SECUELA ME GUSTA,NOSOTROS. Edward y Bella tienen unos meses de haber comenzado una relacion estable, pero una pequeña sorpresita viene a cambiar sus vidas, Como viviran esta expriencia que es nueva para ellos? Situaciones divertidas.
1. Prefacio

_Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_._

_**Nosotros y alguien más en camino. Secuela de Me gusta, nosotros.**_

_**.**_

_**Prefacio.**_

.

Con pequeños y lentos pasos me fui acercando. Eres valiente Bella, no decepciones mi percepción de ti –me anime mentalmente.- con mi mano temblorosa tome la prueba, cerré los ojos instintivamente. Ok, ok, tengo que verlo y todo estará bien, si es positivo afrontare todo como la adulta que soy, o creo ser y si es negativo todo seguirá como siempre e inmediatamente iré a la farmacia por preservativos y pastillas anticonceptivas.

Tome una respiración profunda y muy lentamente abrí un ojo. Dos pequeñas líneas rosas habían aparecido en la prueba. Abrí el otro ojo. Qué diablos significaban las 2 líneas? Lo había olvidado! Solo a mi me pasaba esto –pensé refunfuñando mientras buscaba la caja o el instructivo de la prueba frenéticamente, encontré la caja primero en la basura, busque la parte donde decía como saber si era positivo.

-Bella, cariño. Traje la cena, donde estas?- escuche la voz de Edward, aunque la escuchaba lejos, no por la distancia, sino por el aturdimiento que me embargaba. La caja cayo de mis manos al saber el resultado- Bella?

Oh mierda!

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Pues bueno como ven este no es un capitulo, solo repetí la ultima parte del epilogo de **_**Me gusta, nosotros**_**. El capitulo ya está en proceso.**

**Y pues bueno no tengo mucho que decir más que espero que esta secuela les agrade y siga teniendo el mismo apoyo que la anterior, créanme tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, planeo hacerla divertida y cada vez que se me ocurre algo nuevo en el lugar en el que este me rio, algunas personas me han visto raro, pero no puedo evitar que las ideas vengan.**

**En fin, muchos saludo a todas, nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Chaoo…**


	2. Raro

_Los personajes mencionados aquí no son de mi propiedad, si así fuera, sería muy rica conocería a todo el cast de las películas y hubiera hecho todo lo posible por enamorar a Robert Pattinson. Desafortunadamente la dueña es Stephenie Meyer y yo solo me retroalimento con sus opiniones._

.

_**Raro.**_

.

-Bella? Cariño traje la cena, donde estas?- grite dejando las llaves y las bolsas con comida italiana en el desayunador, no veía a Bella por ningún lado, ni se escuchaba ningún ruido y mucho menos respuesta de su parte, supuse que se encontraría en su cuarto oscuro, pegue la oreja a la puerta y no escuche nada- Bella?- volví a llamarla caminando hacia la habitación, escuche unos cuantos ruidos provenientes del baño así que para allá me dirigí.-Bella, estas bien?-pregunte preocupado, pues aun no me había contestado, solo podía oír su movimiento dentro del baño, trate de abrir la puerta, pero tenía seguro. – Bella!- volví a llamar un poco desesperado ya. Pero antes de que pensara en derribar la puerta, esta se abrió de repente mostrándome a una Bella tranquila, fruncí un poco el ceño- todo bien?- pregunte cauteloso, ello me dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Todo bien, solo no te había oído.- dijo sosteniendo su sonrisa, aunque algo no me cuadraba, estaba extraña y constantemente desviaba su mirada, casi no hacia contacto visual conmigo. Más extraño aun, cuando se movió lejos de mí caminando hacia la puerta. Fruncí el ceño aun más, estaba huyendo de mí? No me permití pensar en nada negativo, así que la tome del brazo e hice que volviera a estar frente a mí.

-Sucede algo?- pregunté.

-No, claro que no.- negó su semblante estaba más relajado, así que yo también me relaje.

-Entonces puedo obtener el saludo correspondiente y adecuado.- levante la ceja sugerentemente, ella rio y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Esta si es la Bella que conozco.

-Claro-me dio un pequeño beso, tan solo fue un roce y se separo de mi, hice una mueca de insatisfacción.

-Solo eso?- inquirí disconforme.

-Si, que mas querías?- pregunto de vuelta riéndose socarronamente.

-Algo como esto quizá.- a medida que fui hablando me fui acercando aun mas, la tome por la cintura afianzándola bien con mis manos y ella soltó un gritito sorprendido cuando hice que se inclinara arqueando su espalda, me incline sobre ella dándole un gran beso y acallando su sorpresa, un beso como de película, se podría decir. Sentí como rio contra mis labios y enredo sus manos en mi cabello atrayéndome más hacia ella. Yo disfrutaba de las caricias que se daban nuestros labios mutuamente, y delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua, ella abrió su boca accediéndome la entrada y nuestras lenguas danzaron juntas, tuve que colocarla de manera vertical de nuevo, ya que mis fuerzas flaqueaban cuando disfrutaba de un beso como este, eso no impidió que nos separáramos y seguimos con el beso un par de minutos, recorrí su espalda con mis manos y me aventure a adentrarlas debajo de su blusa, las cosas estaban subiendo de tono a cada segundo- seguimos con lo que dejamos esta mañana?- cuestione contra sus labios. Ella sonrió y contrario a lo que pensé que pasaría se separo de mí.

-Tengo un poco de hambre, podemos comer antes que cualquier otra cosa?- inquirió y me sentí un poco decepcionado pero tenía razón, yo también tenía hambre. Muy a mi pesar asentí y los dos nos dirigimos a la sala, cuando pasamos por la cocina tome la bolsa con la comida y una vez que cada quien tenía su recipiente con pasta y demás comida nos sentamos cómodos para ver la televisión y comer.

-Y que fue lo que hiciste en el día?- le pregunte cuando trague un bocado de fetuccini a la boloñesa, Bella se tenso por un segundo y se metió un gran bocado de espagueti carbonara antes de responderme. Raro.

-Limpie un poco… y ya sabes, estuve encerrada en el cuarto revisando fotografías.- me respondió.

Seguimos comiendo charlando de cosas vánales, ella se emociono cuando vio que le traje un postre.

-Tiramisu, nunca lo había probado, es delicioso.- dijo emocionada- quieres?- me ofreció, pero se lo estaba comiendo con tanta emoción que decline la oferta, tome la cuchara y me puse a alimentarla- oh dios, es delicioso, mi postre favorito desde ahora.- aseguro.

-Te lo has terminado.- le dije enseñándole el contenedor vacio, ella puso cara de horror.

-Qué? No!- exclamo desilusionada- tendré que buscar la receta en internet y preparármelo todos los días.- medito.

-Creo que te he presentado tu nueva adicción.-me miro divertida.

-Awww, no te pongas celoso.- me dijo con una mueca chistosa, la mire sin comprender- tu siempre serás mi adicción numero 1.- me aseguro acercándose y rosando sus labios con los míos, me lance sobre ella e hice que se tumbara en el sillón.

-Me alegra saber eso.- dije lanzándome a besarla- umm sabes a café y queso.- murmure sobre sus labios.

-Debiste probarlo.

-Me gusta más como sabe en tus labios y además me reserve para el mejor postre- bese su nariz- tu.

Bella rio cuando comencé a besar y morder su cuello vorazmente. Eso siempre hacia que Bella soltara risitas porque le causaba cosquillas y a la vez jadeos y gemidos de placer. Todos esos sonidos que provenían de su boca me hacían estremecerme y desearla más a cada minuto, hacia que el monstruo dentro de mi despertara y quisiera tomarla salvajemente en este instante y aunque a veces había sucumbido ante las garras de este voraz monstruo, y tengo que aceptarlo el sexo salvaje es genial, pero trataba de contenerme y darle a Bella lo que merecía, caballerosidad, delicadeza e intensidad.

Cuando Bella comenzó a bajar sus manos por mi pecho y cada vez fue mas y mas abajo hasta toparse con la orilla de mi pantalón, pude sentir sus dedos juguetones bajando cada vez mas y yo no me pude resistir, gruñí con excitación, la tome por la cintura y la cargue encima de mi hombro corriendo hacia nuestra habitación. La arroje sobre la cama y Bella soltó un gritito sorprendido y divertido, me posicione enseguida sobre ella tomando sus muñecas y colocándolas encima de su cabeza impidiéndole que se moviera, nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso que a cada segundo iba subiendo cada vez mas de tono, con mi rodilla separe sus piernas y aun con nuestra ropa puesta roce mi erección contra ella, los dos gemimos por el contacto. Creo que el monstruo estaba tomando un poco el control.

Baje su blusa de tirantes con mis dientes recorriendo su piel con mi nariz y estremeciéndola al contacto, lo mismo hice con su sostén dejándola expuesta ante mí. Aun sin soltar sus muñecas comencé a besar sus pezones, mordiéndolos también un poco y su gemido me hizo sonreír satisfecho, su espalda se arqueaba a cada lengüetada que daba. Solté por fin sus muñecas para poder desabrochar sus jeans rápidamente, momento que ella aprovecho para quitarme la camisa y desabrochar mis pantalones, los dos quitábamos las ropas del otro con urgencia y prisa, nadie decía nada a lo único que podíamos dedicarnos es a retirar estas estorbosas prendas. Una vez libres Bella se arrastro hacia la cabecera recargando la espalda en esta con las piernas abiertas y todo en conjunto con su rostro excitado y sexy me invitaban a acercarme y hacerla mía, el monstruo dentro de mi gruño avanzando a gatas amenazadoramente hacia ella. Bella rio, una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca tomo mi cara y nuestros labios se estamparon en un beso feroz.

Mis manos volvieron a aprisionar sus muñecas colocándolas contra la pared arriba de la cabecera, me, no había espacio entre nosotros, nuestros pecho estaban juntos y podía sentir el suyo subiendo el bajando por su jadeante respiración, mientras seguíamos besándonos sostuve sus muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra fui bajando por todo su cuerpo hasta tomar su pierna y colocarla en mi cadera acomodándome en una buena posición, como si Bella estuviera en la misma sintonía que yo movió su otra pierna enredando ambas en mis cadera, posición perfecta. Perfecta para lo que vino después. Me adentre en ella de una sola estocada gimiendo los dos por nuestra unión en los labios del otro. Me quede un momento disfrutando del contacto de su piel palpitante con mi también palpitante miembro.

Bella se removió separándose de nuestro beso, sus ojos mostraban una emoción, a parte de la excitación y el deseo, que no pude reconocer, mis emociones estaban demasiado trastornadas.

-Mmmm.- mascullo, pero no fue algo como de placer, sino como si estuviera sopesando algo- mmm… podrías ser un poco más cuidadoso?- me pregunto y yo me golpee mentalmente, no debí dejar al monstruo tan libre.

-Lo siento si te lastime, me deje llevar.- me disculpe sinceramente besando sus mejillas.

-Me encanta tener sexo rudo, pero…

-Si, no hay problema, no te disculpes.- le dije, me iba a mover, deje de sostener sus muñecas e iba a moverme pero ella tomo mis hombros impidiéndomelo.

-No, no te muevas. Solo se mas cuidadoso.- me pidió levantando sus brazos a la posición que yo las tenía hace un momento aprisionadas, le sonreí y asentí volviendo a la posición inicial.

-Ok, ok. Sus deseos son ordenes señorita.- le dije besándola por todo el rostro.

Comencé a moverme dentro de ella, con cuidado, tal y como me lo había pedido. Comenzó a mover sus caderas de adelanta hacia atrás ayudando al movimiento, los dos íbamos al mismo compas haciendo que soltáramos gemidos coordinados por igual, disfrutando de cada sensación, que a cada momento se iban intensificando, al igual que el ritmo de los movimientos de nuestras caderas.

-Oh si, Edward.- gimió con voz seximente ronca, yo mientras besaba y mordía su cuello.

-Esto es lo que te gusta?- le cuestione al odio, mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y ella jadeo.

-Si… si… así Edward.- mordía su labio inferior acallando los gemido que se quedaban atorados en su garganta sonando como ronronidos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su espalda arqueada.

Sus paredes cada vez se iban contrayendo mas contra mí, ya casi llegaba a donde era mi meta llevarla, sus gemidos y ronronidos era cada vez más fuertes y constantes y yo no me quedaba atrás, viéndola excitada de esa manera hacia que yo me sintiera de la misma forma. Cuando pude sentir mi orgasmo y el de ella cerca solté sus muñecas y tome su rostro entre mis manos.

-Abre los ojos Bella, quiero verlos cuando llegues a la cima conmigo.- inmediatamente me hizo caso clavando su mirada en la mía y en ese instante de estar los dos en ese nivel de conexión el orgasmo nos invadió y la bese con las emociones acumuladas para hacer que ese momento durara aun mas.

Una vez que pasaron unos minutos en los que los dos permanecimos juntos y jadeantes me removió acostándome sobre mi espalda, la tome del brazo atrayéndola hacia mí. Desnudos, liberados y sudorosos permanecimos otros minutos en silencio, disfrutando del momento. Su respiración chocaba contra mi pecho desnudo y comenzó a trazar patrones con su dedo índice, jugueteando, yo hacía lo mismo en su espalda. De repente levanto el rostro colocando su barbilla en mi pecho.

-Que es lo que esperas de un futuro para nosotros?- su pregunta me tomo totalmente por sorpresa, fruncí el ceño.

-Esto es algún tipo de prueba o algo así?- cuestione.

-No, solo tengo curiosidad. Responde!- demando dando un pequeño golpecito en mi pecho.

-Pues bueno curiosilla. Mmm- lo pensé por unos segundo- nos veo juntos por supuesto, ahora que estás conmigo no piensa dejarte escapar por nada del mundo- le dije ella sonrió- no podría vivir plenamente si no te tengo a mi lado de nuevo.- agregue.

-Lindo. – beso mi pecho- continua.

-Pues no lo sé Bella, supongo que espero que nos casemos- ella hizo una mueca, fruncí el ceño- que?- inquirí curioso por su reacción.

-No lo sé. Matrimonio?- cuestiono, yo asentí.

-Ahora me vas a decir que estas en contra del matrimonio.

-No, no lo estoy, no cuando encuentras a la persona indicada. Pero dame un poco de crédito por mi reacción. Hace unos meses apenas acabo de aceptar muchas cosas, la palabra matrimonio se escucha muy grande para mi, enorme, siento que me aplasta.- dramatizo, moviendo sus brazos como si se cubriera de algo.

-Ok, te doy crédito por eso.- acepte. –y me doy cuenta que aun no te termino de domar, mi fierecilla domada- me saco la lengua y yo reí- pero volviendo a tu pregunta inicial. No soy muy adepto a pensar en las cosas del futuro, me gusta más disfrutar el presente y ver a donde nos lleva la corriente.

Ella sonrió, aunque vi una mueca pensativa en su rostro, no por mucho, pues se volvió a recostar en mi pecho. Suspire dejándolo pasar, pero en mi cabeza volvió a aparecer la palabra raro.

…

-Como es que estamos en esta tienda Edward?- pregunto mi cuñado con voz aburrida y monótona.

-Vas a ser padre Jasper, es tu obligación estas aquí.- respondí con el mismo tono de voz.

-Y tú?

-Ni siquiera sé como llegue aquí.- acepte, él rio.

Bueno a decir verdad si lo sabía. Bella solo menciono el hecho de que íbamos a salir a comer con mi hermana y su marido, pero ahora los dos aburridos estábamos caminando detrás de ellas por los pasillos de una tienda de cosas para bebes.

-Jasper ven a ver esto!- grito mi hermana frente a unas cunas, Jasper suspiro pesadamente y camino hacia su embarazada esposa recomponiendo su semblante a una sonrisa displicente.

No vi a Bella a lado de mi hermana, por lo que la busque con la mirada y camine por el pasillo tratando de encontrarla, está en el pasillo de al lado. Parada frente a la ropa de bebes, tranquila y pensativa, observando con detenimiento la pequeñas prendas y debes en cuando pasando sus dedo delicadamente por las telas de algodón. Las miraba con cierta ternura y mientras la observaba con curiosidad me fui acercando sigilosamente hasta que llegue a ella y envolví mi cintura con mis brazos.

-En que piensas?- le pregunte, ella salto un poco por mi llegada inesperada, pero ladeo el rostro y me sonrió.

-Solo estaba viendo lo linda que es la ropa de bebe.- respondió y comenzó a moverse observando más cosas, yo no la solté y fuimos caminando juntos.- todo es tan pequeñito y curioso.- murmuro pensativa.- Mira esto!- me enseño emocionada una pequeña gorra de beisbol, ella sonreía señalándola, me pareció tan dulce verla sonriendo así.

-Te imaginas lo linda que se vería una pequeña Bella con esto.- le enseñe cuando vi un hermoso vestidito rosa con pequeñas florecitas, yo si lo podía imaginar y la imagen en mi cabeza me agradaba. Bella sonrió mirándome enternecida.

-Has pensado en pequeñas Bellas en tu futuro?- me pregunto.

-Claro que si. Tener una pequeña personita que tenga una parte de ti y de mi creciendo dentro de ti.- coloque mis manos en su vientre, ella dio un respingo- seria lo más maravilloso.- le asegure acariciando su estomago, Bella suspiro.

-Yo… Edward…- balbuceo y de inmediato la interrumpí, presentía a donde iban sus balbuceos.

-Perdona si me pongo a divagar mucho en el futuro, pero tú preguntaste.- le dije, ella sonrió.

-No, no es eso, yo…

-Bella! Bella! En este pasillo venden cosas para baby showers!- grito mi hermana agitando su mano pidiéndole que se acercara. Bella soltó un suspiro pesado, la deje libre pero tome su manos dirigiéndonos juntos a donde estaba mi hermana llamándola emocionada.

Cuando al fin mi hermana se decidió lo que iba a comprar y todos estaban en la fila para pagar, algo dentro de mí hizo que caminara hacia donde había estado con Bella viendo la ropa. Actué por inercia, tomando el vestidito rosa con flores y fui a una caja distinta a donde estaban todos y lo pague, metiéndolo en la bolsa de mi chaqueta para que nadie lo viera. No entendía porque lo había hecho, pero me sentía emocionado por ello.

…

-Y al parecer Grace se va a casar, pero todos dicen que es porque está embarazada.- me contaba Emmett, aunque yo realmente no le estaba prestando atención y me concentraba mas en teclear en mi computadora, eran chismes de oficina, de los que siempre Emmett estaba enterado.

-Ya Emmett, deja los chismes. Y más de los de Grace, es una chica muy agradable y si se casa por lo que sea pues bien por ella, que sea muy feliz.- le dije.

-Es una simple noticia y no es como si la estuviera juzgando, en estos tiempos cada 7 de 10 parejas se casan porque la chica está embarazada.- se defendió. Rodee los ojos.

-Que opina Rose de que seas tan chismoso?- le cuestione.

-Ella me ama tal y como soy.- aseguro orgulloso viendo hacia donde su novia estaba sentada al teléfono.

-Te ama, eh? Ya llegaron a ese punto?

-Si, hace algunas semanas. Yo lo dije primero.

-Un gran riesgo.

-Que salió bien afortunadamente, -suspiro teatralmente como si se quietara un peso de encima- ella me correspondió.

-Me alegro.- le dije sinceramente.

-Y como van las cosas contigo y Bellis? – me pregunto, me dio risa el sobrenombre que utilizo.

-Las cosas van bien, pero ha estado un poco rara de unos días para acá.- acepte.

-Uhh! Problemas en el paraíso?

-No, no. Todo va bien, se comporta igual conmigo, pero de repente como que la siento en otro lado, está muy ensimismada en su cabeza.

-Eso es lo que sucede con los artista incomprendidos- bromeo- pero Bella es extraña por naturaleza, tal vez solo este creando cosas en su cabeza.

-Por esta vez te daré la razón.- acepte sonriéndole. Antes de que alguien agregara algo mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, mirando la pantalla vi que era Bella.

-Hablado de la artista.- rio Emmett seguramente adivinando que era ella por la cara de idiota que ponía por Bella.

Me di la vuelta en mi silla dándole la espalda a Emmett y conteste.

-Hola hermosa.- se tardo en contestar un poco por lo que fruncí el ceño un poco preocupado y confundido.

-Hola- saludo- yo…ejem… estas muy ocupado?- después de balbucear se decidió por preguntar.

-No, no mucho.- respondí- sucede algo? Estas bien?

-Si, si.- porque no le creía mucho?- pero podrías venir al hospital?

Ni siquiera pasaron 2 segundo cuando yo ya estaba camino al elevador casi presionando el botón de llamada. Como se atrevía a decirme que estaba bien y luego seguir con un podrías venir al hospital?

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Pues como lo estaban esperando! Aquí el primer capítulo, formal, de esta secuela! **

**No es un capitulo muy emocionante, pero es necesario para comenzar con esto. Además de que este Lemmon es algo así como un regalo de San Valentín, porque ni siquiera pensaba escribir un lemmon aun. Espero los haya gustado el capitulo y sigan igual de entusiasmadas a lo largo del fic. Y no se preocupen, no pasara nada dramático en el siguiente.**

**Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, saben que los aprecio demasiado. También gracias por agregar a esta historia y a mí a sus favoritos y alertas, los aprecio del mismo modo.**

**Ahora si. Review o no? Empezamos con una buena cantidad de reviews esta secuela sigamos así xfavor, me encanta saber sus opiniones.**

**Le diría que porque es San Valentín y que este día se trata de dar amor y todo eso, pero no es una fecha que me agrade celebrar, es un día como cualquiera. De todas maneras para las que les agrade celebrarlo Feliz día de San Valentín! **

**Un enorme abrazo para todas. Saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	3. Pequeño

_Los personajes se mencionan aquí no me pertenecen. De ser así seria rica, conocería a todo el cast y ya hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para enamorar a Robert Pattinson, o en dado caso de no lograrlo lo hubiera secuestrado y ya no sabrían de él. Umm, pero desafortunadamente la dueña es Stephenie Meyer y yo solo me retroalimento de sus opiniones y sueño despierta con tener a Robert para mi._

.

_**Pequeño.**_

.

Era normal que me sintiera tan mareada y con el estomago tan revuelto por la mañana? Si? Pues no me importa, lo odio! Siento como si alguien tomara mi estomago con sus manos y lo sacudiera como una pandereta, no es nada agradable. Lo bueno era que en estos días no había tenido que salir de mi apartamento, solo tenía que revelar unas cuantas fotografías, todo estaba tranquilo.

Pero ahora me estaba preparando para salir, lidiando con las nauseas me ponía un poco de labial rosa pálido en los labios, pero en cuanto registre el olor de este, otra sensación de asco me embargo. Puaj! Adiós labial! Pensé mientras los tiraba en la basura y me limpiaba lo que había aplicado en mis labios. Pero bueno de todas formas que importaba si llevaba labial o no, no creo que a mi doctora le interese mucho, a no ser que me pregunte que marca es y quiero usarlo para ella. Uff! Ya estoy pensando tonterías de nuevo.

Y es que estoy nerviosa, nerviosa por ir a ver a mi ginecóloga. Había hecho cita hace un par de días y lo he estado repasando durante todos estos días. Me aterraba ir yo sola, pero la causante de que esto pasara así era yo. No le había dicho a Edward aun que íbamos a tener una bebe. Porque? No lo sé, tal vez primero quería asegurarme que todo esté en orden antes de ilusionarle con esto, ahora estoy más que segura que él no se sentirá decepcionado sobre esto, cuando estuvimos de compras para el bebe de Alice y estuvimos en la sección de ropa, él diciendo esas cosas tan lindas y acariciando mi vientre, que sin saberlo ya alojaba a una pequeña parte de él, fue lo que me dio la certeza de que todo estaría bien.

Bien mientras mantuviera mi almuerzo dentro de mi cuerpo. Odiaba el olor de los hospitales y ahora mas pues me hace marearme. Solo tengo que aguantarlo por la próxima hora, genial no? Subí al elevador y presione el botón del piso 5 y espere hasta que las puertas se abrieron y Salí caminando por el pasillo hasta el consultorio de mi ginecóloga, su recepcionista, una chica joven y simpática estaba en su escritorio, me dirigí hacia ella.

-Hola. Tengo cita a las 3.- le dije, ella me sonrió mirando su computador.

-Claro Señorita Swan. Falta una paciente más y enseguida la paso, tome asiento.- me ofreció, le sonreí y me senté en una de las cómodas sillas, era acolchonada, por lo que hacía más llevadera la espera.

Cruce mis piernas, las descruce, cruce mis brazo, los deje a cada lado de mi cuerpo, hice muecas con mis labios, me los mordí, me mordí las uñas, mire mi cabello buscando cualquier signo de orzuela, rayos, estaba maltratado, tendría que ir con mi estilista. Los minutos pasaban mientras perdía mi tiempo haciendo tonterías, cuando me canse de mover mis pies a todas direcciones mire mi entorno. La sala de espera era pequeña, el escritorio de la secretaria estaba al lado de la puerta del consultorio y todo alrededor estaba lleno de sillas y mesas en donde había revistas, o folletos de control natal, enfermedades y el embarazo. Había otras mujeres esperando al igual que yo, una de ella de aspecto profesional, con traje formal y se veía que tenía prisa y la paciencia no era su mayor virtud, repiqueteaba el piso con sus zapatos de tacón elegantes y cada tanto miraba su reloj o sacaba su teléfono y a una velocidad impresionante mandaba textos.

Había otras dos chicas esperando, las dos embarazadas y las dos acompañadas de los padres de sus bebes. Una de ellas, la del embarazo más avanzado, tenia recargada su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, mientras este acariciaba su cabello y de vez en cuando se inclinaba para darle besitos en las frente o mejilla o a susurrarle algo, ella sonreía contento cada vez que lo hacía. Una escena en extremo tierna y que me hizo sentirme extremadamente sola y patética. Y qué decir de la otra pareja, ellos intensificaban mis sentimientos no muy placenteros. La chica tenía una pequeña barriguita aun, pero era perceptible, se veía reluciente, con un brillo genial en su rostro, su pareja a su lado conversaba con ella animado sobre algo, mientras ella lo escuchaba atenta y riéndose juntos. El chico cada vez que se reían se inclinaba a su perceptible vientre y lo acariciaba y repartía besitos en él y a veces haciendo formas con sus dedos contra la tela, la chica sonreía aun más.

En verdad me sentí tan sola. Pero esa era mi culpa, no quería ilusionar a Edward y aun tenía el miedo de que al venir mi ginecóloga me dijera que no estaba embarazada y que solo era algún desorden hormonal o algo por el estilo, suele pasar. Aunque dentro de mi sabia que eso no pasaba conmigo, _entonces porque no trajiste a Edward?_ Dijo la voz en mi cabeza. _No lo sé, por tonta._ Me respondí, solamente oí un bufido irónico en mi cabeza, que amable era mi conciencia. Y como si ver a esta gente totalmente feliz aquí, otra pareja sonriente y embarazada salió del consultorio, ella lloraba mientras observaba un papel, pude imaginarme de que se trataba, y el chico la abrazaba consolándola pero podía notarse como el contenía las lagrimas también.

-Señorita Roberts puede pasar, el doctor Cullen está listo para usted.- dijo la recepcionista a la mujer de aspecto profesional, esta bufo exasperada murmurando un, _por fin_ bajo su aliento, tomo su gran bolso y entro al consultorio.

Por un momento su actitud de superioridad me distrajo. Pero esperen un momento, rebobinen la cinta por favor. La recepcionista dijo Doctor? Hombre? Pero mi doctora es mujer, eh estado con ella desde que me mude aquí. Nunca me había sentido cómoda con los ginecólogos, no quería que un chico que no fuera mi pareja viera libremente el panorama de la parte sur de mi cuerpo. Pero lo más importante, ella dijo Cullen? Cullen como mi novio y padre de mi posible hijo? Diablos! Que pasa aquí?

Inmediatamente me levante caminando hacia la secretaria. Emily, decía la placa en su escritorio.

-Hey! Emily. Dijiste doctor Cullen? Y la doctora Haines?- le pregunte con un poco de pánico.

-Oh!- puso una expresión apenada- olvide avisarte a ti por lo que veo- murmuro mas para ella que como respuesta a mis preguntas, me quede mirándola interrogante esperando una respuesta para mí- La doctora Haines tuvo una emergencia familiar y tuvo que viajar de último minuto ayer por la noche.- me explico- el doctor Carlisle Cullen y la doctora son muy amigos y él se ofreció a remplazarla.

-Pero… pero- comencé a balbucear, acababa de confirmármelo. El que estaba haya dentro con la señorita malhumorada y que me atendería a mí, es mi suegro. Las parejas que también esperaban comenzaban a mirarnos con cierta curiosidad.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. El doctor Cullen es un excelente doctor, muy amable y muy profesional.- me aseguro, eso no me resolvía nada, pero ella no sabía.

-Pero… es que él, él es… oh diablos!- exclame y salí rápidamente de la sala de espera antes de que me diera una ataque. Tome el ascensor masacrando un poco los botones de este y Salí del hospital cruzando la calle rumbo al parque que estaba en frente, camine un poco buscando una silla libre.

Todos mis sentimientos se habían juntado causando un caos en mi cabeza. Entre la incertidumbre y los nervios de mi cita con la ginecóloga, el sentirme sola y patética al ver a esas parejas felices y lo acepto sentí envidia, luego el arrepentimiento y el anhelo de tener a Edward conmigo, la inseguridad sobre desilusionarme si no había bebe, la aprensión de que si el pequeño existía se encontrara bien y agregándole que mi doctora no estaba y mi suegro tenía la misión de adentrarse ente mis partes intimas y tal vez conocer a su nieto antes que su padre. Diablos! Tenía ganas de vomitar! Encontré una banca vacía y me senté enterrando mi cabeza entre mis rodillas tratando de apaciguar mi mareo. _Bien Bella, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala._

OK, para empezar tenía que dejar el pánico lejos de mí, no servía de nada y una vez tranquila analizar cada conflicto y solucionarlo. Lo primero, no podría desaparecer los nervios, eso era imposible. Así que a seguir con el siguiente, los próximos iban ligados, soledad, envidia de los demás por estar acompañados y todo lo demás se resumía en una sola palabra, Edward. _Si te sientes así, la solución más lógica y la correcta es que lo tienes que llamar. Ahora_! Me exigió mi conciencia, tuve ganas de sacarle la lengua, pero sería infantil y además como podría sacarle la lengua a alguien que habita en mi cabeza. _Deja de divagar y has la maldita llamada_! Ok, ok, tranquilicémonos. Abrí mi bolsa y saque mi teléfono, busque su número y antes de presionar el botón de llamar tome una respiración profunda y lo oprimí. El primer tonito, el segundo.

-Hola hermosa!.- saludo su hermosa voz seductora, sonreí inconscientemente, siempre lo hacía cuando lo veía o escuchaba después de algunas horas de estar separado de él.

-Hola.- salude y llegaron los nervios a torturarme de nuevo.- yo… ejem… estas muy ocupado?- pregunte tanteando el terreno.

-No, no mucho. – sucede algo? Estas bien?- mi hermoso novio tan perceptivo, debí saber que sospecharía algo con mis estúpidos balbuceos.

-Si, si.- me apresure a responder para no preocuparlo, pero mi voz sonaba nerviosa aun, nada convincente, decidí ir al grano.- podrías venir al hospital?- se escucho movimiento del otro lado de la línea, se escuchaba como si Edward se estuviera moviendo muy rápido.

-Ya voy para allá.- simplemente dijo y me colgó.

Ok, eso no había sido muy inteligente de mi parte, debí tener un poco mas de tacto. Seguro, tan protector como es, ahora pensaba lo peor e iba a manejar como un histérico para llegar lo antes posible. Me golpee mentalmente. _Bravo Bella._ Tome mi teléfono de nuevo y trate de marcarle para decirle que no entrara en pánico, pero sonaba y sonaba y no contestaba, definitivamente estaba tan ocupado manejando a toda velocidad que ni siquiera respondía el teléfono. Marque una y otra vez y nada. Hasta que después de 5 min contesto.

-Estoy estacionando, en que habitación estas?- ni siquiera me dejo hablar, se escuchaba frenético y extremadamente preocupado.

-Edward! Para empezar tranquilízate…

-Como quieres que me tranquilice- me interrumpió- dime en que habitación estas Bella.- me ordeno.

-No estoy en ninguna habitación- le dije, se escucho un sonidito de desconcierto de su parte- cruza la calle y ven al parque enfrente del hospital, estoy en la banca enfrente de la estatua de una ardilla.- le indique y colgué para no dejar que me inundara con preguntas, sería mejor hablar en persona.

Solo bastaron un par de minutos para que lo viera aparecer y caminar hacia mí, se veía confundido y preocupado, un poco molesto también.

-Que está pasando Bella?- me pregunto tan pronto se sentó a mi lado tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Pude notar que me recorría con la mirada haciendo un escrutinio para saber si realmente estaba bien como decía.

-Perdóname por preocuparte de esa manera, elegí una mala manera de pedirte que vinieras.- me disculpe.

-Pero que sucede?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si estaba en el hospital hace un rato- comencé, le vi la intención de interrumpirme con el pánico y la preocupación en sus ojos pero coloque un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.- déjame que te diga todo si?- el solo asintió, aunque lo veía reticente- bien, voy a contarte todo desde el principio. Hace unas semanas note que algo andaba mas con mi cuerpo- el semblante de Edward se torno preocupado, acaricie sus mejillas buscando tranquilizarlo, inclino su rostro en una de mis manos- y bueno tengo una amplia sospecha de que es lo que sucede, pero necesitaba venir al doctor para que me lo confirmara y me dijera que todo estaba bien.- Edward fruncía el ceño tratando de entender.

-Y que fue lo que te dijeron? Estas bien? Que pasa Bella, no me estás diciendo nada.- ya sonaba desesperado.

-Ni siquiera entre a mi consulta.- le respondí.

-Porque?

-Quería que tú estuvieras aquí conmigo.

-Bella, me dices que no tienes nada malo. Pero la forma en que me estas contando todo esto no es para nada tranquilizadora.

Ok, ya era hora. Debía ir al grano y dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. _Pero sutilmente recuérdalo._ Dijo mi conciencia muy sabiamente, no quería que le diera un paro cardiaco o algo parecido.

-Recuerdas el día que estuvimos en la tienda de bebes?

-Aja.- asintió.

-Que yo te pregunte si veías a pequeñas Bella en el futuro cuando viste ese vestidito- el asintió y se sonrojo un poco, no supe porque, pero lo deje pasar y proseguí- y tu dijiste que si.

-Claro, te dije que sería maravilloso tener una personita creciendo dentro de ti que contuviera una pequeña parte de ti y de mí. – respondió y me quede callada esperando que uniera las piezas, pero al parecer ahora fui demasiado sutil, pues nada paso.

Tome una de sus manos y la coloque en mi vientre, un cumulo de emoción me embargo y empecé a sentir mariposas en mi estomago que se apaciguaron cuando llego el contacto de la mano de Edward.

-Aun piensas que sería maravilloso?- le cuestione. Edward rodo los ojos con gesto obvio.

-Claro que si- casi pude escuchar el clic que sonó en su cabeza cuando por fin lo entendió, miro su mano sobre mi vientre, después volteo a mi rostro, donde las estúpidas hormonas habían cristalizado un poco mis ojos, volvió a mirar mi vientre y mi rostro de nuevo. Una enorme sonrisa se instalo en su rostro y yo solo quería saltar de alegría, esa era una buena señal.-oh por dio!- exclamo y acaricio mi vientre- Bella…yo… me lo estás diciendo en serio?- asentí sonriendo- oh por dios! Oh por dios! Bella! Bella- de pronto se levanto y me jalo estampándome contra su pecho y me abrazo fuertemente, el comenzó a reír tontamente y yo no pude evitar imitarlo. Su reacción era tan divertida y lo mejor de todo es que estaba feliz, al igual que yo!- Pero cuando…como?

-Oh dios! Tan mala soy en la cama que no recuerdas cuando te acuestas conmigo.- bromee fingiendo indignación, Edward rio.

-No me refería a eso tontita- beso mi nariz- tu eres maravillosa en la cama- me susurro en el oído y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, me estremecí- son preguntas idiotas, lo siento solo que mi cabeza está hecha un caos y no pienso con claridad. Oh Bella! Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra, un bebe! Un bebe!- y me volvió a abrazar sin dejar ni un espacio entre nosotros. Me dieron ganas de llorar de la emoción y felicidad.

-Si amor, un bebe!- exclame emocionada aferrándome a sus hombros. De repente se separo de mí y me observo con una mezcla de preocupación e ilusión.

-Pero amor, tenemos que ir a doctor ahora mismo. Ha conocer a nuestro bebe- se detuvo y sonrió de manera radiante- conocer a nuestro bebe!- repitió- que bien se oye eso, me dio un beso en la frente, reí- nuestro bebe- repitió, me dio un beso en la nariz- nuestro, nuestro bebe!- volvió a decir, yo sonreí pero me dejo sorprendida cuando pego sus labios a los míos y comenzó a besarme de forma voraz, me derretí ante su beso y no tarde mucho en responderlo y fundir en ese contacto toda la felicidad extrema que sentíamos, todo el anhelo, la ilusión, la emoción y sobre todo el amor, el amor por el uno al otro y ahora para este ser pequeño y hermoso que venía en camino.

Después de separarnos buscando un poco de oxigeno los dos teníamos sonrisas de tontos en nuestros rostros, Edward tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al hospital, me sentía como flotando en las nubes. Pero cuando íbamos en el elevador recordé algo.

-No, no puedo ir a la consulta.- le dije con pánico, él me miro extrañado.

-Porque?

-Conoces a la doctora Jane Haines?- le pregunte.

-Oh si! Ella es amiga de la familia, estudio medicina con mi padre. Porque?

-Resulta que ella es mi ginecóloga y tuvo una emergencia familiar o algo por el estilo y tu papá está atendiendo sus consultas.- le dije con horror esperando que entendiera porque mi horror, pero por su expresión supe que no lo había entendido.

-Papá es un gran doctor, no te preocupes.- dijo restándole importancia.

-Pero Edward! Esto es raro, tu papá, mi suegro revisando haya abajo- Edward comenzó a reírse y yo lo vi molesta- te parece gracioso que tu papá vea en donde anda metido tu pequeño amiguito.- dejo de reír instantáneamente.

-Hey! Pequeño?- cuestiono ofendido.

-Está bien, gran blasfemia de mi parte. Tu gran amigo.- corregí, él sonrió. Hombre y su orgullo. Rodee los ojos.- pero ese no es el punto Edward- le pegue en el hombro.

-Bella según tengo entendido en estos casos solo te hacen un ultrasonido, a veces ni siquiera te tienes que cambiar por un bata.

-Pero que tal y si quiere revisarme, no me siento cómoda con esto Edward.- me enfurruñe.

-Vamos, yo tampoco me sentiría cómodo con eso. Si hubiera necesidad de revisarte yo sería el primero en oponerme, no me agrada nada que mi padre conozco mi lugar preferido en ti.- me dijo de manera juguetona, tuve que sonreír- yo estaré contigo.

-Eso me tranquiliza.- le dije sinceramente cuando el ascensor llego al piso y salimos de él.

Caminamos hasta la sala de espera, pero antes de llegar el teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar. Era Emmett y se disculpo para contestar, así que me dirigí con la secretaria mientras él hablaba. Emily se sorprendió de verme.

-Hey! Pensé que te habías marchado, me dejaste preocupada por irte de esa manera.- me dijo.

-Lo siento. Entre un poco en pánico, pero ya estoy aquí.

-Lo veo. Pero desgraciadamente tendré que pasar tu cita a otro día, como pensé que te habías ido pase a la siguiente paciente y las citas ya están dadas a horas exactas, tengo que seguir la agenda.- me dijo.

-Oh vamos! Pero yo tenía mi cita, simplemente pásame a la hora de la chica que paso en mi lugar.

-Ya pasaron 3 pacientes- me explico, enserio habíamos tardado tanto?- y mira la sala está llena.- señalo y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que había un montón de mujeres embarazadas esperando.

-Oh diablos!- exclame, Emily me dio una expresión de disculpa.

-Que sucede amor?- pregunto Edward llegando a mi lado y abrazándome por la cintura- oh! Hola Emily.- saludo a la chica que dejo caer la mandíbula y se sonrojo.

-Sucede que he perdido mi cita y no podremos conocer al bebe.- me queje.

-Oh eso es un problema definitivamente, hubiera sido genial que papá se enterara de la noticia y lo conociera también. Pero es un día ocupado verdad Emily?- inquirió. Mi chico tramaba algo, lo podía deducir por su mueca de chico listo y maquiavélico.

-Yo… yo creo que podrían pasar después de la chica que está dentro. Solo es una consulta de rutina y seguro saldrá pronto.- Maldita!

-Oh eso es una gran noticia. Te lo agradecemos mucho.- yo solo sonreí y asentí tratando de no mostrar mi desagrado ante su actitud hacia mi novio. Antes de que la temblorosa y nerviosa chica dijera algo la puerta del consultorio se abrió y la paciente salió, la secretaria tomo el teléfono dijo algo y colgó- pueden pasar.- nos indico, una chica de las que esperaba nos miro feo.

Aun me sentí nerviosa al entrar al consultorio, mi suegro se iba a enterar que iba a ser abuelo y además nos ayudaría a conocer al pequeño. Iba a ser el primero en enterarse y esperaba que su reacción fuera positiva. Se sorprendió al vernos entrar juntos.

-Hey chicos, hola. Que sorpresa verlos por aquí.- saludo a Edward estrechándole la mano y dándole un paternal abrazo, se acerco a mí y me beso la mejilla y también me abrazo.- pero aun más me complace que ustedes vengan a presentarme a mi nieto.

Edward y yo nos miramos el uno al otro sorprendidos. Carlisle se rio de nosotros.

-Usted como… como lo supo?- pregunte anonadada.

-Llevo siendo doctor y viendo a mujeres embarazadas por muchos año y no diré cuantos para no delatar mi edad- me guiño el ojo, reí.- tengo ojo para esto y además es un poco lógico que sea por un embarazo el que Edward este acompañándote al ginecólogo.- mi suegro tenía un buen punto.

-Usted estudio obstetricia o ginecología? – pregunte con curiosidad, sabía que era medico pero nunca supe en que se especializaba.

-No, en realidad estudie cardiología, pero estudie muchas cosas sobre demás especialidades.- me respondió.

-Mi padre era un cerebrito en la universidad.- bromeo Edward.

-Y eso lo heredaste de mi.- contraataco Carlisle con una risa juguetona.

-Tuche.- dijo Edward- podemos proseguir a lo que venimos por favor.- pidió Edward volviendo a su emoción.

-Vamos a conocer a ese pequeño.- dijo Edward indicándonos que pasáramos a donde estaba una camilla y un la maquina del ultrasonido, comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Me acosté en la camilla.- tan solo levántate la blusa y baja un poco tu pantalón por favor.- me pidió mi suegro con tono profesional.

-Esto va a estar un poco frio- me advirtió y tenía razón, me estremecí. Edward que estaba a mi lado, tomo mi mano y yo le agradecí por estar presente, definitivamente tuve que haberle dicho la noticia desde antes. Me hubiera reprendido por mucho tiempo de no haber compartido este momento con él. Coloco el pequeño aparatito en mi vientre e hizo presión dejando ver imágenes brumosas en el monitor – Bien Bella, definitivamente estas embarazada- me dijo, yo sonreí. Nuca debí dudarlo- y tienes 7 semanas y al parecer todo está perfectamente. Ahora déjame congelar la imagen para que lo conozcan.- presiono unos botones y la imagen brumosa dejo de moverse.- oh miren, aquí esta.- nos señalo en medio del monitor donde había una gran mancha negra, pero en medio de ella se alcanzaba a ver algo pequeño de una tonalidad más clara- les presento a su bebe y mi nieto.- él también estaba emocionado, Edward presiono mi mano.

-Mira lo pequeño que es.- murmuro con la voz contenida, recargo su rostro en mi hombro y yo enterré el mío entre sus rebeldes cabellos.

-Es nuestro, nuestro pequeño.- murmure con las emociones intensificándose a cada segundo.

-Y aquí viene la parte más emocionante.- nos dijo mi suegro y comenzó a presionar botones de nuevo.

De repente algo comenzó a resonar en el consultorio. El sonido de un golpeteo rapidísimo y hermoso, porque sabía que era. Los latidos de mi bebe. Estaba extasiada y las lágrimas ya venían para liberarse por mis ojos al igual que las de Edward que ya tenía los ojos cristalinos y me miraba con emoción.

**

* * *

**

Hola:::

**Aquí con el segundo capítulo de esta secuela. Que me dicen? Les gusto? Espero que sí, porque yo estoy muy feliz con el capitulo. Me encanta escribir sobre embarazos y situaciones felices. Ustedes que opinan?**

**No tengo mucho que decir hoy, ya va a dar la 1 de la madrugada en mi país y aun no acabo mi tarea y mañana hay que ir a la escuela.**

**Les agradezco por los reviews, favoritos y alertas del capítulo pasado. Ya saben que los aprecio demasiado.**

**Ahora sí. Review o no? Saben que me encanta saber lo que piensan sobre lo que escribo.**

**Saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	4. Compartiendo

_Los personajes mencionados aquí son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia me pertenece._

_**.**_

_**Compartiendo.**_

_**. Por fin FF me dejo publicar!**_

-Y no estás asustada por lo que se nos viene encima.- cuestiono Edward que acariciaba mi espalda desnuda, me hacia estremecerme a cada caricia, pero me encantaba que hiciera eso cuando estábamos así, acostados tranquilamente después de una buena sesión de sexo y si que habíamos tenido muy buenas sesiones de sexo en esta semana.

Después de salir de la ecografía estábamos que no cabíamos en nosotros de la felicidad, fuimos a comer y en el restaurante éramos puras risitas, miradas llenas de felicidad, miradas coquetas, caricias furtivas, cariñitos y besos amorosos. En cuanto llegamos a casa no aguantamos mas y fuimos directo a la cama haciendo el amor con todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que nos embargaban, fue lo máximo. Y proseguimos con eso en estos días, él pidió permiso para hacer el trabajo en casa, ya que solo tenía que redactar unas cosas para su sección semanal en el periódico, así que no habíamos salido de casa, más que Edward había ido por leche cuando se había terminado y había ido casi corriendo, no tardo más de 5 minutos, lo cual por supuesto agradecí, llevándolo a la cama de nuevo. Otra cosa que no parábamos de hacer tampoco era ver la foto de nuestro pequeñín, mi suegro nos había sacado una copia de la ecografía y ya la habíamos puesto en un lindo marco a lado de la cama.

-Estuve asustada al principio sabes- le respondí ladeando mi cabeza para observar su rostro, delinee sus cejas con mi dedo índice- imagínate, yo con un bebe como soy, pensé que era ridículo cargar con la responsabilidad de un pequeño e indefenso ser cuando ni yo misma puedo cuidarme.

-No digas eso, eres una mujer responsable-trato de consolarme, sonreí por su esfuerzo.

-Pero inmadura, no me consecuentes Edward, yo lo sé.

-Pero eso te hace especial, por eso me encantas, toda tu con tu personalidad.- me dijo tiernamente subiendo sus caricias hasta continuar con ellas en mi cabello.

-Eres todo un amor, gracias por decir siempre cosas lindas.- le agradecí sinceramente- pero te decía que al principio si me asuste mucho, fueron los 5 minutos más largos de toda mi existencia, mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza

-Como es usualmente-murmuro el por lo bajo pero lo alcance a escuchar, le di un golpe en su pecho desnudo.

-Lo que principalmente me preocupaba era como ibas a reaccionar tu- él me miro extrañado pero me dejo continuar- esto no estaba en nuestro planes y yo tenía miedo de que tú no te pusieras muy contento y pensaras q todo esto truncaba tus planes y sueños.

-Com puedes creer eso Bella, si tengo planes y sueños, pero desde el momento en que volviste a mi eres parte de ellos y ahora con esta nueva sorpresa nuestro bebe también es parte de todos ellos.- me aseguro y yo me enternecí con sus palabras. Lo abrace enredando mis brazos en su cuello, nuestros pechos desnudos hicieron contacto.

-Me encanta cuando dices nuestro bebe.- murmure cerca de sus labios.

-Nuestro bebe- me beso- nuestro bebe- otro beso- nuestro bebe.- esta vez su beso fue más profundo, quito las sabanas que nos medio cubrían y comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos.

-Me querrás igual cuando me ponga gorda?- inquirí medio en broma, medio verdad. Edward rio.

-Claro que si, te seguiré amando aun cuando el embarazo se te note, sobre todo porque llevaras a nuestro bebe- volví a sonreír cuando lo menciono- en tu interior, te seguiré amando cuando te pongas chillona o insoportable por las hormonar, cuando me hagas levantarme a las 4 de la mañana porque tienes un antojo, cuando me golpees por no ser comprensivo, por no masajearte los pies…

-Quiero q lo hagas- reí, Edward también.

-Te seguiré amando sobre todas las cosas. Eso es algo más que nunca debes dudar nunca y estoy ansioso por pasar por todas esas etapas contigo.- declaro con expresión sincera.

-Espero sigas diciéndome este tipo de cosas cuando mis hormonas se pongan difíciles, eso ayudaría.

-Cada vez que quieras.- afirmo besándome profundamente de nuevo y de nuevo las cosas empezaron a subir de tono, pero el sonido del teléfono nos interrumpió haciéndonos bufar a los dos al mismo tiempo, era su celular. No hicimos caso y seguimos en nuestra sesión de besos, pero no pudimos pasarlo por alto cuando el teléfono sonó por tercera vez. Edward me hizo a un lado tomándome de los hombros y me recostó en la cama, me tape con las sabanas y lo vi levantarse dándome una buena vista de su bien formado trasero, me morí el labio inferior. Se dirigió a buscar su teléfono entre la ropa regada por toda mi habitación. Cuando lo encontró y al mirar la pantalla hizo una cara chistosa, yo lo veía con curiosidad. Suspiro.- hola mamá.- contesto con su voz más agradable.- amm, si ella está aquí.- dijo, su madre preguntando por mi?- a ver espera.- pidió tapo el auricular caminando hacia la cama- mi madre quiere hablar con los dos, voy a poner el altavoz.- anuncio.

-Espera, espera!- lo frene sentándome en la cama- para que quiere hablar con los dos?- él se encogió de hombros y un foco se prendió en mi cabeza- crees que tu padre le haya contado?- pregunte con cierto pánico, no le habíamos contado a nadie la nueva noticia, el único que sabía era Carlisle y le habíamos pedido no contar nada hasta que nosotros lo hiciéramos público, pero como mencione, estábamos demasiado ocupados entre las sabanas. Edward frunció el ceño.

-No creo, de ser así me lo hubiera dicho desde que conteste, es como Alice, no se guarda nada.- me aseguro, no muy seguro asentí hacia el teléfono para que lo pusiera en altavoz. Me acomode recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.- Bella te escucha mamá- dijo después de presionar el botón.

-Oh! Hola Bella querida, como estas?- me saludo. Desde que conocí a Esme en la boda de Alice siempre ha sido muy agradable conmigo, dude un poco si lo seria después de lo ocurrido con Edward y después de la reconciliación, pero parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada, me trataba igual.

-Hola Esme, estoy muy bien y tú?

-También muy bien.- me respondió.

-Cual es el motivo de la llamada ma?- pregunto Edward.

- Oh hijo interrumpí algo? parece que tienes prisa, discúlpenme si estoy quitándoles su tiempo.- no lo dijo como un reproche más bien lo dijo apenada y con cierto humor. Me ruborice.

-Claro que no mamá- aseguro Edward aunque hizo una mueca, sonreí.

-Nos encanta que nos llames Esme.- agregue yo.

-Bueno pues es que ya tiene tiempo que no los veo a ninguno de los dos, me siento muy abandonada por ustedes, me entero que con Jasper y Alice si salen. Por cierto Bella te agradezco que le estés ayudando con el asunto de baby shower.

-No es nada.

-Pero el motivo de mi llamada es para invitarlos a cenar esta noche.- soltó.

-Amm- murmuro Edward seguramente pasándole por la cabeza lo mismo que a mí. Adiós a nuestro exilio.

-No permito que me digan que no. Ya tengo las reservaciones para 8 en mi restaurante de comida española favorito.

-8?- pregunto Edward.

-Si, también ya tiene tiempo que no veo a Emmett ni a Rosalie, es una cena familiar.

-Pero…- mascullo Edward.

-Pero nada, dale esa satisfacción a tu madre después de tenerla tan abandonada- reprocho- la reservación es a las 8:30, los veo allá.- dijo sin más, sin una despedida y colgó sin dar oportunidad de réplica. Edward se quedo con las palabras en la boca y el celular en la mano, lo tome y lo deje en la mesita de noche. Edward soltó un gemido.

-Ahh, yo que no quería salir de aquí hasta el lunes.- hizo un puchero y se tumbo sobre mí en la cama- no quiero dejarte libre, no quiero que te vistas, me encanta tenerte desnuda debajo de mi.- murmuro dejando múltiples besos en mi cuello.

-Son órdenes de la matriarca de la familia y tiene razón, te he tenido monopolizado estas últimas semanas.

-Ella me ha tenido monopolizado por 18 años y hasta más.- replico, le di un golpecito en el hombro.

-No seas así. – le regañe.

-Es broma, adoro a mi madre y acepto que la extraño un poquito.- los dos sonreímos.

Voltee a ver el reloj que había en la mesita de noche. Eran las 3:15.

-A qué hora dijo que era la reservación?- le pregunte con voz sugestiva, Edward no capto mi tono sugerente.

-A las 8:30.- contesto como si nada. Lo tome de los hombros y lo tumbe de espaldas colocándome a horcajadas sobre él que se mostro sorprendido por nuestro arrebato pero sonrió lascivamente.

-Tenemos poco menos de 5 horas. Hay que aprovechar el tiempo.- declaro lazándome directo a su cuello.

…

-Creo q no vengo vestida para la ocasión.- murmure insegura cuando Edward me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-No digas tonterías, estas perfecta. Tampoco es como si fuéramos a una cena de lujo.- me tranquilizo o por lo menos trato.

Pero es que nos habíamos excedido de nuestras 5 horas permitidas, el tiempo se pasó volando y más cuando Edward decidió unirse a mí en la ducha, mala idea. Yo esperaba que mi baño durara máximo 5 min, duro 15. No tuve tiempo de buscar un vestido lindo, me puse unos pantalones negro informales con unas valerinas negras y una blusa larga de rallas negras y blancas y una chaqueta de cuero. No pude secarme mi cabello adecuadamente y lo había dejado suelto y aun estaba un poco húmedo, me maquille ligeramente. Edward se veía genial con unos pantalones negros informales, camisa azul arremangada hasta los codos y zapatos, su cabello estaba un poco húmedo también pero porque aunque estábamos vestidos casi de la misma manera él se veía genial y yo, tan común.

-Deja de pensar, todo está bien. Vamos con mi familia.

Eso no me tranquilizaba tanto, siempre me intimidaban, aunque ya los conociera y todos fueran tan agradables conmigo. Al igual que Edward tenían el don de verse bien hasta con una bolsa de papas encima.

-Hola Bella! Qué alegría verte!- grito Alice extendiendo sus bracitos, trato de levantarse con dificultad por su prominente vientre, pero me acerque a ella agachándome a abrazarla para no crearle molestias de moverse.

-También me alegra verte a ti.- asegure sinceramente.- te ves muy bien.- apunte. Llevaba un vestido azul medianoche de manga larga con unas botas altas.

-Gracias. Tú también te ves genial, amo tu chaqueta.- me alago y se lo agradecí con un gesto amable, como dije, siempre agradables.

Saludamos a todos los que ya se encontraban en la mesa, aun faltaban Rose y Emmett. Cuando salude a Carlisle me dio un abrazo fraternal y me lanzo una mirada de complicidad, me emociono mucho ver la felicidad que reflejaban sus ojos cuando lanzo una mirada disimulada a mi imperceptible vientre. Jasper fue tan agradable y caballeroso como siempre. Veía a Esme extraña, cuando nos sentamos a la mesa nos lanzaba miradas extrañas a Edward y a mí, seria que sospechaba algo? Lo llegue a creer. Cuando llegaron Emmett y Rosalie y después de los saludos todos nos sentamos en la mesa y ordenamos nuestras bebidas y entradas.

-Quieres un poco de vino Bella?- me ofreció Esme.

-No!- respondieron Carlisle y Edward al mismo tiempo. Todos voltearon a verlos extrañados por su repentina reacción, yo rodee los ojos.

-No creen que deberían dejar que Bella responda.- bromeo Emmett- ahora hasta el suegro decidirá por ella, lo creía de Edward siendo tan posesivo, pero Carlisle que fue eso?- inquirió en tono juguetón, creí que con eso pasaría el tema pero la mirada inquisidora de Esme hacia nosotros me hizo ver que no era así.

-Si Carlisle, que fue eso?- le cuestiono a su marido lanzándole una mirada que le hacía saber que quería sinceridad.

-Yo…- rio nerviosamente- creo que deberíamos esperar a que nos traigan la comida, no queremos que las chicas salgan borrachas de esta cena no es así?- trato de recomponer. Esme entrecerró los ojos hacia su marido, pero este siguió con la expresión inescrutable.

-Ok, esperemos.- concedió.

Nos trajeron las entradas y el mesero sirvió el vino, decline esta vez yo al ofrecimiento y pedí una soda. La cena paso agradable alrededor de un platica tranquila y agradable sobre Alice y el su avanzado embarazo, sobre la relación sobre ruedas de Emmett y Rosalie, se veía que se adoraban, Emmett es muy amoroso con ella, llenándola de cariños y besitos, eran adorables juntos. Sentí un poco de malestar cuando olí los mariscos de la paella que pidió Emmett, me incline hacia Edward enterrando mi rostro en su hombro y aspirando el olor de su perfume, las nauseas menguaron un poco.

-Te sientes bien.- susurro Edward preocupado.

-Los mariscos me causaron un poco de nauseas nada mas.- le respondí.

-Quieres algo para q te sientas mejor?- me ofreció tan lindo como siempre preocupado, levanto mi rostro sonriéndole como agradecimiento.

-Ya estoy mejor gracias.- le di un corto beso en los labios. Pero estaba equivocada, cuando volví mi vista a la mesa y ver a Emmett comerse su paella junto con el olor mi estomago volvió a darme un vuelco.- oh dios- me incline de nuevo al hombro de Edward.

-Toma un poco de agua.- me ofreció Edward acercándome el vaso, tome un trago y mi estomago se aplaco.- vas a seguir sintiendo las nauseas hasta que Emmett termine.

-Malditas nauseas. Los demás se van a dar cuenta Edward.- pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Pasa algo Bella? Te sientes bien?- cuestiono Esme.

-A Bella no le agradan mucho el olor de los mariscos.- respondió rápidamente Edward.

-A mi me fastidiaba el olor en mis primero meses de embarazo, no podía soportar el olor. Dejamos de comerlos, ahora tolero el olor pero para nada comerlos, me hacen sentir enferma.- menciono Alice con expresión de desagrado.

-Pero si son deliciosos.- dijo Emmett comiéndose su platillo. De nuevo vinieron las nauseas, Edward acaricio mi espalda y me acerco de nuevo el vaso con agua.

-Mejor apresúrate a comer eso.- le aconsejo Jasper a Emmett seguramente viendo mi malestar. Esme solo nos observaba sospechosamente, definitivamente la realidad rondaba su cabeza y más con el cometario de Alice.

-Creo que tendremos que dar la noticia esta noche, tu madre esta sospechando.- le murmure a Edward quien volteo a ver a su mamá que ahora estaba entretenida hablando con su hija.

-Tu crees?-inquirió.

-Si, su mirada es de sospecha. Creo que será mejor que nosotros demos la noticia, de todas formas tenemos que hacerlo y creo q es un buen momento. – Dije- además creo que tu padre explotara si no se lo cuenta a alguien.- bromee, los dos reímos.

-Tienes razón. Pero hay que esperar hasta el postre.- sugirió.

-claro- afirme de acuerdo- no creo que pueda hablar abiertamente en este momento si dejar mi cena en la mesa.- agregue con asco estremeciéndome por el olor de marisco que volvía a llegar hasta mis fosas nasales.

Así paso el resto de la velada hasta que casi me estaba acabando mi soufflé de chocolate, Edward pasó su brazo por mis hombros, presionando uno de ellos llamando mi atención. Con la mirada me dio entender que era un buen momento para hablar. Carraspeo llamando la atención de todos que nos miraron de inmediato.

-Mmm… bien. Bella y yo queremos decirles algo- comenzó los dos sonreímos y Carlisle nos lanzo una mirada cómplice y emocionada.- Bella está embarazada!- anuncio Edward emocionado.

El silencio en la mesa duro máximo 3 segundos seguido de un "Oh por dios!" de Alice y después los gritos de emoción llegaron, ganándonos unas cuantas miradas curiosas de los comensales de las mesas vecinas. Nos llenaron de abrazos, felicitaciones y cuando todo pasó todos estábamos de vuelta sentados en la mesa.

-Cuanto tiempo tienes?- inquirió Alice que acariciaba su pancita.

-7 semanas.

-Ahora 8.- corrigió Carlisle. Su esposa le lanzo una mirada de reproche.

-Tu lo sabías!- le acuso- por eso estabas tan raro estos días. Tu lo sabías y no me lo dijiste!- le reprocho dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-Lo siento cariño, ellos me pidieron guardar el secreto.- se disculpo Carlisle.

-Vamos a ser abuelos.- dijo Esme visiblemente contenta.

-Por segunda vez, cada vez más viejos- rio Emmett, Carlisle y Esme lo miraron feo, él se carcajeo- es una broma, no se enojen. Todos tienen bebes- murmuro pensativo- Rose- le llamo levantando la cejas sugestivamente- no crees que ya va siendo hora.- Rosalie rio.

-Tranquilo grandulón, baja un poco la velocidad. Primero tienes que poner un anillo en mi dedo.- le dijo.

-Mañana mismo si lo quieres.

-No le digas esas cosas Rose, que definitivamente lo hará.-le advirtió Edward, Rose sonrió despeinando el cabello de Emmett.

-Eso lo sé. Puede traerme el anillo pero no aseguro que mi respuesta será afirmativa.- viendo la cara desilusionada de Emmett todos nos reímos.

-Y para cuando fijaran la fecha de su boda?- cuestiono hacia nosotros de la nada Esme. No fue una buena idea hacerlo cuando tome un trago de mi refresco, lo hubiera escupido de no ser porque rápidamente tape mi boca. Edward rio nerviosamente y todos se quedaron callados.

-Wow, eso fue directo- acaricio mi espalda tranquilizando mi tos por el atragantamiento.

-Vamos Esme, deja a los chicos tranquilos. Son otras épocas, no necesitan casarse para criar un bebe.- agrego Carlisle.

Después de eso Alice fue muy amable de cambiar el tema, no se volvieron a mencionar nada sobre bodas, anillos ni nada relacionado y lo agradecí enormemente, definitivamente me había tomado por sorpresa.

-Todo fue bien no?- pregunto Edward cuando ya íbamos en su carro rumbo a mi departamento.

-Pues si, me alegra que todos hayan reaccionado tan bien.- dije- pero tenemos una misión importante ahora Edward.- agregue con voz siniestra, Edward me lanzo una rápida mirada cuestionándome a que me refería- tenemos que decírselo a mi papá.-

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, aparco frente a mi edificio y volteo hacia mí con fingido pánico, bueno 30 % de ese pánico estaba segura era real.

-Tenemos que conseguir un chaleco antibalas o algo. Tu padre querrá dispararme por embarazar a su pequeña.- me carcajee.

-Cariño, eso no sirve de mucho. Aun puede dispararte en la cabeza y el chaleco no te ayudara con eso.- me mofe, Edward frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es mucho consuelo amor. Quieres que el papá de nuestro bebe muera acribillado por el abuelo de tu hijo? Eso es cruel Swan.- me recrimino, aunque sonreía igualmente divertido que yo.

-Ya veremos qué hacer con el abuelo malvado.- masculle riéndome, Edward rio conmigo.

**

* * *

**

**Hola:::**

**Primero que nada tengo que darles una enorme disculpa por la increíble tardanza en actualizar esta historia. Entre que escribí un One Shot, que me fui de vacaciones, la escuela, podría dar un montón de escusas pero no se trata de eso, trate de apresurarme lo mas que pude a terminar este capítulo desde el martes que volví de mis vacaciones e iba a actualizar desde ese dia pero se atravesaron otras cosas y Fanfiction no me dejaba subir el capitulo. Pero después de todo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y alertas.**

_**Ahora tengo un anuncio que dar**_**. Como mencione arriba escribí un One Shot llamado **_**"Un milagro juntos**_**", lo escribí para un concurso y me complacería mucho que se pasaran por mi perfil y lo leyeran y si creen que merece su voto les agradecería mucho su apoyo. El concurso concluye el 1 de abril y el link se encuentra en mi perfil. De antemano gracias.**

**Ahora Review o no? Que les pareció el capitulo, que opinan que sucederá cuando le cuenten a Charlie, Edward morirá acribillado por el abuelo de su bebe? XD Saben que me encanta saber lo que opinan.**

**Saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	5. Las vueltas que da la vida

_**Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_

.

_**Las vueltas que da la vida.**_

.

-Estoy muy molesta contigo señorita, no sé nada de ti por no sé cuantos meses…

-Solo fueron unas semanas mamá, hable contigo hace dos semanas.- le corregí un poco exasperada por el drama que armaba mi madre siempre que la llamaba.

-Pues eso es más que suficiente para sentirme dolida de que mi propia hija se olvide de mi- lloriqueo soltando un sollozo dramático, rodee los ojos- y ahora me vienes con que estas embarazada, me lo dices así de sopetón. Te desapareces por no sé cuantos meses…

-Dos semanas mamá.- volví a interrumpir a su necedad.

-Y me sorprendes con la noticia de que vas a tener un bebe. Mi bebe va a tener otro bebe.- otro sollozo mas- y me lo dices por teléfono.

-Si te sirve de consuelo eres la primera en enterarte a parte de la familia de Edward, papá aun no lo sabe.- mi loca madre comenzó a reír histéricamente, era bipolar!

-Eso no es por gusto señorita, seguro temes lo que vaya a decir Charlie- soltó una carcajada- ya me imagino cómo se va a poner, su niña embarazada, pobre del chico con el que estas cariño.- rio aun mas, volví a rodar los ojos, un gesto que se volvía una manía cada vez que hablaba con mi madre.

-Se llama Edward mamá.

-Y como lo voy a saber si ni siquiera lo conozco- volvió a reprocharme dolida. Loca!- no conozco al chico con el que mi hija procreo a mi nieto. Dios! Mi nieto! Me haces sentir vieja cariño.- comencé a reír, escucha un bufido del otro lado de la línea y yo reír mas, de pronto sentí unos brazos aprisionar mi cintura y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi vientre, siempre hacia eso cuando llegaba. Mis risas cesaron y deje de prestarle atención a los reproches de mi madre, me di la vuelta para encontrarme con el rostro de mi novio sonriéndome, se agacho y me dio un dulce beso en los labios, no duro mucho pero siguió su camino por mi mejilla mi clavícula y mi cuello, allí se detuvo repartiendo besos y mordidas que enseguida hicieron que mi temperatura subiera- Bella! Bella! Sigues ahí! Háblame niña, no ignores a tu madre!- escuche el grito proveniente del teléfono que había olvidado estaba contra mi oreja derecha.

-Si, aquí estoy mamá- me apresure a contestar pero no podía concentrarme con los labios de Edward contra mi cuello volviéndome loca y a eso sumarle que sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, le dio un rápido apretón- oh dios… si mamá…puedo…si…puedo llamarte… llamarte después?- logre completar.

-Bella estas bien? Te oigo extraña- si mamá lo que pasa es que las hormonas me tienen completamente excitada todo el tiempo y ahora mi novio me está proporcionado placer con sus labios mágicos en mi cuello y su manos, uff que puedo decir, el toca el piano, eso lo dice todo no?

-Estoy bien mamá…solo te llamo luego si?- escuche como me llamaba pero ya no podía concentrarme en otra cosa más que en oprimir el botón para colgar y lanzar el teléfono a no sé dónde.

-Eso está mejor, logre mi cometido.- murmure un risueño Edward separándose de mi cuello y dejando de tocarme, hice un puchero decepcionada.

-Hey a dónde vas?- le reproche cuando se separo de mi, él rio divertido.

-A ningún lado- aclaro tomando rostro y besándome. Esta vez el beso si que fue profundo, movíamos nuestros labios sincronizada mente.

-Hola.- saludo, me reí por lo gracioso que se escuchaba saludándome después de haber pasado un tiempo desde que llego.

-Hola.-salude de vuelta acariciando su cabello sus ojos verdes me miraba amorosamente, como siempre.- como estuvo tu día?- le pregunte tomando su mano y llevándolo a la cama donde yo estaba antes de llamar a mi madre, estaba toda desecha y con varios paquetes de chocolate vacios en ella, era mi antojo del día y ayudaba un poco con las nauseas. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro recargado en la cabecera.

-De verdad quieres hablar de eso?- me pregunto de vuelta acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar.

-Me intereso por tu día Edward, eso es algo malo?- le pregunte un poco molesta porque no me quisiera contar- que hiciste? Que ocultas?- inquirí demandante volteando la cara hacia el frente. Edward me miro extrañado y divertido a la vez.

-De donde viene eso Bella, claro que no oculto nada, no hay nada que contar ya sabes que no pasa mucho en el trabajo. Mi pregunta fue porque yo pensé que estábamos comenzando algo aquí.- sus labios besaron mi mejilla y su voz era sugerente, me hizo estremecerme y de la nada la molestia se esfumo- por aquí puedo deducir que tu día estuvo tranquilo con las dos personas que más amo en el mundo no es así?- dedujo acariciando mi cabello.

-Decidí descansar para el extenuante día de mañana.- le conté.

-Mañana es la sesión de fotos de la marca de ropa?- me pregunto entre los besitos que seguía dándome.

-Sip- asentí ladeando mi cabeza para que tuviera mejor acceso a mi cuello.

-Va a haber modelos masculinos?- me pregunto gruñendo un poco, sonreí.

-Celoso?

-Son modelos Bella.

-Y va a haber unas cuantas fotos para la línea de ropa interior.- me mofe un poco, sentí la vibración de su gruñido contra mi cuello.

-Eso no ayuda bebe.

Bebe. Sonreí como una tonta cuando me llamo así y decidí dejar de torturarlo, me voltee tomando su rostro y besando primero su frente, luego su nariz y luego sus labios.

-Tu eres mi muso, recuérdalo. Ellos son trabajo. Si te sirve de consuelo cada vez que enfoque a alguno de ellos voy a estar imaginándote a ti en lugar de ellos y de quien es el trasero de la foto que está ahí?- le pregunte señalando mi buro. Edward rodo los ojos.

-Algún día la quemare.- bufo.

-Claro que no y si lo haces puedo hacer una nueva copia- lo tome juguetonamente del cuello de la camisa y lo acerque a mi hasta estar a la altura de su oído- y recuerda las demás fotos.- le susurre sonriendo y a mi cabeza vinieron esas infames fotos que me hacían sonrojar pero como me encantaban, cada una de las partes de su cuerpo capturadas- pero me gusta más verlas en vivo.-conclui comenzando a desabrochar su camisa con prisa.

Edward rio y comenzó a remover mi ropa también, se deleito cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador y enseguida comenzó a besar mis pecho de manera hambrienta haciendo gemir. El piso ya estaba adornado con nuestras prendas, Edward me tenia sujeta de la cintura, yo estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él y mientras nos besábamos nuestros sexos se rozaban haciéndonos gemir en la boca del otro, Edward tomo mi rostro separándome de él.

-He estado pensando, crees que debería ponerme condón.- me pregunto con voz agitada, me reí pensando que era una broma, pero él no reía. De acuerdo, no era broma.

-Edward no puedes embarazarme de nuevo.- reí acercándome de nuevo para besarlo, pero me detuvo, bufe exasperada.

-Pero si me libero dentro de ti no crees que mi semen pueda llegar con el bebe?- me pregunto dubitativo.

-Eso no puede pasar Edward, confía en mí. Creo que a diferencia de ti yo si asistí a mis clases de biología.- le respondí, vi sus intensiones de seguir hablando y antes de que pudiera formular cualquier palabra tome su miembro con mi mano apretándolo y moviéndola lenta pero profundamente.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y lanzo una maldición bajo su aliento olvidando cualquier cosa que hace unos segundos cruzara por su cabeza. Mi objetivo, logrado. Seguí con los movimientos de mi mano y él me atrajo estampando nuestro labios para seguir con lo que habíamos dejado antes de que comenzara con sus preguntas. Sus manos apretujaban mi trasero, sus lengua luchaba incesantemente contra la mía y yo ya no podía resistirlo más. Levante mi cadera y aun sosteniendo su miembro lo posicione en mi entrada comenzando a bajar poco a poco.

-Oh por dios Bella!- gimió contra mis labios cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí.

Me erguí recargando mis manos en su pecho y comencé a balancearme contra el lentamente, sus manos seguían acariciando mi trasero, lo apretujaba y lo acariciaba a momentos. Sus ojos no se despegaban de mi rostro, cargados de deseo, siempre me maravillaba lo que el deseo podía hacer con sus ojos, lo hacía ver más oscuros, siniestros. Mi balanceo se iba apresurando a cada momento mientras nuestros gemidos y jadeos resonaban en la habitación. Mi espalda se arqueo cuando su mano se fue acercando a donde su miembro me penetraba.

-Oh Edward! Edward! Si, si!- grite fuertemente sin poderlo evitar cuando comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, sus caricias al ritmo de sus estocadas. Estaba en vuelta en un completo frenesí- si Edward! Oh amor! Más, si, por favor!- no podía controlar mis gritos y Edward reía y gemía complacido.

Con su mano libre tomo mi cadera y me ayudo a balancearme más rápido mientras él también movía sus caderas haciendo los movimientos más profundos. Yo ya no podía mas, sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento. Coloque mis manos detrás de su cuello y sin ninguna palabra le indique que se levantara, él entendió perfectamente y lo hice sin detener nuestro movimientos. Sentía mis paredes hacerse más estrechas, Edward gruño contra mi cuello y así me di cuenta que él también estaba cerca.

-Bella! Amor! Eres hermosa! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!- grito besándome y justo en ese momento los dos nos liberamos gimiendo. Cayó sobre su espalda y yo cai encima de él, me abrazo mientras los dos recuperábamos nuestra respiración.

Aun sobre de él sentí mis ojos pesados, estaba exhausta.

-Tu madre ya sabe de nuestro bebe?- pregunto Edward cuando sentía mis ojos cerrándose, mis parpados revolotearon abriéndose de nuevo cuando escuche su voz, solo asentí- solo falta tu padre.- agrego, volví a asentir.

-Tenemos que decírselo.- logre decir.

-Mañana.- replico, reí.

-Siempre dices lo mismo.- sonreí, lo oí reírse también.

-Prometo que ese mañana si será mañana.- rio mas fuerte ante sus propias palabras.

-Claro.- susurre escéptica dejando que mi lucha contra el sueño ganara y me quede dormida.

Y mi escepticismo tenía fundamentos, otros 3 días habían pasado y ese mañana aun no llegaba, también era mi culpa porque yo podía haber llamado a casa u obligar a Edward a ir de visita para darles las noticias. Pero si me sentía un poco abrumada por como podía reaccionar mi padre. Pero ese mañana nos alcanzo para patearnos el trasero por ser tan desconsiderados y cobardes. La tarde de un domingo mientras los dos estábamos cómodamente recostado en el sofá viendo la televisión sonó el teléfono. Edward me lanzo una mirada haciéndome ver que yo estaba más cerca del teléfono, le saque la lengua.

-Flojo.- murmure mientras me estiraba para tomar el aparato.

-Si yo estuviera más cerca lo habría contestado.- replico riendo, le volví a sacar la lengua.

-Si diga.- conteste la llamada.

-Hola hermanita!- saludo la voz de mi pequeño hermano, sonreí al escucharlo.

-Hola peque, como estas? Como esta todo por allá?- le pregunte acomodándome en los brazos de Edward, que me interrogo con la mirada, masculle Connor con los labios. Sonrió asintiendo y dejándome continuar hablando.

-Por eso te hablaba para contarte los últimos chismes de la semana.- rio- todo ha sido una locura. A que no adivinas quien se va a casar?- me sondeo. Me quede unos segundo pensando pero no se me ocurrió nadie.

-No se enano, quien se va a casar?- llame la atención de Edward con esa frase y me miro esperando enterarse él también de las nuevas noticias.

-Pensé que ya lo sabrías, pero es genial darte la noticia porque sé que mataras a esa persona por no habértelo contado antes…

-Ya dime!- exigí.

-Jacob pidió la mano de Leah a Charlie ayer.- soltó de sopetón.

Me quede en shock por escasos segundos.

-Que mierda!- exclame gritando, Edward salto asustado por mi repentino grito- espera, espera. Creo que no escuche bien.

-Claro que escuchaste bien. Jacob pidió la mano de Leah.- repitió mi hermano. Me levante y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro por la sala con la mirada inquisidora de Edward siguiéndome.

-Pero… pero. Cuando? Cómo?- comencé a preguntar aun shokeada por esta noticia, en verdad veía venir esto.

-No sabes Bella, fue graciosísimo… estábamos cenando y de repente…- paro con su relato y yo mire la bocina pensando que se había cortado la llamada.

-Connor? Estas ahí?- inquirí.

-Que pasa Bella?- me pregunto Edward aun sentado en el sofá con cara de no saber qué diablos sucedía, me volví a sentar junto a él.

-Creo que se corto- le dije, pegue el teléfono a mi oído de nuevo- Connor? Estas ahí?- volví a preguntar.

-Si, aquí estoy-por fin respondió- papá quiere hablar contigo.

-No, no, espera- trate de frenarlo porque sabía que si hablaba con papá tendría que decirle ya las buenas nuevas, pero fue demasiado tarde, la voz de mi padre resonó del otro lado de la línea, hice una mueca- hola papá- salude volteando a ver a Edward que ya tenía una expresión de pánico.

-Hola Bella, como esta todo por allá? Las cosas muy locas por acá, me imagino que Connor te contaba la nueva noticia de la familia.- supuso correctamente.

-Si en eso estaba.- afirme. Edward se levanto de mi lado y fue corriendo hacia la recamara, cobarde! Estaba huyendo! Tuve ganas de gritarle pero mi padre aun estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Puedes creer que el muchacho soltó la bomba mientras cenábamos tranquilamente el otro día, hasta Leah se veía sorprendida, de repente se levanto y se arrodillo a lado de la silla de Leah y le pidió que se casara con él mostrándole un anillo, y que anillo!-exclamo- es enorme!- señalo.

-Y que dijo ella? Se van a casar?- pregunte.

-Yo pensaba que lo mandaría muy lejos, ya sabes cómo es Leah, una chica ruda y ni siquiera pensaba que su relación fuera seria. Pero nos sorprendió a todos cuando dijo que si y se le lanzo encima gritando emocionada. Todos están muy emocionales por aquí, Sue lloro y está muy contenta de que su hija se va a casar, todos estamos felices.- concluyo.

-Oh por dios! No puedo creerlo, se van a casar.- murmure atónita, Edward volvió en ese momento con un cuaderno y una pluma en sus manos.

-Lo sé, a mi me tomo 2 días digerirlo.

-Voy a tener una conversación muy seria con Jacob, dos días y no ha tenido la delicadeza de llamarme para decirme, lo voy a matar.- dije molesta, definitivamente se iba a llevar unos buenos gritos de mi parte.

-Sue y yo nos imaginábamos que tú sabrías algo.

-No! Para nada.- conteste sentí que me tocaban el hombro, voltee a ver a Edward que me llamaba en voz baja, inquirí que quería con la mirada y él me enseño un cuaderno que decía "le diremos ahora a tu padre?" rodee los ojos- papá puedes esperarme un momento.- pedí y tape el teléfono con mi mano.- no pensé que le tuvieras tanto miedo a mi padre, enserio Edward, esta a muchos kilómetros de distancia, no creo que pueda matarte a través del teléfono.- le regañe, Edward me vio apenado.

-Lo siento, si me estoy comportando patéticamente- tomo mi mano y beso el tope de mi cabeza- anda, vamos a decírselo.- me alentó. Despegue mi mano del teléfono y oprimí el botón de altavoz.

-Hey papá tengo algo que decirte.- comencé respirando profundamente, estaba nerviosa, pero también muy emocionada por compartir la noticia con otra de las personas que mas amaba en el mundo.

-De acuerdo, que sucede?- pregunto cauteloso. Edward le dio un apretón cariñoso a mi mano infundiéndome apoyo, le sonreí agradeciéndole.

-Vas a ser abuelo papá.- solté sin rodeos, por un par de segundo no se escucho nada del otro lado de la línea.

-Espera, no. Todos pensamos lo mismo cuando supimos del matrimonio- Edward y yo nos miramos confundidos por lo que estaba diciendo, de que estaba hablando?- pero esa no es la razón por la que Leah y Jacob se van a casar.- concluyo y lo comprendí, había confundido mis palabras.

-Jacob y Leah se van a casar?- pregunto Edward interrumpiéndome antes de aclararle todo a mi padre.

-Oh! Hola Edward. No sabía que también estabas ahí.- le saludo mi padre cuando lo escucho.

-Si esta aquí y si Edward Jacob y Leah se van a casar, pero ahorita te cuento todo- intervine antes de que nos desviáramos del tema- papá, cuando te dije que ibas a hacer abuelo no estaba hablando de Leah.- le aclara y espere a que los engranes en su cabeza funcionaran y uniera las piezas.

El silencio reino en la línea, no por unos segundos, algunos minutos habían transcurrido y comencé a preocuparme, Edward me miraba de la misma forma también.

-Papá?- le llame, no tuve respuesta- voltee a ver a Edward alarmada- oh por dios Edward! Hemos matado a mi papá!

-Cálmate Bella no es para tanto, seguramente se corto la llamada- me tranquilizo, si me había puesto demasiado dramática.- Señor Swan, está ahí?- llamo Edward.

-Me van a convertir en abuelo? Cuanto tiempo tienes?- pregunto con voz relativamente calmada, eso me asustaba más que si se pusiera a llorar, al parecer Edward también pensaba igual que yo porque me miraba pasmado como esperando que la tormenta azotara o algo parecido.

-Yo…umm, tengo 8 semanas.- respondí simplemente.

-Y todo está bien?

-Si, el doctor dice que todo está bien, papá estas bien?- le pregunte porque esta no era la reacción que me esperaba y eso me estaba enloqueciendo.

-Si, si. Bella espérame un momento.- me pidió con voz un poco contenido, no estoy segura de contenida de qué, pero se escuchaba raro.

-Esto es peor no es así? Es peor que se comporte tan calmado después de esta noticia verdad?- me pregunto Edward cuando no escuchamos nada del otro lado de la línea.

-No lo sé Edward, estoy igual o más desconcertada que tu.- le conteste sinceramente, nos quedamos callados mirando el teléfono a espera de que mi padre volviera a hablar con nosotros.

-Charlie que pasa?- escuchamos muy bajito la voz de Sue del otro lado de la línea, presione el botón para subir el volumen tratando de escuchar que sucedía por allá y si le había pasado algo a mi papá.

-Nada, mujer nada.- respondió mi padre con la voz extraña como chillona?

-Charlie? Estas llorando?- se escucho que preguntaba Sue.

-No, no.- respondió rápidamente Charlie, pero ahora podía escuchar llanto en su voz. No pude evitar enternecerme por eso y un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta, Edward sonreía y me abrazo.

-Si, claro que si. Qué pasa? Quien está al teléfono?- cuestiono Sue, se escucho algo de ruido- quién es? – pregunto tomando la llamada.

- Hola Sue somos nosotros, Edward y yo.- le respondí, mi voz un poco afectada.

-Hola cariño, sucede algo malo, porque tu padre está llorando, estas bien?- me pregunto preocupada.

-Si, todo está bien…

-Bella está embarazada.- interrumpió mi papá y al igual que cuando se lo anunciamos la familia de Edward lo primero que escuchamos fueron gritos por parte de Sue, gritos de felicidad, seguido de las felicitaciones de su parte.

-Papá dime algo, tu no me has dicho nada al respecto. Estas molesto conmigo?- le pregunte después de que todo había pasado, Edward seguía a mi lado reconfortándome.

-No, Bella por supuesto que no estoy enojado contigo, estoy feliz- en lo último se le rompió la voz y no pude evitar que lagrimas se agolparan en mis ojos.- estoy muy feliz por ustedes, se que serán unos excelentes padres, se que cuidaras bien de mi niña y de mi nieto Edward, se que eres un buen muchacho y cuento con ello.- concluyo, Edward sonrió.

-Claro que si Charlie, se lo puedo asegurar, ellas son lo más importante de mi vida.-le contesto atrayéndome más hacia él, las lagrimas ya caían sobre mis mejillas, malditas hormonas. Pero una palabra curiosa llamo mi atención.

Pero no le dije nada hasta después de despedirnos y unas cuantas lagrimas, Edward y yo nos quedamos acurrucados en el sillón.

-Cuando le dijiste a Charlie que nos cuidarías, dijiste ellas…

-Si, por una extraña razón veo a nuestro bebe como un ella.- me respondió agachándose hasta la altura de mi vientre y depositando un beso.

-Deberás crees que será una niña? Qué pasa si es niño?- inquirí.

-Pues no pasa nada, lo querría de la misma forma, lo que sea para mi está muy bien, solo que tengo esa sensación.- me explico mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

-Estoy emocionada!. –confesé sonriendo, ahora toda esa perspectiva de tener un bebe con Edward, de que toda la familia lo haya aceptado tan bien, de que todos estuvieran felices por nosotros me encantaba y me tenía muy feliz.- vas a ser un bebe muy querido pequeñito.- murmure uniéndome a las caricias de Edward a donde nuestro hijo estaba alojado.

-Y cómo es eso de que Jacob se casa?- me pregunto Edward cambiando de tema.- sufrí un tremendo cambio de humor y la molestia volvió a mí.

-Si! Se casa y el muy maldito no me conto nada, lo voy a asesinar.- le dije y comencé a contarle todo lo que me había contado a su vez mi padre, mientras pensaba en cosas homicidas hacia mi mejor amigo.

…

-Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo! Y no me contaste nada! Qué clase de mejor amigo eres! Tengo que enterarme por terceras personas que te vas a casar! Como es eso malditamente posible!- comencé a gritarle tan pronto me contesto.

-Hey Bella, tranquila, tranquila. No debes exaltarte, eso le hace mal a tu bebe, futura mamá. Tampoco me contaste nada recuerdas.- me reprocho de vuelta, observe el teléfono con indignación.

-Pero no tiene mucho que me he enterado, tú llevas tiempo pensándolo por lo visto. Yo no planee mi embarazo y no es como si tuviera que hablarte cada vez que tuviera sexo con Edward para decirte "Hey! puede que ahora que Edward y yo nos acostemos quede embarazada, si corremos suerte y sus amiguitos corren rápido." No seas absurdo y no trates de acusarme de vuelta para deslindarte!- le advertí.

-Ok, en parte tienes razón- solté una risa irónica por sus palabras- si, tienes razón, contenta? Pero no creas que llevo meses planeándolo tampoco, fue un impulso, lo pensé como una semana antes, si no es que menos y de inmediato fui a comprar el anillo.

-Porque se te ocurrió hacer esto?- le pregunte curiosa y más tranquila, de verdad estaba intrigada, todo esto era una sorpresa.

-No lo sé, no puedo explicarlo realmente. Simplemente sentí que era lo correcto, la amo Bella, la amo en verdad, nunca había sentido lo que siento por ella. Pero pensé que me rechazaría para ser sinceros, ya sabes que Leah es una chica dura. Pero estoy tan feliz que haya aceptado, estamos tan felices.- rio emocionado y no pude evitar sonreír también por escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

-Oh Jacob! Aunque estoy molesta por no enterarme antes, estoy muy feliz por ti amigo, en verdad. Con solo escucharte hablar me siento muy feliz.- le dije sinceramente.

-Gracias Bella y para recompensarte el pasarte por alto, te tengo una propuesta.

-Suéltalo!- le pedí curiosa.

-Quieres ser mi padrina?- me pregunto, primero reí por el termino que había usado, pero después me emocione porque me lo preguntara, las lagrimas, que ya se estaban convirtiendo en mis buenas amigas, se volvieron a agolpar en mis ojos.

-No ese papel tiene que ser de un chico?- le pregunte.

-Al diablo con eso, tú eres mi mejor amiga, quiero que estés a mi lado ese día.- me aseguro. Diablos con eso se fueron al diablo las ganas de desafiar a mis hormonas y no llorar.

-Jacob! No le ayudes tanto a mis hormonas.- le reproche sollozando- y claro que me gustaría ser tu padrina o como sea. Es para mí todo un honor.

-Ahí Bella- Jacob suspiro pensativamente- es raro como terminamos así, tu embarazada y yo comprometido. Y pensar que hace ya casi un año los dos le rehuíamos a las relaciones.- rio, me reí con él por lo verdadero de sus palabras.

-Tienes razón.- coincidí con él- son las vueltas que da la vida.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Pues aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Me tarde un poquito pero andaba en exámenes y ya como estoy en el último semestre nos están cargando la mano estos maestros. Pero con todo y todo aquí lo tienen, espero les haya gustado. **

**A partir de aquí las cosas irán un poco deprisa porque quiero abarcar varios tiempos de la vida de Edward y Bella, no solo el embarazo y para no hacerla demasiado larga. Aunque me extenderé en varias cosas, es que me encanta escribir sobre embarazos jejeje.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan, también por sus favoritos y alertas. Saben que los aprecio mucho. **

**Valeria: normalmente si no se me atraviesa nada actualizo cada dos semanas, porque voy alternando con mi otro fic, pero pues a veces si me llego a tardar como ha pasado últimamente. Tratare de ponerme las pilas y actualizar cada 2 semanas. a y tambien ahi lo tienes, ya que querias mas detalles jejeje :D**

**Ahora si Review o no? Lo dejo a su consideración pero saben que me encanta saber lo que opinan, son retroalimentación para mí y sonrió cada vez que veo una alerta en mi correo. :)**

**Saludos a todas.**

**Chaoo…**


	6. Primerizos

_Los personajes mencionado en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, la historia sí._

.

_**Primerizos.**_

.

-Podrías alzar la barbilla un poco mas por favor.- le indique a la menuda chica que tenia frente a mí.

-Así?- me pregunto cuando la alzo, mire por el lente para estar segura de que estaba en el ángulo que quería.

-Perfecto.- dije empezando a hacer unas tomas.

Estábamos en un estudio al sur de la ciudad en una sesión de fotos para una revista local, me habían contratado para hacer las fotos de la sección de la moda y era una muy buena oportunidad, pues la revista era de las más leídas aquí en Seattle.

-Jane puede pasarme la otra cámara por favor.- le pedí a la pequeña rubia chica que miraba todo maravillada, había contratado a Jane hace un par de semanas y aun se maravillaba por algunas cosas. A medida que me habían llegado más trabajos y conversando con Edward decidimos que sería una buena idea que contratara a una asistente, tenía que aceptar que la ayuda me venía bien y sospechaba que cuando avanzara más mi embarazo la necesitaría aun más. Además de que también era la responsable de conseguirme mis antojos cuando Edward no estaba cerca y vaya que eran muchos. Mi bebe es muy glotón.

-Me encanta como la iluminación le da en el rostro, se ve genial.- alago Jane cuando me paso la cámara. La chica está estudiando artes por lo que sabe algunas cosas del tema, es muy agradable, en verdad me agrada. Le sonreí agradeciéndole y seguí con mi trabajo.

Ya llevábamos un par de horas aquí, entre asegurarse de que la iluminación fuera la adecuada, que las modelos estuvieran preparadas, que todo el equipo estuviera listo. Era exhaustivo, aunque cuando lanzaba el primer flash me transportaba y comenzaba a hacer lo que me gustaba con toda la pasión. Pero aun con eso ya me sentía un poco cansada cuando estábamos por terminar, mis pies se sentían un poco hinchados.

-Gracias a todas chicas, ya pueden ir a vestirse tenemos lo necesario.-les agradecí a dejando la cámara en la mesa de al lado. Me sonrieron y salieron. Solté un gran suspiro y me recargue en la mesa, definitivamente estaba muy cansada y un poco hambrienta, esperaba que Jane llegara pronto con nuestro antojo. Ya me estaba saboreando la deliciosa dona de chocolate cuando sentí unas conocidas manos rodear mi cintura y llegar hasta mi pequeña panza.

Ya tengo 15 semanas y mi estomago se comienza a abultar, las nauseas matutinas que al principio me asaltaban sin piedad van menguando poco a poco. Mis pechos estaban increíblemente sensibles, Edward disfrutaba torturarme con eso y yo…pues bueno al final terminaba disfrutándolo también y algo más genial, mis bubis estaban creciendo. Por fin tenía un escote! Aunque Edward aseguraba que mi escote natural le encantaba había confesado que este no estaba nada mal.

-Hola lindura, - me saludo Edward atrayendo mi espalda a su cuerpo, ladee mi rostro para verlo, me sonrió y se inclino para darme un beso.- ya estas terminando?- inquirió. Asentí dándome la vuelta para quedar frente a él, rodee su cuello con mis brazos- genial, porque venía a invitarte a comer, te parece el plan?- me pregunto.

-Claro!- le respondí emocionada- estoy famélica, estamos famélicos.

-Entonces vamos, tengo que alimentar a mi familia.- declaro acariciando mi espalda, suspire satisfecha, por la forma en que nos había llamado y por sus caricias, eran muy oportunas.

-Solo déjame dejar todo en orden aquí.- aunque no me separe de él, estaba muy cómoda en la posición en que estaba a decir verdad.

- Donde esta Jane? Ella puede hacer eso no?- propuso mirando a su alrededor pero sin interrumpir sus caricias.

-Fue a conseguirle una dona a tu hijo.- le dije.

-Mi niña exige sus golosinas hoy.- murmuro besando mi frente, traslado una de sus manos a mi estomago y masajeo el lugar donde nuestro bebe crecía. Él insistía en decir que era una niña y yo no lo contradecía, hasta no estar seguros de ello, dejaría que conservara esa idea.- que le parecería a mi bebe la idea de comida italiana?- cuestiono primero mirando hacia mi estomago y luego a mí. Yo salte emocionada.

-Eso me encantaría…digo, nos encantaría.- le respondí lazándome a besarlo, sentí como se rio contra mis labios.

-Eso pensé.- murmuro. Permanecimos un rato besándonos y disfrutando del contacto del otro hasta que escuchamos unos sigilosos pasos acercarse. Al voltearnos encontramos a Jane quien entraba a la habitación tímidamente, estaba sonrojada y se adquirió un tono rojo más alto cuando noto que la estábamos observando. Era tan linda!

-Oh! Lo siento, no tenía intención de interrumpir, solo iba a dejar tu encargo en la mesa e iba a salir…yo- se acerco a la mesa con la mirada apenada y dejo la dona- me voy.- murmuro dándose la vuelta rápida y torpemente, Edward rio bajito por la actitud de mi asistente, le lance una mirada amenazante, si ella se diera cuenta que se burlaba se apenaría aun mas, de por si la chica es nerviosa.

-Espera Jane- le pedí, ella se volvió lentamente- puedo pedirte un favor?- ella asintió rápidamente- podrías encargarte de guardar el equipo, Edward ha venido a invitarme a comer y la verdad estoy muriendo de hambre.- le pedí, era la verdad, mi estomago estaba empezando a gruñir.

-Claro, claro- se apresuro a contestar- el bebe tiene que comer, por supuesto. No hay ningún problema.- acepto amablemente, le sonreí, tome mi bolso y cuando Edward me ofreció su mano la tome.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Jane, mi bebe y yo te lo agradecemos- ella me sonrió moviendo su mano para restarle importancia.

-sin problemas, para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte en lo más que pueda.

-Todos te lo agradecemos.- dijo Edward también y ella se sonrojo de nuevo. Me daba risa este de situaciones, Jane se ponía muy nerviosa ante la presencia de Edward y la había visto sonrojarse en 10 diferentes tipos de rojos cuando él estaba cerca.

-Te llamo mas tarde para quedar para mañana.- le dije por ultimo antes de despedirnos y salir del estudio.

En el camino a mi restaurante favorito de comida italiana, que no estaba muy lejos del estudio, yo iba comiéndome mi deliciosa dona disfrutándola en verdad, mientras Edward reía por las caras que hacía cada vez que probaba un nuevo bocado.

-Y como les va a los nuevos padres?- le pregunte a Edward cuando ya estábamos sentados a la mesa esperando a que nos trajeran las bebidas y yo mordisqueaba un poco de pan que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Edward rio.

-Hoy justamente fui a ver a Jasper a su consultorio, me lo encontré dormido en el sillón de sus pacientes, fue divertido despertarlo, cuando lo hice se levanto sobresaltado exclamando "mas pañales no, mas pañales no"- los dos nos reímos fuerte- tengo que aceptar que sentí un poco de pena por él aunque luego recordé que en unos meses yo estaría en la misma situación y esta vez sentí pena por mí. Bella por favor prométeme que no cambiare ningún pañal?- me pidió con un tono fingidamente sufrido tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa, me reí mas fuerte.

-Claro que no prometeré eso!- exclame- no puedes dejarme sola en esa difícil tarea y recuerda que yo voy a parirlo y amamantarlo, si tu tuvieras que pasar por eso sería un poco mas condescendiente contigo.- le aclare.

-Eso es justo.- concordó también tomando un poco de pan de la canasta y mordisqueándolo.- en fin, ya pensare en eso cuando tenga a mi bebe frente a mí. Volviendo a mi hermana y Jasper al parecer les hacen falta unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Alice y Jasper habían tenido a su bebe hace apenas una semana, un día después de que habíamos celebrado su baby shower, justo a tiempo. Había dado a luz en la madrugada y no quisieron despertarnos, por lo que conocimos a la pequeña Paige a la mañana siguiente. Es una niña preciosa, me enternecí demasiado cuando Edward la cargo y me la acerco para conocerla, era pequeñita pero de una buena forma, muy sana y hermosa. Aun no puedo decir si se parece a su madre o padre pues siempre he creído que todos los niños son idénticos cuando nacen, pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que tendrá el cabello rubio de Jasper, se alcanzan a notar algunos mechoncitos claros. Toda la familia estaba que no caía de felicidad por la nueva adición al clan, Alice estaba más que encantada con su bebe y ni que decir de Jasper, pero al parecer les estaba costando un poco de trabajo habituarse al ritmo de un bebe recién nacido.

-Mamá va de vez en cuando a ayudar a Alice- me siguió contando Edward.- igual que la madre de Jasper, las dos abuelos están encantadas de poder ayudar a mi hermana y ella no desprecia la ayuda, Jasper dice que le da miedo bañar a la bebe ella sola y pude deducir que por las pesadillas de Jasper no le ha agradado mucho la idea de los pañales sucios.- concluyo arrugando la nariz con una mueca de asco, yo reí, lo que le espera.- Alice manda a decir que la tienes muy abandonada, quiere saber cuándo iras a visitarla.- agrego.

-Sabes que he estado ocupada y seguro ella también, no quiero estorbar en lo que empieza a acostumbrarse a su rutina como mamá.- le explique.

-No creo que ella considere que seas un estorbo, le encanta tener visitas y una ayuda extra por unas horas no creo que la desprecie.

-Es que allí radica el problema, no creo que yo sea de mucha ayuda. Apenas y se cargar a un bebe Edward, tu lo viste.- le dije. Había sufrido pánico cuando todos habían insistido en que cargara a Paige, como dije es tan pequeña y yo tenía tanto miedo de cargarla mal, de desnucarla o romperla. Nunca he cargado a un bebe, llegue a cargar a Connor cuando era pequeño, pero ya tenía como 1 año y fueron solo unos segundos.

-Tienes que perder ese miedo Bella, no se romperá ni nada parecido y tienes que practicar recuerdas. Mi princesa viene en camino.- me recordó.

-Claro, lo sé. Oye que se te parece si hacemos un rato, yo cambio los pañales y tú la cargas.- le propuse, claro que estaba bromeando. Edward se rio a carcajada abierta.

-Mmm… tentador-murmuro tocándose la barbilla con gesto pensativo- pero no creo que sea una idea muy practica, que hare cuando tu no estés cerca y viceversa y creo que tu propuesta seria un problema cuando tengas que alimentarlo. No es como si pudieras quitarte los pechos y ponérmelos a mi- declaro, lo pensé en broma unos segundo, él trataba de aguantar las risas.

-Diablos! Tienes razón.- los dos nos reímos juntos. Después de que nos trajeran las bebidas, Edward tomo mi mano por encima de la mesa y eleve mi mirada hacia la suya, me sonrió.

-No te preocupes, estaré junto a ti para apoyarte en lo que necesites.- le sonreí con completo agradecimiento- aunque tú tienes un punto a tu favor- ladee mi cabeza mirándolo confundida- el instinto materno, tienes 6 meses para desarrollarlo y estoy seguro será muy útil.-

-Diablos! Es cierto!- exclame emocionada, los dos volvimos a reírnos.

…

-Bella! Qué alegría verte!- me saludo Alice claramente alegre cuando abrió la puerta de su casa.

La observe, no era la Alice glamorosa que estaba acostumbrada a ver, aunque no es que dijera que se veía pésimo, pero nada de tacones ni zapatos elegantes, en vez de eso llevaba unos converse azules. Nada de vestidos, ni conjuntos elegantes, en vez de eso llevaba unos pantalones de deporte azules y una blusa blanca sencilla en cuello v. No llevaba nada de maquillaje, aunque ahora viéndola tan natural me daba cuenta que para nada lo necesitaba, solo si quería resaltar aun mas sus bellos rasgos y su cabello estaba agarrado en una sencilla y descuidada coleta.

-Estoy hecha una asco no es así?- me pregunto, de inmediato la mire apenada porque claramente se había dado cuenta de mi escrutinio.

-No, no. Claro que no.- me apresure a decirle.- solo que te ves normal, pero te ves fenomenal.- concluí esperando poder redimir un poco su ánimo decaído por mí.

-Te lo agradezco, aunque creo que me estás viendo en un buen momento,-dijo mientras me invitaba a pasar y me guiaba escaleras arriba a donde suponía estaba el cuarto de la bebe- algunas veces estoy hecha un desastre, pero no tengo tiempo de arreglarme. Me da pena que Jasper me vea así cuando llega de trabajar.- me conto- pero él asegura que no hay diferencia, aunque sea que lo hace por caballerosidad y porque me ama.

-Estoy segura que a él realmente no le interesa como te veas.

-Pero aun así me siento un poco insegura sabes? No me da tiempo de arreglarme y aparte sigo con los kilos extras que gane en el embaraza, no me veo para nada como la chica que conoció al principio de nuestra relación y eso me asusta demasiado.- confeso sonando realmente preocupada, antes de que entráramos en el cuarto del bebe, la detuve y la rodee con mis brazos, ella suspiro y me devolvió el abrazo.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, Jasper es un buen hombre y seguramente entiende todo, sabe que esto es normal porque acabas de tener a Paige, seguramente te está totalmente agradecido por haberle dado ese regalo tan hermoso.

-Gracias por esto Bella.- me dijo separándose de mi abrazo- realmente lo necesitaba. No puedo platicar este tipo de cosas con mi madre o mi suegra, realmente necesitaba a una amiga con la cual conversar.- me dijo abriendo la puerta, entramos al cuarto que claramente te dejaba ver que era de un bebe, todo estaba hermosamente decorado, había visto el progreso de la decoración pues le había ayudado con algunas cosas pero no había visto el producto final, había quedado hermoso, un pequeño mundo para una princesita.

-Lamento no haber venido antes, he estado muy ocupada.- me disculpe, no mencionando por supuesto el otro motivo de mi ausencia, para nada lo confesaría.

-Lo comprendo claro, he hablado con mi hermano y me ha contado las oportunidades que se te han presentado, felicitaciones por eso.- nos acercamos a la cuna, yo me quede unos pasos lejos de ella. Mi miedo se hizo presente de nuevo clavándome en ese lugar, mientras ella se acerco y se inclino- hola preciosura, te había dejado dormida. El timbre te despertó?- comenzó a hablarle.

-Lo siento por eso.- me disculpe realmente apenada, recordando lo que me había contado Edward sobre la falta de sueño de Alice y Jasper por la bebe.

-Oh no te preocupes- se apresuro a decirme mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos, estaba cubierta por una manta y solo alcance a ver sus manitas moverse desde la distancia donde estaba- ya llevaba un rato dormida y pronto la iba a despertar porque le toca su baño. Bella me caes del cielo, mi madre hoy no pudo venir a ayudarme con esto. Tú puedes ayudarme a bañarla.- señalo y yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Oh! Yo… amm… yo.- comencé a balbucear nerviosa con miedo ante esa perspectiva. Mi cuñada al ver mi reacción me sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-No te preocupes, ya manejo esto mejor. Solo quiero que estés conmigo por si necesito algo.- me tranquilizo un poco saber eso, pero aun así la seguí temerosa hacia el baño mientras ella hablaba y yo rogaba porque ninguna eventualidad se presentara y simplemente estuviera ahí de espectadora, sin participar en nada.

En medio del enorme baño había una mesita con una tina rosa encima de ella, al acercarnos más vi que estaban todos los aditamentos para el baño de la bebe. Me puse a analizar todo y me di cuenta que en vez de pensar lo peor y ser una gallina respecto a esto, debería de tomar nota para el futuro, lo necesitaría en algunos meses, definitivamente tendría que tomar muchas notas. Alice desvistió a la pequeña Paige mientras me pasaba las prendas que le iba quitando, la pequeña protesto al sentir el frio ambiente, perdiendo un poco el miedo me acerque para observar como tomaba a la niña para meterla en la tina, Alice se notaba un poco nerviosa pero segura de sí misma al mismo tiempo.

-A mi niña le encanta el agua, verdad preciosura?- me contaba mientras tomaba a la bebe con una mano y con la otra le echaba agua en la cabeza, la bebe me removió y vi una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro, lo estaba disfrutando- esto me atemorizaba al principio, se mueve contenta apenas toca el agua y me daba miedo que en algún movimiento se me resbalara, mamá dice que tengo que acostumbrarme. Crees que voy por buen camino?- me pregunto mientras enjabonaba el pequeño cuerpo de su bebe, Paige seguía moviéndose y profería pequeños soniditos felices, sonreí yo también al verla.

-No es como si yo pudiera darte un juicio muy justo, no tengo experiencia en esto. Pero se ve como que sabes lo que haces.- le respondí.

-De verdad te necesitaba aquí para que me dijeras este tipo de cosas Bella- Alice rio- no es que sea una mal agradecida con mi madre ni con mi suegra pero a veces llegaban a exasperarme "Alice tómale bien la cabeza, no la estas agarrando bien, no tanto jabón, has esto, esto no" bla bla bla. Sé que son la voz de la experiencia, pero a veces sentí que querían que fuera perfecta y se les olvidaba que soy primeriza. Me pasas la toalla por favor.-me pidió, se la pase y tapo a Paige con ella, de estarla escuchando no me di cuenta que ya había acabado, eso había sido rápido. Diablos no había tomado nota de nada.- lo siento creo que estoy siendo muy quejumbrosa con todo verdad?- se disculpo, le sonreí.

-No te preocupes, sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte.

Salimos del baño rumbo al cuarto de nuevo, observe como la vestía mientras la escuchaba platicarme sobre los días pasados y como poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la presencia, los cuidados y la rutina de su bebe. El sonido del timbre interrumpió nuestra plática.

-Debe de ser Kate, me aviso que vendría, pero pensé que sería más tarde.- menciono terminando de ponerle un gorrito rosa a Paige, la tomo en brazos y se acerco a mí, esto no me olía bien- podrías tomarla un rato en lo que voy a abrir la puerta por favor.- la mire con pánico en cuando pronuncio las palabras, sabía que esto no iría bien, pensaba que me salvaría de esto- no me tardo, toma.- no me dio tiempo ni de decir que no o si, simplemente me la paso y yo reaccionando rápidamente para no dejarla caer la tome en brazos, Alice desapareció por la puerta y yo me quede parada ahí, en medio de la habitación paralizada sosteniendo a la bebe de una forma precaria.

Seguramente en protesta por mi inmovilidad y su inconformidad por la forma en que la sostenía, Paige comenzó a removerse. Trate de recordar como tomar a un bebe en forma correcta, como Alice la cargaba, como había visto que Edward la había cargado en el hospital. Lo más importante, tener la cabeza bien sostenida y segura, rodearla con mis brazos creando una especie de cuna. Al parecer la estaba sosteniendo bien, pero ella seguía removiéndose y haciendo gestos de molestia, así como también unos soniditos. Comencé a caminar por la habitación esperando que el movimiento la tranquilizara.

-De acuerdo Paige, no vayas a llorar por favor.- le pedí balanceándome de un lado a otro, había dejado de moverse pero seguía frunciendo el ceño y quejándose-tu mamá me abandono aquí contigo, sé que no tengo experiencia para nada, tal vez mis brazos no son cómodos para ti. Tal vez no sean cómodos para ningún bebe- pensé en voz alta esta vez m as hablando conmigo misma que con ella- no sé como dia…diantres-cambie mis palabras a unas menos groseras- voy a hacer cuando mi bebe nazca y no le gusten mis brazos. –Paige comenzó a balbucear, tenía su ceño fruncido aun pero sus balbuceos no se escuchaban como si se quejara, sonreí- quieres darme un consejo? Anda dime, será mejor escucharlos de primera mano, que estoy haciendo mal?- ella seguía balbuceando cosas mientras me observaba atentamente con sus ojitos y yo me sentía como una tonta por pedirle consejos a un bebe que apenas y sabe la diferencia entre agugu y aguga- por lo menos logre que te calmaras.- señale moviéndome por toda la habitación con ella entre brazos, llevo su puñito hacia su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, le retire la mano- no hagas eso bebe.- como mi dedo fuertemente con su pequeña manita.

Algo paso en los siguientes minutos mientras ella me sostenía de esa forma, aferrada a mi dedo, como si de esa forma buscara seguridad, yo le estaba proporcionando esa seguridad, pensar eso me hizo sentir bien e hizo que algo de mi inseguridad menguara. Me acerque a la mecedora que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y me senté en ella, aun con mi dedo índice aprisionado en su puñito. Comencé a mecerme mientras la observaba moviendo su boquita con pequeños pucheritos tiernos, sus ojos que parecían observar todo con detenimiento, poco a poco esos ojitos se fueron cerrando y su agarre a mi dedo se fue suavizando hasta que lo soltó y se quedo dormida. Me quede prendada de ella observándola dormir, su carita apacible, de vez en cuando movia su boquita como si estuviera succionando algo, era fácil adivinar que era lo que estaba soñando y era muy hermoso observarla dormir. Tan absorta estaba observándola que no me di cuenta que alguien mas estaba en la habitación con nosotras hasta que escuche unas risitas femeninas, aparte mi vista de la bebe y me encontré con Alice y Kate, que cargaba varias bolsas, paradas en la puerta.

-Ya te ves como toda una mami.- señalo Alice con una sonrisa, me sentí apenada y estoy segura que me sonroje un poco. Me había dejado llevar.

-Hola Bella!- me saludo Kate con entusiasmo- no he tenido oportunidad de felicitarte por tu embarazo, felicidades!- exclamo un poco fuerte lo que hizo que Paige se removiera un poco en mis brazos, me preocupe, pero me mecí un poco y se tranquilizo, se sintió bien tener la capacidad de tranquilizara.

-Lograste que se durmiera, gracias por eso.- me dijo Alice.

-Quieres que te la pase para que la pongas en su cuna?- cuestione.

-No, a esa niña le encanta estar en brazos de quien se deje, si la pongo en su cuna se va a volver a despertar seguro. Te importaría sostenerla un rato mas? Por favor?- me pidió.

-Claro sin problemas.- le conteste por primera vez no sintiendo el pánico de romperla, desnucarla o causarle cualquier daño. Alice me sonrió y comenzaron a sacar las cosas que Kate había traído, un montón de regalos para su sobrina. Yo permanecí todo el tiempo con Paige dormida en mis brazos y me gusto estar de esta forma.

Puedo hacer esto.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Lo sé, me tarde. Ya tenía la mitad del capítulo escrita al fin del semana pasado y pude terminarla desde principios de semana, pero tuve unos días mega ocupados en la escuela con un evento que se organizo y en que tuve que participar, otras veces aunque tenga exámenes o tenga trabajos que entregar por lo menos me tomo algunos minutos para escribir algo, pero esta vez en serio ni prendí la computadora en varios días y eso tratándose de mi enserio es decir mucho.**

**Pero en fin, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. Como vieron ya avanzamos un poco más en el embarazo de Bella y el bebe de Alice nació. Un poco de e inseguridades vienen con esto. Sé que a lo mejor no fue el capitulo más interesante pero era algo que se tenía que abordar, aunque no he estado embarazada aun me gusta leer mucho sobre el tema y por eso me entusiasma mucho escribir esto y pues es lógico que cuando se es primeriza se tengan este tipo de temores, eso que creo yo y con Bella no se crean que han acabado, pero la bebe de Alice le va a ayudar mucho.**

**En fin, solo me resta agradecerles por sus reviews del capítulo pasado, así como sus favoritos y sus alertas o a los que solo leen también se le agradece, espero que algún dia se animen a dejarme sus opinión.**

**Pues bueno ya me estoy durmiendo casi encima de la compu por lo que solo me resta preguntar. Review o no? Lo dejo a su consideración.**

**Saludos, bss.**

**Chaoo…**


	7. Inesperado

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, bueno Edward si, la mayoría de las noches… XD**_

_**.**_

_**Inesperado.**_

.

-Y dónde está tu marido?- inquirió Jake mientras caminábamos por la acera del centro de la ciudad, lo voltee a ver con una ceja levantada inquisitoriamente.

-No es mi marido y tuvo que viajar a Los Angeles para unas entrevistas para el periódico.- le comunique.

-Pues está bien que no hayan seguido el patrón estipulado pero pueden casarse ahora que van a tener un bebe juntos.

-Oh por dios!-me reí tapándome la boca asombrada- quien eres y que hiciste con mi mejor amigo? Está bien que ya vayas a casarte y todo, estoy feliz por ti, en verdad. Pero no creas que por eso ahora todos a tu alrededor tienen que hacerlo también.- le dije riéndome por lo ridículo de sus palabras.

-No es eso Bella. Pero puede ser completamente comprensible que eventualmente ustedes se casen.

-Nop.- negué mirando algunos aparadores por los que pasábamos. Definitivamente no entraría ya en ese vestido, pensé observando un veraniego vestido blanco con líneas de colores en la falda, era lindo, pero ni pensarlo.

-Han hablado sobre ello?- me pregunto.

-Claro-respondí de inmediato- no hay planes cercanos para casarnos. No estoy diciendo nunca, pero no ahora.-en parte estaba mintiendo, lo habíamos hablado solo una vez y yo había dejado muy en claro que no quería casarme.

-Te conozco Bella eso sonó a "Le deje en claro que no quería casarme"- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente por verme sorprendida, acaso me leía la mente? En cuando voltee a verlo comenzó a reírse- lo sabia!-me acuso- como dije te conozco y demasiado bien.

-Dejemos el tema a parte por favor-resople un poco fastidiada- y mejor busquemos donde vamos a comprar tu traje.

Jake me había pedido que lo acompañara a comprar el traje para su boda, se casaría en 3 semanas, lo sé todo ha pasado tan rápido, él se va a casar y yo tengo 5 meses de embarazo. Estaba feliz por él, se veía tan entusiasmado aunque hace 2 días me había llamado muy alarmado rogándome que lo acompañara a comprar un traje porque lo había olvidado por completo y Leah se había molestado con él por olvidarlo. Conociendo a mi amigo yo creo prefería casarse en jeans, pero eso ni loca Leah se lo permitiría y prueba de eso es que lo había amenazado para que lo comprara de inmediato y prueba de eso es que ahora estábamos de compras, yo también iba a aprovechar para comprarme mas ropa de maternidad, mi barriga crecía rápido y la ropa se iba quedando.

-Cual crees que se verá mejor?- me pregunto una vez ya estábamos dentro de una de las tiendas enseñándome un traje café y uno negro.

-Yo creo que deberías de escoger un color claro, la boda va a ser de día y cerca de la playa. Mmm- recorrí la tienda con la mirada y encontré lo que buscaba- que tal este?- le propuse enseñándole un traje gris.

-Oye me gusta- concordó conmigo y le pidió a la vendedora su talla así como algunos otros tonos de gris y algunas camisas y corbatas para combinar. Yo me senté en uno de los sillones que estaban afuera de los probadores y espere paciente a Jake para darle mi opinión con cada traje que salía, al final a todos nos gusto el que yo sugerí desde el principio y rápidamente lo combinamos con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul oscuro.

-Y que va a pasar con la despedida de soltero? Cuando será?- le pregunte mientras estaba poniéndose el traje completo.

-Que dices? Se supone que tú la tienes que organizar recuerdas, eres mi padrina. Pero solo ten en cuenta, nada de bailarinas exóticas.- agrego, alce una ceja hacia la puerta del probador donde estaba.

-Nada de baile de regazo, eso será demasiado aburrido Jake.- me mofe.

-Leah me prohibió determinante mente ese detalle.

-Jake en verdad Leah te tiene atado por completo-comencé a reír- quien diría que el indomable Jacob ahora sería un blando que es controlado por su prometida.- reí más fuerte.

-No digas eso y si a esas vamos. Qué me dices tú? Ahora vas a tener un bebe con el tipo del que decías no estabas enamorada.- él también comenzó a reír, esta vez me quede callada y me enfurruñe en mi asiento, nunca podía salirme con la mía.- touché.- se regodeo de mi silencio.

-Volviendo a lo de tu despedida- interrumpí su regodeo- yo estaré en la despedida de soltera de Leah, divirtiéndonos y tomando algunos tragos, bueno solo ellas- agregue- estar embarazada no es divertido- me enfurruñe de nuevo.- ah poniendo lindos dólares en las tangas de los bailarines. Espera, entonces si será divertido.

-Nada de bailarines por favor.- me pidió y por fin salió del vestidor, antes de molestarlo un poco mas con el asunto de los bailarines me levante para mirarlo con el look completo.

-Ah te ves tan guapo!- le alague pellizcándole la mejilla como si fuera un niño pequeño, el hizo una cara de desagrado fingida. La chica que haría los arreglos al traje se acerco.

-Ohh mamá, no hagas eso en frente de la gente.- se quejo bromeando, la dependienta que en esos momentos estaba tomando medidas para hacerle el dobladillo adecuado a los pantalones se rio al ver nuestro intercambio.- vez me estas avergonzando.

-Sabes que te encanta que te avergüence.- me mofe riendo.

-Hacen una pareja linda.- comento la chica que había acabado con su tarea, Jacob y yo nos volteamos a ver y comenzamos a reírnos, la chica se veía incomoda por nuestra reacción.

-No, no somos pareja. Ese bebe no es mío y por eso me estoy casando con otra.- le explico Jacob, lo voltee a ver reprendiéndole con la mirada por decir eso. La chica nos miro confundida.

-Esta bromeando- me apresure a decirle para que no pensara que éramos unos lunáticos aunque seguramente la idea ya rondaba su mente- bueno es verdad, el bebe no es suyo- aclare dándome cuenta- y si se va a casar con alguien más, pero nosotros fuimos pareja nunca. Yo soy la madrina de su boda.- concluí liándome un poco con mi explicación, en realidad Jacob no le había dicho una mentira solo lo había explicado de tal forma que se escucho demasiado mal.

-Oh ya entiendo.- murmuro la pobre chica, nos dio una sonrisa débil y se dio la vuelta hacia el mostrador.

-Y luego quien es el que avergüenza a quien.- le di un golpe en el hombro que lo hizo tambalearse.

Después de que se cambio los dos salimos de la tienda y entramos a algunas esta vez para comprar cosas para mi, compre algunos vestidos ligeros, algunos jeans de maternidad y blusas. Cuando acabe con mis compras había pasado el tiempo que les habían dicho a Jacob que podía pasar por su traje ya arreglado así que para allá nos dirigíamos.

-Oye me acabo de dar cuenta de que no tengo vestido para tu boda.- le mencione mientras caminábamos.

-Usa ese lindo jumper que acabas de comprarte te veras linda en el altar a mi lado con el puesto.- se burlo, le saque la lengua.

-No quiero encontrarme con la furia de Leah por arruinar su boda, sé que me molestaría.- le dije.- realmente no sé donde vendan vestidos lindos de fiesta para embarazadas, creo que esa compra la dejare para después, le preguntare a Alice…

Un grito emocionado a mi espalda me interrumpió. Hubiera seguido mi camino sin hacer caso al loco que había gritado pero en vez de eso me pare y me di la vuelta, conocía esa voz y sobre todo ese grito. Me encontré con Kevin emocionado y corriendo hacia mi emocionado mientras seguía gritando. Yo reí mientras los observaba venir hacia mí.

-Pero mira nada mas lo que trajo el viento.- fue su saludo dándome un gran abrazo, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que venía con Brian y miraba divertido la escena mientras se acercaba a paso tranquilo a diferencia de su novio.- Pero mira nada mas como ha crecido esa barriga y te ves hermosa amiga.

-Gracias, ya iba a reclamarte porque pareciera que me habías llamado gorda.- le dije sacando mi inseguridad.

-Pero que dices, te ves espectacular. Eres una mamá sexy.- me alago dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla, reí.

-Hola Brian.- le salude una vez Kevin me libero de sus brazos.

-Hola como va todo en el embarazo?- me pregunto.

-Todo bien gracias por preguntar.- le dije sinceramente- recuerdan a Jacob verdad?- les pregunte recordando a mi amigo que se había quedado unos pasos atrás de mi.

-Claro que sí pero si es el chico músculos. Como no recordarlo.- murmuro de forma coqueta levantando las cejas, Jacob me volteo a ver incomodo, como pidiéndome ayuda con la mirada.

-Kevin!- le regañe un poco aunque no pude aguantar la risa.

-Qué? Brian no se molesta verdad? El sabe que me tiene atrapado.- dijo posicionándose a lado de su novio que paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kevin sonriendo, ya conocía la actitud de su pareja y se veía que le divertía como es.

-Mejor dime como les fue en sus vacaciones, no me avisaron cuando es que volvían.- les reclame.

-Volvimos apenas hace un par de días. No sabes Bella lo hermoso que es Paris, me he enamorado de esa ciudad, pero mi amor por ella no es tanto como mi amor por Venecia. Fuimos a tantos lugares tan hermosos y tan románticos.

-Unas vacaciones de ensueño.- agrego el callado de Brian, así era como funcionaba su relación, Kevin era la efervescencia entre ellos dos, el platicador, el sociable. En cambio Brian hablaba cuando era necesario y era más reservado. Polos opuestos que funcionaba perfectamente, me recordaba a la relación de Jasper y Alice, otra combinación perfecta.

-Me pasaba diciéndole eso todo el tiempo, tienes que ver las fotos hermosas que tomamos.

-Me encantaría verlas.-concorde.

Mientras él me seguía contando sobre sus vacaciones decidimos ir a comer algo a un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante que Brian recomendó, Jake me dijo que nos alcanzaría, primero tenía que ir a recoger su traje y yo lo había olvidado por completo, pero él dijo que no importaba que podía ir rápidamente solo. Pronto se nos unió cuando apenas íbamos a pedir las bebidas, yo estaba famélica y comencé a mordisquear el pan que la mesera había dejado al centro de nuestra mesa.

-Como va la pequeña Bella?- me pregunto Kevin cuando mientras comíamos, por un momento pensé que se refería a mí y se me hizo extraña la pregunta, pero luego me di cuenta que se refería a mi bebe, pues miraba mi estomago mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

-Oh todo va perfectamente. Porque todo mundo piensa que es una niña?- pregunte no pudiéndome resistirme.

-No voy a hablar por los demás, pero sinceramente yo me imagino a una pequeña princesita igual de bella que su madre, imagínate todos los hermosos vestiditos que le podríamos regalar, verdad Brian?

-Aceptémoslo la ropa de niña es más bonita, con los niños no hay mucha variedad.

-Bueno en eso si tienen razón.- concorde con ellos.

-Y que has comprado ya? Ropa, juguetes? La cuna? Oh! Ya has decorado el cuarto?- me invadió de preguntas y por primera vez vi que Brian presto atención a mi respuesta con el mismo entusiasmo que su novio.

-De hecho no- su expresión de vio sorprendida- Edward y yo queremos ir juntos y en la ultima ecografía cuando quisimos saber el sexo del bebe no nos dejo saberlo. Queremos saber primero si es niño o niña, aunque Edward está completamente seguro de que es niña.

Kevin volteo a ver a Brian con una mirada cómplice y este asintió con la misma expresión, se comunicaban sin palabras.

-Bella nos quieres no es así?- inquirió Kevin con voz melosa, esto no me sonaba bien.

-Si chicos, lo saben.- le respondí como si fuera obvio y para mí era obvio. Aunque tuviera menos de un año de conocerlos me había encariñado demasiado con ellos y sobre todo con el enorme apoyo que me brindaron para mi primera exposición.

-Entonces dejaras que decoremos el cuarto de tu bebe verdad? Anda di que si, di que si, andaaaa.- concluyo alargando la ultima letra haciendo su tono más jocoso. Los dos sacaron su labio inferior haciendo su expresión más suplicante.

-Hay chicos saben que no puedo resistirme a esa expresión- les dije ellos asintieron estando de acuerdo, lo sabían, lo habían utilizado ya varias veces conmigo y eran muy convincentes. Tape mis ojos antes de responderles- tengo que hablarlo con Edward pero no creo que tenga ningún inconveniente- los dos soltaron un gritito de felicidad- pero primero déjenme hablar con él.

-Dirá que si y si no iremos hasta tu departamento y pondremos esta cara- volvió a sacar su labio inferior- y ahí sí que no podrá decir que no. Nos ama igual que tu.- concluyo graciosamente no pude evitar reírme- Brian tenemos que ir a ver todas esas tiendas maravillosas para bebes que están a unas cuadras de aquí, antes del viaje pase y tenían unas cosas hermosas, tenemos que hacer muchas compras…

-Tan cliché.- murmuro Jake que intercedió en la conversación por primera vez mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza, se veía que lo había murmurado para sí mismo pero todos volteamos a verlo.

-Que dices chico músculos?- cuestiono Kevin.

-Oh nada- se apresuro a contestar- bueno es que me recuerdas un poco al tipo de "_el padre de la novia 2"_ ya sabes el decorador. Es un poco cliché.- concluyo, pensándolo bien era verdad, mi amigo estaba igual de emocionado que el de la película.

-Créeme chico músculos ese tipo no es nada comprado con nosotros cuando ponemos la mira en un nuevo proyecto.- nos aseguro, Brian asintió dándole toda la razón a su pareja. Comencé a reír, esto sería divertido.

…

Esta sí que era vida. Yo acostada en mi cama, con solo unos shorts y sujetador de deporte, escuchando "Blackbird" de los Beatles. Mientras untaba un poco de crema en mi barriga para humectarla un poco, me había estado dando comezón últimamente y mi madre me había dicho que tenía que humectar mi piel para que no me salieran estrías. Ella ya estuvo embarazada una vez, así que supongo que tenía razón, de todas maneras esto se sentía demasiado bien, masajear mi estomago y al bebe le gustaba podía sentir el movimiento dentro de mi panza y eso me ponía muy feliz.

-"Blackbird singin in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see, all your life, you were only Waiting for this moment to be free."- había comenzado a tener esta costumbre de que cuando tenía estos pequeños momentos tranquilos en lo que solo estaba con mi bebe, me ponía a cantarle, me gustaba mucho hacerlo mientras me balanceaba un poco con el ritmo de la música y esta vez masajeando mi vientre, el bebe estaba hoy mas saltarín que otros días. Sonreí. - "Blackbird fly, blackbird fly, into the light of the dark black night."

-Me encanta haber llegado en este preciso momento.- me sobresalto escuchar su voz estando tan concentrada, pero en cuanto levante mi cabeza y lo vi recargado en el marco de la puerta sonreí.

-Llegaste!- exclame emocionada, trate de levantarme para ir a saludarlo, pero se me dificulto un poco pues estaba completamente acostada sobre mi espalda, él se apresuro a ir hasta donde yo estaba y me ayudo a sentarme.- gracias, si no me puedo levantar ahora ya me imagino cuando mi panza crezca mas, quedare como una tortuga sobre su caparazón sin poder darse vuelta.- Edward rio sentándose a mi lado y sentándome a mi sobre su regazo, de inmediato rodee si cuello con mis brazos y lo bese suavemente dándole la bienvenida.

-Te extrañe.- me dijo cuando nos separamos, deposito un beso corto en mi nariz.

-Yo también a ti- le respondí.- como te fue en tu viaje?- le pregunte.

-Entrevistas y más entrevistas. Lo mejor de todo fue cuando entreviste a Jack Nicholson, estaba muy nervioso por esa entrevista, pero el hombre es genial. Me firmo un autógrafo y me tome una foto con él.

-Oh Edward eso es genial, me hubieras llevado contigo! Hubiera podido firmas mi panza.- bromee acariciándola, Edward rio y se agacho hacia donde estaba nuestro bebe.

-Y tu como estas pequeñita? Le diste mucha lata a tu mami mientras yo no estuve, a ti también te extrañe demasiado.- le murmuro depositando pequeños besos, me enterneció demasiado y se me humedecieron un poco los ojos, mitad culpa de hormonas, mitad culpa de Edward.- pásame la crema.- me pidió, se la pase y se unto un poco en las manos para después comenzar a masajear mi vientre justo como yo lo hacía antes.- yo no te cantare princesa, porque yo canto horrible, tu mami es la de la voz hermosa.- murmuro.

-No es cierto, tu papi también tiene una voz preciosa solo que es modesto- intervine- y deberías de escucharlo tocar el piano.

-Te tocare canciones de cuna cuando ya este acá afuera con nosotros y tu mami puede tocarte el violín también, tienes una mamá muy talentosa y hermosa, tal y como lo serás tu…- de repente se cayó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa dejando escapar el aire de su pulmones, yo sabía la razón, también lo había sentido, pero para él era la primera vez, volteo a verme con la sorpresa aun marcada en el rostro pero con emoción también, le sonreí- me pateo!- exclamo, yo asentí.

-Seguro le gusta el sonido de tu voz.- le dije.

-Es eso bebe? – el bebe volvió a patear como si le estuviera contestando, Edward se emociono mas.- esto es magnífico- murmuro asombrado. Otro movimiento provino de mi estomago, pero esta vez no era del bebe pues vino acompañado de un gruñido.- de acuerdo. Ese no es mi bebe- Edward rio- al parecer mami tiene hambre y papi las consentirá preparándoles una rico fetuccini Alfredo, eso suena bien para ti?- le pregunto a mi vientre, esta vez sí quede sorprendida cuando de nuevo se sintió una patadita, Edward sonrió aun mas, estaba extasiado.- parece que sí y a ti mi amor, te gusta el menú?- me pregunto.

-Claro, si lo preparas tu me parece perfecto.- le respondí, era afortunada de tener a un grandioso cocinero como novio.- necesitas que te ayude?

-No, tú quédate descansando, te llamo cuando termine. No tardo.- me dio un beso en los labios y se levanto saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando comencé a registrar lo deliciosos olores que provenían de la cocina, se me hizo agua a la boca y no pude resistirme a quedarme aquí sentada, me puse una de las camisetas de Edward que me llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, apague el reproductor de mi iPod que seguía sonando sin que nadie le hiciera casi y me dirigí a la cocina guiándome por el delicioso olor.

-Me encanta esa playera en ti.- me dijo en cuanto me vio, era una vieja playera de los Rolling Stones.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la barra y lo observe cocinando mientras me platicaba más sobre su viaje y a quien había entrevistado, sobre que actores y actrices cumplieron con el cliché y se portaron demasiado altivas, de quienes fueron los más sencillos, sobre las preguntas que hizo. Tenía mucho que contarme y siguió hablando mientras comíamos, luego le platique sobre la sesión que había hecho, sobre mi salida de compras con Jake. Se rio porque dijo que era raro que un chico le agradara ir de compras, le explique el asunto con Leah y él comprendió completamente, todos conocíamos los intimidante que podía llegar a ser mi hermanastra.

-Nos encontramos con Kevin y Brian en el camino, fuimos a comer todos juntos, acaban de volver de su viaje en Europa.- le conté.

-Y como les fue?

-Bien, quedaron de enseñarme sus fotos otro día y me propusieron algo.- comencé para comentarle lo que me habían dicho mis amigos.

-Algo sobre qué?- inquirió cauteloso.

-Se emocionaron cuando les dije que aun no hemos comprado gran cosa y me pidieron permiso para decorar la habitación, me hicieron la cara de perrito triste, ambos! – le conté, él conocía esa cara, su hermana la utilizaba a menudo.

-Y que les respondiste?

-Les dije que primero tenía que comentarlo contigo.

-Pues por mí no hay ningún problema, siempre y cuando no se vuelvan completamente locos y nos dejen opinar en algunas cosas…- de repente paro en su respuesta miro a su alrededor y volvió a mirarme a mí, yo lo veía confundida por su repentina acción y espere hasta que disipara mi confusión- Bella te has dado cuenta de que tenemos dos departamentos, bueno prácticamente pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en el tuyo pero a veces dormimos en el mío, tú tienes cosas allá, yo tengo cosas aquí.

-Si.- simplemente dije incitándolo a que continuara. El alzo las cejas como si se sorprendiera de que aun no viera su punto, pero no lo veía en verdad.

-En donde va a ser la habitación del bebe Bella? O que va a tener dos habitaciones? Estoy seguro de que Kevin y Brian estarían encantados de decorar dos habitaciones pero no creo que sea lo convencional y no creo que sea bueno para el bebe.

-Ok, ahora veo a donde quieres llegar.

-Me sorprende que no hayamos hablado de esto antes, creo que estamos dejando muchas cosas a parte Bella. La bebe llegara en 4 meses y no tenemos nada para traerla a este mundo.

-Lo sé, pero yo he estado muy ocupada, tú has estado muy ocupada. Él bebe no deja que veamos si es niña o niño para comprarle cosas, la boda de Jake, todo se junta- las hormonas comenzaron a jugarme una mala pasada y comencé a estresarme, molestarme y frustrarme- estoy engordando, apenas y se cargar un bebe, no tengo idea de cómo cambiar pañales, como bañarlo. Qué diablos voy a hacer, ni siquiera tenemos una cuna.- mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar.

-Hey Bella, tranquila.- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y acaricio mis mejillas con sus pulgares tratando de tranquilizarme- no te dije esto para alterarte- el estrés se fue reduciendo mientras miraba sus ojos y sentía sus caricias- lo dije para que lo platicáramos juntos, no planeo que tu soluciones todo, juntos recuerdas.

-Si, juntos. Lo siento, las hormonas a veces me alteran.- me disculpe ya más tranquila.- entonces quien se mudara al departamento de quien? Cada quien tenemos una habitación extra que puede ser la del bebe…

-No exactamente- murmuro por lo bajo pero suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara y me interrumpiera, lo mire con curiosidad.- Bella nunca he pensado que criar a un bebe en un departamento sea lo adecuado, ambos a varios pisos, eso no es seguro, elevadores, escaleras.

-Y entonces que propones, comprar una casa?- le pregunte en broma pero supe que no debería tomarlo así cuando vi su rostro serio.

-Es lo más lógico Bella. Criar a un bebe en una casa es más estable, más seguro.

-Pero las casas son carísimas!- exclame.

-Eventualmente tendríamos que mudarnos Bella o que acaso pensabas que nos quedaríamos en tu o mi departamento por siempre? De igual manera los dos rentamos, no es nuestro. Aquí podemos comprarla y seria nuestro, comenzaríamos una familia como se debe. Bueno en realidad no, faltaría algo más.

-Algo mas como qué?- le pregunte.

-Bella he estado analizando esto hace algún par de días- se calló y yo lo incite con la mirada para que continuara, se levanto de silla y no pude sospechar para que hasta que lo vi arrodillarse, el aire escapo de mis pulmones- Bella en verdad quiero formar una familia contigo, con la bebe. Compremos una casa para comenzarla, pero para comenzarla realmente necesito que me respondas una cosa. Bella te casarías conmigo?

* * *

**Hola::::**

**Chan chan chan. A que no se lo esperaban? O a lo mejor si, quien sabe.**

**Bien creo que ya me he hecho un lio con las actualizaciones de mis historias, se suponía que esta no la actualizaría hasta la próxima semana o el fin de esta, pero estoy más enfocada a esta historia o más bien la inspiración anda mas por estos lados, con la otra ando un poco bloqueada aunque en estos días ya están viniendo ideas también. No sé, mi cabeza está hecha un caos en estos momentos, necesito organizarme porque quiero hacer de todo, pero nada mas no hago nada. La próxima semana comienzo exámenes, pero tratare de darme un tiempo pequeñito aunque sea para adelantarle y espero no retrasarme aun mas, porque yo también me frustro de no poder actualizar pronto.**

**En fin, dejando de lado mis traumas, le agradezco por sus comentarios, así como también sus alertas y favoritos. Al igual a las que solo leen, espero que pronto se animen a decirme lo que piensan.**

**Entonces que les pareció el capitulo? Review o no? Sugerencias de sexo del bebe? Aunque creo que ya me estoy inclinando hacia un lado, ya saben cual no? Que piensan que responderá Bella? Díganme, díganme! Que me encanta saber lo que opinan.**

**Un abrazo enorme.**

**Chaoo…**


	8. Si o no?

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, bueno solo Edward… algunas noches… XD**_

.

_**Si o no?**_

.

Oh por dios! Oh por dios! Me quede completamente estática incluso creo que deje de respirar por un momento. Estoy soñando no es así? Estoy soñando verdad? Díganme alguien si estoy soñando?

Ok Bella, no entres en pánico, respira profundo, cuenta hasta diez. Tranquilízate, es lo que debes hacer primero.

Cerré los ojos y respire profundo, cuando abrí los ojos Edward seguía frente a mí, aun seguía arrodillado ante mí, esperando, con expectativa en su rostro, pero yo estaba paralizada. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero la volví a cerrar porque realmente no sabía que decir, como empezar. La expresión de Edward se fue tornando más seria, preocupada, desilusionada a medida que yo seguía en silencio.

-Bella?- me llamo evidentemente desilusionado.- dime algo por favor?- me pidió y me sentí mal por hacerlo sentir de esa manera. Trate de reacomodar mis ideas para decir algo.

-Que?- fue lo único coherente que salió de mi boca y quise golpearme por ser tan idiota.

-Espera, se que están impresionada y que esto salió de la nada- comenzó a decir Edward levantándose, asentí de acuerdo- no estoy haciendo esto de la manera correcta- volví a asentir de acuerdo y empezando a sentirme aliviada de que hubiera entrado en razón- espera, ahorita regreso.- dijo antes de desaparecer en la recamara.

Porque se había ido, ahora que iba a hacer. Ahora que iba a hacer yo, sentí como se movía mi bebe en mi interior inquieto, seguro estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, acaricie mi vientre un poco para tratar de tranquilizarlo, me levante y comencé a caminar por el comedor tratando de tranquilizarme. De acuerdo Edward acaba de proponerme matrimonio verdad? Y yo no le había podido responder, precisamente había estado hablando de esto con Jacob y yo había dicho que no nos íbamos a casar, yo le había dicho a Edward también que no quería casarme, esa idea estaba demasiado incrustada en mi cabeza, pero entonces porque no había respondido inmediatamente que no a Edward, porque lo estoy dudando?

Escuche pasos a mis espaldas que interrumpieron mis pensamientos y voltee para encontrarme a Edward volviendo, con expresión emocionada de nuevo. Edward, mi esposo. Me dio un escalofrió al pensarlo, ni quería imaginar que me sucedería si lo pronunciaba en voz alta. Alguien proponiéndome matrimonio a mí y yo dudándolo? Me hubiera hecho pipi de la risa solo de pensarlo hace un año, pero hoy? Simplemente no sabía que pensar, que decir.

-Me precipite y no estaba equipado para esto, pero ahora si.- exclamo emocionado y volvió a hincarse y yo volví a perder el aliento como la primera vez, mis ojos comenzaron a picar también y las lagrimas lucharon por caer cuando lo vi mostrarme una cajita azul, cualquier persona en el mundo sabía lo que eso significaba, la abrió dejando a la vista un anillo! Un maldito y hermoso anillo de compromiso!

-Oh por dios! Compraste un anillo de compromiso?- definitivamente la coherencia y la lógica morían en el camino de mi mente a mi boca, Edward frunció el ceño, definitivamente no esperando escuchar esas palabras, y quien si lo esperaría?

-Te he dicho que lo he estado analizando últimamente, lo compre en Los Angeles, pensaba comprarte alguna otra cosa, una gargantilla, unos aretes para regalártelos, pero en cuanto lo vi. Tuve que comprarlo y todo se aclaro en mi mente. Pero Bella, por favor respóndeme, si me respondes con otra pregunta juro que comenzare a entrar en pánico. Sé que probablemente tú estés entrando en pánico en estos momentos, te conozco bien amor. Sé que lo habíamos hablado y tu habías dejado en claro que hablar de matrimonio sería demasiado precipitado, porque no tiene un año que nos volvimos a reunir y ahora estamos embarazados, pero las cosas pasan por algo Bella y yo sí creo que es lo correcto. Por favor Bella respóndeme. Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

En todo el momento que él pronunciaba cada palabra yo no pude apartar la vista del hermoso anillo, era sencillo, eso lo hacía completamente perfecto. Con un sencillo diamante en el centro en forma de lagrima y dos más pequeños rectangulares a los lados rodeando parte de la delicada banda, no me pregunten sobre cortes y tipos de diamantes, porque no tengo la menor idea, nunca fui una chica de joyas y sinceramente era lo último que me interesaba en estos momentos.

-Es hermoso.- murmure en un susurro, mi mirada viajo a la de Edward, tenía razón, estaba entrando en pánico, lo podía ver en sus ojos verdes. "_Bella deja de ser idiota y responde la maldita pregunta, no te hagas tonta, ya sabes la respuesta. Solo dila!"_ grito una voz en mi mente y fue el empujón para que por primera vez desde que esta conversación inicio algo coherente saliera de mi boca.- oh dios! Si Edward.

-Si?- me pregunto Edward no muy seguro si había escuchado bien, asentí y varias lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas, también pude ver como los ojos de él se cristalizaban y una enorme sonrisa se formaba en sus labios casi idéntica a la que estaba en los míos en estos momentos.- OH por dios Bella!- se levanto y me rodeo en seguida con sus brazos, yo hice lo mismo enterrando mi rostro en su cuello- me has dicho que si! Me has dicho que si!- repitió como si no pudiera creerlo, yo estaría igual que él en su lugar.

-Si lo he hecho, en qué diablos estoy pensando.- bromee, los dos nos reímos. Se separo de mi sonriendo y tomo el anillo de la cajita, contuve el aliento.

-Vamos a hacerlo oficial hermosa.- dijo tomando mi mano izquierda que temblaba de la emoción un poco y deslizo el hermoso anillo por mi dedo corazón. Los dos lo contemplamos, era hermoso. Ya lo había mencionado? Completamente hermoso y…

-Perfecto.- murmuramos los dos al mismo tiempo y lo era.

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar ni decir nada, pues Edward estampo sus labios contra los míos y yo me deje llevar devolviéndole el beso. Tanta felicidad, adoración y emoción rodeándonos y formando una burbuja sobre nosotros. Nadie podía entrar en ella, nadie podía perturbar este momento, estoy segura que si el teléfono sonara ahora ni siquiera me daría cuenta y si así fuera ni loca iría a contestarlo. Que importaba el mundo exterior ahora, podía estallar la tercera guerra mundial y yo ni lo sabría. Oh dios! Estoy tan feliz! Nunca pensé que por mi compromiso reaccionaría de esta manera, era increíble el giro de 360° que había dado mi vida. Ni de cerca tenía en mis planes para empezar, enamorarme, mucho menos quedar embarazada y muchísimo menos casarme. Supongo que entonces antes estaba equivocada en cuanto que me traería felicidad, porque no veo como ser feliz ahora sin todo esto.

Nuestra bebe se removió dentro de mi haciéndose presente, Edward también la sintió contra su abdomen y sonrió contra mis labios.

-Ella también está feliz.- murmuro sin dejar de besarme.

-Mmhum…- fue lo único que murmure afirmativamente, enrede mis brazos en su cuello atrayéndolo lo más que mi barriga me dejaba.

Él comenzó a acariciar toda la extensión de mi espalda hasta el inicio de mi trasero, no me había dado cuenta que habíamos avanzado unos pasos hasta que mis piernas chocaron con una de las sillas, trastabille un poco pero Edward me sostenía, me mantenía segura.

-Te parece si te llevo a un lugar mas cómodo o seguro?- inquirió besando castamente mis labios.

-Si te refieres a la cama, claro.- conteste de inmediato lo que lo hizo reír. Solté un gritito de sorpresa cuando me alzo en sus brazos al estilo novia, lo único que alcance a hacer fue sostenerme de su cuello.- se supone que esto lo hagas hasta que nos casemos.- le dije sonriendo y besando su mejilla, su cuello y todo lo que tenía a mi alcance.

-Es bueno ir practicando.- rio depositándome en la cama con delicadeza

Recorriendo mis costados con las punta de sus dedos de arriba abajo por todo mi cuerpo, despertando mis terminaciones nerviosas y regocijando a las ya despiertas, en el camino de vuelta hacia arriba se llevo consigo mi playera, una vez esta es tuvo fuera, sus manos volvieron a mi cuerpo, específicamente a mis pechos, los que aun estaban de lo más sensibles. Por lo que me hizo suspirar de placer con sus caricias, y gemir cuando quito mi sostén y pellizco uno de mis pezones sensibles. Yo ya estaba extasiada y apenas estábamos comenzando, mi libido estaba por las nubes con el embarazo y yo no quería preliminares, quería ir directo al punto. Cuando ya no pude aguantar más sus caricias, lo tome del cuello e hice que nuestros labios se juntaran con ansiedad, con hambre de probarlo, de tenerlo cerca de mí, el respondió con el mismo sentimiento acariciando mi rostro, yo acariciaba su espalda, le quite la playera con rapidez, casi quise arrancársela, pero me contuve. Lleve mis manos hacia la orilla de sus pantalones, mientras el besaba y mordía mi cuello, fui hacia el frente para desabrochar el cinturón y los jeans jalándolos hacia abajo una vez concluí mi trabajo, Edward me ayudo, aun si despegar su labios de mi cuello, pateándolos para quitárselos junto con sus bóxers. Volvió a recorrer mis costados hacia abajo, fue hasta mi trasero para levantarme y poderme quitar los shorts.

Sentí las caricias de Edward en mi centro y gemí alto sin poder evitarlo. Como la caricia de una pluma pero despertando miles de sensaciones dentro de mí, desde ese lugar hasta mis extremidades.

-Ya no puedo más Edward, ahora por favor.- le pedí con la respiración agitada.

Sin decir un palabra posiciono la punta de su erección en mi intimidad, lo tome de las mejillas conectando nuestras miradas, necesitaba verlo en estos momentos, su ojos lucias llenos de pasión, excitación, al igual que seguramente estaban los míos. Sin dejar de mirarnos comenzó a adentrarse en mi tortuosamente lento, levante mis caderas para apresurarlo, pero el detuvo mi movimiento. No hice, ni dije nada dejándolo llevar el ritmo aunque me estuviera muriendo porque se apresurara. Sus labios tomaron el mismo vaivén lento y delicado que sus estocadas, cerré mis puños a mis lados tomando las sabanas entre estos, tratando de controlarme. Poco a poco fue yendo más rápido como si de un vals se tratara, lento, rápido, rítmico, excitante, rápido, salvaje, cadencioso, delicioso.

-Oh dios Edward!-exclame a grito abierto. Más rápido, dinámico, armonioso, apasionado, estimulante.

Mis gemidos fueron en aumento cuando libero mi boca y fue hacia abajo repartiendo besos húmedos, mordidas por toda mi piel expuesta en el camino hasta llegar a mis pechos. Dios, a este hombre le gusta la tortura, mi interior parecía una olla de presión al fuego, subiendo a cada segundo de temperatura, subiendo peligrosamente, esperando estallar.

-Oh dios Edward! Edward! Mas rápido, mas, mas!

-La bebe Bella.- murmuro contra mi piel, me mordí el labio y rodee los ojos, esta vez no por placer.

-No te preocupes tanto Edward, no ahora por favor. A ella no le pasara nada, ella está perfectamente.- me arregle para decirle y tranquilizarlo en una sola frase. Edward no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero siempre lo hacía, cada vez que hacíamos el amor era extremadamente cuidadoso, yo le decía que no había ningún problema, pero su naturaleza era preocuparse. Pero ahora no podía soportar ir lento, no podía esperar que lo hiciera después de la emoción del compromiso, después de todo lo que despertaron su caricias y después de lo que ahora le estaba haciendo a mis pechos, que dejara de besarlos de esa manera- Edward- gemí cuando mordió uno de mis pezones y de seguro vio en mi mirada que lo necesitaba, con algo así como un gruñido comenzó a ir más rápido en sus embestidas dentro de mí, mis caderas los acompañaban al mismo ritmo, siguiendo el mismo vals.

Más rápido, más rápido. Llegando al casi clímax de nuestra melodía personal, cada compas tomando una velocidad exquisita, maravillosa, perfecta. El clímax estaba cerca, nuestros gemidos inundaban la habitación, las sensaciones a flor de piel, mis manos dolían de lo fuerte que tenia agarradas las sabanas, mis ojos estaban cerrados pero cuando sentí su dulce aliento en mi rostro los abrí para encontrarme con su mirada, levante mi rostro y lo bese sintiendo como el clímax estaba cada vez más cerca a cada segundo, la olla de presión estaba en su punto máximo, ya no aguantaba más y simplemente exploto dejando toda una revolución dentro de mí. Con la última nota resonando perfecta en el aire. Pocos segundos después sentí a Edward liberarse dentro de mí y sucumbir por el éxtasis a mi lado.

Los dos respirábamos erráticamente y nadie dijo nada hasta que pudimos recuperar la respiración normal. Él lo hizo primero que yo y cuando lo hizo me trajo hacia su torso, me acurruque contra él. Nuestra bebe pateo uno de sus costados, los dos sonreímos.

-Seguro le molesto tanto movimiento.- dijo Edward, estuve a punto de rodar los ojos pero mejor me reí.

-Oh seguro le encanto.- contraataque, él hizo una mueca.

-Bella te das cuenta de lo mal que suena eso. – señalo carcajeándose, tuve que carcajearme de igual manera porque tenía razón.

-Lo siento bebe no quise decirlo de esa forma.- me disculpe acariciando mi barriga, Edward se unió a los mimos para la bebe. Se encontró con mi mano que casualmente era la izquierda donde ahora estaba ese precioso anillo, nos quedamos admirándolo de nuevo.

-Es hermoso Edward en verdad.

-Cuando crees que sea buena idea casarnos?- cuestiono besando el tope de mi cabeza, sonreí ante la idea. Casarnos. Pero lo analice antes de responderle.

-Quiero que la bebe este con nosotros cuando nos casemos.- le dije muy segura, sería muy genial que nos acompañara cuando esto sucediera, que cuando fuera mayor mirara las fotos de la boda y viera que ella estaba ahí, no solo a través de mi vientre.

-Tanto tiempo?- se quejo Edward haciendo una mueca de descontento como un niño enojado porque no le daban el dulce que él quería, comencé a reírme.

-No hagas berrinche- me mofe como si fuera su mamá regañándolo- cuál es la prisa?

-Quiero que seas mi esposa lo antes posible. Quiero que seas mí.

-Ya soy tuya.- le respondí como si fuera obvio. Para mí era obvio.

-Lo sé, lo sé. – se quedo en silencio por unos segundos- está bien, tu cediste en cuando al matrimonio yo cederé en cuanto al tiempo.- acepto- pero en cuanto cumpla un mes nos casamos.-

-Estas loco!- exclame- en un mes si tengo suerte apenas estaré recuperando mi peso anterior.

-Te veras hermosa.- me aseguro y de nuevo estaba haciendo pucheros.

-Deja de ser tan berrinchudo. Ya veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas después de que dé a luz.- le dije y volví a contemplar mi anillo- no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que quería esto hasta que me lo preguntaste.

-Segura? Cuando no me respondías estaba seguro que me dirías que no, estaba entrando en pánico Bella.- afirmo, me reí.

-Estaba en shock, fue completamente inesperado- me excuse- supongo que ahora tendremos que empezar a buscar casa no es así?

-Le preguntare a mi madre si puede recomendarnos una agencia inmobiliaria.

-Pero empezamos después de la boda de Jacob- le dije y recordé algo- ya tienes lo que te vas a poner ese día?- en cuanto puso cara de culpabilidad supe la respuesta- hay Edward la boda es en una semana.- le regañe. Hombres que todo dejan al último minuto.

…

-Que tal Josephine?- inquirió Edward.

-Nop.- negué de inmediato.

-Porque? Es un nombre bonito.

-Si es bonito pero no sé, se oye demasiado antiguo.- dije.

-Pero mi tatarabuela se llamaba así.- replico. Levante las una ceja hacia él.

-Entonces sabes a lo que me refiero.- añadí, él resoplo.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo resignado- tal vez deberíamos de comprar un libro de nombres o algo así.

Estábamos en la recepción de la boda de Jacob, no tenía mucho que acababa de terminar la ceremonia, que había sido muy linda al pie de la playa, muy intima pues solo habían sido invitados personas que eran realmente allegados a la familia, Leah se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco, muy veraniego y acorde con el lugar, sencillo pero hermoso, ella se veía radiante y mi amigo pues que decir, yo le ayude a escoger el traje, modestia de mi parte. Nos habíamos tomado fotos con los novios, pero yo ya no aguantaba los pies y venimos a sentarnos mientras los novios terminaban de recibir las felicitaciones, la recepción se llevaría a cabo en un jardín no muy lejos de donde había sido la ceremonia. Ahora Edward y yo estábamos matando el tiempo buscando un nombre para el bebe, habíamos estado diciendo nombres al azar desde el camino de Seattle hacia acá pero no encontrábamos uno que nos gustara a los dos.

-Que tal Tallulah? – lo voltee a ver con cara de horror por siquiera sugerirlo, él comenzó a reír, estaba bromeando- solo bromeo.

-Definitivamente tenemos que buscar un libro de nombres.- lo secunde.

-Bella querida- escuche una voz femenina llamarme, gire la vista para encontrarme con la abuela de Jacob, Rebeca con su sonrisa amable como siempre.

-Rebeca!- exclame con emoción, hace mucho que no la veía y le tenía un gran aprecio, como si fuera mi abuela también, siempre había sido muy linda conmigo.

-Pero mira nada más que hermosa estas, cuando tu Jacob me conto que estabas embarazada no podía creérmelo, pero estoy tan feliz por ti, seguro serás una madre extraordinaria.- ven, por cosas como estas la adoraba, le di un abrazo.

-Ohh gracias.- le dije sinceramente.

-Te ves radiante y que vestido más lindo, hace que luzcas esplendorosa.- me alago. Enserio, díganme si no la adorarían?

-Gracias- le volví a agradecer.

-No hay nada que agradecer, solo digo la verdad. – afirmo. Alice me había recomendado una tienda donde tenían vestidos my bonitos para embarazadas, después de haberme probado algunos elegí este, era dorado con negro, sencillo pero me había encantado, mi barriga se veía muy linda con él, lo había combinado con unos zapatos negros de tacón, no muy altos y cómodos, pero sabía que al final de la noche terminaría cambiándomelos por unos zapatos más bajos, por eso traje repuestos. Rebeca miro curiosa hacia mi espalda y recordé que Edward estaba ahí mirándonos, voltee hacia él y lo tome de la mano.

-Mira Rebeca te presento a Edward, mi prometido.- solté una risita tonta al igual que Edward. Me había dado cuenta que cada vez que lo presentaba de esa manera los dos nos reíamos de esa forma, como dos tontos emocionados enamorados y eso éramos, volví a reírme.

-Oh esa es una nueva noticia para mi, igual de sorpresivo que fue el compromiso de Jake.

-Es algo reciente, mucho gusto Edward Cullen.- se presento galantemente, me dieron ganas de besarlo por lo sexy que se veía siendo todo un caballero, siempre lo era pero oírlo pronunciar su nombre completo con ese tono cortes, volvió mis hormonas un poco locas. O tal vez la loca soy yo no?

-Guapo y galante, bien Bella!- me felicito dirigiéndose solo a mí en voz baja, como si no quisiera que Edward la escuchara, por su puesto la escucho y le sonrió agradecido y un poco avergonzado- tendrán bebes hermosos. Que va a ser niño o niña?

-No sabemos…-respondí yo.

-Niña…- los dos respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-Aun no lo sabemos pero Edward está muy seguro de que será una niña.- le explique a Rebeca que nos miraba curiosa por nuestras opuestas respuestas.

-Yo estoy con Edward.- comento y tu ve que rodar los ojos.

Todo mundo creía que era una niña. Cuando llegamos mi padre saludo mi barriga y le llamo pequeña, descubrí a Sue tejiendo una mantita color rosa, cuando le pregunte me quiso mentir pero termino diciendo que ella también lo creía. Ahora también Rebeca. Todos… de acuerdo yo también lo creía pero no quería hacerme ilusiones hasta que no tuviera una confirmación oficial.

Rebeca se despidió cuando todos comenzaron a tomar sus puestos en sus mesas correspondientes, incluidos los novios, Jacob se sentó a mi lado. Estábamos en la mesa principal porque yo era la madrina, también estaba mi padre, Sue, Billy y la madrina de Leah.

-Como se siente estar casado?- le pregunte a mi amigo mientras servían el plato fuerte.

-No puedo describirlo, pero ya me lo dirás tú en algún tiempo.- me respondió moviendo las cejas hacia mi anillo, yo no me cansaba de admirarlo, me encantaba.

Toda mi familia había reaccionado muy bien cuando anunciamos nuestro compromiso, igual la familia de Edward. Todos estaban muy felices por nosotros y la mayoría aseguro que ya lo veía venir. Al parecer todos los hacían menos yo.

-Y a donde se van a ir de luna de miel? Es algo que han tenido muy escondido.- pregunto mi padre.

-No habíamos dicho nada porque estábamos analizando las opciones pero nos decidimos por Hawái – anuncio Leah con emoción- decidimos algo cerca para poder volver para navidad con suficiente tiempo de anticipación para hacer todas las compras.- concluyo.

-Hablando de las fiestas qué planes tienen chicos?- pregunto papá hacia Edward y yo.

-Pues creo que este es un buen momento para decirles que mis padres les hacen una cordial invitación para pasar las fiesta en su casa. Están deseosos de conocerlos y creen que sería una ocasión perfecta.- respondió Edward, Esme nos había dicho que invitáramos a mi familia para navidad cuando fuimos a decirlos de nuestro compromiso.

-Pues aun no planeábamos nada aquí así que puedes decirles que estaríamos encantados.

Edward sonrió encantado, le gustaban todas esas cosas formales y tradicionales, que nuestras familias se conocieran era un paso más. Supongo que las familias se tenían que conocer en algún momento, no sería muy genial que los presentáramos en plena sala de parto. Eso sería tan hilarante, pero definitivamente no muy agradable, sobre todo para mí. Ya estoy divagando de nuevo. Sacudí la cabeza y voltee a ver a Edward me sonrió y me dio un corto beso.

-En donde anda esa linda cabecita?-inquirió.

-En loquilandia.- respondí riendo, él soltó una carcajada.

Me encantaba hacerlo reír y verlo feliz.

* * *

**Hola::::**

**Pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo.**

**Tengo que admitir que al principio pensaba hacer que Bella dijera que no, pero dije "que rayos! Fuera drama, Bella se muere por decir que si" y si es lo mejor, ahora ya están comprometidos. No es genial! Jeje.**

**El vestido de Bella y el hermoso anillo de compromiso están en mi perfil. Me encanto el anillo espero a ustedes también les guste.**

**Gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado, también por los favoritos y alertas.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	9. Detalles

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, solo los tome prestados para manejarlos a mi antojo jiji.**_

.

_**Detalles.**_

.

-La casa está diseñada para que la luz entre por doquier y llene cada rincón, como verán las ventanas de la estancia son muy amplias, lo mismo con la cocina- nos explicaba la vendedora de bienes raíces, una chica muy agradable llamada Carmen, Esme nos había dado su número, cuando la llamamos nos había pedido que le dijéramos algunos aspectos que buscábamos y ella se encargaría del resto. Ya habíamos visto algunas opciones, al principio parecían prometedoras, pero a medida que seguíamos viendo algo encontrábamos que no encajaba, el jardín, las ventanas, el espacio, la luz.- Acérquense para ver el patio trasero.-nos indico. Había una piscina, lindo! Edward pensó lo mismo pues sonrió hacia mi- el terreno del patio trasero de muy amplio, por eso se decidió aprovechar para poner una piscina, aun así el jardín como ven es muy grande.- nos iba explicando. – si les parece vamos a ver la planta alta.- los dos asentimos y ella comenzó a caminar, me quede un momento admirando la piscina y el patio trasero, en verdad era lindo, Edward estaba al lado de mi admirándolo también, volteo y me sonrió de nuevo.

-Un piscina!- exclamo emocionado pero con la voz contenida para no gritarlo, me reí.

-No estaba en nuestros planes pero sería genial no?

-Absolutamente.- estuvo de acuerdo. Comenzamos a caminar hacia donde Carmen se había perdido de vista. Edward tomo mi mano ayudándome a subir las escaleras, a veces me sentía como una anciana inútil con los cuidados de Edward, trataba de que no me afectara demasiado pues sabía que él no lo hacía con mala intención, lo hacía porque le importábamos y se preocupaba por nosotros, trataba de tener en mente eso siempre. Y bueno a veces si necesitaba de su ayuda con esta barriga que cada día crecía más.

Llegamos al pasillo donde Carmen nos esperaba, varias puertas recorrían este espacio, comenzó a mostrarnos las habitaciones. La habitación principal, muy amplia, con grandes ventanas, luminosa igual que la planta baja y contaba con un baño privado, lindo. Cuando entramos a la habitación que estaba al lado de la principal tuve una visión, por un momento vi el cuarto de mi bebe, todo pintado en colores pasteles, con murales de animales de todas clases, con unas cortinas de una tela etérea, suave cubriendo los ventanales, la cuna al fondo, el cambiador, su armarios y miles de cosas más que el cuarto necesitaba. Me gusto demasiado la visión, estaba empezando a tomar una decisión sobre esta casa. Me quede absorta aun en mi visión por un minuto hasta que Edward dio un apretujón a mi mano para llamar mi atención, Carme ya había salido de la habitación, mi prometido me miraba interrogante, solo el sonreí de manera dulce, ya se lo explicaría mas tarde.

La casa contaba con otras dos habitaciones de invitados, otro baño y un estudio. El estudio era igual de amplio que la habitación principal, la gran ventana daba hacia el patio trasero y había un pequeño balcón, Edward y yo salimos para admirar la vista, me imagine aquí frente a un lienzo en blanco pintando mientras observaba como Edward enseñaba a nadar a nuestros hijos en la piscina, si, dije hijos. Diablos! Las hormonas me hacían tener estas visiones? Carmen por ultimo nos enseño el desván y el sótano, Edward presiono mi mano cuando íbamos subiendo al primer piso, lo voltee a ver.

-Es perfecto para tu estudio de fotografía.- señalo, le sonreí. El también nos estaba imaginando aquí.

-Bien los dejo un momento para que charlen a solas, de acuerdo?- inquirió Carmen una vez estuvimos en la primera planta, nos dejaba este tiempo a solas cada vez que acabábamos de ver una casa, asentimos y ella nos sonrió amablemente antes de salir por la puerta principal.

-Es perfecta.- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y luego estallamos en carcajadas.

-Enserio lo crees?- cuestiono él cuando dejo de reír, asentí entusiasmada.

-Todo el espacio, la luz. Nos he estado imaginando en esta casa desde que entramos Edward.-le dije.

-Yo también. Te imagino completamente preparando la cena en esa cocina, nos imagino sentados en la sala en un día familiar viendo películas, te imagino allá abajo en el sótano concentrada y apasionada con tus fotos.- lo mire con ternura.- y la habitación a lado de la principal…

-Lo sé- lo interrumpí- he tenido una visión de cómo será.- le conté.

-Se verá perfecta con toda esa luz pintada de rosa.- agrego él por su parte.

-Tú enseñándole a nadar a nuestros hijos en esa piscina mientras yo pinto en el balcón del estudio.- Edward hizo un puchero y se agacho para besar mis labios dulcemente, cuando nos separamos me miraba de forma picara.

-O relajándonos juntos en la piscina cuando convenza a mi hermana o a mi madre de cuidar a los niños.- murmuro en mi oído y después mordió el lóbulo mi oreja, esto hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espina dorsal de punta a punta y de regreso, junto nuestras frentes- entonces nos ves aquí?- pregunto yo asentí- eso significa que debemos comprarla?- volvió a preguntar.

-Tu qué crees?- pedí su opinión también.

-Yo estoy mucho más convencido que con cualquiera que hayamos visto en el día- dijo y vaya que habíamos visto varias, yo sentía lo mismo que él- la zona se ve segura y esta a 10 minutos de la casa de mis padres y a 20 minutos del trabajo. Podemos hacer esto, podemos comprarla.- cuando dijo eso recordé un importante detalle.

-Aun no nos ha dicho el precio- murmure tomando conciencia de que eso podía detener nuestras visiones.

-Lo dijo- me sorprendí, yo no lo había escuchado, lo mire interrogante y el soltó una risita- creo que lo menciono cuando tu estabas absorta observando la habitación de nuestra bebe.- solté una risita avergonzada, tan sumergida había estado que no había escuchado a nadie?- por eso no te preocupes Bella, lo podemos costear, está dentro de nuestro presupuesto.- me aseguro, antes de venir a estas visitas habíamos hecho cuentas y había sacado un presupuesto estimado sobre lo que podíamos gastar. Me alegro escuchar que podíamos pagarla, así que me lance a rodear su cuello con mis brazos contenta.

-Entonces la compramos?- inquirí sonriendo ampliamente, el asintió con la misma alegría en sus ojos y entonces estampe sus labios con los míos, el me devolvió el beso inmediatamente gustoso sosteniendo mi cintura con sus manos, mi temperatura comenzó a subir fácilmente cuando nuestras leguas se encontraron y nuestros alientos se mesclaron, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda baja y yo enredaba mis dedos entre la maraña de su cabello, pronto ya me sentía demasiado excitada, las hormonas hacían que con un simple beso y unas cuantas caricias yo estuviera ansiosa de mas mientras Edward estaba como si nada, bueno no exactamente pero no estaba al límite como yo.- sabes lo que dicen sobre las nuevas casa?- murmure contra sus labios jadeando, el negó- que el ritual correcto es hacer el amor en cada una de las habitaciones.-susurre, Edward rio y me dio un beso corto, trate de acercarlo de nuevo pero él se separo, lo mire molesta, eso lo hizo reír mas.

-Deja de hacer ese puchero, recuerda que Carmen está afuera esperándonos y aun no hemos firmado el contrato, aun no es nuestra casa.-me recordó, suspire abanicándome con la mano tratando de bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo sin éxito. Oímos que tocaban la puerta.

-Vamos a firmar ese contrato entonces.

…

Cuando salí del elevador y encontrarme con la primera persona conocida los saludos comenzaron acompañados con las felicitaciones, todos eran muy amables y me alegraba ver tantas caras conocidas, hace tiempo que no había pasado por esta oficina, la última vez que vine a ver a Edward aun no estaba embarazada pero todos estaban enterados pues se llevaban muy con mi prometido. Salude a Tanya en la recepción y ella me saludo de vuelta amablemente, también me felicito y se lo agradecí, divise el desordenado cabello cobrizo de Edward, venía a recogerlo porque íbamos a ir a comprar los regalos de la familia para navidad, que ya era den 2 semanas, cuando me dirigía hacia él me tope con alguien con quien no esperaba toparme.

-Bella? Hola.- me saludo recorriéndome con la mirada y deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en mi barriga, puse las manos sobre esta acariciándola con uno de mis pulgares- wow! Embarazada? Wow!- fue lo que dijo, nada muy inteligente sin duda, mi yo sarcástica quiso decirle "no, solo estoy un poco inflamada" daa! No era obvio que estaba embarazada, pero en fin. Un poco de crédito quise darle al chico que se veía genuinamente sorprendido.

-Umm, sip. 5 meses ya.- le sonreí.

-Wow!- volvió a decir, de acuerdo yo ya sabía que el chico no era de palabras inteligentes, lo había presenciado, pero no pudo mejorar un poco en estos meses?- lo siento simplemente estoy sorprendido.

-Si lo note. Pensé que te enterarías, todos en la oficina se las arreglaron para saberlos.- observe.

-Oh, acabo de volver de Ámsterdam, viajes de negocios- me conto- por eso estoy un poco atrasado de noticias. De lo que si me he enterado es que ahora eres fotógrafa y has hecho trabajos para el periódico, mi padre me ha enseñado algunas fotografías, eres muy talentosa- alago.

-Oh gracias.- le dije sinceramente.

-Supongo que por eso estas aquí, vienes a dejar algunas fotografías?- inquirió. De acuerdo, al parecer el chico si estaba demasiado atrasado de noticias.

-No, yo vine a…

-Hola cariño.- Edward apareció de la nada agachándose para darme un beso en los labios y luego colocándose a mi lado atrayéndome a su costado de manera posesiva, Demetri nos observo sorprendido de nuevo pero menos que con mi embarazo.- Hola Demetri.-saludo Edward escondiendo su desagrado muy bien, pero yo lo conocía mejor como para darme cuenta que su amabilidad no era sincera.

-Hola Edward. Así que tú eres el afortunado futuro padre.- dijo – quien lo diría, después de su ruptura, tú estaba tan mal. Se veía difícil que regresaran.- agrego, fruncí el ceño no muy contenta porque estuviera mencionando ese asunto que ya estaba bien enterrado para Edward y para mí y que lo platicara como si fuera su asunto.

- Pues ya ves que no era tan difícil.- mascullo Edward ya no muy amable esta vez.- nos vamos a casar también.- agrego y me atrajo más hacia el reclamándome como suya, le di un codazo porque sabía que no me gustaba que hiciera este tipo de escenitas, pero él me ignoro, rodee los ojos.

-Oh eso es maravilloso, parece entonces que me he perdido de demasiado. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que salimos Bella.- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Oh no, el no había dicho eso verdad? Voltee a ver a Edward que continuaba viendo a Demetri con la mirada envenenada de enojo, el destinatario de esas miradas, sonreía de forma socarrona como si nada, lo mire molesta.- bueno me tengo que ir, fue un gusto verte de nuevo Bella, me alegra que todo te este yendo tan bien en la vida, felicidades por el próximo bebe a los dos.- inclino la cabeza a modo de despedida y se fue.

No quise voltear a ver a Edward porque sabía que estaría molesto, no le había contado nunca que mientras estuvimos separados había salido con Demetri. Pero no significaba nada, había sido una cita horrible y por eso no valía la pena mencionarla. Pero al parecer él hubiera preferido enterarse por mí y no por el pretencioso heredero de esta empresa y lo comprendía pero aun así no quería voltear a verlo aunque sentía su mirada enojada sobre mí.

-Si no vas a decir nada.- murmuro caminando hacia su cubículo a paso firme, suspire pesadamente y lo seguí, se sentó en su silla y yo me pare a su lado.

-Edward.-le llame, él no me hizo caso.

-Hey hola Bella! Como está la pequeña baloncita?-pregunto Emmett entusiasta como siempre usando el gracioso apodo que le había asignado a mi bebe, le sonreí , pero se dio cuenta del tenso ambiente y cambio su animo a uno cauteloso.-oh…yo creo que voy a…con Rosalie. -Murmuro antes de escabullirse dejándonos solos.

-Edward.- le volví a llamara, no me hizo caso, miraba la pantalla de su computador- Deja de ignorarme por favor.-le pedí tocando su hombro y haciéndolo girar en su silla con cierto esfuerzo pero lo logre, quedamos de frente y tuvo que mirarme pero aun no dijo nada, lucia muy molesto- di algo.

-Porque no me dijiste que habías salido con él?- me pregunto secamente.

-Porque no fue nada importante, solo salimos una vez y no me quedaron ganas de volver a repetir nuestra salida créeme.- le respondí.- no vale la pena Edward.

-Me hubiera gustado enterarme por ti y no por ese maldito arrogante, con su sonrisa burlona.

-Esto es lo que quería lograr, que te molestaras y le estas dando gusto no te das cuenta?

-Se besaron?- pregunto, lo mire enojada y rodee los ojos, acomodándome el bolso que había caído por mi brazo.

-No tengo porque soportar esto, no hice nada malo y te estás comportando como un tonto adolescente. Me voy a casa.- anuncie y me di la vuelta.

-El que calla otorga Bella.- tuve muchas ganas de regresar los pocos pasos que había avanzado y mostrarle mi dedo medio justo enfrente de su cara, pero me contuve y solamente voltee la cara frunciéndole el ceño enojada.

-Piensa lo que quieras.- masculle y me fui.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento me quite los zapatos como lo hacía siempre que llegaba y desde que mis pies se habían comenzado a hinchar con más frecuencia. Fui al refrigerador y tome una barra de chocolate, la abrí y le di un buen mordisco furioso mientras caminada a la habitación a paso firme. Estaba molesta por su ridícula actitud, demasiado molesta. Me tire en la cama y seguí comiendo el chocolate, tuve ganas de ir al cuarto oscuro para revisar algunas fotografías, eso siempre me relajaba, pero había pactado no acercarme mientras durara mi embarazo, se lo había prometido a Edward pues él estaba preocupado que estuviera en contacto de los químicos de revelado, lo tranquilice prometiéndole que me alejaría hasta que me le preguntara a mi doctora si le afectaban al bebe. Ahora Jane se encargaba de eso mientras yo la asesoraba. Si no podía hacer eso tendría que desahogarme con alguna otra cosa, fui hasta mi armario y saque mi baúl de oleo y un lienzo en blanco colocándolo en mi caballete y comencé a mezclar pinturas y a pintar cosas al azar en el lienzo, solo dando pinceladas, desahogando mi molestia contra el lienzo. Ningún espacio en blanco quedaba cuando una voz interrumpió mi concentración.

-Vas a matar al pobre lienzo.- dijo la voz conocida de Edward, no me di la vuelta y me quede mirando lo que estaba haciendo, aunque en realidad no veía nada pues estaba pendiendo del próximo movimiento de Edward que fue comenzar a acercarse a mi- ahora tu vas a ser la que va a ignorarme?- inquirí.

-No es muy agradable verdad.- murmure dejando los pinceles y el godete en el caballete. Coloco sus manos en mis hombros y me dio la vuelta. Sus ojos ya no tenían ese enojo y celos, ahora se veían más calmados.

-Lo siento, fui un idiota. Me deje llevar por los celos y me comporte muy mal.- se disculpo viéndose realmente arrepentido por su actitud.- es solo que ese estúpido siempre me ha caído mal y tu sabes que no me tenía muy contento que te coqueteara cuando trabajabas de secretaria de su padre. Lo que dijo que tomo descolocado. Me perdonas por ser un tonto celoso?- e hizo un puchero muy tierno con el que me fue imposible no enternecerme, rodee los ojos y le di un golpe en el hombro.

-Eres un tonto.- le dije, él rio.

-Lo acepto lo soy. – me rodeo con sus brazos acercándome lo mas que mi barriga lo dejaba.- Pero un tonto que te ama y al que amas.-beso mi nariz.

-Ni empieces de cursi.- me reí- estas perdonado, pero nos debes a tu bebe y a mí un gran regalo de navidad.

-Con mucho gusto las recompensare señoritas.- mascullo besándome y acariciando mi barriga donde nuestro bebe lo pateo- parece que le gusta la idea. –Los dos reímos- seguimos con los planes de las comprar o estas cansada?

-Tenemos que ir a comprar los regalos, si no habrá mucha más gente cuanto más cerca este la fecha.- le dije separándome de él para ir a mirarme al espejo acomodando mi cabello que se había desordenado un poco mientras pintaba.

Salimos de mi habitación y me senté en unos de los sofás mientras Edward me ayudaba a ponerme los zapatos de vuelta.

-Por cierto, para dejar el tema ya atrás tengo una duda- comento tratando de sonar casual, lo mire inquisitivamente, prosiguió- porque dijiste que no te quedaron ganas de volver a salir con él, sé que es un pesado pero lo dijiste de una forma que me dio a entender que había algo especifico.

-Oh toda la cita fue un desastre y la velada más aburrida- comencé rodando los ojos al recordar- para empezar cuando me recogió tuve que escuchar su cátedra por todo el camino hacia el restaurante sobre lo potente que era su auto, sobre los caballo de fuerza que tenia y no sé cuantas más pendejadas- Edward soltó una carcajada- oh y al llegar al restaurante por fin paro- levante el dedo incide- pero solo paro para comenzar con los vinos, hizo todas esas cosas innecesarias que hacen los expertos, lo olio, lo escudriño, hizo buches con él- hice una cara de asco- eso es útil para los expertos, es su trabajo hacer eso, pero para él era innecesario y ridículo, juro que solo le falto tirarlo sobre el piso y darle lengüetazos para tomárselo. Lo peor de todo es que hizo lo mismo con 4 vinos porque los primeros 3 no le satisficieron, yo solo quería comer!- Edward rio más fuerte, lo mire divertida- quieres que prosiga o te parece suficiente razón para no querer volver a salir con él a parte de las obvias- nos señale a nosotros y al bebe para mostrar mi punto

-Me encantaría escuchar el resto de la historia, está resultando muy entretenido, pero mejor me la cuentas en el camino. – Me dijo ayudándome a levantarme y tomándome de la mano- que paso después de la degustación del vino.

-Uff, cuando llego la comida…

…

-Están debajo del muérdago! Están debajo del muérdago!- grito Alice demasiado entusiasta señalando a Rosalie y Emmett que conversaban cerca de la chimenea.

-Como no estarlo Alice, en todos lados hay muérdago.- comente riéndome.

Llevaba haciendo eso toda la noche, la primera vez pensamos que se estaba quemando algo por la forma tan frenética en que gritaba, pero solo era el muérdago, que como había dicho estaba por todos lados. La decoración su obra y la de Esme se veía hermosa, toda la casa estaba llena de escarcha, de nueve falsa y mulecos de renos y distintos personajes de la época y en una esquina de la estancia estaba un enorme y lo digo enserio, enorme árbol de navidad! Decorado hermosamente, se veía mágico.

-Eso no importa, es la tradición.-replico, otra cosa que venía repitiendo toda la noche también. Emmett rio y tomo a Rosalie en brazos inclinándola como esa pose de película antes de darle el beso. Rosalie soltó risitas divertidas cuando su novio la volvió a poner estable sobre sus dos pies.

-Siempre así de pesada con el asunto del muérdago.-me susurro Edward solo a mí, yo reí. Me lo imaginaba.

-Cuando vamos a abrir los regalos?- pregunto Connor con semblante aburrido, estaba hundido en uno de los sofás, mirando todo con monotonía. Lo comprendía, era el único niño aquí, era normal que estuviera un poco aburrido.

-No empieces Connor.-Le regaño Sue, mirándolo amenazadoramente. Mi hermanito rodo los ojos.

-Pero…

-Nada.- replico su madre.

-Espera un poco Connor. Tenemos que esperar a que de media noche, hasta ese momento no es navidad y no cuenta.- le dijo Alice.

De repente como si le hubieran dados choques eléctricos en el trasero, se enderezo y cambio su expresión a una embobada asintiendo y dándole toda la razón a mi cuñada, no pude evitar reírme. Esta situación se había repetido varias veces durante la velada, desde que mi pequeño hermano conoció a Alice, parece que se había enamorado de ella, eso me había hecho saber confidentemente en algún momento de la noche, se molesto cuando me reír, dijo que no apreciaba sus sentimientos. Pero es que me parecía tan chistoso y tierno. Se le quedaba viendo embobado a Alice y aunque se ponía pesado con todo el mundo cuando Alice hablaba esa era la ley y no replicaba. A Jasper le parecía más gracioso que fastidioso o amenazado, pero bueno, como podía sentirse amenazado por un niño de 12 años, sería ridículo.

-Está bien.- acepto, como dije, cuando Alice hablaba esa era la ley.

Pero no tuvo que esperar tanto pues solo faltaban 30 minutos para media noche y en cuanto el reloj marco esa hora todos se abalanzaron hacia el árbol de navidad. Todos estaban igual de ansiosos por abrir los regalos solo que Connor era el único que se atrevía a admitir su desesperación. Empezamos con los regalos para Paige que era la que tenía más, desde juguetes hasta ropa, montones y montones de regalos. Edward y yo le habíamos regalados unos conjuntos de mamelucos y pijamas muy lindos, habíamos estado como niños en juguetería cuando fuimos a la tienda de bebes, todo nos gustaba y estuvimos tentados a comprar cosas para nuestro bebe, pero decidimos esperar a ir con más calma.

Todos fueron pasando por sus regalos uno a uno. Música y libros para Carlisle entre otras cosas, antigüedades y joyas para Esme, cosas para pescar y algunas otras cosas para mi padre, recetarios de cocina y otros detalles para Sue, Connor recibió un guante y algunas otras cosas relacionadas con el beisbol, estaba fascinado. Emmett artículos firmados por jugadores de beisbol retirados, cortesía de Edward y yo, fue el ultimo regalo que abrió y después de eso él y Connor se perdieron en una excitante conversación, para ellos, sobre este deporte, los habíamos perdido. Pero seguimos con los regalos. Para Rosalie joyas, zapatos y cupones para tiendas de ropa y un regalo en conjunto de Edward y mío para ella y Emmett, les regalamos su propio aparato de Karaoke, todos rieron pues saben su afición sobre esto, Rosalie termino contenta diciendo que la próxima fiesta de Karaoke seria en su departamento. Jasper recibió libros y algunos artículos que se veían antiguos y costosos relacionados con la guerra civil, parecía un niño pequeño observando con los ojos brillantes sus regalos. Joyas, zapatos y cupones para tiendas de diseñador para Alice y Edward recibió música en vinilo por parte de su padres, un reloj muy elegante y de aspecto antiguo por parte de mi padre y Sue, Alice le regalo ropa, Jasper se quiso mostrar gracioso y le dio un maquina de masajes eléctrico, todos se quedaron observándolo esperando que diera una explicación ante peculiar regalo.

-Lo vas a necesitar, créeme.-simplemente dijo, los únicos que parecieron entender su corta explicación fueron Charlie y Carlisle y lo miraron como si fuera un genio y fuera el mejor regalo para Edward, los demás estábamos excluidos de su broma privada. Mientras Alice le pasaba el regalo de Emmett alcance que Jasper le susurraba a Edward- cuando el embarazo este más avanzado las mujeres tienden a ponerse un poco… difíciles. Esto amigo es tu pase a la tranquilidad.-Le explico, Edward sonrió con entendimiento, los mire a los dos. Jasper se sintió ruborizo porque lo hubiera escuchado, Edward se inclino hacia mi oído.- Es un regalo para los dos Bella.- aseguro, le sonreí para que viera que no me había molestado, voltee a ver a Edward quien me guiño el ojo.

Después de que Edward abriera sus regalos restantes, cupones para descargas de iTunes de parte de Emmett y Rosalie y por último el mío, lo compre por eBay, una guitarra autografiada por Van Morrison, se le iluminaron los ojos y supe que había acertado. Volteo a verme y me rodeo con su brazos, después de dio un beso dulce pero corto en los labios.

-Gracias cariño, es perfecta.-me dijo con toda sinceridad y agradecimiento, le sonreí.- debió costarte mucho…

-Eso no importa.-le corte dándole un beso corto en los labios para hacerle saber que no había nada que hablar al respecto, si había costado una cantidad considerable de dinero, pero era un regalo.

Y concluimos conmigo en el asunto de los regalos, conmigo y con el bebe, 2 por 1. El primero que me pasaron era de parte de Esme y Carlisle, abrí el papel plateado encontrándome con la cubierta de piel de un gran libro, cuando lo voltee para ver la portada me di cuenta de que era. Un álbum de fotos y en la primera pagina estaba escrito el nombre de Edward y yo y un espacio debajo, supuse que para poner el nombre de nuestro bebe, pase la pagina y me encontré con las fotos de las ecografías en los diferentes meses, siempre repartíamos copias a todos cuando salíamos del doctor. Había un montón de paginas vacías detrás de las fotos de mi bebe.

-Es para que empiecen a atesorar los recuerdos de su familia.-dijo Esme, la voltee a ver sonriéndole amablemente y conmovida.

-Muchas gracias Esme, es un muy lindo detalle de su parte.-le dije volteando a ver con agradecimiento a Carlisle también.

-Gracias papá, mamá.- también dijo Edward.

A continuación abrí el de mi padre y Sue, me regalaron una cámara antigua, toda una antigüedad y una hermosura, también me encontré con la mantita rosa que había visto a Sue tejer, era preciosa y había ropa de bebe, muy bonita y al observarla mejor la reconocí, había sido mía, la había visto en fotos de cuando era pequeña.

-Tu madre y yo la guardamos para nuestros nietos, esa es la que yo tengo. Tu madre tiene otra poca, supongo que en algún momento te la dará.- me explico.

-Gracias papá.- le respondí, observando un gorrito que siempre me había gustado cuando lo había visto en las fotos, era rosa con delicadas florecitas como estampado, seguro mi bebe se vería preciosa con el puesto. Luego abrí el de Jasper y Alice, era muy grande y cuando me lo pasaron sentí que era acojinado, cuando lo puse sobre mis piernas también ocupaba las de Edward y me ayudo a abrirlo.

Era una almohada? Una almohada larga, tenía la forma de un gran signo de interrogación, así como el que estaba en mi cabeza por no entender el regalo, voltee a ver a Alice con la duda plasmada en mi rostro, ella rio.

-Sirve mucho cuando los meses pasan y la barriga créeme mas, te ayudara a dormir. recargas tu cabeza en la parte de arriba-señalo la curva del signo de interrogación, luego señalo el resto- pones en medio de tus piernas y te ayudara a estar mas cómoda.-concluyo ahora veía la utilidad del signo de interrogación gigante. Muy útil.

Después de agradecerle abrí el siguiente que era de parte de Rosalie y Emmett. Lo primero que vi fue una playera pero cuando la desdoble y Edward y yo vimos el estampado Edward y yo comenzamos a reír, Emmett y Rosalie también al ver nuestra reacción, pronto los demás se unieron a nuestras risas cuando se las mostré. Era una playera sencilla negra pero el chiste estaba en que a la altura del estomago tenía un estampado de una de esas señales que la gente pone en espejo de atrás de sus autos que decía "Bebe a bordo" pero esa no era la única, había otra que decía "Él me hizo esto" y un mano señalando a la izquierda, casualmente Edward estaba sentado de ese lado, todos volvimos a reír. Otra tenia estampado "Di hola a mi pequeño amigo" con una flecha señalando hacia abajo y las mas tiernas definitivamente era dos que decían "La Niña de papi" y "La princesita de papá" Edward se enterneció demasiado con las dos últimas al igual que yo, les agradecimos a los dos por el original detalle.

-Y esperen a ver los regalos que vienen para cuando la baloncita nazca.-nos advirtió.

-Estoy ansiosa por ver eso.- asegure- me encantaron Emmett gracias.

Eso había sido el final de los regalos, había quedado un regadero de envolturas por toda la estancia que todos ayudaron a recoger. Pasamos otro tiempo más conviviendo en familia, pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde y a todos les estaba dando sueño. Los primeros que se marcharon fueron mi papá, Sue y Connor, que ya se estaba quedando dormido en el sillón, después se fueron Alice, Jasper y Paige, que ya estaba profundamente dormida en los brazos de su madre, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y yo nos despedimos al mismo tiempo de Esme y Carlisle, Esme nos hizo prometer que todos iríamos a almorzar al otro día. Cada pareja subió a su respectivo auto y cada quien se fue por caminos diferentes.

Cuando me acomode en el asiento del auto de Edward el cansancio me invadió y se me estaban casi cerrando los ojos, cuando los volví a abrir ya no estaba en el auto, estaba sobre una superficie muy suave, la reconocí de inmediato, mi cama. Alguien levantaba mi pie, voltee a ver hacia este y encontré a Edward retirándome los zapatos. Después de ponerlos en el suelo se recostó a mi lado.

-Perdona si te desperté.- se disculpo retirando algunos mechones de cabello de mi rostro, le sonreí un poco adormilada.

-Está bien, de todas formas tenía que despertar para cambiarme a la pijama.- le dije con intención de levantarme para hacerlo, pero el tomo mi muñeca.

-Espera- mascullo, volví a recostarme, los dos quedamos frente a frente- aun tengo que darte tu regalo recuerdas.- me dijo.

-No tenias porque hacerlo, con los gastos del anillo de compromiso y la casa…-puso un dedo sobre mis labios callándome.

-Así como tú no tenias que gastar por esa maravillosa guitarra. Pero no hablemos de dinero, eso no es importante. Toma.-Me entrego una cajita azul, parecida a donde había venido mi anillo de compromiso.

-Tiffany? Y no quieres que me sienta mal por el dinero…- me interrumpió con un beso, rodee los ojos, lo que quería era distraerme.

-Solo ábrelo.- murmuro contra mis labios para luego apartarse de mí y dejarme descubrir su regalo.

Era precioso, una hermosa cadena de plata delicada, de cada lado colgaba un dije. Uno era una linda cámara fotográfica parecía de oro y sabiendo la marca estaba segura de que lo era. Estaba muy bonito. Del otro lado había un círculo de plata que tenia la más hermosa frase del mundo "Te amo"

-Oh Edward es precioso.- le dije y enrede mis brazos por su cuello- muchas gracias.

-Déjame ponértelo- me pidió deshaciendo mi abrazo, le deje hacerlo y los dos observamos los bonitos dijes pendiendo de mi muñeca- perfecto.

-No tenias porque hacerlo…-repetí y de nuevo corto mi frase, esta vez no con un beso.

-Claro que sí. Es con todo mi corazón para ti. Tu más grande pasión- dijo señalando la cámara- y lo que siento por ti, para que siempre lo tengas presente. – acaricio mis labios con los suyos, sentí su aliento colarse entre mis labios ligeramente abiertos.-Te amo.-susurro.

-Y yo te amo a ti.- respondí y nuestros labios se juntaron. Repentinamente ya no me sentía cansada.

* * *

**Hola!:::**

**Pues aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de este fic, un capitulo largo. Lo sé, volví a tardar pero como ya había comentado, no sé si aquí o en mi otra historia, estoy por graduarme y estoy en exámenes finales, por lo que no he tenido mucho tiempo. Por lo mismo hoy no tengo mucho que decir pues me tengo que ir a estudiar, mañana es el examen de la materia que más odio en el mundo jeje.**

**La almohada de Bella, las playeras regalo de Emmett y los dijes del regalo de Edward están en mi perfil.**

**Gracias por sus Review, favoritos y alertas del capítulo pasado. Saben que los aprecio mucho aunque últimamente no he tenido tiempo de responderlos, pero siempre los leo.**

**Por último, Review? **

**Saludos y un gran abrazo a todas.**

**Chaoo…**


	10. Practica

_**Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, en cambio la historia sí**_.

.

_**Practica.**_

.

-Ya acabe de pintar lo que me dijiste!- entro corriendo Connor, tenía una mejilla llena de pintura blanca, me reí y me acerque para limpiársela, le removí el cabello.

-Muy bien.- solo dije y me volví a dar la vuelta a seguir a lo que estaba antes de que entrara y tratando de contener la risa porque estaba casi segura de cuál era la expresión que tenía mi hermano en estos momentos. Carraspeo y gire mi rostro para observarlo con fingido desinterés.

-Amm entonces…

-Entonces qué?- inquirí fingiendo no saber de que hablaba.

-Oh vamos, puedo meterme a la piscina!- pregunto al fin frustrado y la vez emocionado.

-Ya, ve! No voy a seguir torturándote.- le dije riéndome, su expresión se ilumino y comenzó a quitarse la playera dejándose solo la interior, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.- no dejes tu ropa por todos lados o la usare para limpiar la pintura!- le regañe.

-Perdón hermanita, por cierto ese león se ve realmente aterrador.- dijo como un alago pero así no lo tome yo.

-Oh no! No se supone que se vea así, es el cuarto de mi bebe, no quiero que mi bebe se aterre por lo que pinte.- me lamente viendo de reojo el león que estaba terminando de pintar en la pared, el rio.

-Solo bromeaba, se ve muy lindo.- me dijo volvió por la camiseta que había dejado y se acerco poniéndose de puntitas para darme un beso en la mejilla, me enterneció demasiado, antes de poderle devolver el gesto o decirle algo salió corriendo, escuche sus pisadas bajando las escaleras y pocos segundos después el sonido de su cuerpo colisionando con el agua, reí rodando los ojos.

Mi pequeño hermanito después de navidad se había quedado con nosotros ya que tenia vacaciones y tenía la sospecha de que había rogado por quedarse básicamente por Alice más que por pasar tiempo con su hermana mayor, pero trataba de no sentirme ofendida por ello. Habíamos pasado año nuevo en la casa de los padres de Edward nuevamente, solo que sin la presencia de mi padre y Sue, que habían regresado a Forks para pasar esa fecha con Leah y la familia de Jacob. De eso ya habían pasado 3 días y ahora estábamos en nuestra nueva casa pintando, Edward estaba en el trabajo aun por lo que Connor me estaba ayudado a pintar una pared de la cocina de blanco, le había dado lo más fácil, mientras yo pintaba el cuarto de mi bebe. Estoy demasiado entusiasmada con esto, es todo un gran proyecto para mí y hasta un tipo de ritual según las palabras de Alice, la preparación del que sería el lugar de descansó de mi bebe. La habitación ahora era de un tenue lila, aunque aun no sabíamos con seguridad que nuestro bebe seria una niña, todos ya tenían esa idea y había tenido un sueño muy hermoso hacia una semana, había despertado con lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, Edward se había alarmado preguntándome que sucedía, cuando se explico entendió el porqué de mis lagrimas y simplemente me atrajo hacia su pecho en un reconfortante abrazo, acariciando mi espalda mientras yo seguía contándole lo hermoso que había sido porque había visto a mi bebe y si, era una preciosa niña con ojos verdes.

Volviendo a la habitación, me había rehusado a pintarla de rosa, Edward trato de convencerme argumentando que ese era el color de las niñas. Que cliché! Fue lo que le dije, no existía una ley que dijera que eso tenía que suceder. Después de tanto analizarlos nos decidimos que el lila seria un color femenino sin entrar en lo predecible. Y mi proyecto era la decoración de las paredes, Edward decía que si por mí fuera pintaría todas las criaturas animales existentes en el planeta pero había decidido pintar solo algunas de ellas, él exageraba. Ahora mismo estaba pintando un cachorro de león, pero ya había pintado una jirafa rosa, si rosa, fantasioso pero se veía muy linda y era para que Edward tuviera el toque de rosa que él quería. También tenía pensado pintar unas mariposas rosas en la pared donde estaría la cuna de nuestra bebe.

No me gustaba llamarla simplemente "nuestra bebe" o "la bebe" se me hacia algo muy frio, sin cariño. Edward algunas veces la llamaba princesita, pequeñita, o algunos otros sobrenombres. Pero aun no teníamos un nombre para ella, no podíamos encontrar el nombre perfecto, él proponía los nombres más extraños como el último que me había dicho Agatha, lo vi con cara de horror, como se le ocurría. Estaba empezando a pensar que solo me estaba tomando el pelo para ver mis reacciones pero a él tampoco le gustaban los que yo le decía, aunque a mí me parecían lindos, Clarisa me parecía lindo. Pero a él no. Nuestra palabra para desaprobar cualquier nombre era "vetado" esa palabra se escuchaba muy a menudo en nuestra conversación, estábamos perdidos en esto, no teníamos ni siquiera un nombre que considerar, así terminaríamos llamando a nuestra hija pequeñita o princesa.

Subí el volumen de mi iPod cuando escuche el inicio de _Here comes your man_ de los _Pixies_, el ritmo de esa canción siempre me ponía a bailar. Mis caderas se movían mientras cantaba la canción y pintaba la melena del león en la pared.

-Te casas conmigo?- escuche detrás de mí, voltee hacia la puerta donde estaba Edward observándome con una sonrisa, su mirada se dirigió hacia mi torso y su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas cuando vio lo que llevaba puesto. La playera que me había regalado Emmett en navidad que decía "La princesita de papá"- en verdad cásate conmigo.- repitió acercándose y rodeándome con su brazos cuando llego hasta mi.

-Pero ya dije que si, recuerdas?- le dije mostrándole mi mano izquierda moviendo mis dedos frente a él.

-Si lo sé-me dio un corto beso- pero cásate conmigo ahora.-me beso otra vez, reí contra sus labios.

-Y cuál es la prisa?- cuestione.

-Que eres perfecta, hermosa y no aguanto la espera para que te conviertas en mi esposa.-respondio besándome de nueva cuenta. Sentí a la bebe patear y Edward lo sintió también en su estomago, los dos reímos- lo ves, la princesita está de acuerdo. Cásate conmigo.

-Y que propones escaparnos a las Vegas para casarnos a escondidas de todos?- reí, lo decía completamente en broma.

-Lo dirás jugando, pero si. Creo que eso es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer.- declaro viéndose completamente serio, reí más fuerte alejándome de su abrazo y mirándolo como si no lo pudiera creer.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Si lo estoy.- ok con esa seriedad le creía.

-Pues lamento desilusionarte, pero ya tenemos una fecha estimada para que eso pase, no es como si me fuera a convertir en la novia fugitiva o algo parecido, quédate seguro de ello. – tome el pincel y la pintura de nuevo y voltee hacia la pared para seguir con mi tarea.

-No puedo convencerte de alguna forma?-murmuro lo sentí a detrás de mi rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y pegándose a mi espalda, pude sentir esa particular parte de su anatomía presionarse contra mi trasero, contuve las ganas de gemir.

-Nada de eso, Connor está abajo recuerdas.

-Podemos cerrar la puerta con seguro.- mascullo insinuante en mi oído mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, esta vez no pude contener el gemido.

-No hagas eso, nublas mi razonamiento lógico.- le dije cerrando los ojos, ahora estaba repartiendo besos en mi cuello.

-Eso es lo que pretendo.- susurro y su lengua entro en contacto con la piel de mi cuello.

-Edward.- le advertí.

-Cásate conmigo.- volvió a repetir. Me separe de él. Caminando hacia la ventana para aclararme un poco, observe a mi hermano quien jugaba en la alberca. Me vio y me saludo, le devolví el saludo.

-Ya he aceptado casarme contigo Edward, no puedes pedir tanto. –me voltee para observarlo, su ceño estaba fruncido y su labio inferior ligeramente hacia afuera, como un niña haciendo berrinche. Me reí.- también me muero por casarme contigo Edward, pero hay tiempo para todo. Ahora estamos hechos un lio con la mudanza de la semana que viene y aun tengo que dar a luz a tu hija recuerdas. Hablando de eso tenemos que ir a las clases prenatales, debimos haber ido desde un mes atrás.

-Solo dime cuando y ahí estaré. Y respecto al tema anterior…

-No hay más que decir Edward. Todo a su tiempo. Mejor ayúdame aquí.- le corte antes de que comenzara de nuevo, no sabía de dónde había venido todo esto, hasta hace unos días estábamos de acuerdo con que la boda se efectuara después de que la bebe naciera y estuviera más grande y ahora él había decidido apresurarse.

-Está bien-acepto derrotado aunque vi un pequeño atisbo juguetón en sus ojos, decidí ignorarlo- que necesitas?- pregunto.

-Aun falta pintar la mitad de nuestra recamara, podrías ocuparte de ello?

-Claro, me ocupo de eso. Después de…- se acerco de nuevo a mí y junto sus labios con los míos besándome de manera profunda y amorosa- te amo.- mascullo.

-Yo también- sonreí- pero no me casare contigo ahora.- reí sospechando que a eso se debía si declaración. Rodo los ojos dejándome libre y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Al parecer mi poder de convencimiento ya no funciona en ti.- refunfuño.

-Da gracias que no caduco antes de que pusieras este anillo en mi dedo.- grite riendo pues ya había salido del cuarto, solo escuche su risa en el pasillo.

…

-Estoy muerta.-declare sentándome en el sofá y subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro, desee quitarme los zapatos, pero estaba demasiado cómoda de esta forma como para levantarme para hacerlo y aun así seria agacharme con mi barriga de por medio.

-Quieres que te ayude a subir a nuestra recamara?- inquirió Edward sentándose a mi lado.

-No por el momento así estoy bien- sonreí- y me gusta cómo se oye eso "nuestra recamara" ahora mas oficial.- agregue.

Ayer acabábamos de mudarnos, la familia de Edward había sido muy amable en venir a ayudarnos con la mudanza y casi habíamos terminado de acomodar todo, hoy solo estábamos desempacando las cajas que habían sobrado. No había sido tanto como ayer, pero por lo menos ayer habías tenido ayuda y yo cada día me cansaba más rápido, apiádense un poco de mí, no es pereza, llevo cargando a una pequeña personita las 24 horas del día. Hoy solo estábamos Edward y yo, Alice había invitado a Connor a almorzar en su casa y este por supuesto había aceptado gustoso, ya casi era de noche y aun no volvía, seguro la estaba pasando muy bien a lado de su amor platónico.

-Lo sé- rio- pero espera que esto se escucha mejor "nuestra casa"- dijo remarcando la frase con tono solemne. Reí.

-Tienes razón.- asentí. Trate de quitarme los zapatos con mis mismos pies.

-Trae para acá- me pidió, le hice caso coloque mis pies en su regazo y le sonreí agradecida mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio cuando me quito los zapatos y solté un gemido complacida cuando comenzó a masajear mis pies.

-Oh…umm eso se siente tan bien.- masculle cerrando los ojos y recargando mi cabeza en el sofá, me relaje por completo y estoy segura que me hubiera quedado dormida de no ser por la patada de la bebe que me sobresalto seguida del gruñido de mi estomago famélico. Edward lo escucho pues soltó una risita.

-Que te parece si pedimos una pizza? Aun no desempacamos todas las cosas de la cocina como para cocinar.- propuso Edward.

-Me parece perfecto-respondí- peperoni por favor.- pedí retirando mis pies de su regazo para dejarlo ir a pedir la pizza.

Me acurruque en el sofá tratando de descansar otro poco, mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar y de nuevo casi me quedo dormida, pero escuche el timbre sonar. Espere a ver si Edward iba a abrir pero no lo hizo seguramente seguía al teléfono así que fui yo, me encontré con mi hermano que traía un helado en cada mano y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, enserio era grande, pensé que su mejillas explotarían de tanta presión por las comisuras de sus labios.

-Hola tu. Porque esa sonrisa?- pregunte aunque era un poco lógico sabiendo de donde venia.

-He tenido mi primera cita.- me conto inflando el pecho muy orgulloso de sí mismo, contuve las ganas de reír pues eso heriría su sentimientos y aunque el trabajo de una hermana mayor era hacer sufrir a el hermano menor, hoy estaba muy benevolente.

-A si? Y con a quien?- pregunte con interés.

-Con Alice por supuesto- respondió con tono condecentemente como si estuviera hablando con una tonta, fruncí el ceño un poco molesta por su tono- bueno y con Paige.- agrego y solté una risita a tiempo para contener una carcajada.

-Vaya!- exclame asombrada- eso es genial!

-Si, fuimos a comer helado. Toma te traje uno.- me paso el de la mano izquierda, una gran bola azul con pintos cafés, sabia el sabor y se me hizo agua a la boca- es de menta con chocolate- lo sabía, mi sabor favorito.

-Gracias- lo probé, esto sabía muy bien- en donde esta Alice?- tratando de limpiar la comisura de mis labios con la lengua.

-Está sacando a Paige del asiento para bebes, ahí viene.- me indico señalando hacia la calle.

-Hola Bella, veo que te gusto el helado, Connor dijo que ese era tu sabor favorito.- saludo Alice.

-Lo es gracias.-

-Por nada- le quito importancia- gracias por la compañía de hoy Connor, fue divertido.

-Tal vez podríamos repetirlo, aun voy a estar aquí una semana más.- propuso mi hermano. Cubrí mi boca con mi mano ocultando mi risa, era tan adorable. Le estaba pidiendo una cita a mi cuñada.

-Estaría encantada.- aseguro Alice sonriéndole, se inclino y deposito un beso en su mejilla, mi hermano se sonrojo adorablemente, sonrió y desapareció corriendo al interior de la casa.

-Tu hermano es tan lindo.

-Oh Alice no me digas que también estas enamorada de él, esto no podría acabar bien.- dije bromeando, las dos nos reímos.

-Claro que no. Solo digo que es lindo, es un buen chico. Paige lo adora.

-No eso tampoco acabaría bien.- apunte torciendo el gesto por supuesto en broma.

-No seas tonta.- me dijo riéndose, después se puso seria- escucha, quería pedirte un favor.- comenzó, poniendo cara inocente, la expresión que siempre ponía cuando le pedía algo a alguien para convencerlo.

-Que es…- le alenté a continuar cautelosamente.

-La semana pasada fue nuestro aniversario-comenzó y lo recordé, mi mente voló hasta hace un año y los recuerdos de esa boda, los celos, Kate, todo. Sacudí mi cabeza despejándome y poniéndole atención a Alice.- y aun no hemos podido celebrar como se debe y mañana Jasper ha hecho una reservación para cenar, hable con mi madre para ver si podía cuidar a Paige pero no puede, tiene una cena con colegas de mi padre y quería saber si tú podrías hacernos el favor de cuidar de ella- de nuevo esa expresión, sumándole que Paige estaba volteando hacia mí y sonreía extendiendo sus manitas hacia mi dirección, eso era manipulación pura- se que están muy ocupados con la mudanza y todo, pero sería la primera vez que saldríamos desde que Paige nació, tu sabes, la primera vez solos.- sonrió avergonzada.

-Pero Alice nunca me he quedado sola con un bebe, con decirte que solo una vez cambie pañales y créeme no resulto muy bien- puse cara de asco ante el recuerdo. Pero ahí venia esa expresión de chantaje de nuevo y Paige le seguía el juego a su madre, seguía extendiendo sus bracitos hacia mí. Esas mujeres eran peligrosas, me compadecía completamente de Jasper.

-Mira, ella te adora, quiere ir contigo.- señalo y la acerco a mi Paige soltó una risita contenta cuando me vio más cerca- por favor Bella, te prometo hacer lo mismo por ti cuando la bebe nazca y Edward y tu quieran tener tiempo a solas. Anda por favor, por favor, por favor- dejo sobresalir su labio inferior y parpadeo repetitivamente, Paige aun luchaba por acercarse a mí. Esa niña estaba muy despierta para los meses que tenia, pensé.

-Oh por dios! Está bien- Alice comenzó a dar saltitos emocionada y Paige sonrió hacia su madre divertida por el movimiento de sus saltos- pero espera déjame buscar una pluma.- le dije.

-Una pluma para qué?- me pregunto confundida.

-Para que firmes que me deslindas de cualquier daño a tu hija, nada es mi responsabilidad, fue tu idea dejarla.- le respondí, ella comenzó a reír.

-No seas exagerada Bella todo estará perfectamente…

Lo mismo me repitió cuando me la dejo por la tarde al otro día. Después de pasarme una pañalera con cambio de ropa, mamilas preparadas y por supuesto pañales. Me dio las indicaciones para todo, a que temperatura calentar la formula, cuanta crema usar al cambiarle el pañal, cuando era su hora de la siesta. Trataba de tomar nota en mi cabeza pero era difícil por lo rápido que hablaba. Lo último que me dijo antes de irse rápidamente fue "no te preocupes, te servirá de práctica" lo último que escuche de ella mientras su hija me jalaba el cabello.

De eso ya había pasado media hora, mi hermano estaba arriba ocupando mi laptop y yo estaba en la sala con Paige entre mis brazos viendo televisión, aquí llevaba desde que me la habían dejado y había decidido no moverme, si estaba tranquila para que trastornar su tranquilidad no? Parecía muy entretenida con mi cabello y de vez en cuando se quedaba entretenida con las figuras de la televisión. Si permanecía así todo el tiempo, esto sería fácil.

Pero claro que no permanecería así, tan solo 10 minutos después comenzó a soltar sollozos seguidos de un ruidoso lloriqueo.

-Oh no bebe, no por favor.- le pedí levantándome y meciéndola- mira, mira, toma mi cabello- le acerque un mechón de este- tómalo, jálalo si quieres, pero no llores por favor.- le pedí lloriqueando esta vez yo porque no funcionaba y seguía llorando cada vez más fuerte.

De acuerdo! Concéntrate Bella- me pedí mentalmente- algo debe de querer por eso empezó a llorar no es así? La pregunta ahora es, que quiere? Por favor, por favor, que no sea que el pañal está sucio por favor! No tan pronto! La alce para olerle el trasero, suspire aliviada. Todo en orden, nada de malos olores.

-Entonces que pasa? Tienes hambre?- genial Bella, seguro la bebe te contestara.- diablos soy malísima en esto.-murmure. Trate de recordar la hora que me había dicho Alice para su primera mamila, mire mi reloj, faltaban 15 minutos. Que eran 15 minutos? La niña estaba hambrienta ni modo que no hiciera nada al respecto, tampoco tenía que ser tan estricta.

Busque un juguete en su bolso para mantenerla entretenida mientras calentaba su leche. En cuanto diviso el biberón sus ojitos se iluminaron y cuando puse el chupón en su boca comenzó a succionar como si sus vida dependiera de ello, de acuerdo, había hecho algo bien. Un urra para mí! Pero después de que succionara la última gota de su leche comenzó a lloriquear de nuevo. Ahora qué? Volví a olfatear su trasero con miedo, volví a suspirar aliviada, nada de malos olores…aun. Aun tenía tiempo para prepararme mentalmente para ese momento que en algún momento tenía que suceder.

-Entonces que sucede pequeñita?- genial, volviendo a pedir respuestas de donde no las podría obtener hasta dentro de algunos años. Paige solo me miraba con sus ojitos llorosos.

-Ya probaste sacarle el aire? Es algo que tienes que hacer después de darle de comer, si no se le darán cólicos.- escuche la voz de mi hermano entrando en la sala. Lo mire con un poco de envidia.

-Como es posible que tu sepas mas de bebes que yo?- cuestione.

-Alice me lo explico ayer cuando le pregunte porque lo hacía- me explico encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa- ponla sobre tu hombro y dale suaves golpes en la espalda. Así lo hizo Alice.- se volvió a encoger de hombros restándoles importancia, para mi si era importante saber esto y mejor lo sabia mi hermanito. Eso era increíble. No dije nada más y si simplemente le hice caso y Hey! Resulto, dejo de llorar.

-Por favor quédate aquí.- le pedí, el se rio cambiando el canal de la televisión.

-Tengo hambre, hay algo de comer?

-Hay pizza fría en el refrigerador, se supone que Edward traerá la comida.- le explique- por cierto, donde diablos esta Edward? Debería estar aquí, de suponía que llegaría temprano.- recordé buscando mi celular, cuando lo encontré comencé a teclear un mensaje.

**_Donde estas? Paige esta aquí y dice que te extraña, que quiere que su tío favorito la cuide y le cambie los pañales. Bella._**

Oprimí enviar y seguí dando golpecitos a la espalda de Paige hasta que escuche un pequeño eructo, de acuerdo creo que esa era la señal. Busque a mi hermano para preguntarle pero ya no estaba, seguro había ido a buscar la pizza. Mi celular sonó.

**_Estoy preocupado por ti querida, los bebes de meses no pueden hablar y si tú has oído algo eso no es normal ;)_** Rodee los ojos. _**Y estoy seguro que está disfrutando mucho con su tía favorita. Edward.**_

De inmediato respondí un poco molesta. El dijo que me acompañaría en esto.

**_Estas huyendo Cullen? Cobarde! _**

Esa fue mi respuesta y cuando llego la suya me di cuenta que Paige se había quedado dormida contra mi hombro. Eso era algo bueno. La acomode en el sillón poniendo cojines a su alrededor, para que no se cayera. Eso si lo sabía, otro urra para mí por favor! Mi celular volvió a sonar.

**_No estoy huyendo. Aro me detuvo para darme una noticia, acabo de salir de su oficina, te manda saludos. Voy por la comida y directo a casa. Que te apetece? Comida tailandesa? Edward_**

**Para que detuvo Aro, buenas noticias? Sabes que nos parecería genial a la princesa y a mí? Comida italiana! Y asegúrate de traer Tiramisu contigo. Bella y pequeña :)**

Ya me imaginaba su cara cuando leyera lo ultimo.

-Esa pizza estuvo muy bien, pero cuando vendrá Edward con la comida?- entro preguntando Connor.

-Acabas de comer y ya estas pensando en mas comida?- cuestione.

-Soy un adolescente, debo alimentarme bien.- se excuso. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar.

Te has vuelto fan de esta comida Bella, pero está bien, comida italiana para mis chicas en camino.

-Viene para acá, traerá italiana- le respondí.

-Oh genial! Dile si puede traerme lasaña por favor.- me pidió. Mande su petición y voltee a ver a Paige que seguía dormida.

Pero eso no duro demasiado, despertó 30 minutos después lloriqueando y temí lo peor, porque ya había comido y dudaba que tuviera hambre tan rápido, ya le había sacado el aire y había dormido aunque fuera poco. Solo había una posibilidad. Con temor la alce para oler su trasero, arrugue el gesto y gemí con pesar cuando el olor llego a mis fosas nasales.

-Oh mierda!- gemi.

La sostuve lo mas lejos de mi posible mientras subía las escaleras con su bolso en mi hombro, coloque una de sus cobijitas sobre mi cama y la acosté ahí, ella de inmediato de entretuvo metiéndose su pequeño puño a la boca. Muy bien que se entretuviera mientras yo veía por donde comenzar. Llevaba puesto un mameluco blanco con muchas flores de colores que tenia broches abajo, fue lo primero que hice desabrocharlos y dejando libre sus pequeñas piernitas. Paige rezongo por el frio que le llego a su piernas, pero luego siguió con su puño. Traía otra camisetita interior que también desabroche.

De acuerdo ahora venia lo más difícil, quitar el pañal, el primer broche fuera y luego el segundo. Retire el pañal lentamente y Oh!

-Diablos esto apesta! – grite tapándome la nariz, escuche la risa de mi hermano acercarse y al poco tiempo apareció por la puerta con su expresión burlona- no se supone que los bebes solo toman leche, de donde viene ese olor?- le pregunte y mi voz se escucho gangosa pues aun no dejaba de taparme la nariz, el se rio más fuerte.

-No lo sé hermana, solo cámbiale el pañal antes que el olor se extienda.- me dijo.

Volví mi atención a la pequeña acostada en mi cama que me veía divertida.

-Te gusta verme en esta situación verdad señorita? Claro seguro tus fosas nasales ya están acostumbradas a esto- soltó una risita. Tome aire y me destape la nariz, esto sería más rápido con las dos manos libres.

Ok, primero toma el pañal sucio, lo envolví y lo tire. De acuerdo eso ayudaba un poco del olor se había ido en su mayoría. Saque las cosas que necesitaba de la pañalera y comencé con mi labor. La limpie, vi el talco y aparte una crema que decía anti rozaduras, cual debía poner? Una u otra, las dos estaban aquí así que se las puse, por algo estaban aquí no? Coloque el pañal debajo y lo abroche, la levante esperando ver que el pañal se cayera porque lo había puesto mal pero no fue así.

-Si!- grite victoriosa- lo logre, lo logre!- bailotee un poco y me aplaudí a mí misma.

-Bravo!- grito Connor riéndose, yo también reía. El no se daba cuenta que esto era importante para mí.

-La vez que te cambie un pañal a ti, terminaste con este al revés y mal puesto- le conté mientras terminaba de ponerle su mameluco de la forma correcta de nuevo- esto merece una medalla para mí. Él rio y volvió a bajar las escaleras.

Me sentía tontamente orgullosa de mi, pero vamos no me culpen, como dije esto era importante para mí. Por lo menos sería capaz de cambiarle por primera vez el pañal a mi bebe. Paige se estaba acurrucando en mis brazos chupándose su dedo.

-Contenta si mas popo señorita? Vuelve a dormir pequeña.- la arrulle acomodándome en la cama- tu madre tenía razón, esto me ha servido, gracias por estar aquí para enseñarme, le contare a tu primita que fuiste la responsable de que no terminara con los pañales al revés- sus ojitos se estaban cerrando y se olvido de su dedo aunque sus labios mantuvieron el movimiento de succión de una forma muy tierna. Comencé a tararearle una canción al azar mientras la observaba dormir.

-Enserio cásate conmigo ahora mismo.- escuche la voz de Edward.

-Shh!- fue lo primero que le dije, después rodee los ojos dándome cuenta de lo que había sido su saludo.

-De nuevo con eso Edward?- pregunte con voz queda sin dejar de observar a Paige, lo sentí sentarse a mi lado.

-No ha habido ningún accidente? En la basura vi un pañal sucio, todo bien?- inquirió. Lo voltee a ver frunciendo el ceño.

-Te perdiste de eso, a ver como haces cuando tengas que cambiarle los pañales a tu hija. Yo ya soy una experta.- le dije con suficiencia, el me sonrió besando mi frente.

-Me alegra que la hayan pasado bien aquí y estoy seguro que no te importara ayudarme cuando ese momento llegue, ya que eres una experta.- medio se burlo, lo mire feo.

-Aunque te burles.- me enfurruñe, me volví a besar la frente.

-Escucha tengo que contarte lo que me dijo Aro.- lo mire prestándole completamente mi atención y lo alenté a continuar- adivina quién va a ir a ver a los Kings of Leon la próxima semana?- abrí mis ojos emocionada conteniendo un grito para no despertar a Paige.

-Nosotros?- pregunte. Asintió enérgicamente.

-Si! Pero lo más emocionante, adivina en donde los vamos a ir a ver?- cuestiono

-Donde?

-En Las Vegas!- exclamo, antes de que agregara algo continuo- se que estas emocionada pero déjame decirte todo, porque hay más sorpresas. Tenemos pases a backstage! Tengo que hacer una entrevista para el periódico y la conseguimos antes de que se vayan a su gira por el mundo y el señor Vulturi quiere que tomes las fotografías de la entrevista! No es eso increíble!- concluyo a estas alturas ya levantaba la voz de la emoción, Paige se removió en mis brazos.

-Shh! Shh!- la arrulle, Edward se disculpo con la mirada- es increíble Edward, conocerlos…tan cerca…wow! Crees que me quieran firmar la barriga? –Le pregunte él rio.- es genial Edward.

-Lo sé, además me dio 4 boletos mas, Emmett y Rosalie ya están en el plan, voy a preguntarle a mi hermana y Jasper si quieren ir.- me conto. Me conto mas pormenores sobre el viaje hasta que el gruñido de nuestros estomago nos distrajo. – deberíamos de ir a comer.

-Puedes tomar a Paige para que pueda levantarme?- le pedí y le pase a la pequeña con cuidado, la cargo sin problemas. Sentí una patadita en mi barriga, reí- parece que alguien se puso celosa.- comente, era tonto decirlo pero me hacía gracia la coincidencia. Acaricie el lugar donde mi bebe había pateado.

-Perdona princesa no he tenido cabeza para saludarte apropiadamente- aun con Paige en su brazos se agacho con cuidado y beso mi barriga, se volvió a sentir movimiento.

-Creo que estas disculpado.

Los dos reímos mientras bajábamos las escaleras, escuche ruido en la cocina. Seguro mi hermano ya estaba comiendo.

-Connor espero no te comas mis cosas y que mi Tiramisu siga intacto- le grite advirtiéndole. Pero olvide a Paige y esta se despertó por mi voz y comenzó a llorar. Edward me miro asustado, me encogí de hombros- lo siento, pero está en tus brazos, tú la cuidas. Tu hija y yo tenemos que alimentarnos.- me carcajee mientras el murmuraba cosas por lo bajo enfurruñado.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Lo sé he tardado, no daré escusas. Ahora es la 1 am en mi país así que estoy un poco sin palabras, aparte de que ha sido un día ocupado, estoy de staff en un blog Robsten y entre las fotos de BD (por cierto ya las vieron? No les encantaron? A mi si!) Traducciones de artículos, las fotos de Kristen para la revista W (también me encantaron!) como dije fue un día ocupado.**

**Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo pasado, así como sus favoritos y sus alertas. También a las lectoras silenciosas que se hay algunas por aquí, espero algún día se manifiesten y me dejen sus opiniones.**

**Ahora sí, Review? Espero me hagan saber lo que piensan saben que los aprecio mucho y solo tengo que decir que el capitulo que viene será interesante jejeje. **

**Saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	11. Lo que sucede en Las Vegas…

_**Cualquier personaje que reconozcan no es de mi propiedad, bueno a excepción de Edward, que es todo mío, aunque a Bella le moleste XD**_

.

_**Lo que sucede en Las Vegas…**_

.

El viaje en avión fue horrible.

Nunca había sido la mayor fan de viajar por este medio, aunque lo sobrellevaba cuando era necesario. Pero ahora, embarazada de 29 semanas, con nauseas que habían vuelto por el movimiento del avión, con asientos no tan cómodos que con una gran barriga hacían mi viaje muy incomodo y con mi vejiga terriblemente presionada por el estar sentada y la presión que mi bebe ejercía sobre esta, causando que fuera al baño cada 10 minutos. El viaje no había sido muy placentero que digamos.

Edward trato de distraerme todo el camino. Había comprado una gran dotación de libros sobre paternidad la semana pasada y había traído unos cuantos al viaje, me leía varios consejos y capítulos sobre estos. Algunos eran muy interesantes y útiles, otros solo hacían mi viaje más tedioso y me parecían absurdos.

Cuando al fin el avión toco el suelo y bajamos de este estuve muy tentada a hincarme para besar el suelo como agradecimiento y seguramente lo hubiera hecho de no ser por mi gran barriga de casi 7 meses que me impedía agacharme o en dado caso que lo lograra me impedía ponerme de pie de nuevo. Eso hubiera sido vergonzoso y tal vez gracioso a la vez.

Siendo sincera no me percate de todo lo que había por ver de camino al hotel, en cuanto tomamos el taxi y mi cabeza se acomodo en el cómodo hombro de Edward todo lo que vi fue… nada y cuando me desperté estaba en una superficie muy cómoda y acolchada, me sentí un poco desorientada al principio, me senté mirando a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que me resultara familiar o de recordar cómo había llegado aquí y no lo recordé, aun estaba un poco somnolienta.

-Umm… Edward?- le llame con la voz un poco rasposa y sin mucho volumen, al no escuchar respuesta, me aclare la garganta esperando mi llamado fuera un poco más alto- Edward?- repetí.

La cabeza de mi prometido pareció por una de las 3 puertas que había en esta gran habitación.

-Oh por fin despertaste Bella durmiente.- dijo sonriéndome y acercándose hasta sentarse a mi lado en la cama- tuviste una placentera siesta?

-La verdad es que si- masculle soltando un bostezo y estirándome- después del caótico viaje necesitaba esto- asegure- como es que llegue aquí?- le pregunte aunque mi mente estaba comenzando a aclararse.

-Te quedaste dormida en el taxi tan pronto subimos, trate de despertarte pero no lo logre así que te traje cargando hasta acá.- me conto- estabas bastante perdida en tu sueño.- agrego, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro aun sintiéndome un poco somnolienta, el recargo su cabeza en la mía y sentí su cabello mojado, observe que llevaba una camisa diferente. Cuanto tiempo me había quedado dormida? Voltee hace la ventana tratando de descifrar que hora era pero la cortina estaba cerrada.

-Que hora es?- le pregunte para salir de dudas.

-Son las 7.- abrí los ojos sorprendida, nuestro vuelo había aterrizado a las 4.

-Wow si que dormí demasiado.

-Está bien, tienes que descansar- dijo- acabo de hablar con Emmett me pregunta si queremos ir a cenar antes de irnos al concierto?

-Oh eso estaría muy bien, me estoy muriendo de hambre-le conteste sobando mi panza donde mi bebe había pateado, pareciera que solo nos oía hablar sobre comida y se hacía presente- y la bebe también.- agregue sonriendo, Edward sonrió también y se inclino hacia mi protuberante vientre dándoles un dulce beso.

-Que te parece si en lo que tú te das un baño y te preparas pido algo del servicio a la habitación para empezar, no has comido hoy más que lo que nos dieron en el avión. –me recordó, pero había estado tan ocupada durmiendo que no me había dado cuenta que no había comido, de nuevo el bebe me dio una patada, reí.

-Está bien, tu bebe se está poniendo insistente.-me sonrió y se acerco a darme un beso.

-De acuerdo entonces, voy a llamar a Emmett para quedar bien de acuerdo y llamo al servicio a la habitación en lo que tú te preparas, que te gustaría?- me pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama y me ayudaba a levantarme con él, cada día era más difícil levantarme por mi propia cuenta. Pensé un poco mi respuesta, la imagen vino a mi cabeza.

-Un sándwich de pollo con mucho queso. Pero mucho, mucho.- repetí. Mi prometido se rio.

-Está bien, cuando salgas estará aquí.- aseguro y salió de la habitación no sin antes darme un último beso.

Tome un baño rápido, Salí a nuestra habitación, pensé un poco sobre que ponerme. No había traído ropa muy elegante, tampoco es como si pudiera darme el lujo de estar con un minivestido que más bien pareciera que traía una blusa y había olvidado ponerme los pantalones, ni tampoco pudiera ponerme unos tacones de 12 centímetros. Bueno, no es como si extrañara algo de eso, realmente no podía extrañarlo porque nunca había sido lo mío vestirme de esa forma. Seguía vistiéndome de la misma manera, solo que con jeans de maternidad y blusas unas tallas más grandes. Decidí ponerme una blusa suelta morada con florecitas pequeñas, era linda y se amoldaba muy bien a la forma de barriga (Nt. En mi perfil) y los acompañe con unos leggins negros y flats del mismo color. Cómodo para lo que se esperaba esta noche, una larga jornada. Deje mi cabello suelto y solo lo acomode un poco. Me esforcé un poco más en mi maquillaje, digo, tenía que verme bien hoy. Iba a conocer a los chicos de Kings of Leon y no sería correcto ir con las ojeras que me cargaba expuestas en su máxima expresión. Bueno, no era como si quisiera ir a ligármelos, mi protuberante barriga no era un rasgo que se considerara de los más sexy a excepción de Edward que si lo creía, pero porque llevo a su hija en esta barriga. En fin, deje de desvariar y cuando me asegure de que mis ojos habían quedado perfectamente delineados fui a la pequeña salita que estaba afuera de la habitación, aunque se podría decir que estaba dentro de la misma habitación, esto era más como una suite, era enorme. Si solo el baño era del tamaño de mi habitación en Forks.

Edward ya me esperaba con mi sándwich y un extra especial, patatas fritas, mi debilidad, él me conoce bien. Me los comí tranquilamente mientras Edward seguía leyéndome cosas de su dotación de libros sobre bebes que cargaba para todos lados, esta vez fue el libro de nombres para bebes. Aun no podíamos encontrar uno y esta vez nombres como Nerea, Luana, Ainhara quedaron vetados. No podía creer que me propusiera nombres tan extraños.

-Mira, si hubiéramos concebido aquí en Las Vegas le hubiéramos podido poner Vega.- me señalo la página del libro, si ahí estaba, Vega.

-Estas loco.- simplemente dije dándole la última mordida a mi sándwich.

Emmett y Rosalie pasaron por nosotros y nos dirigimos al restaurante que se encontraba en la planta baja del hotel. Tuvimos con cena tranquila conversando de varias cosas incluyendo el hecho de que Jasper y Alice se estaban perdiendo de esto. Edward los había invitado, ellos dijeron que lo pensarían y después de 2 días de pensarlo declinaron la invitación. Dijeron que no se sentían muy listos para viajar tanto tiempo lejos de Paige, sobre todo Alice exteriorizo su temor de alejarse de su bebe estando tan pequeñita. Era una pena que se perdieran de esto, pero en cierta forma la entendía. Que decir, mis instintos maternales estaban empezando a salir a flote.

Después de cenar nos dirigimos al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto, no era un gran estadio a decir verdad, era una lugar más o menos pequeño, no tanto si esperaba albergar a toda la gente que ya estaba formada afuera del lugar. En lugar de formarnos como los demás pasamos directamente a la puerta, Edward le mostro un gafete al guardia y este dijo algo en su comunicador, seguramente verificando, cuando recibió una respuesta nos dejo pasar. Rosalie y yo nos volteamos a ver riendo como unas adolescentes por el hecho de pasar como si fuéramos invitadas especiales. Varias personas y chicas en su mayoría nos miraron feo y tuve ganas de volver a mi adolescencia, voltear, apuntarle con mi dedo y comenzar a hacer un baile tonto mientras canturreaba "_nananananana yo voy a entrar primero y ustedes noo. Mi novio es periodista y gracias a él los voy a tener cerquita y ustedes noo._ "y cerraba con broche de oro sacándoles la lengua. Ok, eso no sería algo muy maduro de mi parte. Debía comportarme, voy a ser madre por dios! Qué clase de ejemplo seria.

Pero estaba emocionada! Y mi emoción fue creciendo mientras nos íbamos adentrando al lugar. Un tipo corpulento nos guio hacia el camerino, cuando toco la puerta y del otro lado se escucho una voz masculina amortiguada indicando que podía pasar juro que casi me pongo a gritar y eso que aun no los veía. Por esa razón respire profundamente y me dije _"Bella, tienes que comportarte. No puedes hacer el ridículo, compórtate._ "

Y juro que me comporte, pero cualquier actitud es comportable si la comparar con la de Rosalie. Ella sí que se comporto, pero como una fan loca y emocionada. Fue gracioso de ver. No paro de decir "oh por dios! Oh por dios!" los primero 5 minutos. Y cuando Emmett logro hacer que dejara de decirlo no paraba de soltar risitas cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con alguna de los chicos, los chicos fueron bastante comprensibles y amables, debían estar acostumbrados. Claro yo estaba emocionada, era increíble tenerlos tan cerca, cada vez que los tenía a una distancia considerable tenía muchas ganas de alargar la mano y tocarles el rostro para asegurarme de que eran de verdad. Pero había venido a tomar fotografías así que eso hice. Emmett y Rosalie se sentaron a parte mientras Edward hacia su trabajo entrevistándolos y yo hacia el mío fotografiándolos.

Todos fueron muy agradables, bromearon y charlaron con todos sin ningún rastro de que fueron unas grandes estrellas, eran como chicos normales socializando. Se tomaron fotos con una nerviosa Rosalie que no paraba de agradecer y también firmaron autógrafos.

-Oh por dios! Eres tan lindo!- mascullo cuando Caleb le estaba firmando su disco, este rio divertido.

-Creo que a tu novio no le gusto que me dijeras eso.- le dijo como si él estuviera confiando un secreto, pero todos lo escuchamos y era cierto, Emmett había fruncido ligeramente el ceño cuando Rosalie le dijo el alago.

-Quien?- cuestiono Rosalie confundida pero embobada mirando al músico que era el que más le gustaba, me lo había confesado hace unas horas. Todos nos reímos porque nos pareció gracioso, bueno a todos menos a Emmett que se enfurruño un poco.- oh lo siento.- se disculpo Rose apenada y fue hacia él abrazándolo.

-Tranquilo amigo, no es mi intención generar disputas aquí.- le aseguro Caleb.

-Sin problemas.- se tranquilizo Emmett después de que se noto que Rosalie le decía algo al oído.

Llego mi turno de las fotos y los autógrafos, me tome fotos con todos juntos y por separado, Jared fue el mejor, es el que más me gusta a mí, tuve que recordarme mirar hacia la cámara en lugar de solo mirarlo a él embobada, pero es que es tan sexy! Tan guapo, tan lindo! Pare mis pensamientos antes de que sucediera lo mismo que con Rose y comenzara a decir todo eso en voz alta.

-Yo quería que me firmaran mi barriga pero él cree que no es una buena idea.- señale a Edward.

-Puedo hacerlo si quieres, créeme no te imaginas las partes del cuerpo que hemos firmado, ha sido muy loco.- le aseguro.

-Alguna vez han firmado un trasero?- le pregunte curiosa y divertida por la anécdota, él comenzó a reír.

-Matt lo hizo una vez, la chica lo agarro ebrio, estábamos en una fiesta y le pareció divertido, pero luego nos enteramos que la chica se había tatuado su autógrafo al día siguiente.- nos conto.- puedes buscarlo en la red, la chica se hizo famosa después de eso.

-Que loco! Creo que lo hare- seguí riendo- estoy segura que lo que sí han firmado son muchos escotes, esos son clásicos.

-Tienes completa razón- afirmo riéndose descaradamente- y entonces donde te firmare?- me pregunto.

-Dejare la barriga para otra ocasión cuando este menos protuberante, sería una linda anécdota que contarle a mi bebe, pero le hare caso a mi prometido.

-Por una vez en la vida! Aleluya!- exclamo Edward dramáticamente, rodee los ojos y le entregue mi disco y una playera a Jared.

-Puedo tocar tu vientre? No quiero ser impertinente ni nada por el estilo, si no quieres no hay problema- me pregunto después de firmarme mis cosas.

-No hay problema, hazlo.- le alenté y me emocione, si no había anécdota de autógrafo en el vientre por lo menos había anécdota de que Jared Followill había tocado mi vientre.

-Se que a algunas mujeres le incomoda esto.- medio se disculpo mientras ponía sus manos en mi barriga.

-No soy una de ellas, no te preocupes. Solo espero que transmitas tu talento a través de tus manos- bromee.

-Entonces me concentrare en ello- entrecerró sus ojos como si en verdad se estuviera concentrando, reí y entonces sentí la patada de mi bebe, él se sobresalto y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Eso es fascinante.- todos los hombres siempre decían eso, pero porque no lo sentían día a día, si yo también creía que era fascinante algunas veces, pero no cuando pateaba mis órganos internos o cuando ejercía demasiada fuerza.

-Creo que lo has logrado, mi hija será un prodigio de la música, gracias por eso.- bromee , él rio retirando sus manos- Edward espero que hayas capturado eso.- le advertí a mi prometido que tenía mi cámara en sus manos.

-Todo está aquí cariño.- me aseguro.

-Así que estas comprometidos?- pregunto Caleb, Edward y yo asentimos- aprovecharan los beneficios de las múltiples capillas de la ciudad del pecado?

-Yo propuse eso pero ella no quiere.- le respondió Edward.

-En donde más tienes la oportunidad de que Elvis te case? Deberías de aprovecharlo Bella.- bromeo Jared.

Permanecimos un momento más en el camerino, pero el hombre corpulento que nos había guiado aquí se asomo para avisarle a los chicos que faltaba poco para el concierto, al parecer todos nos habíamos olvidado por completo del concierto. Nos tuvimos que despedir de ellos, fue triste, todos habían sido tan amables.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos chicos, Edward puedes tener una entrevista de nosotros cuando quieras.- le aseguro.

-Muchas gracias.- le dijo Edward.

Salimos del camerino y caminamos hacia donde nos indicaron para ir a nuestros asientos, cuando estuvimos en ellos los 4 nos miramos unos a otros y comenzamos a reír sin sentido, la tensión y el nerviosismo que habíamos contenido por fin salieron.

-Edward no sé cómo voy a pagarte esta experiencia, en verdad gracias por invitarnos.- agradeció Rose.

-No hay nada que agradecer, el que hizo esto posible fue el jefe.- replico Edward.

El concierto cerró con broche de oro nuestra experiencia con los Kings of Leon, fue maravilloso y más porque los teníamos tan cerca, como si su amabilidad y buena onda no hubiera sido suficiente en su camerino, Caleb nos menciono a mitad del concierto. De nuevo mi adolescente inmadura volvió y quise voltear hacia el público para gritarles "tomen esa! Yo soy su amiga! Ja" de nuevo sabia que eso no eran un buen ejemplo para mi bebe. Demonios iba a ser una madre terrible, mala influencia.

Pero lo mejor de la noche fue en definitiva cuando Caleb dijo al micrófono que Edward había pedido que me dedicara I want you y que no lo hiciera esperar más. Recordé cuando Edward la había cantado la primera vez que habíamos ido al karaoke, donde había comenzado todo, no me aguante las ganas y principalmente me la pase besándolo toda la canción y diciéndole cuando lo amaba. Podía ser posible que cada momento me enamorara más de él, estaba analizando seriamente la petición de Caleb de no hacerlo esperar más. Pero disidí dejar esos pensamientos para después.

Baile, salte, tome fotos, cante, grite y me desgarre la garganta durante el concierto y fue en extremo divertido. Edward canto Knocked Up a mi vientre, muy conveniente. Y Rosalie y yo cantamos a todo pulmón y bailamos juntas California Waiting. Edward me canto las canciones lentas y con tonada romántica al oído, no era por desmerecer a Caleb pero mi prometido tenía una voz tremendamente sexy, hubo una revolución en mis partes de niña.

Salimos del concierto muy contentos y aun con la adrenalina al tope.

-Quien quiere ir a apostar!- pregunto Emmett unos decibeles arriba de lo normal aun con la pila bien cargada a parte de con unos tragos encima que había consumido adentro. Rosalie alzo la mano de inmediato dando pequeños saltitos, también estaba un poco contentilla.

-Si! Tenemos que apostar, no podemos decir que venimos a Las Vegas y no apostamos.- argumento.

-Se está haciendo tarde, no se- dijo Edward y me volteo a ver- no estas cansada?-me pregunto.

-Estoy bien, asombrosamente, mis pies no se han hinchado aun. Vamos.-le alenté, la contenta Rose tenía razón, como podríamos atrevernos a decir que habíamos venido sin siquiera apostar, mañana volvíamos en la tarde.

Edward era muy bueno jugando blackjack y tenía que admitir que era increíblemente sexy verlo apostar como si fuera un profesional, mis hormonas no ayudaban definitivamente, me daban ganas de correr a todos y lanzarlo contra la mesa de juego y aprovecharme de él. Sacudí esos pensamientos de mi mente y mejor fui a probar suerte en las maquinas tragamonedas. Probé algunas y si gane un poco de dinero, era aun más genial decir que habías venido a la ciudad del pecado y habías ganado dinero. Me aburrí rápido, me quede sentada cerca de donde Edward seguía jugando y me dedique a mirarlo.

Ciertamente era demasiado afortunada, algunas veces me ponía a pensar en lo que habíamos pasado, en lo complicada de nuestra relación al principio, de mi estúpida actitud, lo había tratado tan mal que a veces no podía entender como me había aceptado de nuevo, esperaba despertarme cruelmente del sueño que estaba teniendo. Pero no era así, él me había aceptado de nuevo, me amaba, íbamos a tener un bebe y estábamos comprometidos, definitivamente era malditamente afortunada. Todo era perfecto en nuestras vidas. Aunque sabía que sería aun más perfecto cuando nuestra bebe estuviera con nosotros y cuando nos casáramos. El matrimonio no es la cosa más primordial para mí, siempre he creído que se puede tener una familia feliz sin necesidad del matrimonio, un mero simbolismo. Para Edward es importante y entiendo su punto de vista, quiere celebrar nuestra unión, como una bendición al inicio de nuestra vida juntos. Y enserio lo entendía, si no no hubiera accedido al casamiento y no tendría un anillo en mi dedo corazón. Él ahora quiere apresurar la boda, uno de los tantos días donde saco el tema me dijo "no me importa una gran ceremonia, lo único que quiero es hacerlo oficial"

Y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba siendo necia de nuevo y por una razón que ni siquiera sabía cuál era, él tenía razón, no hacía falta una gran ceremonia, la única razón razonable por la que tal vez yo discrepaba era porque quería que nuestra bebe estuviera con nosotros, pero siendo razonables ella ni siquiera estará completamente consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor hasta el año o más y si, era mucho tiempo.

-Hola Bella!-llego gritando Rosalie, estaba mucho mas contentilla, para ser más claros, estaba ebria. Se sentó a lado de mí pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros- en donde anda tu mente? Parecías realmente concentrada en algo.

Voltee a verla totalmente convencida.

-Rosalie, voy a casarme.- anuncie hablando completamente enserio, por lo que no entendí porque ella comenzó a reírse.

-Daa, eso ya lo sé tontita, he visto ese precioso anillo y…

-No Rosalie- la interrumpí – lo que estoy tratando de decir es que me voy casar hoy, aquí en Las Vegas.- le aclare, se quedo viéndome por unos minutos entre confundida y en shock pero repentinamente se levanto y comenzó a gritar y saltar. Me alarma y más cuando la gente a nuestro alrededor comenzó a mirarnos.-Rosalie tranquilízate!-exclame tratando de que me escuchara y lo hizo, dejo de salta y gritar pero comenzó a reír estéricamente. En verdad estaba completamente ebria.

-Oh por dios! Vas a casarte! Ahora?

-Si ahora, pero baja la voz, aun no se lo he dicho a Edward.

-Ok, entonces ve y díselo- seguía riendo, de repente me abrazo, un poco fuerte para mi gusto, mi bebe protesto- voy a ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaras, ahora vuelvo.- me soltó y así sin más se fue sin darme oportunidad de decir nada, además de ebria estaba loca.

Respire profundo y dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba Edward recogiendo las fichas o el dinero que había ganado, cuando noto que me acercaba me sonrió, pase mis brazos por su cuello y me puse de puntitas.

-Si quiero casarme contigo- murmure en su oído, me volteo a ver confundido. Si, seguramente esa no era la mejor forma de comenzar, me veía como cuando le había dicho a Rosalie. Me volví a acercar para que me escuchara- si quiero casarme contigo ahora.- dije de nuevo y lo libere de mis brazos para ver su expresión.

Lo que paso a continuación fue que todas las fichas que hasta hace un segundo estaba sosteniendo en sus manos ahora caían al suelo, escuche la caída, no las vi porque lo único que podía observar era a Edward, sus ojos se iluminaban poco a poco y su sonrisa cada vez se hacía más grande.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Emmett que acababa de llegar sosteniendo un gran plato de comida con una mano y un trago en la otra, mirando confundido todo el alboroto y más cuando Edward, tomándome totalmente por sorpresa me tomo entre sus brazos al estilo novia.

-Nos vamos a casar. A la capilla más cercana AHORA!-le dijo o más bien le ordeno. Emmett abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y le entrego lo que traía en las manos a un trabajador que paso cerca de él y vi como recogió las fichas que pudo mientras Edward me trasladaba a la salida del casino donde nos encontramos a Rosalie que venía con una botella y una bolsa.

-Emmett! No es esto genial, vamos a una boda!- exclamo.

Edward le pregunto a un valet parking donde estaba la capilla más cercana, el chico no se vio para nada sorprendido por la pregunta, seguro pasaba por esto varias veces cada noche. Este le dio las indicaciones y hacia allá fuimos mientras Emmett y Rosalie tarareaban la marcha nupcial

-Edward ya puedes bajarme.- le dije y divise un gran anuncio que pregonaba "capilla de bodas" la capilla estaba justo al lado del hotel.

-No quiero que te arrepientas en cualquier momento.- me dijo sin bajarme, rodee lo ojos.

-No lo hare, además ya llegamos, bájame.- le pedí, me obedeció hasta que entramos a la capilla y donde una feliz pareja iba saliendo, el novio cargando a la novia justo como Edward lo había hecho conmigo hace unos segundos y la novia que se veía con un poco de copitas encima reía histéricamente y besaba el rostro de su apenas marido. Fue gracioso de ver, hubiera deseado tomar una foto.

-Bella ven tenemos que preparar a la novia.- me dijo Rosalie tomándome de la mano y alejándome de Edward, quien me guiño el ojo, aun tenía esa enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Voy a preparar todo.

-No quiero que me case Elvis!-le grite por ultimo viéndome arrastrada por Rosalie hacia el baño, escuche un "que aguafiestas, eso hubiera sido divertido" por parte de Emmett antes de entrar al baño, una vez dentro comenzó a sacar cosas de su bolso.-que haces?- le pregunte, había sacado maquillaje, cosas para el cabello y un velo?

-Que te cases espontáneamente no quiere decir que no puedas verte como una novia y yo como tu dama… o espera, seré tu dama de honor cierto?

-Claro, quien mas.-rodee los ojos, dio palmaditas emocionada.

-Genial, yo como tu dama de honor te preparare.- Comenzó a cepillarme el cabello y hacerlo hacia un lado, saco un broche de su bolso y me lo mostro- esto será tu articulo prestado, es mío y lo quiero devuelta, de acuerdo?- solo asentí riendo, se estaba tomando muy enserio las tradiciones aunque nuestra boda no iba a ser muy tradicional- y tiene piedritas azules así que dos cosas están cubiertas- agrego colocándolo en un lado de mi cabello- falta lo viejo y lo nuevo, se quedo pensativa, yo también lo pensé por un minuto y luego recordé.

-Mi sostén es nuevo y mis zapatos son viejos, eso cuenta?- pregunte.

-Claro! Perfecto!- volvió a aplaudir emocionada- ahora vamos a colocarte el velo.

-De donde sacaste eso?- pregunte riendo por la ridícula idea de que cargara eso en su bolso diariamente.

-Bella, como hay tantas capillas y la gente se casa a cada segundo en esta ciudad por supuesto también debe de haber un lugar o varios lugares donde puedas conseguir lo necesario de forma rápida- me explico- había una tienda de esas en el hotel, también vendían trajes de novia pero creía que sería demasiado.- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Cuando todo el ritual de Rosalie estuvo completo, yo con velo y hasta con un ramo que también había comprado, salió del baño para ver si todo estaba listo, quise salir detrás de ella pero me detuvo diciendo que el novio no podía ver a la novia antes de la boda. Yo solo pude reír.

Vino a avisarme que podía salir, metió todas sus cosas a su bolso y saco otro pequeño ramo, más pequeño que el mío. No sabía cómo es que cabían tantas cosas en esa bolsa, empezaba a creer que era como la Barnibolsa.

Entre a la capilla siguiendo a Rose que camino soltando risitas hacia Emmett que comenzó a aplaudir, enserio esto no era una boda para nada normal, lo único normal era que la marcha nupcial se escuchaba al fondo y que Edward me esperaba al final del camino. Se veía muy contento y su sonrisa era demasiado contagiosa, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. El camino no era muy largo así que llegue pronto frente a él, me tomo de la mano y nos posicionamos frente al "ministro" que seguramente había obtenido la licencia por internet.

La ceremonia fue corta, los votos fueron los tradicionales, pero Edward y yo estábamos en nuestra burbuja y para nosotros fue perfecto. Solo los gritos, vítores y aplausos de Emmett y Rosalie nos sacaban de nuestro ensimismamiento. Estuve a punto de llorar cuando dije "si acepto" solo a punto. Cuando el "ministro" nos pidió los anillos entramos en pánico, todo había resultado tan rápido que no habíamos pensado en eso. Pero mi asombrosa y ebria dama de honor lo soluciono, la dichosa tienda donde compro el velo y los ramos, también ofrecían anillos. Claro, no eran anillos de oro o algo fino, pero servían para el propósito temporalmente. Y por fin nos declararon marido y mujer! Y antes de que dijeran que Edward podía besarme me lance contra sus labios, no podía aguantarme más.

Edward un poco sorprendido se recupero rápidamente y me devolvió el beso riendo contra mis labios y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Podía oír el flash de mi cámara disparando por segundo. El beso tomo tintes más pasionales, la lengua de Edward se movía ansiosa contra la mía y yo ya no quería separarme de él. Pero lo hicimos cuando nos comenzaron a lanzar arroz, ese era Emmett y Rosalie por lo mientras tenía un contenedor de burbujas y las soplaba hacia nosotros.

-Uhhh! Que vivan los novios!- gritaba soplando burbujas verdaderamente rápido, esa chica tenia buenos pulmones. Emmett sacudió la botella que había visto que Rose traía cuando salimos del hotel y la abrió disparando el tapón y liberando espuma, Rosalie saco unas copas de su bolsa. No les digo? Como caben tantas cosas en esa bolsa? Brindamos mientras salíamos de la capilla, por supuesto yo no podía beber, pero Edward se tomo lo que me tocaba.

Mientras caminábamos de vuelta al hotel con nuestro padrino y dama de honor celebrando al máximo, Edward me tenia rodeada con su brazo, su mano por debajo de mi blusa y su pulgar acariciaba una y otra vez mi piel, eso no se le hace a una hormonal recién casada mujer embarazada, eso me estaba volviendo loca, tan solo ese simple roce y estaba enloqueciendo.

-Sera mejor que vayamos directo a nuestra habitación.-le advertí con un tono no muy agradable, me volteo a ver sorprendido pero sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo, entramos al hotel y antes de que pudiera decir algo me volvió a tomar en brazos y camino hacia el elevador, escuchamos los gritos de Emmett y Rosalie.

-Claro feliz noche de bodas!-grito Rosalie y me sentí un poco avergonzada de que toda la gente escuchara eso y se enterara de que estábamos a punto de hacer.

-Usen protección! Oh esperen, no hay nada de que protegerse, debí dar ese consejo antes!- grito Emmett, Edward rodo los ojos y sobre su espalda le enseño el dedo medio, Emmett y Rosalie rieron estéricamente diciendo adiós con la mano. Esos dos aun tenían una larga noche, seguramente mañana tendrían una resaca de muerte, pero se la pasarían muy bien, eso también era seguro.

Estábamos solos en el elevador por lo que no tarde en enredar mis manos en su cabello y atraerlo hacia mí hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Su espalda colisiono con una de las paredes pero no nos distrajimos con nimiedades y seguimos besándonos, ni siquiera cuando llegamos a nuestro piso me separe de él, aunque claro deje sus labios libres pues me atravesaba en su visión, pero eso no significo que deje de besarlo, pronto me dirigí hacia su cuello, depositando cortos besos y unas cuantas mordidas, podía oír unos cuantos gemidos por parte de Edward mientras nos trasladaba hacia nuestra habitación. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya habíamos entrado a esta hasta que Edward me deposito en la cama. No perdí el tiempo y rápidamente le quite la chamarra y comencé a desabotonar su camisa, esta quedo fuera de combate tirada en cualquier lugar de la recamara, realmente no me interesaba en estos momentos.

-No puedo creer que estemos casados.- murmuro Edward repartiendo besos en mi cuello, podía sentir su aliento caliente sobre mi piel que se estremeció, solo se separo de mi para quitarme la blusa que también se perdió en algún lugar de la habitación.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho.- murmure o más bien jadee pues al ambiente se estaba tornando cada vez más caliente.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo entero las puntas de sus dedos dejaban una ligera sensación de cosquilleo por cada pedazo de piel que tocaban, mi ropa fue la primera en desaparecer completamente, quede completamente expuesta mientras él aun conservaba sus pantalones y tengo que admitir que me sentí un poco cohibida pues con casi 7 meses de embarazo mi cuerpo no era precisamente escultural, quise taparme de inmediato con las sabanas y Edward noto mi repentina timidez, me ayudo a tumbarme sobre mi espalda y se posiciono sobre mí. Acaricio mi rostro con sus manos y me miro con todo el amor y el deseo combinados, de nuevo pensé que era demasiado afortunada por tenerlo para mí y ahora como mi esposo.

-Cuando Isabella Swan ha sentido pena, nunca había visto que te sonrojaras cuando estamos en la cama.- murmuro contra la piel de mi cuello.

-Antes no había subido tantos kilos y recuerda que ya no soy Isabella Swan.- sonreí, eso me gustaba, el rio también, sentí la vibración de sus labios contra mi piel.

-Cierto. Bueno Isabella Cullen- escucharlo de sus labios me gustaba más- has subido esos kilos porque cargas a mi bebe y eso a mí no me importa, me sigues pareciendo igual de hermosa- beso el inicio de mis pechos- tan sexy y hermosa.- mordió mi pezón izquierdo que pronto se endureció.- y lo mejor, eres toda mía y te deseo completamente, señora Cullen.

De acuerdo, quien sentía pena ahora cuando este hombre dice esas cosas? El calor volvió a subir por todo mi cuerpo y comencé a hiperventilar entretanto Edward seguía besando con hambre y ansiedad cada uno de mis pechos y yo no podía parar de jadear por lo que sus labios hacían con ellos, sobre todo porque ahora estaban más sensibles. Cerré mis puños sosteniéndome de la colcha mientras Edward bajaba con sus besos por mi barriga, mi bebe pateo, decidí no pensar en eso y repetirme que ella no sabía lo que sus papis estaban haciendo en estos momentos. Edward sonrió mientras bajaba aun mas, separo un poco mis piernas y yo ya sabía que es lo que iba a hacer pero lo detuve.

-No Edward, no hagas eso ahora por favor. Estoy demasiado cachonda por lo que estas haciendo y por mi hormonas. No necesito juego previo lo que necesito es que te quites los pantalones y vengas aquí.- le ordene demandante, mi voz estaba ronca y casi no me reconocí. Los ojos de Edward se dilataron con deseo, el verde de estos desapareció, se quedo quieto por unos segundo pero como si lo despertaran con un golpe, rápidamente se quito los pantalones y de nuevo estuvo sobre mí besándome con desespero, con hambre, con pasión.

Lo sentí entrando lentamente en mí y yo empuje mis cadera adentrándolo por completo, los dos gemimos sobre la boca del otro. Mis manos hicieron su camino hacia su musculosa espalda, no pude atraerlo hacia mí pues mi barriga estaba entre nosotros, mis manos volvieron hacia su pecho y lo empuje levente tratando de moverlo hacia un lado, teniendo una idea que otra posición seria mucho más satisfactoria. Pareció adivinar lo que quería hacer y me ayudo un poco hasta que su espalda estuvo contra la cama y yo estuve a horcajadas sobre él y él aun dentro de mí. Esto se sentía mucho más cómodo. Comencé a moverme contra él con un ritmo lento, sus manos acariciaron mis pechos y yo gemí. Me sostuve de su pecho para darme más apoyo e intensificar el movimiento. La respiración de Edward comenzó a hacerse más jadeante, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás disfrutando de la fricción de nuestros genitales. Me incline y bese su barbilla.

-Abre los ojos.- murmure contra su piel y volví a erguirme yendo mas rápido. Me hizo caso, sus ojos se veían completamente oscuros e inundados de pasión.

-Oh Bella! Si nena- jadeo cuando fui aun más rápido. – me encanta cuando tomas el control.

Me impulse con más fuerza moviéndome cada vez más rápido, la habitación estaba inundada de calor, de jadeos, de gemidos. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos dejándose llevar por el deseo, por la pasión, por el amor y yendo juntos hacia el objetivo hacia el orgasmo. Sus manos seguían repartiendo caricias a mis pechos, sus pulgares se movían en círculos contra mi pezones y yo lo único que quería era gritar, una de sus manos libero mi pecho y fue hacia abajo hasta encontrarse con mi clítoris y hacer lo mismo que hacia segundos antes con mi pezón. Me corrijo, ahora si quería gritar.

Cuando los dos estábamos en la cumbre, listos para lanzarnos al vacio del orgasmo Edward sostuvo mis caderas y me ayudo a ir aun más rápido. Mi cabeza fue instintivamente hacia atrás, mis ojos se cerraron mientras sentía como poco a poco, de lo cabeza hasta los dedos de mis pies el orgasmo me llenaba, oí a Edward gemir unos segundos después y me derrumbe a su lado con mi respiración entre cortada, la suya estaba de igual forma.

No abrí mis ojos hasta que pude normalizar mi respiración, Edward estaba recargado sobre su codo y me miraba.

-Eso fue… maravilloso.- dijo sonriéndome, se inclino para depositar un casto beso sobre mis labios- eres maravillosa.

Pase mi mano sobre su mejilla acariciándola.

-Te amo.- declare.

-Yo también te amo.- me respondió y me beso de nuevo- quien dice que el sexo marital es aburrido.- bromeo riendo, me reí con él.

-Acabamos de demostrar que no. Pero si aun les quedan dudas…- movía las cejas sugestivamente, Edward soltó una carcajada y junto nuestro labios.

Fue una excelente noche de bodas.

…

El toque insistente de la puerta fue lo que despertó, bostece mientras abría los ojos, los volví a cerrar pues todo estaba muy luminoso. Sentí movimiento a mi lado en la cama. Volví a intentarlo esta vez mas lentamente y esta vez logre mantenerlos abiertos. Vi que Edward ya no estaba en la cama y también vi que estaba completamente desnuda y mis pechos estaban expuestos. Me cubrí de inmediato con la sabana. Escuche que la puerta se abría y agudice mi oído para tratar de escuchar que pasaba en la salida del otro lado de la puerta, alcance a escuchar la voz de Emmett.

Qué hora era? Lo averigüe en mi celular que estaba en el buro. Apenas eran las 10 de la mañana, nuestro vuelo salía hasta las 4 de la tarde, porque venía a despertarnos tan temprano. Me tumbe en la cama tratando de acurrucarme de nuevo pero era casi perdido no iba a poder dormirme de nuevo. Así que me levante, busque mi ropa interior y me la puse, me puse mi bata encima. Después de lavarme la cara y los dientes Salí a la salita. Si, ahí estaba Emmett tumbado en uno de los sillones masajeándose la sienes, Edward lo miraba divertido y trataba de contener la risa. Lo mire curiosa.

-Hey! Que sucede aquí?- pregunte para salir de dudas.

-Sucede que…- comenzó Edward pero su risa lo interrumpió.- mejor que te lo muestre.- señalo a Emmett que no se veía muy dañado por la resaca. Mi esposo, diablos, eso se escuchaba muy bien, mi esposo extendió su mano para atraerme hacia él y me sentó en su regazo.- Anda Emmett muéstrale.- le pidió de nueva cuenta.

-Mostrarme qué?- pregunte no entendiendo nada.

Emmett se levanto y se quito la playera. No comprendí a donde iba a esto hasta que se agacho y me dejo ver su nuca y ahí estaba, un tatuaje. Todo mundo tiene tatuajes y algunos se los hacen cuando están ebrios, que tenia eso de extraordinario, seguro Emmett estaba tan ebrio ayer que fue a hacerse un tatuaje y si estaba recién hecho porque un se veía la piel roja. Pero me fije mejor en el tatuaje esperando encontrar algún mensaje estúpido o gracioso que en la inconsciencia del alcohol pudo haber elegido. Este decía "nuestra boda" la fecha de ayer y una "E" y una "R" entrelazadas. Qué demonios? Me cubrí la boca con la mano.

-Oh mierda! Es lo que me estoy imaginando?- pregunte aunque supongo que era una estúpida pregunta, Edward asintió riéndose y Emmett también asintió, se veía un poco apenado- oh diablos! También se casaron!- exclame.

Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió y Rosalie entro con lentes oscuro y con 4 cafés en sus manos.

-Oh vaya, supongo que ya te dieron las buenas nuevas. Te enseñaría mi anillo de compromiso, pero estaba hecho de palomitas y me lo comí.- de acuerdo no podían culparnos a Edward y a mí por reírnos a este punto cierto?

Sí, yo predije que se la pasarían muy bien la noche anterior, pero lo que había traído el nuevo día no había sido solo una resaca. Al parecer lo que pasa en Las Vegas, no siempre se queda en Las Vegas.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Tardando de nuevo, lo siento. Pero aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, compensando la tardanza este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito y la verdad disfrute demasiado escribiéndolo, algunos aspectos de este capítulo ya los tenía en la cabeza desde que empecé con esta secuela, siempre tuve en mente que Edward y Bella se casarían en Las Vegas. Y que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutando tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews del capítulo pasado así como sus favoritos y alertas. **

**Review? Saben que me encanta saber lo que opinan y me retroalimentan con sus opiniones y adivinen quien se va a molestar por estas bodas espontaneas? Yo se que saben jejeje**

**Saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	12. Temores

_**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Bueno Edward si, se caso con Bella, pero en realidad me pertenece ;)**_

.

_**Temores**_

.

-Esto va a ser una catástrofe.- declare cuando Edward estaciono frente a la casa de sus padres.

Hace una semana que volvimos de Las Vegas y aun no dábamos la noticia, nos habíamos estado escabullendo de ver a la familia de Edward todos estos días. Pero por eso habíamos organizado una comida familiar para darles las buenas nuevas. Iríamos a Forks a decírselo a mi padre el siguiente fin de semana y a mi madre, uff ni siquiera quería imaginarme la escena, era lógico que no podía ir hasta Jacksonville a decírselo, seria por teléfono y sospechaba que se desarrollaría una escena similar a cuando le dije lo de mi embarazo. Prefería aplazarlo un poco o esperar hasta que viniera al baby shower, si eso era una mejor idea.

Por lo mientras esta tarde teníamos que decírselo a mis suegros y a Alice, solo esperaba que se alegraran por nosotros y no se sintieran dolidos por no haber estado en la boda. Oh a quien engaño, seguro estarían dolidos, sobre todo Alice, pero esperaba que la felicidad opacara el otro sentimiento.

-Crees que se enojen mucho?- cuestione mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada de la gran casa.

-Desearía que Emmett hubiera llegado antes y la noticia de su boda que es mucho mas sorpresiva que la de nosotros- asentí completamente de acuerdo y vaya que sí!- opacara la noticia de la nuestra que es mucho más lógica.- asentí de nuevo, tenía razón.

Y bueno Emmett y Rosalie también vendrían hoy. Edward y yo estuvimos confundidos y sorprendidos cuando no fueron inmediatamente a anular su boda y salimos de Las Vegas con ellos aun siendo marido y mujer. No era que pensáramos que ellos no se amaban y fueran una pareja estable, pero no había sido algo planeado y tal vez no estaban listos, lo más lógico sería anularlo, pero no fue lo que hicieron. Se veían bastante desconcertados en el viaje de regreso en el avión, los dos tenían lagunas mentales por la borrachera y recordaban cosas vagas, pero por supuesto el tatuaje y el certificado hecho jirones en su habitación lo decía todo. Edward había visto a Emmett y a Rosalie en el trabajo, yo salí a almorzar con ella el miércoles y habíamos conversado al respecto.

Rosalie consideraba que el matrimonio era algo importante, así la habían educado, sus padres llevaban casados 28 años y eran un matrimonio feliz, ella no podía llegar diciéndoles que se había casado estando alcoholizada y que se divorciaría, ella pensaba que los decepcionaría. Emmett y ella habían conversado al llegar a Seattle, él también consideraba que el matrimonio no era algo para tomarse a juego y yo sospechaba que tenia cierto temor al señor Hale, yo lo conozco y sabía que podía llegar a ser un poco intimidante sobre todo si se trataba de su pequeña princesa, Edward me confirmo mi sospecha ese mismo día por la tarde, Emmett le había contado en el trabajo que estaba aterrado de que su suegro, que era asiduo a la caza, le disparara con una de sus escopetas, ya lo sabía yo. Así que habían decidido seguir con el matrimonio, Rosalie consideraba que las cosas pasaban por algo, que por lo menos debían intentarlo, al fin y al cabo se amaban y ya vivían juntos.

La verdad me alegraba mucho por ellos, tal vez como decía Rose, las cosas pasaban por algo y estaba segura que su matrimonio iría sobre ruedas y la historia de su casamiento seria una linda y graciosa historia que contar a sus nietos.

-Porque no regresamos al auto y esperamos a que lleguen y que entren primero?- propuse esperanzada mientras seguíamos caminando, Edward negó con la cabeza y se acerco a mi oído.

-Tu crees que no han escuchado el motor del auto? Estoy seguro que Alice está detrás de la puerta esperando que lleguemos hasta ella para abrir- me susurro y efectivamente apenas dimos un par de pasos más y una efusiva y sonriente Alice abrió la puerta con entusiasmo.

-Están aquí!- exclamo y vino a abrazarnos.

-Enana lindo recibimiento, pero lo haces como si no nos hubieras visto en 1 año.- dijo Edward.

-Fue una semana, estuvieron muy escondidos y me quejo por eso! Pero fue una semana muy productiva ya que tú decidiste abandonar a tus amigas. Kevin me hizo compañía y no sabes- sabia a donde iba esto, a robémonos a Bella, así que le dirigí una mirada de despedida a Edward, los dos conocíamos bien a su hermana-Ven Bella tengo tantas cosas que contarte de lo que hemos estado viendo para el baby shower, ven te mostrare algunas cosas- como supuse me tomo de la mano izquierda para arrastrarme hacia donde fuera que quería ir, pero debí prever lo que pasaría a continuación, al hacerlo lo sintió y se detuvo en seco, al principio, me extraño su actitud, pero cuando levanto mi mano y se quedo observándola detenidamente con expresión inescrutable, lo comprendí, sabía que era lo que miraba y la tenia así.

Por supuesto cuando habíamos llegado de Las Vegas, Edward me había arrastrado a una joyería y remplazamos nuestras alianzas de matrimonio improvisadas por las legítimas, pero habíamos decidido guardar las anteriores pues sentíamos que tenían algo especial por haber sido las primeras, estaban muy bien guardadas en nuestra casa. Las nuevas eran bastante sencillas, en cuanto las vimos supimos que eran perfectas. De oro blanco que combinaba a la perfección con mi anillo de compromiso, eran delgadas y tenían algunos detalles sencillos grabados en ellos. Como era tradición el mío tenía grabado el nombre de Edward y la fecha de la boda y el suyo de igual manera con mi nombre y la fecha. Y eso era justo lo que Alice estaba viendo en este momento. Voltee hacia Edward que se encontraba cerrando la puerta, seguramente sintió mi mirada de terror y su mirada se encontró con la mía, volteo hacia su hermana y lo comprendió. Tendríamos que dar la noticia antes de lo planeado.

Jasper llego a donde estábamos sonrientes a recibirnos, pero nos miro confundido cuando vio en el estado de shock que seguía su esposa.

-Hey que sucede?- pregunto, baje mi mano antes de que viera mi alianza, pero Alice aun seguía con sus ojos clavados en mi mano- Cariño?- le llamo un poco preocupado porque su mujer no se movía.

-No le sucede nada, donde están mis padres- pregunto Edward tomando control de la situación.

-Están en la cocina.- respondió descolocado sin dejar de ver si Alice reaccionaba en algún momento.

-De acuerdo voy a llamarlos, porque no llevas a tu esposa a la sala, tenemos una noticia que darles.

-Todo está bien?- pregunto razonablemente confundido.

-Si todo bien, solo lleva a Alice por favor. Vamos Amor.-me tomo de la mano y juntos caminamos hacia la cocina, eche un último vistazo hacia ellos Alice reaccionaba pero balbuceaba cosas sin sentido mientras Jasper le preguntaba que sucedía y se veía frustrado pues no tenia respuesta coherente de su esposa.

-Pensé que la noticia le causaría una apoplejía a tu hermana.

-Solo está siendo dramática como siempre.- dijo Edward.

-Debimos quitarnos los anillos para que no se dieran cuenta antes de decírselos, porque no pensamos en eso?- cuestione.

-Tal vez es mejor, así aceleramos las cosas y sacamos esto de nuestro sistema. Bella- paro nuestra caminata y se coloco frente a mi- no te pongas nerviosa, lo que vamos a decirles no es nada malo, es una buena noticia. Tal vez se sientan un poco dolidos pero estarán felices por nosotros, la única que causara drama será mi hermana como siempre. Tu tranquila.- me pidió mirándome directamente a los ojos, masajeo mis hombros y logro el cometido de tranquilizarme con eso, asentí- y contemos con que Emmett y Rosalie lleguen pronto y Alice dirija su drama hacia ellos.- rio y seguimos caminando.

Entramos a la cocina sin avisar y encontramos una escena que en lo personal, pero sobre todo estaba segura Edward hubiera querido no encontrar, Esme y Carlisle muy cerca riéndose juntos, se veía como que Carlisle le decía algo y Esme se ruborizaba y reía coquetamente y se fue acercando mas, estaba segura se iban a besar. Edward carraspeo fuerte de inmediato y ellos se separaron dirigiendo su atención hacia nosotros.

-Oh dios!- exclamo Edward- no hagan eso donde alguien los pueda encontrar.- le dijo.

-Te recuerdo hijo que estamos en nuestra casa y por dios no tienes doce años, vas a tener un bebe. No entiendo de qué te avergüenzas, te tuvimos a ti y a Alice recuerdas.- Edward puso cara de asco mientras yo y Esme nos reíamos.

-Si, lo que sea- sacudió su cabeza seguro alejando cualquier imagen que se haya podido formas en su cabeza- necesitamos decirles algo, podríamos ir a la sala, Jasper y Alice nos esperan.

-Sucede algo malo? Están bien? El bebe está bien?- pregunto enseguida Esme preocupada acercándose a nosotros, le sonreí tranquilizadoramente y esta vez trate de mantener mi mano alejada de su vista, para que no lo supiera antes y se hundiera en estado catatónico igual que su hija.

-Todos estamos bien, no te preocupes.- le tranquilice.

-Entonces? Que sucede?- inquirió esta vez Carlisle acercándose también y pasando un brazo por los hombros de su mujer.

-Vamos a la sala si?- pidió mi esposo. Ja, mi esposo. Me causaba gracia llamarlo así pero me encantaba.

Mis suegros asintieron y juntos nos dirigimos a la sala, Esme me pregunto cómo me había estado sintiendo le conté mientras caminábamos aunque no era mucha distancia que recorrer aun fuera una casa tan grande y pronto llegamos a donde estaban Jasper, Alice – aun no completamente recuperada- y la pequeña Paige que estaba dormidita en su sillita. Todos se sentaron en la sala mientras nosotros nos quedamos de pie frente a ellos. Nos miramos y sonreímos listos para dar la noticia, pero no pudimos hacerlo.

-Ellos se casaron!- grito acusadoramente Alice señalándonos con su dedo índice.

-Que!- se escucharon al unisonó las voces de todos con expresión de sorpresa. Todas las miradas rápidamente fueron de nuestros rostros hacia nuestra mano izquierda, unas a las de Edward otras a la mía, los dos la alzamos al mismo tiempo mostrándoles el anillo y confirmando lo que Alice había hecho el favor de anunciar.

Esme se tapo la boca con una mano claramente sorprendida y conmovida, Carlisle y Jasper simplemente se quedaron serios asimilando la noticia, mientras Alice entornaba los ojos hacia nosotros aun apuntándonos con su diminuto dedo.

-Debí de haberlo sabido. Claro iban a Las Vegas!- comenzó a decir caminando de un lado a otro de la sala.- Sabia que tu te querías casar de inmediato, pero supuse que Bella se opondría, como fuiste tan débil Bella, como permitiste que te convenciera?- me dijo suavizando su expresión.- una boda en Las Vegas! Oh dios!- paro su caminata y dejando car su diminuto cuerpo en el sillón.- no lo puedo creer.- dijo por fin.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato y comencé a entrar en pánico. Oh dios! Nadie estaba feliz! Estaban muy molestos por no invitarlos a la boda. Pero Carlisle rompió el silencio con una frase y sobre todo la expresión que acompaños a la frase que me tranquilizo.

-Bueno pues los felicito.- dijo y se levanto extendiendo los brazos, nos abrazo a ambos y solté el aire aliviada, cuando vi su sonrisa al separarse de nosotros. Por lo menos el estaba contento por nosotros.- por supuesto es toda una sorpresa pero me alegro infinitamente por ustedes.

-Muchas gracias papá- le dijo Edward. Jasper también se acerco extendiendo sus brazos hacia nosotros.

-También estoy feliz por ustedes chicos. Muchas felicidades.- nos dijo.

En eso escuchamos unos sollozos y todos dirigimos nuestra vista hacia donde provenían estos. Esme estaba llorando y me sentí de lo peor. Tan molesta estaba que la habíamos hecho llorar, sentí ganas de llorar también. Edward soltó mi mano que había tenido sujeta todo este tiempo y dio unos pasos hacia ella al igual que Carlisle.

-Mamá yo…- pero con un gesto de la mano Esme lo corto y le pidió que se detuviera. Oh dios! Nos iba a pedir que nos fuéramos no es así? Estaba muy decepcionada.

-Cariño- intento Carlisle y recibió el mismo gesto. Sollozo unas cuantas veces más y se limpio las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas con un pañuelo que le ofreció mi suegro. Yo espere furia de su parte pero me tomo completamente por sorpresa cuando comenzó a reírse, pero no unas risitas discretas sino unas carcajadas abiertas. Diablos! Ahora se había vuelto loca! Todos tenían exactamente la misma expresión que yo, expresión de desconcierto, incluso Alice que seguía enfurruñada en el sofá, la única ajena a todo era Paige que seguía tranquilamente dormidita en su silla.

Todos nos quedamos quietos esperando el siguiente movimiento de Esme, lagrimas de nuevo? Golpearía a alguien? Reiría aun más fuerte? Si es que eso se podía. Trato de acallar sus risas se levanto y se dirigió hacia mí. Oh dios! Me va a golpear no es así? Lo hará verdad? Me quede estática esperando que alzara el puño algo. Demasiado dramática? Esa soy yo. Por favor, era Esme, la dulce y amable Esme, claro que no me golpearía, pero en ese momento pensé eso, como dije era dramática y exagerada, esto me hizo recordar el episodio del cuchillo de mantequilla en la boda de Alice. En fin.

Lo que hizo fue completamente opuesto, acepto que cerré los ojos esperando el impacto pero lo que paso fue que sentí su delgados brazos rodearme, abrí los ojos y todos nos observaban Edward me sonrió y reaccione rodeándola también con mi brazos un poco tranquila, un abrazo era algo bueno. Nuestro abrazo duro unos minutos y luego ella se separo de mi, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, toco mi mejilla dulcemente.

-Bienvenida oficialmente a la familia- me dijo y tuve ganas de llorar, esta vez por emoción- me siento tan feliz por ustedes, aunque no voy a negar que me hubiera encantado estar en ese momento tan especial.

-De verdad sentimos esto mamá.- se disculpo Edward, Esme lo miro y le sonrió extendiéndole su mano, cuando Edward se acerco lo abrazo igual que lo había hecho conmigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla al separarse de él.

-Ustedes son felices no es así?- inquirió. Edward y yo nos miramos y asentimos con una sonrisa- eso es todo lo que importa aquí.- aseguro.

-Ósea que todos felices y nadie se da cuenta que nos excluyeron, a su familia! No nos incluyeron!- exploto Alice levantándose de nuevo, pero esta vez lo dijo demasiado fuerte e hizo que Paige despertara comenzando a llorar por haber interrumpido su preciado sueño.

-Alice la bebe.- le reprendió Jasper acercándose a la sillita para cargar a su hija y consolarla.

-Alice no digas eso como si lo hubieras hecho a propósito, fue algo que surgió. No es como si lo hubiéramos planeado.

-Si Alice, no te pongas en esa posición. – interfirió Carlisle.

-Es que yo ya tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza planeadas para su boda, yo quería estar ahí! Quería ver la boda de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga, es mucho pedir eso?- cuestiono al aire haciendo un puchero y comenzando a sollozar, fue hacia donde estaba Jasper y tomo a la bebe que también sollozaba y comenzó a arrullarla.

Todos se quedaron mirándola esperando que algo mas pasara pero solo se quedo ahí arrullando a Paige que se tranquilizo rápidamente pero ella sequia con el puchero en su rostro. Edward rodo los ojos.

-Los dramas de Alice, todo siempre tiene que ver contigo no? esto es sobre nosotros no sobre ti, los planes que tenias en tu cabeza? Que importa! Están en tu cabeza y le has pedido opinión a Bella al respecto? No lo creo, lo quieres hacer como si fuera otra boda para ti y no sabes lo que nosotros queremos, que si quisimos casarnos en las vegas? Lo hicimos y sabes qué? Fue perfecto! Porque estábamos felices! Fue perfecto!- estallo Edward, me quede un poco sorprendida, no pensé que fuera a reaccionar de esa manera, se veía molesto y mis hormonas reaccionaron y tengo que admitir que eso me encendió un poco verlo decir todo eso de esa manera. Pero sacudí mis cachondos pensamientos de mi cabeza. No es el momento hormonas. Frote su brazo tratando de tranquilizándolo, volteo a verme con su ceño fruncido pero enseguida se relajo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Alice también se encontraba sorprendida por el arrebato de Edward al igual que todos en esta sala, hasta incluyendo a Paige, que aunque no sabía que sucedía, miraba a su tío. Mi cuñada relajo su expresión, abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo pero la cerro enseguida, lo intento de nuevo y sucedió lo mismo. Camino hasta donde estaba su esposo y le entrego a Paige, luego se acerco hacia nosotros. Sinceramente con esta familia y los constantes cambios de humor ya no sabía que esperar, ni yo estando embarazada y hormonal había experimentado tantas emociones en un misma tarde, yo era la única tranquila aquí, exceptuando mi exageración hacia el hecho de que mi suegra me fuera a golpear. Esta vez no lo pensé con Alice, preferí esperar a lo que sucedería. Llego frente a nosotros.

-Tienes razón Edward- acepto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y muy seria- he estado siendo egoísta y me disculpo por ellos. Solo… no se… me hubiera gustado estar ahí. Sobre actué, como siempre, debiste esperar que esto pasara.- rio tratando de aligerar el ambiente, funciono todos rieron y asintieron de acuerdo, Edward también se relajo y le sonrió.

-La verdad es que lo esperaba enana- soltó mi mano para acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Alice me sonrió y se acerco para darme un abrazo, se lo devolví con el mismo cariño estando más tranquila de que todo estuviera neutral de nuevo, no podía usar la palabra normal, con esta familia, uff, nunca! Todos más tranquilos ahora nos sentamos en la sala platicando sobre algunas cosas, les contamos sobre nuestro viaje y nuestra boda por supuesto, les enseñamos las fotos que había revelado esta mañana. Alice refunfuño por el hecho de que por lo menos no haya vestido de blanco ese día, pero no hizo un gran drama de ello. Pero por favor, estoy embarazada, quien iba a creer que era pura? Pff tontas tradiciones! Pero no dije nada.

Justo cuando íbamos a pasar al comedor se escucho el timbre, Esme fue a abrir y enseguida escuchamos la voz atronadora de Emmett.

-Ya puede empezar la fiesta! Estoy aquí!- exclamo entrando de la mano de Rosalie.

Apretuje la mano de Edward recordando que también había un anillo en la mano izquierda de ambos, él me miro y debió de saber que estaba pensando pues de inmediato se tenso. Que el mundo se prepare, otro drama se avecinaba.

-Puedo ver sus manos izquierdas? Con lo que pasa en estos días en Las Vegas, lo único que puedo esperar es que ustedes también se hayan casado.- dijo Alice riendo, obviamente en broma. Edward y yo torcimos el gesto, pronto iba a saber que no era así.

Emmett como si nada mostro la mano izquierda de Rosalie con su nuevo anillo de compromiso que él se había comprado después y su alianza.

-Edward te dije que yo les quería decir.- se quejo Emmett pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo no dije nada.- murmuro Edward muy quedito.

Y eso fue lo único quedo que se dijo, pues después de unos segundos, nadie hablo en un tono muy silencioso.

-Oh Por Dios!- exclamaron todos y así empezó.

…

-Yo no me voy a casar, bla bla. Te estás comiendo tus palabras Swan, una a una. Primero el embarazo y ahora el matrimonio.- se burlo Jacob riendo a carcajadas, le lance una palomita, pero él siempre era más hábil que yo, no la esquivo pero maniobro para atraparla con su boca. Cuando éramos adolescentes teníamos un juego similar a este pero con dulces, yo le lanzaba golosinas en mi jardín y el las atrapaba en el aire, era divertido, era como el cachorro que nunca pude tener.

-Buen chico- me burle, él puso mala cara. Siempre la ponía cuando lo comparaba con un cachorro pero lo volvía a hacer una y otra vez, el también se divertía. Le volví a lanzar otra palomita y la atrapo sin problemas, como dije, le gustaba.- y no puedes criticarme. Donde quedo el chico "no quiero compromisos" y que vino aquí huyendo de una chica? Ahora estas casado y tu esposa te controla con solo tronarte los dedos.- me burle. Trato de defenderse pero sabía que tenía la razón, me reí mas- touche.

-Pero no me controla- se defendió, alce una ceja inquisidora en su dirección-no… bueno no siempre.- era imposible no reírse de esta situación.

-Como sea, hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces. Es lo que la vida nos tenía deparado, no íbamos a vivir siempre huyendo del compromiso. Los dos nos hemos tragado nuestras palabras, pero sabes qué? Me alegro por eso, tú no te alegras?- le cuestione.

-Diablos si!- aseguro sonriendo- cuando nos volvimos tan blandos y cursis Bella?

Comencé a reírme porque tenía razón, cuando estábamos juntos no teníamos este tipo de conversaciones profundas y todo esto. Le di un golpe en el hombro muy fuerte que le dolió pues se comenzó a sobar y me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso es para que recuerdes sigo siendo la Bella fuerte y dura de siempre. Solo que ahora casada y con una bebe en camino, pero aun te puedo golpear Black.

-De eso estoy seguro.- murmuro por lo bajo aun sobándose el hombro. Le di un beso en este y recargue mi cabeza.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, la vida de casado te tiene muy ocupado y los planes de mi bebe me tiene ocupada también.

-Y como van los planes de la bebe?- me pregunto y dirigió su manos hacia mi vientre acariciándolo suavemente, la bebe le dio unas pataditas y el rio ligeramente, ya muchas veces la había sentido, la primera vez que lo hizo se emociono mucho.

-Hola tío Jake- dije imitando pobremente la voz de una bebe, ambos nos reímos de eso.- pues estoy vuelta loca, lo único preparado que tengo, son las paredes pintadas del cuarto del bebe y ropa que he ido comprando poco a poco, pero no hay muebles, no hay cuna. Afortunadamente Kevin y Alice se están ocupando de eso si no de verdad estaría aun mas vuelta loca.

-Ya dejaste de trabajar?

-Solo tengo una sesión mas para una revista esta fin de semana y lo dejo hasta nuevo aviso.

-Wow si que ha pasado todo tan rápido. Parece ayer que la delgada Bella andaba atormentando al mundo y mírate ahora, con un balón atravesado.- le di un nuevo golpe en el hombro esta vez mucho más fuerte, no me había gustado para nada su comentario.- Hey!- se quejo sobándose de nuevo.

-No te atrevas a decirle gorda a una mujer embarazada zopenco.- le regañe. Dándole otro golpe.

-No trataba de decirlo de esa forma, trataba de ejemplificar que el tiempo paso volando. La próxima vez te veré en el hospital pujando o con la bebe en tus brazos.- me explico. Me tense ante la mención de este hecho.

-Estoy aterrada por esa parte.- le confesé-

-El parto?

-Claro- dije rodando los ojos ante lo obvio- Edward y yo hemos estado yendo a estas clases prenatales donde supuestamente te enseñan a lidiar con el dolor del parto y todo lo que va a pasar, pero solo me han asustado mas, a parte de las cosas obvias de las que he tenido miedo desde que supe que estaba embarazada.

-Como cuales?- me pregunto.

-No te puedo contar- le dije un poco avergonzada, no tenia secretos con Jake pero además de vergonzoso tenía que admitir que mis temores eran un poco absurdos, pero reales!- en ocasiones como estas me pregunto porque no tengo una mejor amiga chica.

-Oh vamos, me tienes a mí, tú me aguantaste en mi peor época de puberto. Puedes decirme.- dude un poco, pero tenía razón, escuchar sobre sus sueños húmedos no fue especialmente la mejor platica de mi vida.

-Ya sabes, la bebe tendrá que salir por algún lado y no se me avergüenza a sobre manera que todos estén viendo allá abajo- Jake comenzó a reír- no te burles o que te gustaría que todos estuvieran observando como algo sale de tu pequeño amigo.

-Hey cuidado con eso de pequeño- se quejo dejando de reír de repente. Hombres y su orgullo, rodee los ojos.- ok tienes razón, no debe de ser muy agradable que todos estén viendo tus partes intimas. Eso es lo peor?

-Claro que no, todo lo que implica el parto. Sobre todo tengo miedo que algo se complique y tengan que hacerme cesárea. Juro que pujare con todas mis fuerzas con tal de que no me corten. Me niego a que me corten. Me estoy aterrando de nuevo.- le dije enserio, cada vez que pensaba que la fecha cada vez se acercaba mas, mi terror iba aumentando.

-Oh Bella, en momentos como estos no envidio para nada a las mujeres y agradezco tener pene- rodé los ojos, machista- pero no te preocupes eres Bella la fuerte y dura, he sufrido de tu maltratos- rio burlonamente- y yo se que puedes superar eso y más. -Froto mis hombros tranquilizadora y alentadoramente. Le sonreí. Era bueno tener apoyos como estos.- y he escuchado que todo vale la pena cuando vez a tu bebe.- concluyo y en eso no pude coincidir mas, estaba segura que en cuanto conociera a mi pequeña princesita todo valdría la pena.

…

-Esta es la última clase verdad? Dime que esta es la última clase Edward!- le pedí, exigir era una palabra más adecuada.

-Créeme cariño lo es y estoy malditamente feliz de que lo sea.- me aseguro abriéndome la puerta del auto, me ayudo a entrar y cerró la puerta yendo hacia su lado.

-Se supone que tienen que ayudarte a no tener miedo al parto y como haciendo eso lo lograran ahora estoy malditamente mas asustada.- le dije una vez estuvo dentro también y arranco.

Acabábamos de salir de nuestra clase prenatal, al principio todo había estado normal, hicimos los ejercicios de relajación de respiración y de simulación del parto. Pero después trajeron una televisión y colocaron un video sobre el embarazo, todo bien con las etapas del embarazo y como crece el bebe, ya pase por eso, se de lo que hablan, incluso estaba quedándome dormida en los brazos de Edward hasta que vino el parto. Si de por si temía antes ahora mucho más.

-Eso fue tan… tan… grafico- describió Edward, asentí de acuerdo. -Ósea, se que va un parto, mi padre es doctor y fui a la escuela. Pero no sé.

-Edward eso es lo que vas a ver cuando dé a luz a nuestro bebe.- le anuncie.

-Lo sé Bella. Solo fue demasiado abrumador.

-Lo sé.

Condujo hasta la casa y yo fui inmediatamente al baño a hacer pipi, la bebe tenia presionando mi vejiga al máximo. Después fui a cambiarme y me recosté en nuestra cama tratando de descansar un poco. Cada día me sentía más cansada, agradecía que hubiera dejado el trabajo el fin de semana pasado, no podría aguantar una sesión entera ahora sinceramente. No me había dado cuenta que me habia quedando dormida hasta que el roce en mi barriga de Edward hizo que me sobresaltara, abrí los ojos encontrándomelo sentado al lado de mi tocando mi vientre.

-No quería despertarte pero la comida ya casi esta lista.

-Oh, tanto me quede dormida?- inquirí tallándome los ojos y bostezando ligeramente.

-Si, vine a ver y ya estabas dormida y no pude despertarte, por eso decidí hacer la comida.

-Gracias.

-Por nada amor, siempre que quieras- se recostó y me moví sobre mi costado para estar frente a frente aunque no muy cerca porque nuestra hija estaba entre nosotros. Edward miro hacia mi vientre sonrió ligeramente aunque después se puso serio.

-Lamento haber reaccionado de esa manera con el asunto del video o todo eso. Sé que tienes miedo por el parto y no ayuda en nada que yo enloquezca al respecto.

-No te preocupes.

-No quiero que tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien- me aseguro mirándome con sus ojos verdes penetrantes y acaricio mi mejilla, asentí, cuando lo decía de esa manera lo creía todo- y tratare de no desmayarme al ver todo lo que pase en vivo, estaré junto a ti sosteniendo tu mano en todo momento.

-Más te vale.- le advertí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Me rodeo con sus brazos y me acerco a él lo más que mi vientre le permitió, nos quedamos así un momentos hasta que él se separo ligeramente de mí solo lo suficiente para que pudiéramos vernos.

-Mientras hacia la comida estuve hojeando el libro de nombres- comenzó, rodee los ojos, haya íbamos con los nombres extraños de nuevo- no pongas esa cara- me regaño riendo divertido- encontré uno y prometo que no es extraño para nada.

Se paro rápidamente y sin poderle decir nada salió de la habitación, regreso con la misma rapidez con el libro en mano, trate de sentarme para ver mejor, al llegar a mi lado me ayudo. Y me enseño el libro señalando el nombre. Sonreí de inmediato.

-Te gusta?- me pregunto esperanzado y con los ojos brillantes. Tome su mano y la dirigí hacia mi vientre con la mía sobre la suya, la bebe nos saludo con una patada.

-Ya tienes nombre princesa.- declare y ambos sonreímos de oreja a oreja, asintiendo emocionados.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Pues tardándome algo de nuevo con esta actualización, pero no daré explicaciones, más de lo mismo, la vida real jejeje. Pero aquí lo tienen, el nuevo capítulo.**

**Nos vamos acercando a la temida fecha! Temida por Bella jaja aunque feliz para todos. Ya no hare la espera más larga, preparadas para el feliz acontecimiento? Y ya hay nombre! Aunque que creen? No se los voy a decir! Jajaja, créanme que me costó mucho encontrar un nombre para esta bebe, no quería ponerle el clásico Renesmee, Carlie o Elizabeth, ya los he usado en el pasado y quise variar con este. Lo siento pero se enteraran hasta cuando nazca, estoy emocionada porque lo sepan y saber si les gusta, pero ya pronto, muy pronto **

**En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews del capítulo pasado, así como sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Ahora si, quien este emocionada por el nacimiento que alce la mano y deje un Review jeje. Saben que me encanta saber lo que opinan de esta historia.**

**Saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	13. Haciendose Esperar

_**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Bueno Edward si, se caso con Bella, pero en realidad me pertenece ;)**_

.

_**Haciéndose esperar.**_

.

Pensaba que esto iba a ser aburrido, yo estando embarazada, siendo el centro de atención de varias mujeres que querían medir tu panza, hacerte hacer cosas que de por sí ya estabas nerviosa de hacer a un bebe real, mientras ellas mucho más experimentadas te observaban y discernían cada uno de tus movimientos y te criticaban por hacerlo mal, bastante tenía con mis inseguridades como para que le echaran mas limón a la herida. Pensaba que iba a ser aburrido e humillante, teniendo como antecedente lo que había visto en películas, televisión o en varios baby showers a los que había ido en el pasado. Pero no lo estaba siendo, primero porque debido a que ya con mis 8 meses casi 9 ya estaba enorme y cada vez mas incomoda, mi hermoso y amado esposo le había dado una plática muy larga a su hermana y a Kevin diciéndoles que mas valía que no me pusieran a hacer cosas, que yo debía de estar descansando en casa, lo amaba por eso, así que yo solo estaba sentada observando cómo ellas jugaban diferentes cosas y eso era divertido, ver como gateaban tomaban de una mamila e incluso se ponían pañales gigantes, las mamilas no contenían precisamente leche y algunas ya estaban mareaditas, mi suegra había tenido puesto el pañal gigante hasta hace unos minutos pero mi madre se lo había quitado y ahora ella lo tenía puesto. En verdad esto era entretenido.

Y sí, mi madre estaba aquí, la había invitado a la fiesta del baby shower pensando que no iba a poder venir, pues siempre se quejaba de lo caro que estaban los boletos de avión, pero me había sorprendido tocando a mi puerta hace un par de días. Se estaba quedando en nuestra casa, al igual que mi papá, Sue y mi hermano, si también estaban aquí, Sue había venido a la fiesta y teníamos casa llena e incomodidad al por mayor. No es como si mis padres no hubieran superado el divorcio y todo fuera extraño cuando estaban en la misma habitación, ambos tenían sus parejas y estaban bien, pero aun así a veces se tornaba raro. Y yo extrañaba mi casa sin gente, esa era otra razón por la que Edward había amenazado a su hermana con no dejarme hacer gran cosa, pues había estado muy movida con tantas visitas en la casa, Sue y mi madre procuraban no darme muchas molestias, pero no siempre sabían donde guardaba las cosas en mi casa y no siempre estaba Edward para ayudar, como hace dos días que tuvo que ir a Nueva York a hacer una entrevista, afortunadamente regresaba hoy por la noche.

Mies pies se hinchaban horrible, cada día me cansaba cada vez más, era un alivio tener como apoyo a Edward, cada noche se la pasaba mimándome, mi daba masajes, me servía de almohada, ya que la que me había regalado Alice por navidad ya no servía para nada, era horriblemente incomoda, pero Edward servía muy bien para mi comodidad y era mucho más placentero pues se la pasaba acariciando mi espalda y mi barriga hasta que me quedaba dormida. Me había ganado la lotería de los maridos o qué?

-Ahora Bella tiene que cambiar al muñeco con los ojos tapados.- anuncio Alice acercándose a mí con un muñeco y los diferentes aditamentos. La mire con pánico y luego amenazante. Todas la apoyaros vitoreando su anuncio y observándome entretenidas, era la hora de que ellas se entretuvieran conmigo o qué? - no tienes que hacer nada, solo quedarte ahí sentada y cambiar al bebe.

-Pero todas me van a ver.- murmure.

-Claro tontita esa es la idea.

-Vamos Bella tienes que participar en algo- llego reprimiéndome mi madre entrometida- además solo es un muñeco y es un juego, no es como si pudieras asesinar al muñeco.- agrego. Me encogí de hombros, en cierta parte tenía razón.

-Está bien, está bien denme a mi hijo ficticio.- Le pedí rodando los ojos.

-Primero tenemos que taparte los ojos- me dijo Alice, ok otra cosa a mi favor, menos presión si no veía a todas observándome. No conocía a la mitad de las mujeres que estaban aquí, la mayoría eran amigas de Esme y tías de Edward que no conocía hasta ahora, también estaban unas cuentas chicas del periódico que había invitado como Tanya, Grace y algunas mas, también estaba la suegra de Alice, mi asistente Jane, Kevin como uno de los organizadores no podía faltar, entre muchas conocidas más y por supuesto la familia más cercana, pero ja, ya no podía verlas observándome y eso le quitaba presión al asunto

Una vez me taparon los ojos me acercaron al bebe falso y la ropa que le tenía que poner. De acuerdo lo primero que hice fue sentir donde estaba cada parte de su cuerpo, busque a mi alrededor el pañal.

-Primero tienes que ponerle el talco y la crema de las rozaduras Bella.- escuche la voz de mi mamá, rodee los ojos aunque no me pudiera vez.

-Es un muñeco mamá, estoy segura que el plástico no puede sufrir de rozaduras.- masculle, todas se rieron.

Cuando encontré el pañal me asegure de que no se lo fuera a colocar al revés, ya había cambiado con éxito varias veces a Paige, tenia practica en esto, pero una cosa era hacerlo con tus cinco sentidos, ahora tenía que estar segura de ponerlo correctamente y al parecer lo hice. Busque el mameluco o lo que fuera con lo que tuviera que vestir al muñeco pero no encontré nada, solo un sombrerito y unos zapatitos.

-De acuerdo donde está la ropa, eso es trampa.- me queje. Escuche la risita de mi madre que estaba a mi lado.

-Date prisa Bella, el bebe puede contraer un resfriado.- escuche la voz de mi suegra.

-Plástico- masculle sacando mi punto a relucir de que nada le pasaría al muñeco- mamá ya dame la ropa, se que la tienes tu.- escuche su risita juguetona de nuevo.

-Pero esta frente a ti Bella, busca bien.- rodee los ojos de nuevo, a quien quería engañar, si, estaba justo frente a mí, pero yo sabía que no había estad ahí todo este tiempo, era tan buena mintiendo como yo, pero lo deje pasar, simplemente para acabar con el juego y seguirme divirtiendo viendo como se emborrachaban tomando tequila de una mamila y claro para que mi hija falsa no se muriera de una pulmonía.

Cuando terminé todas me aplaudieron por mi éxito, me destape los ojos y vi que el muñeco estaba correctamente vestido, lo levante en señal de victoria pero se me resbalo y el muñeco cayó al suelo, todas permanecieron en silencio, solo unos cuantos segundos después todas estallaron en carcajadas, Alice lo levanto por mí y me lo paso. También comencé a reírme, me encogí de hombros.

-Por lo menos mi bebe estará bien vestido cuando lo descalabre.- dije y todas comenzaron a reír más. Decidí no tomármelo tan enserio y no agregarle más estrés a mis preocupaciones, esto era para divertirse.

Lo que resto de la fiesta fue muy entretenido, siguieron haciendo sus juegos y si, llego el juego donde tenían que medirme la barriga o como yo lo llamaba, tenían que medir cuantos kilos había subido, pero yo me reía pues cada que alguien se acercaba a medirme mi bebe pateaba con ganas, a ella le gustaba esto tanto como a mí. Buena chica. Y llego la hora de los regalos, todas fueron muy lindas, mucha ropa muy curiosa, vestiditos, ropa interior, gorritos, mamelucos, varias mamilas, chupones, mi madre me regalo algo que parecía un columpio para bebes, Esme un móvil para la cuna, Alice infinidad de accesorios para su cabello, Sue me regalo varias cobijas muy hermosas que ella misma había tejido y Rosalie un canguro para bebe, en fin muchas cosas para bebe. Se los agradecí enormemente. Comimos algo de pastel antes de que la gente menos allegada comenzara a irse muy encantadas con todos los recuerditos que Kevin y Alice les habían dado. Cuando solo quedaron Esme, Rosalie, Sue, mi madre, Alice y Kevin yo lo único que quería hacer es irme a mi cama y dormirme hasta despertar cuando mi esposo estuviera aquí y me mimara como siempre, pero no estábamos en mi casa, todo lo habían organizado en la casa de Esme, pues tenía un jardín mas grande.

-Porque no vamos a la sala para estar más cómodos.- propuso Kevin, dirigí mi vista eternamente agradecida hacia él, me miro de forma cómplice, me conocía tan bien y seguro se había dado cuenta de mi cansancio. Todas aceptaron y nos mudamos a la sala, si, esto era mucho más cómodo, pensé una vez me tumbe en el sofá mas grande, Kevin me ayudo a quitarme mis zapatos y los subió a la mesa de centro sobre un cojín. Lo volví a mirar de forma agradecida de nuevo.

-Hare que Edward te compre un gran regalo en tu cumpleaños.- le dije cuando comenzó a masajear mis pies- te gustaría un auto.- divague disfrutando de su masaje, comenzó a reír.

-Sabes que soy más una chica de joyas querida.- bromeo y sonreí.

-Quien quiere unas margaritas? Aun tenemos mucho tequila por aquí.- propuso Rosalie sosteniendo un par de botellas.

-A mi me encantaría- dijo Alice, quien estaba sacando a Paige de su sillita- pero ya sabes, lactancia.- agrego desanimadamente.

-Anota uno para mí, solo para empezar.- acepto animadamente Kevin.

-Tres más por aquí.-dijo por su parte mi madre apuntando a mi suegra y a Sue, quienes mantenían una conversación muy animada entre ellas.

-Bella quieres una?- Rose pregunto con una mueca de burla, le entorne los ojos.

-Ja ja, que graciosa.-dije sarcásticamente y le saque la lengua en un gesto muy maduro de mi parte- todo por eso serás la elegida para tomar las margaritas que yo me hubiera tomado de estar en condiciones y mira que hubiera tomado muchas.- le dije amenazadoramente, ella solo rio.

-Con mucho gusto.- dijo antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Esme, Renee, Sue y Kevin fueron a ayudarla, como si necesitara tanta ayuda, seguro empezarían la fiesta en la cocina mientras las incapaces de beber con quedábamos aquí. Alice acostó a Paige a mi lado mientras jugaba con ella y movía sus piernitas vivazmente y se reía de las graciosas caras que hacia su mamá, pero en algún momento algo empezó a oler bastante mal.

-Oh parece que la pequeñita tiene un apestoso regalo para mami en su pañalito, no es así?- le pregunto con voz juguetona mientras le seguía haciendo caras. La mire raro, como podía reaccionar tan bien cuando sabía lo que le esperaba, yo podía olerlo y ya la había cambiado una vez, para nada era un regalo, apestoso por supuesto! Pero no un regalo. Siempre había sospechado que mi cuñada tenía unos cuantos problemas mentales.

-Oh por dios Alice, que le das de comer a tu hija?- le pregunte cuando le quito el pañal y comenzó a limpiarla, tenia tapada la nariz así que mi voz sonó bastante graciosa, Paige comenzó a reírse de mí.

-Solo leche, pero es normal. Deberías de ir acostumbrándote Bella, esto es de todos los días.- me dijo divertida por mi expresión seguramente y ella estaba tan campante sin taparse la nariz o algo parecido. Seguro ya hasta había perdido el sentido del olfato con las bombas olorosas de su hija, comenzó a reírse- te acostumbras, te lo aseguro, después del primer mes ya ni siquiera notas el olor…o bueno no tanto.- agrego como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Pues Edward y yo estamos pensando seriamente en comprar mascaras.- le dije medio bromeando, pero en verdad lo estábamos considerando. Ella solo se rio mientras seguía con su tarea, aunque no soportaba el olor la observe con cuidado.

Ya sabía cómo cambiar a un bebe, vamos había sido la maestra en eso en el baby shower con mi bebe de plástico, pero aun era útil observar de vez en cuando, cuando iba a la casa de Alice o ella iba a la mía con la bebe observaba todo con atención, tomando notas mentales sobre todo. Ahora que estaba en la recta final del embarazo trataba de absorber todo lo que podía, no solo viendo a Alice, con los libros que Edward había comprado en meses anteriores, con documentales, pero claro siempre me saltaba la parte del parto. Ya estaba aterrorizada sobre eso, no necesitaba que me dijeran más cosas que me volvieran loca, era mejor ir a ciegas hasta que el momento llegara y suficiente sabía ya.

-Y a qué hora regresaran los hombres de la familia.-le pregunte, ya había terminado de cambiar a Paige, ahora yo la estaba cargando mientras ella guardaba todas las cosas y metía el apestoso pañal en una bolsa.

-El juego de beisbol ya debe de haber terminado seguro no tardan en llegar.

-Pues se encontraran con sus mujeres borrachas.- me reí señalando con mi cabeza hacia la cocina donde se escuchaban risas, si, ya tenían su fiesta privada, gracias por la exclusión.

-Pues será mejor que lleguen pronto, no quiero ser cuidadora de mujeres ebrias.-rio- y cuando llega Edward?

-En la noche, dijo que me avisaría a qué hora salía su vuelo. Podrías pasarme mi bolsa por favor, seguro ya tengo un mensaje y con todo lo de la fiesta no lo he revisado en toda la tarde.

-Seguro.- respondió levantándose. Me la paso pero yo estaba demasiado entretenido observando a Paige que se balanceaba en mi regazo y tocaba con sus manitas mi vientre, también podía sentir como mi bebe pateaba sin cesar cada vez que su primita tocaba mi barriga.-Paige vas a lastimar a Bella.- le reprendió, extendiendo las manos dispuesta a quitármela, le sonreí tranquilizándola.

-No, déjala, parece que están jugando. La bebe esta pateando.- Alice miro la escena con ternura, su hija reía juguetonamente cada que sentía las pataditas de mi hija.

-No son un amor? Desde ahora ya se llevan de maravilla, serán las mejores amigas.- dijo emocionada dando palmaditas, las dos nos reímos mientras observábamos la linda escena.

Cuando las primas dejaron de jugar vi los mensajes de Edward, aun faltaba una hora para que llegara, tenía la esperanza de que ya hubiera llegado para que viniera por mi e irnos a la casa, ya estaba demasiado cansada y estaba segura de que ni mi madre ni Sue iban a querer irse aun, por el ruido en la cocina, llevaban muy bien la fiesta.

-Oh estas cansada verdad?-me pregunto Alice acomodando a Paige para darle de comer, yo solo asentí recargando mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá- porque no vamos arriba, te acuestas un rato? Paige después de comer caerá rendida también.

Acepte de inmediato necesitaba una cama cómoda donde tumbarme urgentemente. La ayude con las cosas de la bebe, fuimos a su vieja habitación, me quede un rato con ellas charlando un poco hasta que Paige se quedo dormida, Alice dijo que bajaría a ver que las chicas no estuvieran haciendo muchos destrozos y así me dejaba descansar un poco, yo fui a la habitación de Edward y me acosté cómodamente en la gran cama, mi cuerpo entero grito "gracias!" y se relajo de inmediato. Me acosté de lado, pues se me hacía imposible estar cómoda boca arriba, me costaba respirar cuando lo intentaba y era imposible boca abajo por obvias razones, tome una almohada y trate de acomodarme dispuesta a dormitar un rato, pero me hacía falta mi almohada personal terriblemente, sentí una patadita, si, mi bebe también lo extrañaba.

-Ya nena, papi pronto estará aquí.-murmure dando pequeñas caricias en mi vientre y así me quede hasta que me perdí en la inconsciencia.

Lo próximo que recuerdo es unos muy conocidos brazos rodeando mi cintura, sentí su respiración en mi cuello y como aspirando reconociendo mi olor, pero su nariz recorriendo esa parte de mi cuerpo me hicieron cosquillas, solté una risita aun un poco adormilada.

-Llegaste!-dije emocionada con mi voz rasposa dándome la vuelta para tenerlo frente a frente y encontrarme con esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, la habitación estaba oscura, pero con la poca luz que entraba por una de las ventanas pude verlo con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos amorosos como siempre- te extrañe- murmure haciendo un pequeño puchero y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, pero nuestra bebe hizo acto de presencia pues comenzó a patear muy fuerte, Edward rio cuando la sintió- perdón señorita, las dos te extrañamos.- rectifique.

-Yo también las extrañe muchísimo aunque solo haya sido un par de días. No es bueno para mí alejarme de ustedes.- aseguro acercándose y depositando un dulce beso en mis labios, disfrute del gesto disfrutando su dulce sabor y la suavidad de sus labios.- por suerte ya no tengo que viajar hasta dentro de mucho y si me lo pidieran me negaría.

-Y si no te negaras nosotras te encerraríamos en casa.-le advertí con fingida seriedad.- enserio no hemos podido dormir bien porque no estás, extrañamos a nuestra cómoda y cálida almohada personal.

-Oh así que nuestra bebe heredo la vena posesiva de su madre?- cuestiono juguetonamente bajando hasta quedar a la altura de mi vientre y comenzó a depositar besos y a acariciar donde se encontraba nuestra bebe, ella claro como la princesa de papá que era comenzó a patear reconociéndolo.

-Te tengo un regalo princesa.-murmuro contra mi vientre, alce una ceja interrogante.

-Le trajiste algo de Nueva York?- le pregunte, rodo por la cama y comenzó a buscar en su maleta que estaba en el suelo.

-En realidad no-lo mire aun mas interrogante cuando volvió a mi lado llevando una bolsa de regalo en sus manos, con su ayuda me levante para ver que era el dichoso regalo, tenia curiosidad. Abrí la bolsa.

-Uhh papeles, maravilloso.- bromee sacando los papeles que adornaban la envoltura, Edward rodo los ojos y yo reí. Saque todo los papeles y por fin me encontré con el regalo real, era un vestidito rosa con el estampado de muchas florecillas, era muy lindo. Voltee a verlo sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, es muy bonito.- le dije, me sonrió divertido y yo no entendí su expresión.

-No lo recuerdas verdad?- cuestiono.

-El que?- estaba confundida y trate de buscar en mi mente algo que tuviera que ver con este vestido pero decidí dejar que él me aclarara la mente.

-Recuerdas cuando acompañamos a mi hermana y a Jasper a comprar cosas para Paige y nos quedamos viendo cosas de bebes?- asentí y estaba comenzando a recordar.

-Me dijiste que una pequeña Bella se vería muy linda con esto.- le dije recordándolo por completo, él asintió- cuando volviste a comprarlo?

-Lo compre ese mismo día. Fue un impulso.- me conto, fruncí el ceño.

-Pero no sabías que estaba embarazada.

-No, no lo sabía. Fue un impulso y ahora que lo pienso tal vez fue una señal.- sonrió.

-Tal vez lo fue-estuve de acuerdo, extendí el vestido sobre mi barriga-Bueno princesa que te parece tu nuevo vestido? Te gusta?- de inmediato sentí sus pataditas como si me estuviera respondiendo. Me reí.- al parecer le encanta!- dije emocionada, Edward se inclino para besar mi vientre.

-Que bueno que a la señorita le guste. Seguro te veras hermosa con el puesto.

Cuando dejo de mimar a la bebe volvió a mi altura rodeándome con sus brazos y enterrado su rostro en mi cabello.

-Ya quiero que este aquí con nosotros.- murmuro besando el tope de mi cabeza.

-Yo también, ya quiero conocerla.-dije con la emoción inundando mis palabras.

-Solo dos semanas más.

O eso es lo que pensábamos.

Nueve meses, mas 2 semanas y contando, pero al parecer nuestra pequeña estaba muy cómoda dentro de mí porque no daba la menor señal de querer salir. Unos días antes de la fecha estimada del parto había tenido varias falsas alarmas con las contracciones de Braxton Hicks, en dos ocasiones habías ido hasta el hospital, pero habíamos vuelto un par de horas después, sin bebe en brazos. Pero las falsas alarmas habían cesado una semana atrás y aun no había señales de que las verdaderas contracciones comenzaran pronto.

Edward estaba cada día más ansioso y yo cada día más malhumorada. No quería comportarme de manera grosera con nadie pero sin querer le llegue a gritar a más de un integrante de la familia, incluso a Edward y luego me sentía muy mal por eso. Pero no podía evitarlo, parece que ahora me afectaba mas los cambios de humor por las hormonas que más temprano en mi embarazo, pero aparte de las hormonas traicioneras, yo ya no aguantaba más el peso. Cada día me sofocaba mas, la bebe ya estaba muy grande y presionaba mis pulmones con frecuencia al igual que mi vejiga por lo que parecía que cada 5 minutos iba al baño, estaba empezando a considerar mudarme ahí hasta que sucediera el parto, sería mucho más práctico. Mis pies se hinchaban cada día más, me sentía cansada todo el tiempo, me daba sueño a todas horas, pero no podía dormir, tenía demasiado calor cuando trataba de conciliar el sueño y era difícil encontrar una postura cómoda aun teniendo a Edward conmigo. En fin, yo lo único que quería es que nuestra que este bebe ya saliera!

-Edward puedes pasarme el cargador de mi laptop por favor!-le dije concentrada leyendo la pantalla de mi computadora, llego pronto con los que le había pedido- puedes ayudarme a conectarla? Gracias.

-Que estás leyendo con tanto interés?- me pregunto sentándose a mi lado para poder ver la pantalla.

-Estoy visitando estas páginas que te dicen como adelantar el parto de forma natural.-le dije como si nada sin dejar de leer la pagina. Edward soltó una carcajada.

-En verdad Bella? Tan desesperada estas porque la bebe salga?- pregunto riéndose. Aparte la vista de la pantalla y lo mire seria.

-La verdad si y mucho. Enserio Edward, estoy cansada, tú me has visto estas últimas semanas, tengo sueño, pero los bochornos no me dejan dormir, prácticamente vivo en el baño, mis pies están terriblemente hinchados, tengo suerte de poder verlos raramente porque seguro están horrendos.

-Tus pies son lindos-me dijo tratando de reconfortarme, le sonreí.

-Gracias cariño, pero míralos, ni parecen míos parecen los de una persona con obesidad, lo que me lleva a lo increíblemente pesada que estoy cada día.- concluí soltando un suspiro cansado, hasta hablar me cansaba, Edward me sonrió de lado y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda buscando tranquilizarme.

-Tranquila amor, se que debe de ser difícil y veo lo cansada que estas.

-Increíblemente cansada.- dije y mi bebe comenzó a patear haciendo acto de presencia, cada día se movía más, ese era otro factor de que no pudiera descansar, cuando por fin podía encontrar una posición cómoda y el calor no me molestaba tanto ella comenzaba a moverse como si estuviera en un maldito recital de ballet y quisiera mostrar sus mejores pasos- Hey linda estas tratando de salir por el lado equivocado, patear la barriga de mamá no hará que mágicamente se habrá una puerta secreta y tengas por donde salir, la salida es por el lado sur.- le dije y sorpresivamente se calmo, voltee a ver a Edward que ahora se estaba mordiendo los labios controlando o tratando de controlar sin éxito soltar una carcajada, no le duro mucho y lo hizo abiertamente, primero lo mire molesta pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho también comencé a reírme- ves, me estoy volviendo loca, ahora estoy diciendo tonterías a nuestra hija.

-Mejor vamos a ver que dicen esto sitios.- dijo aun riéndose un poco. Comenzó a leer lo que yo ya había leído-que hay sobre las hojas de frambuesa?- me pregunto.

-No estoy segura de que tengamos eso y ni siquiera sabía que se hacía té con eso.- no me culpen no soy una experta del té, apenas y conozco los básicos.

-Y no me parece muy seguro que ingieras algo.-me dijo bajando más en la pagina.

-Mira chocolate!- dije emocionada cuando lo vi como una opción.

-Llevas comienzo chocolate a lo largo del embarazo y mira donde estamos Bella.- apunto, tenía un punto, me encogí de hombros.

-Aun así puedes traerme uno?- pregunte esperanzada, me sonrió.

-Te comiste todos ayer después de cenar recuerdas.- asentí con expresión triste y culpando a mi apetito voraz.-oh pero esto si me gusta- señalo a la pantalla y cuando vi a que se refería rodee los ojos, levanto una de sus cejas sugerentemente hacia mi- sexo cariño, aquí lo dice y es perfectamente seguro.- me dijo con su voz más sexy, tengo que aceptar que me hizo sonrojar un poco por excitación pero al mismo tiempo deseche la idea pues el sonrojo me recordó a los bochornos.

-Siento bajar tu libido, pero no estoy muy deseosa de sexo ahora mismo-puso cara desanimada y me sentí mal por él-lo siento cariño.- le dije sinceramente inclinándome para darle un beso en los labios.

-Quien lo diría, después de que eras la mas deseosa de sexo en estos nueve meses ahora eres tú la que lanza cubeta de agua fría sobre mí.

-No lo digas como si me hubiera convertido en una ninfómana.

-Pues lo estaba considerando-rio- pero no es que me queje, porque en verdad no lo hago.

- Mejor sigamos leyendo.- propuse, quería dejar de hablar de sexo, porque me frustraba no estar en el mejor humor para hacer el amor con Edward, lo que leí a continuación no ayudo mucho pero un foquito en mi cabeza se prendió, pues parecía una opción viable - estimulación de pezones.- leí. Edward alzo la vista hacia la pantalla animado de nuevo, me reí de él. Hombre tenía que ser.- según esto, la estimulación hace que se libere oxitocina que es la hormona que desencadena el parto. Mira, quien lo diría. Esa opción me agrada.- agregue, esta vez fui o la que levante una de mis cejas sugerentemente hacia él. Mis pechos estaban terriblemente sensibles desde el inicio del embarazo, a veces no era algo muy favorable, pero cuando se trataba de las manos de Edward en ellos, era la mejor cosa del mundo.

-Creo que a mí también me agrada.- murmuro llevando su vista de mis pecho hacia mi rostro- creo que internet fue de mucha ayuda por hoy, pero porque no apartamos esto de aquí-dijo tomando mi computadora y poniéndola en mi mesita de noche. Luego se coloco encima de mí con mucho cuidado por supuesto y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Solo estimulación Edward, recuerda.- le dije, me sonrió y comenzó a bajar con sus besos hasta que deposito uno por encima de la ropa donde estaba mi pezón. Solté una jadeo y cerré los ojos cuando sentí sus manos comenzando a deslizarse por mi torso quitando mi camiseta en el camino, por suerte no llevaba puesto sostén.- oh dios!- masculle cuando sentí sus labios en uno de mis pecho y sus suaves caricias en el otro. Continuo haciendo sus magia mientras mis jadeos poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos, enterré mis manos en su alborotado cabello alentándolo a que siguiera, comenzó a hacer calor en el cuarto pero esta vez no me molestaba en absoluto. Y ya no pude resistirme más cuando sus dientes le dieron una suave mordida a mi pezón derecho.- ok, he cambiado de idea respecto al sexo.- dije, mi voz ronca por la excitación, Edward rio socarronamente levantándose y estampando sus labios con los míos comenzando un beso frenético.

Empuje sus hombros y de inmediato supo lo que trataba de hacer. Desde que estaba tan enorme, cada vez que hacíamos el amor yo estaba arriba ya que era mas cómodo que tener a mi gran barriga entre nosotros y por el peso que significaba sobre mí, por lo que Edward ya entendía que lo que ese simple gesto significaba. Con sus dos manos tomo mis dos pechos y siguió con la estimulación mientras nuestro beso continuaba y yo le quitaba la camisa, una vez fuera mis manos fueron hacia su pantalón, nuestros labios no se separaron hasta que sentí algo. Mis bragas estaban inusualmente mojadas y había dos opciones para esto, o estaba increíblemente excitada o penosamente mi vejiga estaba jugándome una broma y me había hecho pipi. Había otra opción pero no la considere hasta que sentí un dolor intenso en mi vientre bajo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrí me encontré con los ojos preocupados de Edward.

-Que sucede?- me pregunto y me ayudo a girarme para sentarme y cuando lo hice sentí de nuevo un liquido salir de mi como si estuviera en el baño, pero sabía que no se trataba de eso, ahora lo sabía.

-Se me ha roto la fuente.- dije y me encogí de dolor cuando sentí una nueva contracción. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos, se quedo congelado por un segundo, pero rápidamente se levanto poniéndose su camisa en tiempo record y comenzó a recorrer la habitación a una velocidad increíble.

-Oh por dios! Oh por dios!- decía sin sesar mientras iba al closet y sacaba las maletas que ya teníamos preparadas para el hospital. Yo me quede sentada observándolo sin querer moverme, pues temía que si lo hacia una nueva contracción vendría y Edward al parecer no se inmutaba mas de mi presencia, como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta y eso lo hiciera reaccionar, volteo a verme y de inmediato se dirigió a mi lado- perdóname cariño necesitas algo?- me pregunto.

-Me puedes pasar algo de ropa por favor- le dije acariciando mi vientre que ahora estaba muy tenso, trate se tranquilizarme y respire como recordaba habían dicho en nuestras clases prenatales.

-Claro, claro.- me respondió.

Una vez todo estuvo en orden y tuvimos todo lo necesario, Edward metió todo en el auto y me ayudo a subir al él y así emprendimos el viaje hacia el hospital, él estaba muy nervioso y yo era la que trataba de mantener la calma mientras él me preguntaba a cada minuto como estaba. Llegamos rápido al hospital, nos registramos y me sentaron en una silla de ruedas que Edward dirigió hacia la habitación donde pasaría las siguientes horas, una enfermera nos seguía.

-Tenemos que llamarle a todos, Renee dijo que iría de compras con Esme, ya deben de estar en tu casa- le dije- también tenemos que llamar a Forks.- agregue pero lo ultimo casi como un gruñido pues una contracción me ataco de nuevo.

-Tranquila, lo sé. Lo hare una vez estés instalada en tu habitación y tranquila.- me tranquilizo.

La enfermera me ayudo a cambiarme por la bata de hospital, pensé que se quedaría alrededor pero desapareció una vez estuve acostada en la cama. Edward estaba en una esquina hablando por el celular pero en cuanto acabo vino rápidamente a mi lado y tomo mi mano.

-Llame a casa de mis papas, tenias razón tu madre estaba ahí. Papá estaba en casa, hoy no tuvo turno y las traerá, ellos dijeron que avisarían a los demás incluyendo a tu padre.- me aviso, asentí agradeciéndole con la mirada.

Una sonrisa burlona estaba en sus labios, lo mire interrogante.

-Que es tan gracioso?- le pregunte.

-Estaba pensando en lo bueno que soy adelantando partos.-rio.

-Creo que eso tratar con dos al mismo tiempo fue una buena idea.-me reí también tomando el humor de la situación.

-Pero no tuvimos sexo, así que las culpables son mis manos mágicas.- estaba todo orgulloso, rodee los ojos y le di un golpecito en el hombro.

Ambos dirigimos nuestra vista hacia la puerta cuando escuchamos un carraspeo. Una menuda chica vestida de enfermera nos observaba con expresión amable y alegre. Era joven, delgada y más o menos de mi altura.

-Hola, soy Bree y voy a ser tu enfermera. Soy toda oídos para cualquier pregunta, reclamo o felicitación.- me sonrió y camino hacia un lado de la cama, su largo y brillante cabello negro que estaba detenido en una alta cola de caballo se balanceo a cada paso.

-Mucho gusto soy Edward Cullen.- se presento Edward dándole la mano.

-El feliz padre.- dijo sonriéndole.

-Yo soy Bella.- me presente.

-Y la feliz madre. – Y sacudió mi mano en saludo también.- muy bien Bella voy a revisar cuando tienes de dilatación para pasarle el reporte a la doctora Haines, ella vendrá mas tarde para ver que todo vaya perfecto y mientras yo la tendré informada de todo. De acuerdo?- asentí.- ok.- sonrió animadamente, por lo menos agradecía tener a una enfermera joven y animada, sería muy deprimente y aburrido tener a una de esas que llevan trabajando la vida en el hospital y que están amargadas con el mundo, no me mal interpreten, hay enfermeras mayores que son todo un amor, pero como siempre hay de todo en esta vida. – Aun tienes 4 centímetros de dilatación y la meta son 10 así que hay un largo camino por recorrer.- me explico, eso no me agrado para nada. – Ahora es hora de la intravenosa.- anuncio, mi expresión no fue para nada de deleite.

-Oh dios! Odio las agujas.- masculle, Edward tomo mi mano y comenzó a acariciar el dorso de esta con su pulgar, en otras situaciones eso me tranquilizaba, esta vez no.

-Créeme querida que no dirás eso cuando ruegues por la epidural.- rio Bree. – Aunque todavía falta para eso.- agrego para mi tranquilidad, anoten el sarcasmo aquí, porque sabía lo que significaba eso, faltaba mucho para la epidural, lo que significaba muchas contracciones y seamos sinceros, las malditas se estaban haciendo cada vez más intensas.

Oh dios! Esto iba a ser un largo camino.

* * *

_**Hola:::**_

_**Primero que nada una enorme disculpa por la aun mas y en verdad enorme tardanza. Ha sido un mes ocupado para ser sincera y además la inspiración no quería ser mi amiga últimamente, pero no se preocupen, la he atado y ahora se queda porque se queda jeje. **_

_**Y que les pareció? Aun no es el parto como tal, pero ya empezamos, no podía dejar pasar el baby shower, es una tradición, pero lo hice breve y ya para el siguiente ahora si el feliz acontecimiento y con eso: el nombre de la bebe! Créanme que me costó horrores que no se me escapara por accidente en este capítulo, ya lo tengo demasiado grabado en mi mente. Estoy ansiosa y nerviosa, esperando que les guste. Para el próximo sabré el veredicto del nombre.**_

_**Y pues bueno ya nos las mareo mas, solo me resta agradecerles enormemente por los reviews del capítulo pasado, saben que lo aprecio y me encanta saber sus opiniones. También gracias por sus favoritos y alertas, a las lectoras silenciosas gracias por leer, espero algún día se animen a contarme que les parece la historia.**_

_**En fin, ahora sí. Reviews? Quien está emocionada por el parto? Yo sí! Ya he empezado con el siguiente capítulo y me está encantando escribirlo!**_

_**Saludos, un abrazo.**_

_**Chaoo…**_


	14. Hola pequeña!

_**Si están leyendo esto saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y también saben que Edward me pertenece ;) **_

.

_**Hola pequeña…!**_

.

-Ahora dime cuanto amas las agujas.- dijo Bree riéndose de mí, le lance dagas con la mirada. Acababa de pasar por otra contracción, si pudiera levantarme con libertad lo haría e iría a golpearla.

-No se supone que estas aquí para reconfortarme y decirme que todo estará bien?- cuestione.

-O no, ese es el papel del papá, aunque para ser sincera nunca son de mucha ayuda, la mayoría se desmayan-rio y parecía como si estuviera recordando algo- y todo estará bien, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-Por fin dices algo amable.- masculle rodando los ojos.

No me mal entiendan, Bree es genial, aunque a simple vista pareciera que no nos llevábamos bien, ella es tan parecida a mí, en cuanto al humor, ella entiende mis bromas yo entiendo las suyas y es divertido pelear con ella. Nuestra relación amor-odio comenzó cuando al tratar de colocarme la intravenosa dijo que mis venas apestaban porque no querían cooperar para colocarla, yo la mire ofendida y le dije que tal vez ella apestaba como enfermera, acaba de pasar por una contracción y no debió meterse conmigo. Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos y luego comenzamos a reírnos, cabe señalar que Edward nos veía como si estuviéramos completamente locas.

-Tal vez serás amable con las embarazadas hasta que lo experimentes, no sabes que tenemos sentimientos o qué?- cuestione fingiendo indignación aunque también estaba riendo lo que no hacia mi actuación muy creíble.

-Oh yo lo sé.- simplemente respondió mientras observaba algo en la computadora donde revisaba todo lo relacionado con mi trabajo de parto.

-Tienes hijos?- le pregunte aunque pareció bastante obvio después de su respuesta.

-Oh sí, tengo a una pequeña traviesa, se llama Maddie. La amo con todo mi corazón, quieres conocerla?- me pregunto emocionada, asentí. Saco su teléfono buscando la foto, cuando la encontró se acerco a mí y me lo tendió. En ella había una pequeña niña con el cabello negro como su madre pero rizado, pude ver varias de las facciones de Bree en ella, sostenía un oso de peluche morado y mostraba su sonrisa abiertamente a la cámara.

-Es adorable, cuántos años tiene?

-Tiene 4 y que la linda carita no te engañe, es todo un torbellino.- me advirtió pero sonreía con adoración al hablar de ella y sus ojos se iluminaban, le sonreí.

-No pensé que tuvieras hijos, te ves muy joven para ser madre.- comente devolviéndole su teléfono, seguro había sido madre muy joven.

-Gracias por eso, pero si. Fui madre muy joven, cliché de nuestra generación lo sé. No fue planeado, pero fue toda una bendición tener a mi pequeña diablilla. La tuve a los 19.- me conto. Como lo había supuesto, joven.- al principio fue difícil porque yo estaba comenzando la carrera de enfermería, pero Diego me apoyo desde el principio y eso fue lo que nos hizo salir adelante.- comenzó a buscar de nuevo en su teléfono y me enseño una nueva foto, esta vez ella estaba con Maddie en su regazo y había un hombre a su lado abrazándola. Ahora veía de donde había sacado Maddie el cabello rizado, Bree y su adorable hija miraban sonriendo a la cámara pero él las miraba a ella y pude detectar amor en su mirada, era abrumador de ver como esa mirada desbordaba tanto amor hacia esas dos mujeres a su lado. Sonreí.

-Son una familia hermosa.- alague siendo completamente sincera.

-Gracias- me sonrió amable- ustedes también serán una familia hermosa, digo, tu hija cuenta con unos genes excelentes con tan bellos padres.

-De eso estoy hablando cuando te digo que tienes que decirme cosas amables.- pare un segundo- no estás siendo sarcástica verdad?- inquirí entrecerrando los ojos y respirando un poco aceleradamente porque sentí una contracción justo en ese momento, aunque no fue muy fuerte gracias al cielo.

-Claro que no, soy sarcástica pero no digo mentiras, mis padres me enseñaron a no decirlas- dijo riendo, regreso a su puesto revisando su computadora, trate de cambiar de posición pues estaba sintiendo adolorida mi espalda, pero no podía moverme mucho por mí misma, cuando Edward volviera le pediría ayuda, por cierto ya había tardado, había ido por sus padres a la entrada del hospital. Solté un bostezo, me estaba dando sueño aunque sabía que con estos dolores no iba a poder dormir, sería imposible, Bree volvió a hablar pasados unos minutos de silencio en la habitación -ya decidieron como se llamara? Me encanta saber los nombres de los bebes! Hay unos tan raros, tengo una lista de los nombres más raros que padres eligen, te sorprendería al ver esa lista.

-Apuesto a que será muy entretenida esa lista.- reí.

-Te lo aseguro, me siento un poco mal por los niños que fueron llamados así sinceramente. Cuando por fin nacían tenía ganas de ir hacia el bebe y darles unas palmaditas en el hombro y disculparme por su padres porque se burlarían de ellos en la escuela.- dijo, solté una carcajada- dime Bella, tendré que disculparme con tu hija por ti, por el nombre que le pondrás?- me pregunto negué con la cabeza aun riéndome.

-No, no elegimos un nombre raro, aunque me siento un poco decepcionada porque no entraremos en tu lista- hice un puchero, ella rio.- no le hemos dicho el nombre a nadie, solo Edward, la bebe y yo lo sabemos.- le conté.

-Y ahora yo verdad? Me lo vas a decir?

-Nop, tendrás que esperar como los demás.- le dije sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Qué? Porque? Yo soy tu enfermera preferida, no merezco ese privilegio?- negué con la cabeza riéndome.

-Tendrás que esperar un poco hasta que nazca.

-Uff al paso que vas serán un montón de horas- mascullo cruzando sus brazos con evidente decepción. La mire enfadada y alarmada, había dicho un montón de horas? Comenzó a carcajearse por mi expresión- solo estaba bromeando, no será tanto tiempo.

-Solo por eso no te lo diré.- me enfurruñe cruzando mis brazos, pero una nueva contracción me hizo deshacer la postura y sostenerme de las sabanas, esta había sido fuerte.

-Eso fue el karma mandándote una contracción por no quererme decir el nombre de tu bebe.- se burlo. Quise sacarle el dedo.

-Te lo voy a decir, pero promete no decirle a nadie- me rendí después de unos minutos, si soy sincera me moría por decírselo a todos, pero por lo menos a una sola persona por el momento era más que suficiente. Bree soltó un gritito emocionado como una pequeña niña y se acerco a mi cama asintiendo emocionada.- Edward y yo decidimos ponerle…

Pero justo en ese momento un alboroto entro en la habitación. Edward había vuelto y detrás de él venían mi madre, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett. El alboroto era gracias a Emmett que venía riendo no sé porque.

-Oh diablos, esto no es justo.- murmuro Bree por lo bajo, pues habían interrumpido mi anuncio, decepcionada volvió a su silla para seguir monitoreando a mi bebe, la mire dándole una disculpa con la mirada pero riéndome, esto era una señal, tenía que ser una sorpresa.

-Emmett si no te callas alguien del hospital vendrá a callarte o a sacarte de aquí.- le advirtió fastidiado Edward quien en cuanto entro vino hacia mí dándome una sonrisa y un beso en la frente.

-Está bien, perdón- se disculpo el grandulón y vino a abrazarme- como estas? Como se está portando la baloncita?

-Bien, pero tienes que buscarle un nuevo sobrenombre, si ya no está en mi barriga ese no tiene caso.- le dije.

-Oh esa es mi especialidad, en cuanto la vea se me ocurrirá alguno eso tenlo por seguro.

-Que sea uno lindo por favor.- le advertí.

-Claro que sí.

Los demás vinieron a saludarme también y a preguntarme como iba todo, como me sentía, si necesitaba algo.

-Ahora mismo se me antoja una hamburguesa con doble queso.- se me hizo agua a la boca, todos rieron.

-Rose porque no vamos a la cafetería, a mi también se me antojo una.- dijo Emmett sobándose la panza. Lo mire entornando los ojos.

-Eres malvado.- me queje, él rio.

-Es broma Bells, pero si vamos Rose, me está dando hambre. – Rose rodo los ojos ante el apetito siempre presente de su esposo- no te preocupes Bells te traeré algo.- me prometió antes de salir de mi habitación.

Carlisle estaba con Bree preguntándole algunas cosas y viendo el monitor con su actitud totalmente profesional de medico. Mi madre se acerco.

-Le llame a Charlie en cuanto Edward nos aviso. En cuanto le dije que habían entrado en trabajo de parto se puso a gritarle a Sue que tenían que irse inmediatamente, creo que cuando colgamos escuche un motor arrancando y la llamada no duro ni dos minutos. No me extrañaría que ya vinieran a medio camino. Ya sabes cómo es tu papá-rodo los ojos y rio recordando. Le creía, seguro mi papá se puso en movimiento de inmediato.

El tiempo que siguió estuvieron llenos de contracciones que se incrementaban a cada vez, palabras alentadoras de Edward, recordatorio de las respiraciones que nos habían enseñado en los cursos prenatales, aunque eso me molestaba un poco, porque claro que lo recordaba, pero no podía concentrarme con los dolores que sentía. Emmett regreso con mucha comida, pero yo la verdad no tenía mucho apetito, tenía un terrible antojo por una hamburguesa como había dicho, pero no quería comer nada, tenia preocupaciones más importantes que el de un antojo. Alice me hablo por teléfono, se disculpo por no poder estar aquí, pues Paige estaba dormida y no querían despertarla ni trasladarla dormida. Le dije que no había problema que se quedara tranquila.

Ya había anochecido y yo seguía acostada en esta cama de hospital sin tener esperanzas de que mi bebe estuviera con nosotros en los próximos segundos, la doctora Haines había venido a revisarme, aun tenía solo 5 centímetros de dilatación, ósea, aun no estaba lista. Las 11 de la noche y yo aquí, esperando ansiosa que esto terminara ya. Les había dicho a Rosalie y Emmett que regresaran a su casa, Rose había insistido en quedarse pero le dije que no se preocupara, que era mejor que fueran a descansar que estar aquí escuchando mis quejas y mis maldiciones, al final cedieron y se marcharon. Hable con mi padre por teléfono y me dijo que estaban a punto de llegar, que había mucho tráfico en la carretera, que si por él fuera haría que su auto volara para ir por encima de todos esos autos que lo tenían atorado, solo reí ante su frustración. Mi madre se había quedado dormida en el sofá que estaba en la habitación, Esme y Carlisle habían ido a buscar un café. Edward no se había separado de mí ni un minuto, ahora estaba sentado conmigo en la cama mientras escuchábamos música de su iPod, me estaba distrayendo y eso era lo mejor.

-Y cuando diablos estaré lista para la maldita epidural? Un segundo antes de que empiece a pujar? Eso no es de mucha ayuda.- me queje apenas pasando por otra contracción.

-Quien le teme a las agujas ahora eh?- rio Bree, la mira mal, no estaba para bromas.- déjame echar un vistazo, necesitabas un centímetro más, seguro ya estas lista. Me puse en posición para que "echara un vistazo" como ella decía, Edward se sentó y quiso echar un vistazo también, le di un manotazo en el brazo, me volteo a ver extrañado por un reacción.

-Que pasa?- me pregunto.

-No quiero que veas!- exclame.

-Cariño, conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo.- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Si, lo sé. Pero no es lo mismo, no quiero que veas! Recuérdala como lo linda que estaba, seguro ahora no está linda.- e hice un puchero, Edward comenzó a reír y se recostó a mi lado de nuevo.

-Pero si siempre está linda, seguro ahora también- aseguro, beso mi nariz- pero está bien, cumpliré tus exigencias, testaruda- le sonreí, aunque no me gustaba que me dijera testaruda, por lo menos me haría caso.

-De acuerdo, estas lista.- anuncio Bree, voy a ir a llamar al anestesiólogo y ya verás como todo estará mejor.- me sonrió y salió de la habitación.

En lo que esperábamos a que viniera el anestesiólogo, que me parecieron horas si me lo preguntas, mi madre despertó de su siesta y recibí un mensaje de mi padre diciendo que justo estaba estacionando afuera del hospital, mi madre se ofreció a ir a recibirlos, así que solo quedamos Edward y yo en el cuarto. La puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta, pensaba que eran mis padres y Sue, pero no, era Bree y venia acompañada por un hombre vestido con el atuendo que usan los médicos cuando entran a la sala de operaciones. Respire con alivio.

-Digamos que usted es el hombre milagroso.- le dije, él rio, también era amable.

-Mi nombre es Riley Biers, pero normalmente me llaman hombre milagroso también.- bromeo.

-Pues haga sus milagros conmigo por favor!-le rogué, él solo rio y eso es lo que hizo, se preparo para ponerme lo que esperaba fuera la cura a todo este dolor.

Edward sostuvo mi mano mientras me colocaban la inyección, sentí un pequeño piquete, pero cualquier dolor era minimizado por las contracciones así que eso no era nada.

-Y cuanto tiempo tarda esto en hacer efecto?- le pregunte a Bree, el doctor ya se había ido y yo ya estaba acostada de nuevo en la cama con Edward a mi lado. Ella se quedo observando su monitor y volteo hacia mí sonriéndome.

-No, lo sé. Dime que sientes ahora?- cuestiono, la mira sorprendida.

-Estoy teniendo una contracción ahora mismo?- ella asintió, voltee a ver a Edward.- dios, esto si que es milagroso. Tenemos que enviarle un regalo a ese doctor Biers.- él me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Me alegra que te sientas mejor.- me dijo.

Ahora estaba de mucho mejor humor y era algo bueno, pues mi padre llego junto con Sue y mi hermanito que se estaba cayendo de dormido, enseguida después de venir a darme un abrazo se tumbo en el sillón. Mi papá con el padre preocupado que es comenzó a inundarme con preguntas, como dije, era algo bueno que estuviera de mejor humor ahora, si hubiera llegado 15 minutos antes probablemente le hubiera gritado o algo. Esme y Carlisle también volvieron y estuvimos la siguiente hora conversando tranquilamente, era un alivio poder tener una conversación sin estar parando cada determinado tiempo porque venía una contracción, ahora solo sentía una presión en mi vientre, pero no más dolor. Todos volvieron a irse a buscar más dotación de cafeína y Edward fue a traerme un poco de hielo. Mi hermano fue el único que se quedo, pero estaba perdidamente dormido.

-Bree puedo hacerte una pregunta?- cuestione.

-Claro, que sucede?

Dude un poco, esto iba a ser desagradable y vergonzoso, pero después de ver tantos documentales y leer tantos libros de embarazo, siempre permanecí con una duda y ningún libro o video menciono eso jamás, cosa que me parecía muy extraña.

-Puede ocurrir el caso de que mientras estés dando a luz defeques por accidente?- le pregunte sin rodeos, ella comenzó a reír.

-Eres la única que me lo ha preguntado tan directamente y si puede pasar, es algo involuntario y algo normal.- me respondió riendo aun un poco.

-Es algo normal? Ósea que a todas les pasa?- le pregunte un poco alarmada.

-No, no. No a todas.- se apresuro a aclararme- a decir verdad pocas veces pasa, no te alarmes.

-Es una preocupación que he tenido.

-Yo estaba igual cuando iba a tener a Maddie, yo ya sabía que eso era una posibilidad y me aterraba demasiado, sería muy muy vergonzoso, todos me decían que comiera algo, porque tengo que decirte que tarde una eternidad en dilatar, pero aunque tenía antojos terribles no quise comer nada.

-Oh me encanta que pueda tener esta conversación contigo y lo comprendas.- le dije sinceramente, me sonrió.- dime que tu turno no acabara hasta que yo salga de aquí, sería terrible que te fueras y viniera otra enfermera, que tal y si no me entiende?

-Gracias por subirme el ego y hacerme creer que soy imprescindible. No tienes de que preocuparte, estaré aquí hasta que tengas a tu bebe en tus brazos y todo este bien.

-Cuanto tiempo dura tu turno?

-De hecho acababa 10 minutos atrás, pero cambie turno con otra compañera.- me conto, la mire conmovida.

-Lo hiciste por mi?

-No trato de que te sientas más importante eh, el único ego que puede crecer aquí es el mío.- se mofo.

-Me siento terrible, ahorita podrías estar yendo a casa con Maddie y tu esposo.- le dije apenada.

-No te sientas así, cuando salga de aquí tendré doble tiempo libre, será mucho mejor.

-Gracias.

-No me iba a perder por nada del mundo la llegada de tu bebe a este mundo, sufrí demasiado tu quejumbrosa personalidad como para que me pierda eso y además no me has dicho el nombre que eligieron.

-Ahora te lo diré seguro.- le asegure, claro con lo que había hecho para quedarse a seguir soportándome, abrí la boca dispuesta a decírselo…

-No, no lo hagas-me detuvo levantando una mano- me he hecho a la idea de enterarme con los demás y será una linda sorpresa.- me encogí de hombros, si eso era lo que quería.

Las 2 de la madrugada, dilatación 8 centímetros de dilatación. La habitación estaba muy tranquila, todos estaban en la oficina de Carlisle, mi hermano seguía dormido en el sofá, Edward estaba acostado conmigo, Bree había ido por su propia dosis de cafeína. Estaba empezando a sentir mis parpados pesados y aun más con la tranquilizadora y relajante caricia de Edward en mi mejilla y otra en mi barriga. Nuestros ojos estaban conectados, su mirada se notaba cansada, pero aun así iluminada, me miraba con preocupación, pero también con mucho cariño y amor.

-Estas ansioso porque ya esté aquí?- le pregunte.

-Claro que si.- me respondió besando mi nariz.- aunque siento un poco de temor también.- me confesó.

-No te preocupes, todo está saliendo muy bien, Bree lo dice.- trate de tranquilizarlo.

-No es por eso, bueno también. Pero siento temor de cuando ya esté aquí, que pasa si soy un mal padre? Leí todos esos libros, pero no es lo mismo leerlo que vivirlo, que pasa si la hago llorar, si no la puedo tranquilizar, si la cargo mal, si no le gustan mis brazos, mi voz, si me detesta…?-puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios callando se verborrea. Era la primera vez que expresaba sus miedos de esta manera, yo era la que había acaparado ese departamento durante todo el embarazo, pero el siempre me tranquilizaba, así que use sus palabras para tranquilizarlo.

-Haremos esto juntos. Tienes razón, no es lo mismo leerlo que vivirlo, pero juntos aprenderemos a hacerlo correctamente. Y no digas tonterías, ella no te detestara, si ya te adora y eso aun no te ha visto, ni ha escuchado tu voz por completo, tu voz es hermosa y uff se enamorara completamente cuando le toques canciones de cuna en el piano.- su mueca de preocupación rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa.

-Solo si tú me acompañas con el violín.

-Claro que si.- asegure, acaricie su cabello y aparte unos cuantos que estaban en si frente.- sabes de que me he dado cuenta?- negó con la cabeza, hice un puchero- de que no me has besado.

-Como de que no?- cuestiono.

-No en los labios y si lo has hecho ha pasado mucho desde el ultimo.-le reclame como una niña pequeña, su sonrisa fue juguetona, mientras se acercaba y rozaba sus labios dulcemente con los míos.

-Perdóname por tardar tanto, no sé en que estaba pensando.- se mofo mientras movía sus labios contra los míos delicadamente, iba a enredar mis brazos en su cuello para profundizar el beso, pero sentí una contracción, una muy fuerte. Diablos, a que habían vuelto? No las había extrañado en lo mas mínimo. Me separa del beso con una mueca de dolor, él me miro con preocupación- que sucede.

-Diablos, creo que el efecto de la anestesia ha pasado, Auch!- me queje de nuevo cuando lo sentí, esto era mucho más intenso- ahora son mucho más fuertes!- exclame con voz rasposa, comencé a respirar aceleradamente esperando tranquilizarme, pero enserio dolía.

-Voy a buscar a Bree.- me dijo y rápidamente se levanto de la cama y desapareció por la puerta. Inhala, exhala, me recordaba como un mantra y de nuevo ahí estaba el maldito dolor, solté un gritito sin poderlo evitar y vi como mi hermano se removía en el sofá, abrió los ojos y miro desorientado a su alrededor hasta que dio conmigo, seguro mi expresión no era nada cálida y era de miedo en estos momento.

-Estas bien Bella?- me pregunto, su voz adormilada, se levanto tambaleándose y vino a mi lado no muy seguro de que debía hacer y con expresión asustada.

-Tranquilo, todo esto en normal, solo son contracciones.- intente tranquilizarlo poniendo la expresión más amable que podía en estos momentos, aunque era difícil pues el dolor era cada vez más constante. Donde estaba Edward.

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?- me pregunto.

-Me traer ese vaso que está ahí, tengo un poco de sed.- le señale la mesa que estaba al pie de mi cama, asintió y enseguida me lo trajo, aun se veía un poco asustado. –tranquilo peque todo está bien, ya pronto serás tío, no estás emocionado por eso?- llevar una conversación era lo mejor para distraerlo.

-La verdad si y no me digas peque, los tíos no son pequeños, somos grandes y fuerte- dijo hinchando su pecho, le sonreí.

Edward entro en ese momento y no solo lo acompañaba Bree, todos venían con él. Mi enfermera y mi suegro fueron hacia el monitor, checando cosas que solo ellos entendían.

-No creo que vayan a poder darte otra epidural Bella.- me informo Bree, la mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-Que? Porque no? quiero otro milagro por favor.- le rogué soportando otra contracción, mi madre me quito el sudor de la frente con una paño mojado.

-El parto está muy avanzado y como veo seguro ya estarás lista para pujar.- dijo esta vez Carlisle, Bree estaba muy ocupada haciendo una llamada telefónica, supuse que si mi suegro tenía razón, ella estaba llamando a la doctora Haines.

-La doctora está en una cesárea en este momento- puse cara de terror, Edward acaricio mi mano intentando tranquilizarme, no estaba funcionando.- pero vamos a echar un vistazo a ve si estas lista, tal vez podamos esperarla.

Vi como mi suegro se quitaba el saco y se colocaba su bata, sentí aun mas terror y sobre todo vergüenza, pues parecía que se estaba preparando para asistir a Bree y eso no sería una experiencia agradable.

-Connor, no tienes hambre, ven vamos a buscarte algo de comer.- escuche que le decía Sue a mi hermanito, la hubiera mirado para agradecerle por eso, pero solo estaba concentrada viendo como mi suegro tenía intención de echar un vistazo también, agradecía que se llevara a mi hermanito, era suficientemente terrible tener a todos aquí. Me coloque en posición, pero no mire al frente, mire a Edward que estaba a mi lado.

-Ves y no querías que yo mirada.- se burlo, lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

-Cállate que ahora mismo tengo muchas ganas de golpear a algo o alguien.- le advertí.

-Estas lista para pujar Bella.- anuncio Bree se veía emocionada, que bien que le gustara su trabajo.

-Pero y la doctora?- pregunte.

-Me aseguro que en cuanto terminara vendría directo hacia acá, yo creo no tardara mucho pero necesitamos comenzar con esto Bella.- me explico.- el doctor Cullen puede ayudarnos por el momento.- eso no era algo tranquilizador pero asentí, mejor acabar con esto lo antes posible.

Esme y mi madre me ayudaron sosteniendo mi piernas, mi padre estaba a mi lado izquierdo sosteniendo una de mis manos y del otro lado estaba Edward sosteniendo la otra.

-De antemano me disculpo por lo que están a punto de ver.- dije y todos rieron, por lo menos ayudaba a aligerar el ambiente.

Pero entonces todo comenzó, Bree me dijo que comenzara a pujar y lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, así lo hice una vez, dos veces tres veces, todos me decían palabras de a aliento y ánimos. Como había dicho Bree la doctora Haines llego y tomo el mando de todo.

-Vamos Bella, vas muy bien, ya podemos ver la cabecita- me dijo, yo estaba muy cansada, sentía mis pulmones arder, mi respiración era acelerada. Edward limpiaba mi frente perlada de sudor y de vez en cuando besaba mi frente. Y comenzamos con otra ronda.- perfecto Bella, vas perfecto.- me alentaba mi doctora.

-Oh por dios! Ya no puedo!- exclame tumbándome en la cama y respirando aceleradamente, me sentía exhausta.

-Solo una más Bella, una mas.- yo negaba con la cabeza, todo me daba vueltas, no podía enfocar el rostro de nadie, solo oía sus voces mezcladas diciendo muchas cosas que no lograba entender. Cerré los ojos y solo hubo una voz que entendí perfectamente.

-Vamos amor, tu puedes, eres fuerte, tu puedes. Una mas y tendremos a nuestra princesa con nosotros, solo una mas.- susurro Edward en mi oído- te amo Bella, te amo.- quise llorar al escucharlo, abrí mis ojos de nuevo y con todas la fuerzas que tenia volví a pujar, solo unos segundos más y sentí como mi bebe dejaba mi cuerpo.

Me tumbe en la cama completamente exhausta, escuche un "bienvenida al mundo pequeñita" por parte de la doctora, solo levante mi cabeza tratando de ver a mi bebe, pero no podía ver nada, solo las expresiones de emoción de todos. Trataba de levantarme pero estaba demasiado débil y nadie parecía prestarme atención ahora mismo. De pronto todos permanecieron en silencio, pero antes de que comenzara a entrar en pánico por esto, el sonido más hermoso inundó la habitación seguido por grititos de júbilo, pero yo no tenía atención para nada en este momento que para el pequeño bultito llorón envuelto en una mantita rosa que venía cargando la doctora Haines. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, la doctora me sonrió y me entrego a mi bebe que seguía llorando, solté un sollozo cuando la tuve recargada en mi pecho, todo se sintió tan cálido y pacifico en este momento, incluso ella dejo de llorar de inmediato. Moví mi mano para retirar la mantita que estaba en su carita y entonces me enamore.

-Oh por dios- murmure. –eres preciosa. Y lo era, aun cuando aun no la limpiaban por completo y estaba toda rosa, era preciosa, la bebe más hermosa que había visto. Ya se había tranquilizado, sus ojos se movían para todos lados sin saber a dónde enfocar y su boquita se movía graciosamente. Comencé a acariciarle el rostro.- hola preciosa, soy tu mamá.- como si en verdad pudiera entenderme y que digo, seguro lo hacía, dirigió su mirada hacia mí, ya no pude evitar que mis lágrimas cayeran libres por mis ojos, era perfecto y era mía! Sentí unas manos acariciar mis cabellos, aun sin querer retirar mi vista de mi hermosa bebe lo hice y levante mi vista para encontrarme con los ojos de Edward, estaban cristalinos y llenos de emoción y amor, veía que estaba conteniendo las lagrimas y me sonreía con una emocionada y amplia sonrisa, con cuidado de no mover demasiado a mi bebe libere una de mis manos y tome la de Edward para acercarlo, se inclino hacia nosotras, primero beso mi cabeza, mi mejilla y me acaricio el rostro con sus delicados dedos.

-Te amo Bella, te amo tanto.- y me beso los labios solo un segundo.

-Yo también te amo.- susurre contra sus labios, son sus dedos ayudo a limpiar algunas de mis lagrimas, pero era inútil pues mas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas.

Pero como si reclamara nuestra atención mi pequeña comenzó a removerse en mis brazos y a soltar pequeños sollozos, rápidamente dirigí mi atención a ella, al igual que Edward.

-Shh, shh, tranquila, aquí estamos. Aquí estamos papá y yo.- le sonreí dirigiendo mí vista de ella a su padre, él la miraba emocionado, acaricio muy delicadamente su mejilla, ella se tranquilizo y llevo su vista hacia él, Edward soltó un suspiro sorprendido. Yo no paraba de llorar de verlos interactuar, era tan perfecto, este momento era tan perfecto, por fin la teníamos aquí.

-Hey- murmuro Edward su voz se quebró un poco de emoción, se aclaro la garganta- Hola hermosa- sus dedos seguían recorriendo su pequeña mejilla, parecía como que ella lo miraba con atención reconociendo su voz- Hola pequeña Norah.- y por fin lo dijo y su voz se lleno de emoción cuando pronuncio el nombre que le dijo. Sé que tal vez en una locura pero juro que vi una pequeña sonrisa por parte de mi hija cuando Edward dijo su nombre.

Estábamos tan sumidos en nuestra pequeña burbuja que no recordamos que la habitación seguía llena de nuestra familia, hasta que escuchamos un carraspeo detrás de Edward, dirigimos nuestra atención hacia ese lugar y hasta ese momento nos percatamos de que todos nos observaban con emoción en su ojos, mi madre y Esme estaban llorando a moco tendido, pude ver los ojos cristalinos de mi padre y la mirada orgullosa de Carlisle. Bree estaba al lado de la doctora y me sonreía contenta, la doctora es la que había carraspeado para llamar nuestra atención.

-Lamento interrumpir pero Bree se tiene que llevar a la bebe para hacer la revisión de rutina.- dirigí mi mirada decepcionada a mi bebe que poco a poco estaba cerrando sus ojos, también debía estar cansada por este largo proceso que habíamos atravesado.

-Ahora?- pregunte estúpidamente, sabia cual era la respuesta, pero tenía que preguntar, no quería que se la llevaran. Mi doctora rio.

-Lo siento, pero entre más pronto se la lleven más pronto estará contigo de nuevo.- me explico.

Con una mueca me rendí pero antes de entregárselas me incline y le di un beso en la frente, Norah movió graciosamente su nariz, Edward también se inclino a darle un beso y se la entregue a Bree.

-No te preocupes, yo la cuidare como si fuera mi hija.- me aseguro tratando de tranquilizarme, le sonreí.

Después de que se la llevaran aun faltaba atravesar una última etapa del parto, pero fue mucho más fácil y todo paso muy rápido a partir de ahí. Cuando todo estuvo tranquilo todos nos felicitaron, todos éramos un manojo de emociones, todos estábamos muy contentos. Pero en algún punto de la conversación que estábamos teniendo mis ojos comenzaron a pesarme cada vez más y soltaba bostezos con más frecuencia.

-Debes de estar exhausta querida. Hay que dejarte descansar, porque no vamos todos a buscar algo más de café y a llamar a todos para compartir las buenas nuevas?- propuso Esme, se lo agradecí internamente la verdad es que me estaba quedando dormida sin proponérmelo.

Antes de salir mi padre se acerco, acaricio mi mejilla y se inclino para besarme la frente. Sus ojos color chocolates iguales a los míos me miraron con intensidad.

-Estoy profundamente orgulloso de ti Bella- me dijo, le sonreí con emoción, era muy raro que mi padre exteriorizara sus sentimientos, en eso también me parecía a él y por lo mismo lo comprendía, los sentimientos siempre estaban ahí, solo era difícil decirlos y para mí era muy especial que me estuviera diciendo esto ahora, siendo que cuando aun no le contaba la noticia de mi embarazo no lo hacía por miedo a decepcionarlo, estas palabras eran oro para mi.- te quiero mucho mi pequeña.- concluyo y me beso la frente de nueva cuenta.

-Yo también papá gracias por todo.- me sonrió y se unió a los demás afuera de la habitación.

Solo quedamos Edward y yo de nuevo, me moví hacia un lado con cuidado y palmee el lugar libre, me sonrió y de inmediato se acostó junto a mí, quedamos frente a frente, tomo una de mis manos y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

-Como te sientes?- me pregunto.

-Cansada.- admití y otro bostezo afirmo mi respuesta.

-Duerme, estaremos aquí cuando despiertes.- me aseguro.- has estado maravillosa hoy Bella, estuviste maravillosa. Gracias por traer este maravilloso tesoro. Cada día te amo más Bella, eres maravillosa. Tú y ahora Norah, son mi vida.

-Oh dios, soy un manojo de emociones, me va a hacer llorar.- le dije, se acerco y beso mis labios- yo también te amo y tu también estuviste maravilloso, te amo porque me apoyas, te amo porque estás aquí a mi lado, te amo porque hemos pasado por muchas cosas y aun nos falta más, pero me siento segura y confiada porque sé que estarás aquí conmigo.

-Claro que si.- dijo con solemnidad y me beso de nuevo, pero a medio beso un bostezo de mi parte nos interrumpió, Edward sonrió.- duerme, anda, si traen a Norah en lo que estas durmiendo yo cuidare de ella y aquí estaremos esperándote.

-Es una promesa?- inquirí.

-Es una promesa.- respondió y así fue como deje que la inconsciencia me tomara entre sus brazos, mientras de fondo escuchaba la voz de Edward tararear una melodía que era desconocida para mí, pero era hermosa.

…

Trate de estirarme libremente, pero un peso a mi lado no me permitió hacerlo. Abrí los ojos lentamente, parpadeando un poco pues ya era de día y la luz natural me tomo un poco por sorpresa, una vez que me habitué a la iluminación, me encontré con el rostro de Edward de frente, estaba profundamente dormido, trate de no moverme bruscamente al levantarme para escanear la habitación y ver si había alguien más aquí. Si había alguien, Bree estaba sentada en el sofá observando un cunero, el cunero donde estaba mi bebe, sonreí de inmediato feliz de que Norah estuviera aquí de nuevo. Bree levanto la vista sintiendo mi mirada, me sonrió de inmediato levantándose y caminando hacia mi trayendo el cunero con ella.

-Buenos días, nueva mamá. –me dijo no levantando mucho la voz para no despertar a Edward- Primero que nada muchas felicidades, tu bebe es hermosa, te lo dije buenos genes.- reí.

-Supongo que tenías razón.

-Diablos que si.- dijo como si hubiera dicho la cosa más obvia del mundo, me hizo reír de nuevo- una pequeña señorita ha estado muy inquieta, aunque déjame decirte que es todo un amor, no ha llorado casi nada, solo está inquieta, seguro porque extraña a su mami. Verdad que si preciosura?- le pregunto con voz tierna a mi bebe mientras la tomaba en su brazos y se acercaba a mi entregándomela con cuidado, se removió entre mis brazos pero enseguida se tranquilizo y clavo su mirada en mi.

-Hola preciosa, como has estado?- le hable muy bajito, ahora estaba limpia, llevaba un mameluco blanco que le habíamos traído y un gorrito rosita con florecitas en el frente. Su rostro ya no estaba entre rosa y moradito como cuando había nacido, su piel era pálida, pero con sus mejillas sonrosadas, su pequeña nariz parecía un pequeño botón, tenía un poco de cabello en su cabecita, se alcanzaba a ver castaño claro aunque seguro iría cambiando con el tiempo.- eres tan preciosa. –Si ya lo había repetido millones de veces, pero vamos, es mi hija y lo era, no estaba diciendo ni una mentira.- dime si no Edward yo hacemos bebes lindos.- me reí, Bree también.

-Y así que Norah eh?- cuestiono, ya me estaba preguntando internamente cuanto tardaría en salir con el tema, le sonreí asintiendo.- es un nombre lindo, tiene cara de Norah.- aseguro.- y es solo Norah?

-No, es Norah Marie Cullen Swan.- le conté, Edward y yo estábamos encantados cuando encontramos en nombre de Norah en el libro de bebes y decidimos escoger el nombre de alguna de nuestras abuelas para el segundo nombre, estábamos entre Elizabeth que era el nombre de la abuela de Edward y Marie, que era como se llamaba la mía, después de tanto discutirlo ambos elegimos Marie, pues también era mi segundo nombre.

-Muy buena elección, definitivamente te has salvado de que tengas que disculparte con tu hija por tus elecciones de nombre, Apple hubiera sido un buen nombre para disculparme.- me dijo riendo.

-Pero ese ya me lo gano Gwyneth –le recordé.

-Cierto, cierto. Desafortunadamente ella no dio a luz aquí, espero su enfermera se haya disculpado con la niña- acertó riendo. Volví mi vista hacia Norah que ahora estaba moviendo su boquita de forma graciosa, acerque mi dedo meñique hasta su boca y enseguida comenzó a succionar.- oh parece que alguien tiene hambre.- y tenía razón, ella seguía succionando como si su vida dependiera de ello.- has decidido si vas a amamantarla o le darás formula?- me pregunto, ya lo había pensado las semanas anteriores y después de tanto leer e investigar sobre el tema, había decidido lo que era lo más saludable para mi bebe.

-La voy a amamantar.

-De acuerdo, voy a guiarte la primera vez, de acuerdo?

Asentí y con esto supe que empezaba esta nueva etapa de mi vida, _la etapa de ser madre._

* * *

**Hola a todas:::**

**Si! Por fin! Llegamos al tan esperado acontecimiento, por lo mismo no quise hacerlas esperar, porque sabía que ustedes lo estaban esperando y sinceramente yo estaba muy emocionada por escribirlo y es el capitulo más largo que he escrito! **

**Disculpen si hay algunas incongruencias con el parto. Tengo 20 años, por lo que no tengo hijos y pues no he pasado por esta etapa, todo lo que se es por televisión, películas, documentales y cosas que he leído sobre el tema, créanme que investigue sobre esto, me encanta hacer investigaciones para mis historias y sobre todo cuando envuelven a bebes, aun así si se me escapo algo, lo siento.**

**Y bien, otro asunto que todas esperaban era el nombre de la bebe y ya por fin aquí lo tienen también. Norah Marie Cullen Swan. Les gusta? Espero que si! Estaba muy nerviosa respecto a este tema y aun lo estoy por saber cómo reaccionan a este. Como había mencionado en notas anteriores no quería ponerle los clásicos de Renesmee, Carlie, Elizabeth, ya he usado algunos de ellos en el pasado y esta vez quise variarle. También me puse a hacer mi tarea y me puse a buscar nombres y di con este, para empezar siempre me han gustado los nombres pequeños, yo creo porque el mío es larguísimo, solo Montserrat tiene 10 letras y ni contar cuantas con el primer nombre y apellidos. Esa es una razón por haber elegido Norah y para ser sinceros siempre me ha gustado este nombre, me encanta la música de Norah Jones, esa es otra influencia y por ultimo cuando investigue el significado me termino de convencer. Siempre he visualizado a las hijas de Edward y Bella muy pero muy inteligentes, como lo es la misma Nessie en la saga, precoces en cuanto a su mentalidad y que absorben todo lo que ven a su alrededor para su intelecto, les voy a poner textual el significado que yo encontré "****es un nombre que deriva directamente del gótico alan, "crecer". Es la mujer que experimenta un gran desarrollo intelectual. Aquella que crece en la sabiduría" y pues con eso termino de encajar para mi decisión de ponerle este nombre. Y la verdad a mi me encanta como se escucha.**

**Agregue este personaje de Bree porque hace poco haciendo mi tarea para esta historia, estaba viendo un programa sobre partos y hubo una chica que se llevaba de la misma manera tan relajada con su enfermera, aun cuando acaban de conocerse, bromeaban entre ellas y todo lo que trate de plasmar en este capítulo, algunas de sus conversaciones las incluí aquí, el asunto de que las venas no le servían a la chica embarazada para la intravenosa, la plática de la evacuación involuntaria, el asunto de que no quería que se terminara su turno porque no quería otra enfermera, pobre de la chica, la enfermera si se fue en este caso jeje, Bree fue más benevolente. En fin, varias cosas. Quise hacer todo esto del parto un poco más ligero con la inclusión de Bree, espero les haya agradado **

**Por último los remedios caseros para adelantar el parto que mencione en el capitulo pasado en realidad si los saque de internet, hay muchos más que no menciones, la verdad no sé si funcionen, unos dicen que si otros que no. Pero Edward ya tiene la agenda muy ocupada verdad? Varias se apuntaron para hacer uso de sus manos mágicas jaja, umm creo que Bella no estará muy contenta con esto jaja.**

**En fin, he hecho esta nota kilométrica. Como siempre les agradezco por sus reviews del capítulo pasado, así como su favoritos y alertas, también a las que solo leen, gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo para leer esto que es como un pequeño escape a la vida diaria, espero algún día se animen a dejarme sus opiniones.**

**Ahora si, Review? Díganme, les gusto el capitulo, les gusto el nombre, les agrado Bree. Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos y leídos con gusto.**

**Saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	15. En casa, en familia

_**Si están leyendo esto saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y también saben que Edward me pertenece ;) **_

.

_**En casa, en familia.**_

.

-Estas nerviosa.- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación y efectivamente lo estaba. Solo asentí mientras terminaba de acomodar mi cabello en una desordenada coleta.- no lo estés, todo está bien.- me trato de tranquilizar tomándome la mano y palmeándola.

Si, sabía que estaría bien, pero solo estaba un poco temerosa. Ya nos íbamos a casa y yo estaba un poco nerviosa, pues no era lo mismo cuidar a Norah con ayuda de Bree y las enfermeras que estar por mi cuenta, bueno y con Edward. Claro eso era lo que me tranquilizaba, pensar que Edward estaría conmigo, afortunadamente no tenía que salir de viaje muy pronto y estábamos juntos en esto. Mi madre se iba a quedar a ayudarme también, pero Phil iba a viajar para un par de juegos y ella había decidido acompañarlo, se iba mañana. Gracias por eso. Espero detecten mi sarcasmo. Pero por un parte estaba bien, conociendo el carácter de mi madre en lugar de una ayuda sería una destrozadora de mis nervios, seguro se la pasaría criticando cada cosa que hiciera y por otra parte también tenía el apoyo de la demás familia, pero para ser sincera prefería tener la menor ayuda posible, contradictorio? Lo piensan? Si, lo sé. Quería hacer esto sola con Edward, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de nervios ante algunas cosas.

-El asiento del auto está colocado?- le pregunte.

-Si Bella.-me respondió- lo instalamos juntos las semana pasada, ya no recuerdas?- inquirió sonriendo burlonamente, sonreí apenada, era cierto.

-Si, cierto. – me puse a pensar en alguna cosa que hubiéramos olvidado, el cuarto de Norah estaba en orden, teníamos pañales en casa… Edward me saco de mis pensamientos, me rodeo con su brazo y me atrajo hacia él dándome un beso en el tope de la cabeza.

-Deja de pensar, todo está en orden. Solo disfruta el que llevemos a Norah a casa, si algo pasa, ya nos las arreglaremos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- concedí tratando de calmar mis nervios y se calmaron cuando vi a Bree entrar apenas y note que ella ya no traía el uniforme, solo estaba concentrada en mi pequeña que venía moviéndose en su brazos, Edward y yo nos levantamos de inmediato de la cama y fuimos hacia ellas.

-Aquí una pequeñita ya está muy ansiosa por irse a casa.- dijo Bree pasándome a mi bebe que en cuanto estuvo en mis brazos se removió aun mas hasta que se acomodo y se quedo tranquilita acurrucándose contra mi pecho.

-Hola preciosa.- murmure, ella hico un pucherito, pero no se inmuto.

-Todo está en orden lista para ir a casa.- dijo Bree.

-Tu también ya te vas a casa por lo que veo.- le dijo Edward, yo estaba demasiado inmersa acariciando la mejilla de mi bebe, solo escuchaba las voces de fondo.

-Si es hora de ir a casa también.- respondió, su voz denotaba el cansancio. Le levante la vista.

-Muchas gracias por quedarte toda la noche con nosotros, no tenias porque hacerlo y aun así te quedaste.- le agradecí de corazón.

-Ya te dije que no hay nada que agradecer y además no creas que me quedo por ti, lo hice por el dinero.- me dijo pero con una sonrisa, por supuesto en todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas la había llegado a conocer lo suficiente para saber que estaba bromeando.

-Nos amas aunque te cueste aceptarlo.- me burle, voltee a ver a Norah meciéndola un poco aunque estaba dormida- verdad que nos ama, se enamoro de nosotras por eso se quedo.- continué. Bree y Edward comenzaron a reírse.

-Como sea yo no seré la primera que confiese su amor, ni lo creas Swan.- me advirtió.

-Ja, indirectamente has aceptado tu amor hacia nosotras.- Quise señalarla con mi dedo burlonamente pero mi hija no me dejaba moverme demasiado. Bree rodo los ojos.

-Claro, dejare que creas eso.- mascullo.

Después de eso nos despedimos de ella, me dio tristeza tengo que confesarlo, tal vez no fuera mucho el tiempo que compartimos pero le había tomado cariño y bromear con ella era genial. Aun así le di mi teléfono y ella me dio el suyo y con mi suegro trabajando aquí y teniendo que venir a las consultas al pediatra para Norah, seguramente nos cruzaríamos alguna que otra vez o yo haría que encontráramos "accidentalmente" cuando viniéramos. Nadie de la familia había venido a nuestra dada de alta, pues todos estaban en casa, Esme había insistido en hacer una pequeña comida para recibir a Norah, al principio quería hacerla en su casa, pero Edward la había regañado y le había dicho que lo mejor sería hacerlo en la nuestra pues yo estaba muy cansada aun y era mejor para Norah que se fuera habituando a su hogar. Así que todos seguramente nos estaban esperando en nuestra casa. De camino a ella, yo me coloque en el asiento de atrás junto con nuestra hija que estaba aun profundamente dormida en su sillita. Edward estaba siendo muy cuidadoso con su forma de manejar, normalmente le gustaba la velocidad, pero ahora iba a velocidad de abuelita, pero yo lo agradecía sinceramente, porque sentía que con cualquier sobresalto Norah se podría despertar. Los dos fruncíamos el ceño cada vez que nos encontrábamos con un tope.

-Siempre ha habido tantos topes en la ciudad?- le pregunte un poco irritada.

-No lo sé, nunca lo había notado. Estoy empezando a pensar que los han hecho esta mañana.- me dijo un poco en broma, sonreí un poco pero solté un bufido cuando el auto paro de nuevo para pasar un tope mas- estoy siendo muy cuidadoso.

-Lo sé.- tal vez Norah ni siquiera los sentía acostadita en su silla y nosotros estábamos exagerando pero más valía tomar todas las precauciones.

Llegamos a la casa y mientras Edward bajaba todos los regalos que la familia me había llevado al hospital, yo acomodaba y tapaba a Norah en si sillita lista para bajarla. Estaba un poco emocionada de que ella conociera el que sería su hogar, aunque estuviera dormida y fuera tan pequeña como para notar que había cambiado de locación, yo estaba emocionada. Emmett y Jasper salieron a ayudarle a Edward con nuestras cosas, luego mi marido regreso para ayudarme con la bebe que aun seguía plácidamente dormida gracias al cielo hasta que cuando entramos todos gritaron "bienvenidas" y ella por supuesto se despertó con todo el ruido. Todos me miraron con expresión de disculpas, les dije que no había problema, había sido un lindo gesto de su parte.

Después de que calme a Norah y dejo de llorar aunque no se durmió mi madre se ofreció a cuidarla mientras yo iba a comer algo de lo que habían preparado, sinceramente se lo agradecía, me estaba muriendo de hambre, no era gran fan de las comidas de hospital. Si me hubieran dado un club sándwich pero que estuviera preparado en casa, yo hubiera estado feliz, pero fue lasaña lo que fue perfecto. Todos comimos juntos a excepción de mi madre que estaba cuidando a Norah pero ella pronto se quedo dormida y se unió a la mesa con nosotros. Pero cuando estábamos en la sobremesa conversando se volvió a despertar, era hora de que ella también comiera.

Fui a la sala a darle de comer, no quería que nadie me viera, era vergonzoso, no por el hecho en si, pues solo estaba alimentando a mi hija, sino porque no quería que vieran una de mis bubis y sobre todo porque aun era nueva en esto y me costaba un poco de trabajo, no quería que varios pares de ojos de madres experimentadas analizaran cada uno de mis movimientos y sobre todo no quería la criticas de mi madre, ella era la única que seguro no se podría callar.

Me acomode en uno de los sillones y coloque una cobijita sobre mi hombro, recordé todo lo que me había dicho Bree la primera vez que la había amamantado, al principio me había costado un poco, pues por alguna razón Norah se resistía, Bree me explico que era normal pues ella no sabía lo que tenía que hacer ni que estaba pasando y que yo la tenía que ir guiando poco a poco para que se fuera familiarizando y una vez que la logre acomodar correctamente Norah comenzó a succionar ávidamente. Esta vez en cuando expuse mi pecho izquierdo y la acerque ella comenzó a removerse, pero no con resistencia sino emocionada pues ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. Al principio se acomodo mal y cuando trate de moverla para acomodarla de la forma adecuada frunció el ceño molesta y comenzó a removerse, comencé a reírme quedamente por su expresión frustrada. Cuando la acomode relajo el gesto y empezó a succionar como si la vida se le fuera en eso, mientras lo hacia la observe embelesada como lo hacía cada vez que la tenía en mi brazos, aun no podía creer que la tuviera aquí con nosotros y que fuera tan hermosa.

-Me alegra que estés aquí preciosa- murmure muy quedito mientras con las yemas de mis dedos suavemente acariciaba su frentesita y removía el delgado cabello castaño que estaba ahí.- espero tengas el color de cabello de tu papá, eso sería genial.

-Y yo espero que tenga el tuyo, un hermoso cabello chocolate como el de su madre.- murmuro Edward que estaba parado a mi lado, ni siquiera había notado cuando se había acercado, rodee la habitación con la mirada viendo quien más se nos había unido pero solo era él, aun se oían voces en el comedor.

-Pero el color de mi cabello es tan común.- refute.

-A mí me gusta, es lindo, el mío es muy extraño.

-Ese es el punto. Pero bueno, puede tener el color de mi cabello pero tiene que tener tus ojos verdes.- le dije, vi como abrió la boca seguro para reñir conmigo pero la volvió a cerrar rodando los ojos y sentándose a lado de mí.

-Que se parezca a quien ella quiera. Será hermosa tenga los ojos o el cabello del color que sea.- dijo con mucha razón, aparto de una esquina la manta que cubría a nuestra bebe para observarla mientras comía. Nos quedamos un rato así, tranquilos observándola, hasta que solté un bostezo.- Ya todos están recogiendo la mesa, no tardaran mucho en irse y podremos descansar.- también él se veía exhausto, se notaba en las sombras moradas bajo sus ojos y su mirada cansada.

-Ha sido una larga jornada.

-Mucho. Pero valió la pena.- me sonrió

Después de que todas muy amablemente ayudaron a limpiar, comenzaron a despedirse, primero se fue Alice y Jasper con una muy dormida Paige en sus brazos. Después fue el turno de mi padre, Sue y mi pequeño hermano que no dejaba de vanagloriarse pues ahora era tío, era muy lindo, por él es que tenían que regresar a Forks, pues tenía que ir a la escuela al otro día, aun con sus quejas. Emmett y Rosalie se despidieron después. Y por ultimo mis suegros.

-Muchas gracias por la comida.- le dije cuando me abrazo como despedida.

-No ha sido nada, hicimos unas cuantas cosas más y las guardamos en el refrigerador, sé que no tendrás ganas de cocinar en los días que vienen. Y con la partida de tu madre no tendrás mucha ayuda.

-Eso es de mucha ayuda, gracias.

-Si no te molesta que venga a visitarlos para ayudarte- negué inmediatamente con la cabeza- nos veremos en estos días entonces. Adiós pequeña princesa.- murmuro a mi hija que ahora estaba dormida de nuevo en mis brazos.

Solo quedamos Edward, mi madre, Norah y yo en la casa. Ya era de noche y mi madre alego estar cansada y mañana su vuelo salía muy temprano rumbo a Florida, le agradecí por lo de hoy y cuando vino a darle un beso de buenas noches a Norah me dijo:

-No deberías dejarla dormir tanto, no te dejara dormir en la noche.

-Si ella quiere dormir, ni modo que la despierte solo por el capricho de más horas de sueño.- le dije.

-Recuerda eso cuando no te deje dormir.- concluyo, rodee los ojos, por cosas como estas estaba contenta de que mañana se fuera.

Habíamos puesto la cuna en nuestro cuarto pues decidimos no dejarla dormir sola en ese gran cuarto los primeros meses. Otra decisión que había criticado mi madre. Y para que fuera más fácil atenderla cuando despertara por hambre o para el cambio del pañal. Quise ir a despertar a mi madre en la madrugada para burlarme de ella, pues Norah no había dado mucha guerra durante la noche. Claro que se había despertado llorando un par de veces, pero era lógico tenía que comer y en una ocasión tenia el pañal sucio, pero en cuanto le había dado de comer y cambiado el pañal, se había quedado profundamente dormida. Amaba a esta niña.

Pero claro que las cosas no podían ser tan perfectas. Al otro día, Edward llevo a Renne al aeropuerto en la mañana y los tres pasamos un día tranquilo en casa, nadie vino a visitarnos y yo lo agradecí, nos pasamos todo el día viendo películas y en la noche, comenzó el caos. Esta vez Norah no despertó un par de veces, parecía que comenzaba a llorar cada hora o así lo sentí yo y así siguió al siguiente día o peor. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y yo solo había dormido 2 horas máximo cuando volvió a llorar. Solté un quejido dándome la vuelta en la cama como si así fuera a desaparecer el ruido, sentí a Edward removerse a mi lado.

-Voy yo.- me dijo y quise darme la vuelta y besarlo por eso, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para levantar un solo dedo. Pero pronto se acabo mi agradecimiento, apenas acaba de hundirme en un ligero sueño cuando sentí que me sacudía. – mmm- murmure como contestación.

-No es el pañal, creo que es la hora de comer.- me dijo, su voz somnolienta también. Tarde en reaccionar un poco mientras me despabilaba, me di la vuelta hacia el centro de la cama.

-Tráela, acuéstala aquí.- le dije mientras me acodaba, no pensaba levantarme y ya la había alimentado otras veces en esta posición. Dejo de llorar una vez se encontró con mi pezón y comenzó a comer, agradecí eso, esperaba que una vez que terminara se volviera a quedar dormida. Edward se acostó del otro lado de Norah viendo hacia nosotras.

-Perdón por no dejarte dormir.- le dije, me sonrió.

-No te disculpes, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Y esto es solo el principio.

-Lo sé.- y solté un bostezo cansado.

Se quedo dormida mientras comía y decidimos no moverla, así que nos quedamos dormidos con ella en medio de nosotros.

Al otro día vino otro drama, no para ella, sino para mí. La hora del baño. Los días pasados la habíamos aseado solo con una esponja húmeda, pero esta vez tocaba darle un baño completo y yo estaba aterrada. Había llamado a Alice por ayuda, no me había atrevido a llamarle a mi suegra, pues me aterraba más y con mi cuñada creía que sería más fácil y de más ayuda pues no hace mucho ella había pasado por todo esto y seria más comprensiva.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a criticar ni nada, se lo que se siente, solo estaré aquí si necesitas ayuda o tienes alguna pregunta.-me aseguro parándose a lado del cambiador donde Norah ya estaba acostada lista para ser desnudada, eche un vistazo a la habitación viendo que estuviera todo preparado, Paige estaba dormida en su sillita de viaje.

Una vez verificado que todo estuviera perfecto comencé a desnudar a Norah que de inmediato resintió el cambio de temperatura y comenzó a hacer pucheritos y a removerse en el cambiador. Se sintió un poco mas cómoda cuando su cuerpo entro en contacto con el agua tibia e incluso pude detectar una pequeña sonrisita, lo estaba disfrutando y eso me relajaba un poco.

-Awww que linda mi sobrinita, lo está disfrutando, lo ves, todo está bien. Tu también disfrútalo, es su primer baño.- me alentó Alice, le sonreí pero sin despegar mi vista de Norah.- Y Edward como lleva el asunto de los pañales, es igual de cobarde que Jasper? O tengo que sentirme orgullosa de mi hermano?- me pregunto.

-Lamento decepcionarte.- simplemente respondí sin apartar mi atención de mi bebe.

-Oh, estos hombres. Que fue lo que hizo la primera vez que cambio uno?- pregunto curiosa y seguramente esperando escuchar una anécdota chistosa.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero eso aun no ha pasado.

-Como? Me estás diciendo que el no ha cambiado ni un pañal?- cuestiono sorprendida negué con la cabeza- oh por dios, lo golpeare la próxima vez que lo vea.- dijo amenazante, yo solo me reí.

El resto del baño me relaje y me obligue a hacerle caso a Alice. Mi bebe solo se asusto un poco cuando al enjuagarle la cabecita un poco de agua le llego al rostro, pero de ahí en fuera estuvo de lo más tranquila y se lo agradecía millones de veces, hacia más fácil mi trabajo. Al terminar la tape con su toallita y la acosté en su cambiador terminando de secarla.

-Yay! Acabamos!- exclamo Alice aplaudiendo entusiasmada mirando a mi bebe quien movía sus bracitos y piernas efusivamente. Alice le hablaba y la distraía mientras yo la cambiaba, casi cuando ya íbamos a acabar se escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

-Están ahí? Puedo pasar?- se escucho la voz amortiguada de Edward, había tenido que arreglar unas cosas en la oficina, era el primer día que salía de casa desde que Norah había nacido.

-Espera un momento.- le grite mientras terminaba de tapar bien a la bebe- ya pasa.- le dije una vez estuvo lista.

Abrió la puerta cautelosamente y nos sonrió cuando entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Como, me perdí de la hora del baño?- rodee los ojos.

-Si te la perdiste.- le regaño Alice.

-Perdón, me detuve más tiempo de lo que planeaba.

-Seguro Emmett fue el culpable.- le dije.

-Como siempre ya sabes, él es el culpable de todo.- los tres nos reímos. Se acerco a Alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo atrasado, esta levanto la mano y le dio un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, Edward la miro sorprendido- Auch eso porque fue? – pregunto, Alice solo rio triunfantemente, yo no pude evitar reírme también, aun ofuscado y sobándose la cabeza vino hacia nosotras- hola princesita- murmuro y le dio un beso en la frente- y hola amor.- fue mi turno de mi saludo, su labios tocaron los míos leve pero dulcemente- las extrañe mucho a las dos.- y volvió a besar mis labios, esta vez no lo deje que se alejara tan pronto y el beso duro un poco mas hasta que oímos la voz de Alice.

-Ok, no es necesaria mi presencia aquí, aun hay comida que dejo mamá en la cocina?- pregunto, le dije que si con la cabeza- voy a ver que hay para comer todos juntos, les parece?- nos pregunto ambos asentimos, Edward me tenia rodeada la cintura con su dos brazos, nuestra bebe estaba tranquila entre nosotros y nuestros rostros seguían muy cerca esperando para volver a donde estábamos, Alice rodo los ojos- me voy, me voy.- anuncio tomando la sillita con Paige en ella y saliendo de la habitación.

-En donde estábamos?- pregunto Edward pícaramente una vez Alice no estuvo a la vista, beso mi mejilla y deposito mas besos en todo mi rostro hacia mi cuello, pero me aleje un poco insegura.

-Quería ir a darme un baño, estoy horrible.- me queje, apenas y tenía tiempo para arreglarme, ahora traía puesto un pants negro con una camiseta vieja de Edward y mis pantuflas, nada glamoroso.

-Pero que dices, estas hermosa.- aseguro besando mi nariz y acariciando mi espalda con sus manos.

-Claro, si esto es hermosa que me den la corona de miss universo ahora.- dije sarcástica, Edward rodo los ojos.

-Pues para mí lo estas. – Volvió a repetir, que te parece si vamos a comer algo y cuando Alice se vaya y si tenemos suerte y Norah se duerme, ambos tomamos ese baño.- dijo con voz seductora. Dios extrañaba esa voz tan sugerente y su expresión ansiosa. Como era lógico no teníamos mucho tiempo a solas y tomando las recomendaciones sobre la cuarentena y a parte el cansancio que nos invadía a ambos, no podíamos hacer mucho al respecto con nuestro tiempo sexy.

-Creo que usted me ha convencido señor Cullen.

-Corrompiendo a mí esposa… Mmm- murmuro contra la piel de mi mejilla- eso me agrada. – tenemos una cita señora Cullen.

Desafortunadamente esa cita nunca llego, después de que terminamos de comer, me quede platicando un poco con Alice, Edward dijo que iría a checar su e-mail, cuando Alice se fue yo ansiosa corrí a la recamara, ya Norah estaba plácidamente dormida en su cuna, Edward la había llevado, pero la sorpresa que me lleve cuando descubrí que Norah no era el único miembro de la familia que dormía ajeno al mundo, Edward estaba tumbado en la cama, estaba de lado y cuando me acerque note que tenia a Norah dormidita junto a él haciendo una cunita con su brazos protegiéndola. Era lo más tierno que había visto. Sin hacer mucho ruido busque entre mis cajones mi cámara y les tome varias fotos, ya tenía una infinidad de ellas desde que Norah había nacido, no quería perderme nada, pero estas definitivamente eran mis favoritas, las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo y se veían tan hermosos. Cuando estuve un poco satisfecha con el número de fotos que había tomado, fui a tomar mi baño. En cuanto el agua toco mi cuerpo, este de inmediato se relajo y después de asearme me quede un rato disfrutando del chorro de agua con los ojos cerrados completamente relajada, hasta que escuche que tocaban la puerta y luego esta se abría.

-Amor, Norah se despertó y su pañal está sucio.- me dijo, me asome y apenas pude verlo por el vapor y hasta ese momento pude escuchar los lloriqueos de mi bebe, tuve el impulso de ir a calmarla pero se me ocurrió algo.

-Y que quieres que haga, me estoy bañando.- le dije restándole importancia al asunto, esperaba no haber soñado muy ruda.

-Pe...Pero yo no sé cambiar pañales.- me dijo, sus voz asustada, reprimí las ganas de reírme para no arruinar mi plan.

-Edward, es tu hija y claro que sabes, has estado ahí cuando se los he cambiado, sabes la teoría ahora pon en práctica tus conocimientos.

-Pe…pe…pero…

-Por favor Edward, déjame relajarme aunque sea unos minutos.- le pedí y sabia que con eso lo tenía, no dijo nada por unos segundos, pero después sobre el sonido del golpeteo de las gotas contra el azulejo escuche un bufido resignado.

-Está bien.- acepto enfurruñado.

-Ya sabes donde están las cosas. Gracias cariño.- le dije.

Cuando entrecerró la puerta coloque mis manos en mi boca para acallar mis carcajadas, me moría por ver su cara cuando comenzara a cambiar el pañal pero sabía que si salía iba a rendirse e iba a pedirme que lo hiciera, era mejor que empezara a acostumbrarse a esto, no siempre le iba a cambiar yo los pañales! En lugar de salí, permanecí con el chorro de agua cayendo sobre mi espalda y puse atención, se oían los pasos en la recamara.

-A ver veamos, por dónde empezar- escuche su voz- tienes que ayudarme a saber cómo hacer esto de acuerdo?- le pregunto a Norah, tuve que acallar mis risas de nuevo, eso era adorable- a ver quitamos estos broches y ahora viene el pañal- levemente escuche el adhesivo del pañal ser desprendido y luego vino lo mejor- OH POR DIOS BELLA! QUE LE DAS DE COMER A NUESTRA HIJA?- exclamo a todo pulmón, no pude evitar esta vez carcajearme abiertamente, cerré la llave aun riéndome - oh por dios- seguía diciendo Edward- seguro hay algo mal con tu estomago señorita, esto no puede ser normal- seguía hablando y yo riéndome. Me seque el cabello y me envolví con la toalla mientras seguía escuchando los "oh por dios" de Edward afuera. – y que tengo que hacer con el pañal? Llamar a los encargados de armas nucleares para que se encarguen?- inquirió, reí y rodo los ojos.

-Estas siendo ridículo Edward, solo mételo en una bolsa y tíralo a la basura.- le conteste.

-De acuerdo. Vamos señorita, tienes que acompañarme a tirar tu arma nuclear.- volví a rodar los ojos, era un exagerado. Como una vez me había dicho Alice la nariz se acostumbra.

Me puse la pijama y cuando Salí del baño Edward estaba recostado en la cama de lado, Norah estaba al lado de él que le estaba moviendo sus piernitas y brazos como los ejercicios de estimulación que nos habían enseñado.

-Todo bien por aquí, no hubo bajas?- inquirí tratando de ponerme seria pero no podía.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa. En serio, como algo tan pequeño puede producir algo tan oloroso- volteo hacia la bebe tomando sus manitas y moviéndolas- como algo tan bonito puede producir algo tan apestoso.- le dijo, Norah ajena a todo solo disfrutaba de los movimientos que le ayudaba a hacer su papi. Él la cargo y se acerco a mi.- creo que hasta he perdido el sentido del olfato.- agrego, me reí.

-Pues papi, tendrá que acostumbrarse, verdad princesa?- me agache para mirar su linda carita.

-Creo que ya no huelo, así que eso está bien.-me rodeo con su brazo libre y hundió su rostro en mi cabello mojado.- oh no, todo está bien, aun cuento con mis cinco sentidos intactos.- sonrió y beso mi cabeza- señora Cullen, me debe un baño. Porque no me despertaste?- me cuestiono levantando una de sus cejas inquisidoramente.

-Estabas muy tranquilo durmiendo con Norah, no quise perturbar su paz. Se veían tan tiernos juntos, hasta les tome una foto, quieres verla?- le pregunte entusiasmada, Edward asintió sonriéndome dulcemente. Me separa de su abrazo y fui a buscar mi cámara. Nos sentamos en la cama y se la enseñe, la sonrisa de Edward se ensancho aun mas.

-Mira no me veo tan mal de papá.- bromeo.

-Por supuesto que no, eres el papá más sexy.- le asegure.

-Gracias- dijo satisfecho, bravo hice crecer su ego un metro más, me reí- a ver dame la cámara- se la entregue, entendió su brazo libre con cámara en mano- sonríe.- dijo y tomo una foto tomándome desprevenida.

-Hey pero si yo soy la fotógrafa.- me queje.

-que tiene de malo?- vio la foto que había tomado y torció el gesto- no, si definitivamente tu eres la fotógrafa- concedió entregándome la cámara, observe la foto y me reí. Solo había salido su cabello, parte del mío y por supuesto Norah ni figuraba en el cuadro.

-Por eso debes dejarle esto a un profesional.- me burle, él me saco la lengua.- ven acércate más y levanta un poco a Norah.- le indique, rodeo mis hombros con su brazo, recargue mi cabeza en uno de los suyos. Extendí mi brazo y cuando creí que estaba apuntando al lugar indicado la tome. Los dos observamos la foto al mismo tiempo.

-Perfecta.- murmuramos al unisonó, beso el tope de mi cabeza.

Nos acostamos en la cama los tres juntos, tomamos más fotos, vimos la televisión o simplemente nos quedábamos observando a nuestro pequeño milagro, eso nos mantenía felices, estar aquí los tres. Como una familia.

Perfecto.

* * *

_**Hola:::**_

_**Pues aquí un nuevo capítulo. Sé que a las personas que les conteste les dije que publicaría la semana pasada, pero a veces las cosas no resulta como uno las planea, pero tampoco me tarde tanto, solo una semanita.**_

_**Ahora si no tengo mucho que decir, ya es un poquito tarde y la verdad me estoy cayendo se sueño, pero quería traerles este capítulo rápido. Me alegra que hayan tenido tan bueno respuesta en el capitulo pasado y que les haya gustado el nombre, uff puedo respirar tranquila y saber que no la regué tanto jejeje.**_

_**Bien a partir de aquí vamos a ir un poco rápido con el tiempo, porque no solo quiero abarcar el tiempo de Norah siendo bebe, quiero ir mas allá y sobre todo porque ya tengo el desenlace en la cabeza y ocurre varios años en el futuro. En fin, ya lo leerán en su momento, aun seguimos con este fic por un tiempecillo mas, espero aun no se aburran de él.**_

_**En fin, muchas gracias por su apoyo de siempre, por sus favoritos, por sus alertas y sobre todo por sus Review, ahora si me di el tiempo de contestar la mayoría, por ahí si me falto alguno, discúlpenme. También gracias a las que solo leen, agradezco enormemente en tiempo que se toman para leer lo que escribo.**_

_**Escribí que no tenía mucho que decir y ya vamos largos con la nota, sorry jeje. Por ultimo nada mas quiero avisarle que la linda Shamy hizo el favor de hacer una linda imagen de Me gusta, nosotros, si quieren checarla está en mi perfil. También ahí encuentran mi twitter por su quieren seguirme.**_

_**Ahora si me despido esperando que me dejen sus comentarios sobre este capítulo, que les pareció, hay algún momento que les gustaría leer con Edward y Bella como padres primerizos? Si lo sugieren veré que puedo hacer. Saben que me encanta saber lo que opinan así que Review? **_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Chaoo…**_


	16. Trabajo con mama y regalos para papa

_**Saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y también saben que Edward me pertenece ;) **_

.

_**Trabajo con mamá y regalos para papá.**_

.

-Está mal si le digo que me llame papá ahora?- pregunta Edward mientras le hace caras bobas a Norah.

-No es que este mal, pero no creo que tengas mucho resultado.- le digo mientras termino de cepillar mi húmedo cabello y lo miro a través del espejo mientras le hace caras a nuestra hija.

-Diablos lo sé, pero me muero por que llegue el momento en que empiece a hablar. Lo primero que vas a decir es papá verdad princesa?- comienza a decirle. Norah que esta costada en nuestra cama comienza a estirar sus bracitos tratando de tocar el rostro de su papá y de pronto comenzó a emitir enérgicamente un "eh" no era la primera vez, hace unos días comenzó a hacer mas sonidos a parte de los llantos, sonidos articulados, pero se reducían a una silaba como "eh" "uh" "oh" aun así nos tenia encantados y muy emocionados.-Ves ella me ha respondido, dirá primero papá- dice Edward muy orgulloso, me rio acercándome a la cama sentándome a lado de mi hija.

-Oh princesa me has traicionado, pensé que teníamos un trato.- digo bromeando, en cuanto ella escucho mi voz volteo a mi dirección buscándome, sonreí antes esto.

-Así que haciendo tratos a mis espaldas, eso no está bien Swan.- siguió el juego Edward acercándose a mí y si hubiera alejado mi vista de Norah antes para ver la intenciones de Edward me hubiera alejado antes de que comenzara a hacerme cosquillas.

-No Edward! Para, para!- comencé a gritarle mientras el se reía de mi- Edward por favor!- grite, él estaba sobre mí, quedamos a lado de Norah. Edward se detuvo, suspire aliviada, con sus manos retiro el cabello que con el movimiento estaba tapando mi rostro y acaricio mis mejillas, le sonreí y él se inclino para darme un beso. Enrede mis manos en su cabello disfrutando de sus labios.

Aun no habíamos logrado tener un momento sexy en su totalidad, considerábamos que no estaba yendo bien con Norah en los primeros días, dormía mucho y era de lo más tranquila, solo lloraba cuando tenía hambre o su pañal estaba sucio, una que otra noche despertaba en varias ocasiones pero en cuanto le daba de comer o le cambiábamos el pañal se volvía a quedar comida. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo ella estaba más activa, más consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor y por lo tanto dormía menos. Ahora pasábamos mas noches en vela, no lloraba histéricamente muy seguido, lo único que no entendía es que la noche era para dormir y lo que ella quería era atención, quería que estuviéramos con ella que le habláramos, que le cantáramos, que estuviéramos despiertos con ella hasta que se cansaba. Ahora que estábamos en la 11° semana, eso se estaba controlando un poco, tratábamos de hacerle aprender la rutina y que aparte de que tenía que despertar para comer o un cambio de pañal, la noche estaba hecha para descansar para todos. Y aunque estábamos disfrutando a sobre manera estas primeras semanas con nuestra hija, nuestra atención estaba dirigida a ella y por lo tanto no teníamos mucho tiempo a solas.

Edward y yo nos perdimos disfrutando de este pequeño momento ensimismados en el beso, pero una pequeñita reclamo nuestra atención comenzó a gritar "eh" "eh". Era hasta cierto punto gracioso que nos interrumpiera de esa manera.

-Parece que alguien quiere nuestra atención, pero es papá princesa no "eh".- le dijo Edward volviendo a eso de nuevo, se levanto con cuidado de encima de mí y se coloco del otro lado de Norah, yo me levante y los dos ahora la mirábamos por encima, ella paseaba su mirada de uno a otro y movía sus bracitos y piernas enérgicamente.

-No insistas, seguro por mucho que queramos que su primera palabra sea papá o mamá, ella hará lo que quiere y terminara diciendo vaca o perro o algo más.- le dije.- porque no mejor nos concentramos en las sonrisitas. A ver amor una sonrisita, regálale una sonrisa a mami y a papi, si?- comencé a decirle, de inmediato concentro su vista en mi mientras le hablaba, pero solo me miraba curiosa mientras abría su boquita y la cerraba una y otra vez pero sus labios nunca hicieron una sonrisita.- el libro decía que a los 2 meses era probable que comenzaran a sonreír.-voltee hacia Edward.

-Tranquila, sabes que ellos solo dan el tiempo promedio, cada bebe es diferente.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Solo que quiero verla sonreír.- le dije acariciándole la mejilla a mí bebe, mientras ella me observaba curiosa.

-Yo también. Porque no intentamos con las cosquillas, si es igual de débil que tu seguro se rendirá- comenzó a mover su dedos mientras los acercaba a su pancita, ella dirigió su atención a él- vamos a hacerle cosquillitas para que nos regale una sonrisita- le dijo pero a los pocos segundo de que Edward comenzó Norah hizo un puchero.- oh no, no, perdóname. No te hago cosquillas, perdón, perdón- trato de disculparse Edward alejando sus manos pero Norah comenzó a soltar pequeños sollozos, Edward paseaba su mirada de mi a ella realmente apenado, yo no sabía si reírme de la situación, él solo estaba tratando de hacerla reír y había tenido el resultado opuesto.

-Mala idea- murmure tratando de contener la risa, levante a mi bebe de la cama antes de que comenzara a llorar de verdad- ya bebe, nada paso, nada paso. Papi solo quería verte sonreír, pero ya no lo volverá a hacer, verdad papi?- le pregunte.

-Nunca más.- negó de inmediato, sonreí aun más.

-Todo está bien, no hay que llorar.- continúe diciéndole mientras me levantaba meciéndola en mis brazos, aun con un puchero pero sin los sollozos me miraba atenta mientras le hablaba- porque no mejor vamos a desayunar, en media hora tienes que irte al trabajo y Norah y yo también nos tenemos que ir.- le dije a Edward pero sin despegar la vista de nuestra hija que estaba ahora más tranquila observándome, si me callaba su ceño se fruncía.

No escuche respuesta de parte de Edward por lo que seguramente solo había asentido con su cabeza, pero nos siguió al salir de la recamara y nos fuimos hacia la cocina. Coloque a Norah en su columpio en la cocina mientras Edward y yo nos coordinábamos para preparar el desayuno.

-Estoy un poco nervioso porque te lleves a Norah a la sesión de fotos. Para que me dijiste que era la sesión?- me pregunto antes de darle un trago a su café.

-Es para la pagina web de una diseñadora local y tranquilo Jane va a estar conmigo por si necesitamos algo.

-Y si tienes que darle de comer como le vas a hacer?- me cuestiono, queriendo abordar todo preocupándose.

-Le voy a dar de comer antes de irnos, seguro se quedara dormida después de eso un buen rato y si nos tardamos y es hora de comer de nuevo seguro a Zafrina no le importara que use su oficina por un rato- Zafrina es la diseñadora que me había contratado, acababa de lanzar su nueva línea quería las fotos para su página web, me había llamado hace apenas una semana, no pensaba empezar a trabajar hasta dentro de un mes por lo menos, pero ella había insistido, diciendo que había visto mi trabajo y no quería a nadie más. Me sentí halagada porque no decirlo y acepte aunque le explique la situación y ella aseguro que cualquier cosa que necesitara la tendría. Aun así Edward estaba un poco reticente de que fuera a trabajar y sobre todo que llevara a Norah, la hubiera podido dejar con mi suegra o con Alice, pero sinceramente no quería separarme de mi bebe y por eso comprendía los nervios de Edward.

-De acuerdo.- respondió Edward a regañadientes, cuando terminamos el desayuno lleve los trastes al lavavajillas, limpie un poco la cocina, de repente sentí los brazos de Edward rodear mi cintura, sus manos en mi estomago, me separe un poco aun insegura de mi cuerpo.- que pasa? – pregunto él extrañado.

-Mi panza.- le respondí. Aunque había bajado unas cuantas tallas desde que había dado a luz, aun no recuperaba mi talla anterior y si tenía panza, no me sentía muy segura aun con mi figura. Edward hizo una mueca de desacuerdo.

-Cual panza? Estas perfecta, ven aquí.- me dijo y se acerco para rodearme con sus brazos.

-Sabes que aun no tengo la misma figura de antes.- murmure hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho un poco avergonzada de que estuviéramos hablando de esto.

-Si lo sé, pero también sé que es normal cuando acabas de tener un bebe y vamos Bella, sabes que a mí no me interesa el físico, yo te amo tal y como eres.- me aseguro depositando un beso en mi cabeza, levante mi rostro sonriéndole conmovida por lo que había dicho- te amo.- volvió a repetir y se inclino para besarme.

-Yo también te amo.- le dije cuando nuestro labios se separaron.

-Que te parece salir a cenar solo tú y yo este fin de semana y pasar un tiempo a solas.- murmuro tocando mi mejilla con su nariz y paseándola por mi rostro suavemente mientras nos balanceábamos juntos.

-No crees que sea muy pronto para Norah?- le pregunte un poco indecisa pero a la vez deseando tener un tiempo solo él y yo.

-No te voy a mentir diciéndote que no me aterra separarme de nuestra bebe, pero también necesitamos un tiempo para nosotros Bella.- me respondió, asentí de acuerdo mientras mis rodillas de movían débiles cuando deposito un beso en mi cuello- entonces más tarde llamare a mi madre para ver si está disponible y si no, le llamare a Alice, está bien?

-De acuerdo.- le conteste cerrando los ojos dejándome llevar por unos segundo por su caricias, pero demasiado pronto se separo de mí, lo mire con el ceño fruncido, desconcertada y frustrada, él me sonrió de manera picara quise borrarle la mueca burlona con un golpe.

-Ves, necesitamos esa cita.

-Entonces será mejor que llames a tu madre en cuanto llegues a la oficina.- le advertí tratando de alejar mi frustración sexual.

Se despidió de nosotras aun mirándonos un poco reticentes a que saliéramos sin él, amenazo con llamarnos my a menudo para ver cómo iban las cosas y como estábamos, con lo preocupón que era estaba segura que llamaría cada 15 minutos, hasta menos.

-Ok, creo que ya tenemos todo, esperemos no olvidar nada o estaremos en problemas verdad señorita?- le dije después de haberle dado de comer mientras le colocaba una linda diadema lila que hacia juego con su mameluco, una vez subí todo al auto y la acomode en su asiento, le di su chupón para entretenerla un rato ya que no se había quedado dormida como esperaba, pero el chupón era una buena opción pues se quedo tranquilita succionando enérgicamente de este.

Revise todo de nuevo por millonésima vez, tenía que admitirlo yo también estaba muy nerviosa de salir sola con Norah. Gracias al cielo se quedo de lo más tranquila en todo el camino en el auto, yo volteaba ansiosamente por el espejo retrovisor cada vez que podía, por supuesto manejando con cuidado. El trafico nos beneficio y llegamos pronto al estudio de Zafrina donde seria la sesión, en cuanto estacione el auto le mande un mensaje a Jane quien enseguida salió para ayudarme a bajar algunas cosas y yo pudiera bajar a mi bebe. Jane ya conocía a Norah, fue a visitarnos unas semanas después de su nacimiento para felicitarnos y conocerla, aunque era muy joven se le daba muy bien el trato con los niños y no tenía miedo de acercarse, pues era la hermana mayor y tenía 3 hermanos pequeños.

-Oh pero que grande estas ya.- observo después de saludarnos mientras yo zafaba el asiento del auto.

-Con lo que come no es de sorprender, es una tragona, verdad señorita?- le dije tocando la naricita de mi pequeña que solo la frunció graciosamente.

Después de tener todo entramos al estudio, teníamos que subir unas escaleras, un poco cansado considerando lo que traíamos cargando pero solo era un piso. Jane abrió la puerta y Zafrina vino a saludarme muy emocionada. Mire a mi alrededor ya todo estaba listo, a lo largo de la semana pasada Zafrina y yo estuvimos conversando acerca del concepto que quería manejar, no quería una sesión aburrida con las modelos vestidas con su ropa y simplemente paradas mostrándola, quería algo divertido. Estuvimos planeando juntas la escenografía, era algo sencillo pero muy colorido, había montones de telas de muchos colores colocadas en las paredes formando diferentes pliegues y formas. Mi material de trabajo ya estaba colocado, gracias a Jane y había varias modelos moviéndose de un lado a otro con gente de Zafrina ajustando la ropa, maquillándolas, peinándolas. Me empecé a poner nerviosa de que Norah se fuera a poner nerviosa de ver a tanta gente, nunca se había enfrentado a esto, solo había conocido a la familia y conocidos cercanos pero no han un número tan grande de gente, por eso decidí tomarla entre mis brazos y sacarla de su asiento, para que se sintiera más segura. Pues hoy sería la primera vez, tampoco es como que pudiera mantenerla alejada de la humanidad por siempre, solo esperaba no se inquietara tanto.

-Oh, este debe de ser la pequeña señorita.- dijo Zafrina después de saludarme. Zafrina era una mujer extremadamente alta, de piel oscura y cuerpo escultural, toda una amazona, sus facciones eran agradables y siempre estaba sonriéndole a todo el mundo, mi hija no fue la excepción, quien miro a la extraña, para ella, con curiosidad, pero rápidamente perdió el interés y en lugar de eso se puso a observar todo a su alrededor. Zafrina sonrió- que bebe tan preciosa tienes.- alago.

-Muchas gracias- le dije cortésmente.- y bueno por donde vamos a comenzar?- cuestione desviando la atención a lo que nos tenia aquí, trabajo. Aunque me entusiasmaba la idea de volver a trabajar, quería terminar lo antes posible por bien de Norah.

Rápidamente pusimos manos a la obra, ajustando detalles de iluminación, la escenografía, Zafrina me presento a su equipo y a las modelos, algunas caras conocidas pues eran modelos locales con las que había trabajado un par de veces, algunas de ellas quedaron encantadas con Norah y todos fueron muy amables con ella, quien afortunadamente se estaba comportando bien, la senté en su sillita y mientras yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo Jane la vigilaba o en dado caso de que yo necesitara a Jane, alguien de equipo de Zafrina lo hacía, cuando volvía para cambiar alguna cámara o revisar las fotografías que íbamos tomando procuraba hablarle para que se diera cuenta de que seguía aquí. La sesión fue muy divertida, Zafrina les pidió a las modelos tener una actitud efervescente, que se divirtieran, no que solo posara, quería verlas riéndose, jugando con la ropa, con su alrededor, a veces pasaba a varias modelos a posar juntas y todo estaba yendo de maravilla, estábamos obteniendo tomas muy buenas, Zafrina se veía contenta con el trabajo y eso me ponía contenta a mí.

Mi hija estaba ayudando tremendamente, se había quedado dormida un poco, pero con tanto ruido no fue tanto tiempo, pero estaba maravillada en lugar de abrumada con tanto movimiento y colorido a su alrededor y tenía que decirlo, le encantaba la atención que le daban. Le di de comer una vez dos horas después de que llegamos, pero ya casi al final de la sesión empezó a ponerse inquieta y comenzó a llorar. Me disculpe con Zafrina y le dije que era hora de su comida de nuevo, con una sonrisa me dijo que no había problema, les dijo a todos que podían tomar un descanso y baje a su oficina, que ella muy amablemente me había ofrecido, estaba más tranquilo.

Norah comía animadamente cuando sonó mi teléfono, con cuidado de no moverme muy bruscamente lo busque en mi bolso, mire la pantalla y rodee los ojos.

-Estamos bien.- fue mi saludo al contestar.

-Segura? Como esta mi princesa, no me extraña, tu no me extrañas?- cuestiono. Por supuesto era Edward, no había parado de llamar en todo el tiempo que llevábamos aquí.

-No la verdad es que no te extrañamos- escuche un jadeo ofendido del otro lado de la línea, me reí- por supuesto que si tonto. Pero ya casi terminamos, a lo mucho estaremos otra hora aquí y nos vamos directo a casa, cuánto tiempo te falta para salir a ti?- inquirí haciendo equilibrio con el teléfono entre mi hombro y mi oído para cambiar a Norah de pecho.

-Mas o menos una hora también. Así que estaremos llegando casi al mismo tiempo, quieres que lleve algo para comer?

-Por favor! Eso te lo agradecería enormemente.- replique, Zafrina había mandado a traer algunos bocadillos pero estaba famélica para ser honestos.

-De acuerdo. Y como está mi bebe? Esas modelos la han convencido de entrar al mundo del modelaje?

-Aun esta dudándolo, no está muy segura del hecho de tener que usar tacones.- le respondí siguiéndole el juego, escuche su risa del otro lado de la línea.

-Igual a su madre.- yo también reí.

Seguimos hablando hasta que Norah quedo satisfecha y tranquila de nuevo, pero en cuanto la puse en la sillita comenzó a hacer pucheros y a estirar sus bracitos hacia mí, no tuve opción mas que sacar el canguro para bebes y llevarla conmigo durante lo que resto de la sesión.

-Vas a tomar fotos con mami entonces.- le dije y ella se acurruco contra mi pecho tomando con sus manitas mi blusa.

-Quiere vivir toda la experiencia para seguir los pasos de su mamá.- me dijo Miranda, a la modelo que estaba por fotografiar y a quien ya conocía de un trabajo anterior, le sonreí.

Cuando terminamos yo estaba mas que agotada y Norah también, cuando tome la ultima fotografía voltee hacia ella y ya estaba plácidamente dormida.

Me quede un rato mas revisando las fotos con Zafrina, se mostraba muy entusiasmada con lo que habíamos obtenido, pero también se mostraba ya cansada.

-Que te parece si nos llamamos para ponernos de acuerdo, ya sea que tú puedas venir o yo ir contigo y revisarlas mas a fondo y elegir las mejore. Te parece?- me dijo cuando me vio soltar el 3 bostezo.

-Lo siento.- le dije apenada.

-No lo hagas, fue un día muy ajetreado, todos estamos muy cansados del duro trabajo y todos necesitamos un descanso sobre todo tu, me siento terrible de haberte convencido a hacer esto tan pronto en tu maternidad y haberte hecho traer a tu bebe por mi capricho, pero si te soy sincera también me encanta haberlo hecho porque me encanta tu trabajo.- me seguro.

-Gracias. Y no te preocupes fue un placer haber hecho esto, estoy muy feliz por el resultado y por ella ni te preocupes le encanto tener toda esa atención.- le sonreí señalando hacia mi bebe que seguía dormida en mi regazo.

De camino en el auto lo único que quería hacer era tomar una ducha muy caliente, comer y tirarme a la cama a dormir. Norah permaneció dormida todo el camino, cuando llegamos la subí a su habitación y justo cuando la acostaba en su cuna escuche la puerta de la entrada. Prendí el monitor para bebes y me lleve el otro.

-Donde están mis chicas?- grito Edward justo cuando iba saliendo de la recamara de Norah, me apresure a buscarlo, estaba al pie de las escaleras.

-Shh! Esta dormida!- le dije, se encogió de hombros apenado.

-Lo siento.- susurro.

Baje las escaleras y me quede en el ultimo escalón para quedar a su altura, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y estampe mis labios con los suyos, todo esto muy rápido por lo que lo tome por sorpresa por un momento, pero pronto sus labios se movieron junto con los míos en un beso necesitado y ansioso. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y fueron bajando hasta mi trasero apretujándolo un poco, esto me hizo jadear, lleve mis manos a su cabello jalándolo un poco, esto lo hizo jadear a él. Tomando impulso subí mis piernas hasta su cintura y la rodee, él me sostuvo fuerte sus manos en mi trasero. Pero para mí desventura y por lo que podía sentir la desventura de él también, lo que podía matar el caliente ambiente era nuestros estómagos gruñendo por comida.

-Diablos!- murmuro Edward por lo bajo cuando me soltó, sentía mis mejillas rojas y calor en todo mi cuerpo, reí por la frustración de Edward.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a comer tigre.- dije tratando de relajarme y bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo, me tomo de la cintura y juntos fuimos a comer.

Esa noche tampoco paso nada, tomamos una ducha y estábamos demasiado cansados para intentar algo, el momento se había ido, así que nos fuimos a dormir acurrucados uno contra el otro. Pero teníamos la esperanza de que el sábado íbamos a tener una cita, Esme había aceptado gustosa cuidar a Norah y además de nuestra esperada cita era un día especial, así que me desperté muy entusiasmada y mire a mis dos personas más valiosas dormir. Norah de nuevo se había quedado a dormir con nosotros y estaba entre Edward y yo así que podría observarlos a ambos sin problemas. Me di cuenta que ambos tenían la misma mueca mientras dormían, su ojos relajados solo moviéndose intermitentemente por los sueños, una leve sonrisita torcida y ambos movían la nariz graciosamente de vez en cuando, aguante mi risa enternecida de lo adorablemente iguales que eran.

Edward estaba siendo un padre excelente y agradecía el tenerlo conmigo y compartir de esto juntos. Después de su aversión a cambiar pañales ya se había hecho inmune al olor, o algo así, se ponía un tapabocas y aun hacia cara de asco pero por lo menos ya cambiaba más pañales. También ya había aprendido a bañarla y había veces que la bañaba el solo o me ayudaba. Adoraba a Norah, le encantaba acostarla en la cama antes de irse a trabajar y hacer ejercicios con sus bracitos y piernitas y le hablaba sobre todo y nada mientras lo hacía, era su tiempo padre e hija, por lo regular los dejaba a solar mientras yo bajaba a preparar el desayuno.

La primera que despertó fue mi adorable bebe, despertó de lo mas tranquila observando todo a su alrededor hasta que fijo su mirada en mi y su mirada se ilumino me incline para darle un beso en su mejilla. Me levante rápido para ir a buscar algo que necesitaba antes de que Edward despertara, cuando regrese Norah se estaba moviendo tratándose de dar vuelta hacia Edward, ya estaba empezando a tener mas fuerza y control en su cuerpo, era un gran progreso para ella. Cuando me volví a meter a la cama, ella comenzó a golpear a Edward en el rostro, me tape la boca con la mano conteniendo la risa cuando Edward hizo muecas. Eso al parecer a ella le pareció muy entretenido pues siguió pegándole con su manita derecha.

-Ouch! Ouch! Que pasa aquí? Ouch!- murmuro abriendo un solo ojo, yo seguía riéndome contra mis manos. – Hey princesa! Que te hice para que me maltrataras así?- le pregunto de forma juguetona, Norah dejo de golpear por unos observándolo y luego volvió con los golpecitos –Auch! Auch! – exclamo Edward frunciendo la cara en una graciosa mueca, estuve a punto de dejar escapar la risa pero ambos nos paralizamos cuando la escuchamos y observamos. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron y abrió su boca en una bien definida sonrisa y profirió una apenas sonora risita. Edward y yo la observamos y luego nos miramos el uno al otro. Norah dejo de reír.

-Deja que te golpee para que se ría otra vez!- le ordene, si ordene. Esto tenía que repetirse, me voltee rápidamente para sacar una de mis cámaras del cajón de mi buro.

Norah ahora movía sus brazos y piernas sin parar pero sin prestarle atención a nadie se llego su manita a su boca.

-Hey princesa, puedes maltratar a papá de nuevo. Anda golpéame, anda- tomo su manita y se pego con ella, eso atrajo la atención de nuestra bebe y volvió a su juego con los golpes.

-Tienes que hacer caras y quejarte eso es lo que la hizo reír.- le dije, apuntando con la cámara hacia ellos lista para que se repitiera el momento.

-Auch! Auch!- se comenzó a quejar Edward exagerando su mueca de dolor y lo volvió a hacer, una gran sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a reírse, de inmediato comencé a tomarles fotos- Auch! Auch! Bella, se está riendo! Auch! Auch!- me dijo emocionando entre sus quejidos.

-Lo sé!- le respondí igual de emocionada, incluso sentí como mis ojos se aguaban un poquito de la emoción, pero la primera risita de mi hija, tenía derecho a emocionarme no es así?

-Auch! Auch! Me está empezando a doler la cara. Auch! Auch! Pero no me importa porque se está riendo! Auch!- comencé a reírme dejando la cámara en mi buroe. Tome a mi pequeña hija y la coloque boca abajo en el pecho de su papi y siguió pegándole sonriendo. –Amm te voy a comer esa manita!- le dijo Edward cuando esta se estampo en sus labios, abrió la boca y la atrapo entre estos. Norah lo miro y comenzó a soltar risitas, era lo más adorable.

Así permanecimos un rato, decidimos hacer mas cosas que provocaran su risa, pues tampoco queríamos que Edward quedara adolorido, según él aun tan pequeñita a veces soltaba buenos golpes. Le hacíamos caras, le hablábamos con voces graciosas y Edward volvió a intentar las cosquillas, afortunadamente esta vez no se espanto y reacciono de la forma esperada. Estábamos encantados. Pero luego recordé que día especial era hoy, tome a Norah entre mis brazos.

-Te puedes sentar un momento por favor- le pedí a Edward, extrañado lo hizo, me levante y me senté en su regazo y aun con mi hija en mis brazos le di un abrazo- Feliz cumpleaños- le felicite, sentí un beso en mi cabello y me rodeo con su brazos.

-Muchas gracias cariño- me respondió- con ustedes aquí ya es uno muy feliz.- agrego. Me separe de él sonriéndole, levante un poco a Norah para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de nosotros.

-Dile feliz cumpleaños a papá princesa. Pero sin golpes esta vez.- le advertí, Edward rio y la tomo en sus brazos, le dio un muy sonoro beso en la mejilla que la hizo soltar nuevas risitas.- bueno pues parece que Norah ya te ha entregado tu regalo.

-Y ha sido el mejor regalo.- y volvió a besarla, ella sonrió y comenzó a murmurar varias veces "eh". Ambos sonreímos, luego fingí un puchero desanimado.

-No es justo, yo no puedo igualar ese regalo, pero bueno te daré el mío.- le dije quitándome de su regazo solo para tomar la bolsa que había dejado a lado de la cama y volverme a posicionar en el mismo lugar.- no es una primera risa pero es con mucho cariño.

-Eso es lo que cuenta amor- me aseguro pasándome a la niña para poder abrirlo, saco el portarretratos doble que había comprado pero ese no era realmente el regalo sino las fotos que estaban en el. Había elegido poner la foto que les había tomado donde estaban durmiendo juntos, había decidido hacerla en blanco y negro y la otra era la que había tomado de nosotros tres juntos ese mismo día, esa la había dejado a todo color.- muchas gracias Bella, son perfectas.- me dijo con sinceridad.

-Pensé que podrías llevártela a la oficina.

-Claro, la pondré para que todos vean a mis hermosas chicas.- me aseguro observando las fotos de nuevo- me encanta, en verdad. Muchas gracias. Te amo.- me dijo acercándome a él y dándome un beso en los labios y aunque no le respondí se que él entendió que yo también lo amo con ese beso, nos quedamos unos segundos hasta que Norah comenzó a removerse en mis brazos tratando de moverse hacia mi pecho. –Parece que alguien tiene hambre y será mejor que nosotros también comamos algo.- me dijo.

-Si. Que te parecen unos pancackes de desayuno?- inquirí.

-Con arándanos? – cuestiono emocionado ante la idea. Asentí.

-Da la casualidad de que ayer compre algunos.- le dije aunque claro que no había sido casualidad, sabía que eran sus favoritos y quería hacérselos especialmente. Norah interrumpió nuestra charla sobre pancackes y comenzó a quejarse.

-Bien que te parece si voy sacando los ingredientes mientras le das de comer a nuestra tragona.

-Pero no empieces nada, los quiero hacer especialmente para ti por hoy.- le advertí acomodando a Norah para empezar a darle de comer.

-Claro.- me sonrió y se acerco para darme un beso.

Después de alimentar a mi hija baje y Edward ya había sacado todo lo que necesitaba y mientras hacia nuestro desayuno sostenía a Norah y atendía las llamadas que habían empezado a llegar de su familia para felicitarlo.

-Mamá dijo que llegaría a las 6, la reservación del restaurante es a las 7:40.- me informo antes de llevarse otro bocado de pancacke a la boca.

-Perfecto.- asentí observando a Norah que estaba entretenida en su columpio, estaba un poco ansiosa y seguro Edward noto eso en mi rostro.

-Que sucede?- me cuestiono.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa de dejar a Norah, estoy emocionada de salir y mas por ser tu cumpleaños y todo. Pero es la primera vez que salimos sin ella.- confesé.

-Lo sé, yo también. Pero Bella también necesitamos tiempo para nosotros y no siempre vamos a estar pegados a ella.- me contesto.

-Si, lo sé, lo sé. Solo estoy un poco nerviosa. Pero está bien, me tiene mas tranquila que vayamos a dejarla a cargo de tu madre y no de cualquier niñera extraña.

-Claro, mi madre es una experta, después de todo me crio a mí.

-Oh no. Ahora si estoy preocupada.- bromee, Edward me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

En la tarde le pedí a Edward que cuidara de Norah para poder arreglarme, cuando Salí de la ducha fui a mi closet y saque un conjunto de lencería que había comprado desde hace tiempo, pero que seamos sinceros no había podido usar debido al embarazo y después de dar a luz mucho menos, ahora ni siquiera estaba segura de que se me viera bien. Pero era un día especial y esperaba que tuviera una noche especial, por lo tanto no quería que Edward se encontrara con ropa interior aburrida de algodón. Era un conjunto sencillo de encaje rosa que tenia algunos detalles con listón morado en la cinturilla de las pantaletas y en la copa del sostén. Deje de mirarme en el espejo antes de que me arrepintiera de ponérmelo y me coloque un sencillo vestido rosa que tenía un estampado muy divertido con algún tipo de flores en varios colores, no era demasiado entallado ni escotado por lo que no estaba demasiado preocupado y me llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla. Decidí arreglarme sencillamente, ligero maquillaje y el cabello lo deje suelto, solo lo acomode de lado. Cuando baje Esme ya estaba aquí, Edward ya había tomado una ducha antes de mi por lo que solo subió a cambiarse.

-Deje la leche en el refrigerador, solo comerá una vez mas en una hora y seguro luego se quedara dormida y no despertara hasta la madrugada.- comencé a explicarme.

-De acuerdo.- me respondió, la estaba cargando y le hacía caras, mi hija estaba encantado sonriéndole a su abuela, desde la mañana ahora no paraba de sonreírle a todo- pero que sonrisa tan hermosa tiene mi niña.

-Apenas hoy comenzó a sonreír y reírse más conscientemente.- le dije, me sonrió emocionada.

-Oh eso es un gran acontecimiento. Que hicieron para que riera?

-Dejamos que le pegara en la cara a Edward, al parecer disfruta de su sufrimiento.- me reí, ella también lo hizo y hasta Norah se unió en las risitas.

Edward bajo al poco tiempo, él no necesitaba tanto para arreglarse. Llevaba un pantalón gris oscuro con una camisa blanca, los primeros botones de arriba estaban desabrochados, dejando ver un poco de su pecho, se veía muy guapo.

-Ok, es hora que se vayan o perderan la reservación. Vayan y diviértanse que aquí mi nieta y yo nos quedaremos a divertirnos por nuestra parte verdad Norah.- mi bebe como respuesta comenzó a tocarle el rostro a su abuela, no a golpearla gracias al cielo, solo la tocaba con sus manitas en reconocimiento. Comencé a ponerme ansiosa.

-Oh bueno…umm deberíamos despedirnos de ella o simplemente irnos sin que se dé cuenta.- inquirí comenzando a sentir la ansiedad.

-Hay que despedirnos, no podemos desaparecer así como si nada.- me dijo Edward.

Esme me la paso y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente, ella me sonrió y me sentí aun peor de irme sin ella.

-Pórtate bien con tu abuelita hermosa, papá y yo regresaremos pronto.- le di otro beso en la frente antes de pasársela a Edward.

-No te diviertas tanto sin nosotros de acuerdo?- le dijo y también repartió besos por todo su rostro, ella sonreía ajena a lo que pasaba.

-Ya vayan, todo estará bien.- nos aseguro Esme al tomarla entre sus brazos de nuevo- tu padre vendrá en una hora a hacernos compañía.- le dijo a Edward.

-De acuerdo. Ya tienes nuestros números, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos mamá, no importa la interrupción, no dudes un minuto en llamar si algo sucede.- dijo seriamente Edward.

-Tranquilos chicos. Diviértanse, relájense y disfruten. Todo está bajo control.

Aunque confiábamos plenamente en Esme no podíamos evitar ponernos nerviosos de dejar a Norah, solo Edward se había separado de ella por unas horas cuando iba a trabajar pero yo no mas de unos minutos había estado sin verla. Respire profundo, tome mi bolso y salimos, Esme nos acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Diles adiós a papá y a mamá Norah.- dijo Esme moviéndole la mano a modo de despedida.

Edward tomo mi mano y la presiono dos veces tratando de tranquilizarme aunque sabía que él también estaba nervioso. Le sonreí y nos dirigimos al auto.

Esta noche iba a ser larga, pero esperaba tuviera un buen final.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdón por la tardanza de nuevo, pero ya saben la vida real.**

**No es un capitulo tan, tan emocionante, pero quiero tomar los puntos clave de el crecimiento de Norah y la primera sonrisa consciente es importante. Por supuesto como lo he mencionado, no tengo hijos propios, se cosas muy básicas por sobrinos y primos más pequeños y he estado investigando más a fondo en internet y según lo que leí es que los bebes lógicamente sonríen algunos desde el día que nacen, pero a partir de la semana 10 en promedio empiezan a hacerlo de forma mas consciente y no solo como un reflejo o una mueca, sino que lo hacen por alguna acción, como en este caso lo refleje las caras y quejas de Edward. En fin, el próximo capítulo habrá tiempo sexy para los papis! Ya se lo merecen.**

**El link del vestido que uso Bella esta en mi perfil.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado, esta vez no pude contestarlos pero los leo y aprecio todos. También gracias a las que presionan el botón de favoritos, alertas o a las que simplemente leen, gracias por tomarse en tiempo :)**

**Ahora sí. Review? Saben que me encanta saber sus opiniones.**

**Saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	17. Tiempo sexy y consejos

_**Los personajes que reconozcan no son de mi propiedad… bueno a excepción de Edward, él es todo mío ;P**_

.

_**Tiempo sexy y consejos.**_

.

-Deja el teléfono. Acabas de hablar hace 10 minutos. Todo está bien.- me dijo Edward de nuevo, levante la vista apenada, había tratado de ser lo más discreta posible.

A esto se estaba reduciendo nuestra cena, a mi llamando a cada rato a casa para saber cómo estaba Norah, no podía evitarlo, aunque me sentía muy apenada porque era nuestra primera salida como pareja después de tener a Norah y además su cumpleaños y yo lo estaba arruinando con mi sobre preocupación.

-Lo siento cariño.- le respondí tomando su mano que estaba sobre la mesa- se que no estoy siendo la mejor compañía y estoy arruinando tu cumpleaños.

-No, amor. Sé cómo te sientes, pero ya hablamos con mamá, dice que todo está bien. Seguro si algo pasa ella nos llamaría.- le dio dos apretones suaves a mi mano reconfortándome, le sonreí.

-Ok, si confió en tu madre. Seguro Norah no tarda en dormirse. Nada de teléfonos entonces- le dije guardando mi teléfono en mi bolso, el asintió. – cuan injusto es que tu tengas una copa de vino frente a ti y yo no pueda beber?- me queje jugando y cambiando de tema.

-Bueno podrías tener una también, pero en ese caso tendríamos a una bebe borracha por tu causa.- rodee los ojos por la incoherencia de lo que estaba diciendo, aunque sabía que era broma.

Así dejamos un poco de lado la preocupación y nos concentramos en nosotros charlando de otros temas, aunque de vez en cuando salía Norah a la conversación, era inevitable, era nuestra bebe. Así como fue inevitable para mi mirar de vez en cuando hacia mi bolso con un poco de ansiedad, queriendo sacar mi teléfono para ver si no tenía alguna llamada perdida o un mensaje, aunque sabía que había puesto el volumen del tono lo más alto y si sonaba seguro el restaurante entero lo escucharía. Aun así me resistí y no lo volví a sacar, concentrándome en nuestra cita solamente.

Edward estaba siendo tan encantador como siempre, compartimos el postre que estuvo delicioso. Cuando Edward pidió la cuenta me disculpe para ir al baño, cuando regrese tenía el teléfono en su mano, me pude haber preocupado de inmediato con la idea de que fuera una llamada de emergencia, pero me relaje antes de armas una escena cuando vi que su expresión no era de preocupación ni nada parecido que pudiera alterarme, así que en vez de eso decidí tomarlo con humor.

-Aja! Te he descubierto! – me burle apuntándolo con mi dedo índice cuando llegue a nuestra mesa, volteo a verme riéndose.

-No es lo mismo. Me llego un mensaje, si no ni lo hubiera sacado. Era de Esme, Norah ya se está completamente dormida y tranquila.- me aseguro. Se levanto y se acerco hacia mi oído- lo que significa que tenemos la noche para nosotros.- me susurro y su halito contra mi piel hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

-Ya pagaste la cuenta?- le pregunte. Él solo asintió, así que tome mi abrigo, mi bolso, le tome la mano y lo arrastre hacia la salida del restaurante, escuche su risa mientras era arrastrado hasta el auto, cuando llegamos hasta él me tomo de la cintura.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Parece que alguien está algo ansiosa.- se burlo poniéndome frente a él y pegando mi espalda en la puerta del auto, se inclino tortuosamente lento hasta rozar ligeramente sus labios con los míos, me estaba tentando y lo sabía, conocía sus trucos, solo quería excitarme más de lo que ya estaba, si, lo sabía, tenía esa sonrisa torcida picara en sus labios que apenas tocaban los míos. Así que harta lance mis brazos sobre su cuello y lo acabe con la distancia que separaba nuestras bocas besándolo con desesperación y hambre.

La sonrisa del bastardo se ensancho mas por mi reacción, pero sus manos me atrajeron más hacia él respondiendo a mi beso con la misma intensidad. Pero se separo muy pronto, para mi gusto.

-Necesitamos llegar a casa amor, no vamos a armar una escena aquí.- me dijo jadeante, yo también trataba de tranquilizar mi respiración.

-Pues vamos, tu eres el que conduce.- le dije dejándolo libre.

Abrió la puerta para mí rápidamente y se fue corriendo a su lado del auto, arranco el auto con algo más que ansiedad. Iba conduciendo más rápido de lo normal aunque siempre cuidadoso. Decidí vengarme por lo que había hecho hace un momento, era mi turno de tentarlo, así que me acerque hacia su oído y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, escuche su gemido y sonreí triunfante, pero aun no pararía. Seguí repartiendo besos por su cuello, dando algunas mordidas de vez en cuando.

-Bella.- murmuro con voz gutural advirtiéndome, sonreí aun más.

-Ojos en el camino Edward. – susurre usando mi voz más seductora.

Tratando de tentarlo más lleve una de mis manos hasta su regazo, acariciando su muslo de arriba abajo y poco a poco fui moviendo mi mano hacia su miembro. Su jadeo hizo eco en el auto, yo también gemí un poco al sentirlo excitado y listo. Cuanto faltaba para llegar a casa? De repente tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso con intensidad, no lo vi venir y me asuste un poco pues sabía que aun no estábamos en casa y si sus manos y atención estaba en mi, quien diablos conducía? Abrí uno de mis ojos y divise el semáforo en rojo. Todo estaba bien y ahora me podía concentrar en su lengua entrando en mi boca para encontrarse con la mía y nuestros labios bailando unos contra otros. Pero el sonido de una bocina nos hizo darnos cuenta que el semáforo había cambiado de color de nuevo. Lo que quedo del camino siguió conmigo probándolo y tentándolo, quise gritar de alegría cuando aparco afuera de la cochera de nuestra casa.

Desabroche mi cinturón de seguridad y me senté a horcajadas en su regazo estampando mis labios contra los de él de nuevo, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda mientras respondía a mi beso y siguieron su camino hacia mi trasero dándole un sexy apretón y atrayéndome hacia el sintiendo su erección contra mi sexo. Gemí en su boca.

-Debemos entrar a la casa- murmuro sus manos en mi rostro apartando mi cabello que estaba como una cortina entre nuestros rostros.

-Vamos.- fue lo único que dije, no quería que el momento se perdiera, moriría si el momento se perdiera y no pasara nada.

Entre risas, roces y besos fuimos hasta la entrada, sus besos en mi cuello y su erección contra mi trasero hacían difícil concentrarme en una tarea tan fácil como abrir la puerta de entrada, pero en cuanto esta se abrió tire mi bolso y llaves en el piso del recibidor, voltee hacia él y me le lance. Le quite la su chamarra, él me quito mi abrigo, mi espalda choco contra una de la paredes mientras él besaba y mordía mi cuello y yo revolvía y jalaba su cabello, ambos jadeábamos. Pero nos paralizamos cuando escuchamos una voz proviniendo de la sala.

-Amm chicos?- era Esme.

Mierda! Había olvidado por completo que estaba aquí. Tratando de calmar mi respiración separe a Edward de mi, también estaba tratando de tranquilizarse; alisé mi ropa, acomoda mi cabello. Entramos a la sala, Carlisle estaba aquí también, mis mejillas no podían estar más rojas, podía sentirlo, parte de culpa por lo que habíamos estado haciendo Edward y yo en el recibidor y parte, la mayor parte por la inmensa vergüenza que sentía. Carlisle estaba ayudando a Esme a colocarse el abrigo y nos miraba con una expresión cómplice, al igual que mi suegra, el calor de mis mejillas se hizo más intenso.

-Hola papá.- saludo Edward.

-Hola y adiós a ambos- dijo mi suegro poniéndose su propio abrigo y bufanda- espero se hayan divertido, aunque creo que apenas estaban en eso.- agrego. Mis mejillas en este momento debían estar en un rojo muy, muy intenso, seguro había roto con cualquier gama de rojo que existiera.

-No te burles de los chicos Carlisle, no los avergüences.- le regaño Esme dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro, luego volteo hacia nosotros- Norah comió muy bien y está profundamente dormida.

-Como se porto, no se puso difícil?- le pregunte.

-Lloro y se molesto cuando se dio cuenta de que no andaban alrededor y no regresaban- fruncí el ceño angustiada por la idea de que mi nena se pusiera triste por nuestra ausencia- pero la distraje, jugamos un poco y se tranquilizo, no fue mucho trabajo.- me aseguro, me sonreí agradecida.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarla Esme. – ella movió su mano restándole importancia.

-No ha sido nada, es un placer pasar tiempo con mis nietas- aseguro.

-Voy a subir a verla- le dije a Edward, me despedí aun un poco avergonzada de Esme y Carlisle y subí al cuarto de mi bebe, trate de hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque tuviera unas ganas terribles de cargarla, abrazarla y llenarla de besos, tenia aun más ganas de pasar tiempo con Edward y que nuestro momento volviera.

-Ya se fueron mi papas- escuche la voz de Edward proveniente de la puerta, voltee a verlo, camino hacia mí y me rodeo con un brazo la cintura mirando hacia nuestra hija que dormía plácidamente en su cuna.- crees que se permanecerá dormida mucho tiempo?- me pregunto muy bajito sonriéndome pícaramente, grite internamente de felicidad pues al parecer seguía en el mismo humor sexy.

-Eso espero.- eso ruego, sería una mejor palabra.

Le dio una mirada tierna a nuestra bebe de nuevo antes de tomarme de la mano y jalarme para salir, alcance a ver la cuna de Norah sobre mi hombro antes de que Edward emparejara la puerta de la recamara y me jalara hacia el colocando sus dos manos en mis espalda, nuestros rostro uno frente al otro solo separados por unos centímetros, me puse sobre mis puntas para hacer que nuestros labios se encontraran, en un beso suave y lento, solo disfrutando del roce sin prisas, nuestros labios se movían juntos, al mismo ritmo mientras él me atraía más cerca y poco a poco iba dando pasos para dirigirnos hacia nuestra recamara sin romper el beso, estaba tan concentrada disfrutando de las sensaciones que no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la cama hasta que mis rodillas chocaron por detrás con el colchón.

Nuestros labios seguían moviéndose juntos cada convirtiéndose a cada momento en un beso más intenso y rápido, mientras yo deslizaba mis manos por toda su espalda y luego bajo su camisa sintiendo su piel tibia, por su parte sus manos también hacían su camino por mi espalda hacia el sur de mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mi trasero y presionándolo. Me había dado cuenta que últimamente le gustaba mucho hacer eso, siempre le había gustado tocar mi trasero, pero últimamente parecía obsesionado con él, tenía que admitir que había crecido un poco debido a que gane peso por el embarazo, supongo que era algo bueno que le gustara de esta forma y no lo viera mal.

Deje mis análisis mentales sobre mi trasero cuando tomo mis muslos y me cargo para después depositarme en la cama delicadamente, me moví hacia las almohadas y él se movió conmigo sin romper nuestro beso, lleve mis manos hacia los botones de su camisa desabrochándolos y dejando al descubierto su pecho que no tarde en recorrer con mis manos sin dejar ni un solo pedazo de piel sin acariciar.

-Te amo.- murmuro cuando rompió nuestro beso, mirándome con intensidad directo a los ojos. Nunca me cansaría de escuchar esas palabras de sus labios y nunca dejaría de sentir como si mi corazón se saltara un latido cada vez que lo escuchara, era una emoción demasiado intensa cada vez que lo repetía y espero haya visto mi respuesta en mis ojos pues no me dio tiempo de responderle o más bien me falto la concentración para formular palabras, pues sus besos se hicieron camino hacia mi cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo y hacia que mi piel se estremeciera.

Llego hasta mis pecho aun cubiertos por el vestido pero no por mucho tiempo, lo bajo dejando al descubierto mi sostén de encaje, beso cada uno a la altura de mis pezones y aun con la tela de por medio me estremecí. Para su fortuna el sostén se abrochaba por enfrente por lo que no tardo mucho en dejar mis senos al descubierto y ocuparse de ellos con su boca y una de sus manos, jadeos suaves se escapaban de mis labios. Sentí como subió mi vestido con su otra mano recorriendo mis piernas y luego tocándome sobre mis bragas, jadeos más fuertes se escaparon de mis labios.

Tome su rostro con mis dos manos haciendo subir para besarnos de nuevo y así entre un beso feroz y hambriento poco a poco nuestras ropas fueron removidas hasta que los dos quedamos completamente desnudos, piel contra piel, tibieza contra tibieza, sexo contra sexo, cada quien se tomo el tiempo de adorar el cuerpo del otro. Los dos estábamos listos para estar unidos de esa manera de nuevo, bueno casi listos pues recordé que faltaba un detalle.

-Edward… no he podido volver con la pastilla, dime que tienes un condón.- le dije mientras sentía sus besos en mi cuello, levanto la vista.

-Y que pasa si quiero que tengamos otro bebe?- cuestiono, lo mire abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Dime que estas bromeando o en este momento te golpeare demasiado fuerte.-le advertí, se quedo estático por un momento para después soltar risitas nerviosas.

-Por supuesto que estoy bromeando, tenemos suficiente con Norah…por el momento.-agrego moviéndose hacia su mesita de noche sacando un condón.

Lo tome de su mano dejando pasar el tema para otro momento donde no estuviera tan ansiosa y excitada. Lo tumbe sobre su espalda y deslice el condón sobre su erección suavemente, su ojos se cerraron y si era posible sentí su erección despertarse aun mas. Me tomo de la cintura y nos hizo cambiar de posiciones, de nuevo el estaba arriba de mi y presiono sus labios de nuevo con los míos. Lo sentí posicionarse en mi entrada y poco a poco se deslizo dentro de mí, podía haber sentido como una tortura por lo lento que lo estaba haciendo pero en vez de eso disfrute de la sensación, solté un jadeo aun sin romper el beso. Lo había extrañado, había extrañado esta sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí, mandando miles de corrientes eléctricas a través de mi cuerpo con cada estocada, estábamos conectados, encajábamos a la perfección.

Moví mis caderas contra las suyas y levante una de mis piernas para enredarlas en su cintura acercándolo más, haciendo el empuje más profundo, placentero. Paso su lengua por la piel de mi cuello mientras yo arañaba la suave piel de su espalda, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse ante el toque con las yemas de mis dedos. Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí sus dedos hacer contacto con mi clítoris aumentando el placer en mi cuerpo, haciéndome gemir aun más fuerte, por un momento me preocupe por estar haciendo mucho ruido, pero no pude pensar más en ninguna preocupación cuando sentí sus dedos moverse en círculos sobre ese lugar tan sensible. Subí mi otra pierna hacia su cintura acercándolo, si era posible, aun más.

-Oh dios Bella, se siente tan bien.- murmuro entre jadeos, yo solo podía murmuras incoherencias, me estaba perdiendo a mi misma entre el ritmo que tenían sus estocadas y él sus caricias circulares sobre mi sexo.

Lo tome de los hombres para poder erguirme un poco y llegar a su labios para juntarlos de nuevo mientras nuestro ritmo se iba acelerando, lo bese con pasión mordiendo su labio inferior con un poco de ferocidad, el gimió, no sabía si de dolor o si de placer, esperaba que lo segundo y era así, lo pude ver en su ojos. Yo ya no aguantaría mucho tiempo mas, podía sentir esa sensación intensa en mi abdomen bajo, gemí y grite su nombre un poco mas fuerte mientras sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse y temblar de placer, me sostuve fuerte de sus hombros abrazándolo para sentir su completa cercanía mientras sentía como el orgasmo llegaba a mi esparciendo olas de puro placer por todo mi cuerpo, Edward no tardo mucho en seguirme y ambos nos desplomamos completamente extasiados sobre la cama. Ambos jadeábamos tratando de recuperar el aire y calmar el ritmo acelerado de los latidos de nuestros corazones.

Después de unos minutos lo sentí moverse, tiro el condón en el bota de basura y volvió a acostarse a mi lado rodeándome con su brazo, me acurruque contra él colocando mi cabeza contra su pecho, nos movimos un poco para logras taparnos con las cobijas y simplemente nos quedamos ahí, acurrucados disfrutando de la dicha post-sexo. En algún momento levante la vista para mirar su rostro, tenía una enorme sonrisa orgásmica grabada en su rostro, me reí de él aunque sabía que seguramente yo tendría una igual, volteo a verme.

-Eso fue asombroso.- aseguro, le di un beso corto en los labios.

-Si, lo sé. – dije de acuerdo. Acaricio mis mejillas suavemente con la yema de sus dedos.

-Me encanta su rubor post-orgásmico.-rio, me reí con él tocando sus labios con uno de mis dedos.

-A mi me encanta tu sonrisa post-orgásmica.- refute, rio más fuerte.

-Tal vez eso sea lo más romántico que alguien me haya dicho jamás.- bromeo.

-Que decir, soy el romanticismo en persona.- los dos reímos, luego me tomo de la barbilla y me acerco para darme un beso que duro unos cuantos minutos. Pero ambos estábamos cansados para intentar una segunda ronda, así que nos acurrucamos muy juntos, mis ojos ya se estaban cerrando cuando escuche unos sollozos en el radio de bebe y a través del pasillo- oh no.- gemí. Edward se removió debajo de mi, aun con mis ojos cerrados sentí como me movía hacia la almohada.

-Yo voy, seguro solo es el pañal.- me dijo.

-Si tiene hambre tráela.- murmure ya un poco adormilada.

No escucha respuesta de su parte, ni tampoco volvió para decirme que Norah quería comer. En algún momento de la noche entre el sueño, sentí como volvió a acurrucarse a mi lado, sus labios depositaron un beso en mi frente.

-Todo está bien, dulces sueños. Te amo.- escuche entre la bruma de mi sueño.

…

-Norah por favor deja de jalarle la camiseta a mamá.- le dije tratando de concentrarme en la postura que estaba haciendo, la estaba cargando en el canguro y ella estaba jalando mi camiseta tratando de levársela a la boca, como si me fuera a hacer caso.

Mi hija era la bebe de 5 meses más mimada del planeta, de no ser así no estaríamos en esta situación, aparte de que últimamente la estaba pasando un poco mal, pues estaba entrando en la dentición, ya pronto le saldrían sus dientecitos. Por estar concentrada en el ejercicio que estaba haciendo y en lo que Norah estaba haciendo, no me di cuenta cuando Edward había llegado hasta que escuche su risa y su voz.

-Que rayos están haciendo?- pregunto.

-Estamos haciendo yoga.- le respondí.

-Estamos? Norah también?- ella en cuanto escucho la voz de su papá y que decía su nombre se puso inquieta y comenzó a moverse tratando de encontrar donde estaba su papá balbuceando sonidos sin sentido. Me rendí deshaciendo la postura y soltando un suspiro pesado.

-Esa no era la idea, la deje en el columpio pero no pasaron dos minutos y comenzó a llorar, no se calmaba hasta que la cargue y cada que trataba de volverla a dejar ahí volvía a llorar y yo tengo que hacer mi ejercicios.

-Bella tienes que dejar de mimarla tanto, déjala llorar un poco de vez en cuando, no le pasara nada y porque no lo haces, ella sabe que siempre obtendrá lo que quiere.

Saque a Norah den canguro y se la pase a Edward, ella se chupaba su manita muy entretenida.

-Si, pero no soporto verla llorar y ha estado más molesta ahora por lo de los dientes.- le dije enfurruñándome por su regaño, era muy difícil para mí verla llorar y dejarla, él no tenía corazón.

-A mi bebe le han estado molestando esas encías de nuevo?- dijo dirigiéndose a Norah quien comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido de nuevo, lo que era aun mas chistoso teniendo en cuenta que aun tenia la mano en la boca.- vamos por ese anillo de dentición para hacerte sentir mejor princesa.

Iba a continuar con mis ejercicios ahora que Edward estaba aquí para atender a Norah pero para ser sincera ya había perdido mi concentración así que los seguí hasta la cocina, Edward ya estaba sacando el dichoso anillo, se lo dio a Norah quien de inmediato se lo llevo a la boca viéndose claramente mas aliviada por el contacto del objeto frio con sus inflamadas encías.

Había estado muy inquieta desde una semana atrás, su pediatra dijo que era normal, pues estaban empezando a salir los dientes, que algunos bebes pasaban por este proceso sin problemas, pero al parecer mi bebe era de los que si tenían problemas cuando esto pasaba, había esta mas llorona que de costumbre, le dábamos masajes con nuestro dedo en sus encías hinchadas como nos habían recomendado y le habíamos comprado esos anillos y mordederas especiales para eso, todo eso servía, pero de vez en cuando tenía ataques de llanto simplemente molesta y fastidiada por el dolor y la inflamación, en esas ocasiones era cuando no aguantaba simplemente dejarla llorar, ella estaba sufriendo. Un episodio como ese paso unos días después, yo acababa de terminar de hacer la comida y de repente escuche como se ponía a llorar histéricamente, la encontré en su cuna acostadita con su cara toda roja, al igual que sus ojos por el llanto. La tome enseguida en brazos meciéndola y acariciando su espalda tratando de reconfortarla, fuimos por el anillo de dentición al refrigerador y en cuanto se lo di comenzó a morderlo y a calmarse aunque aun se veían sus lagrimitas derramadas en su mejillas y sus ojitos rojos. La deje en su sillita más tranquila mientras termine de hacer de comer, cuando deje todo listo la cargue de nuevo, tenía que cambiarla, hoy vendrían a comer Jacob y Leah.

Ya tenía tiempo que no veía a mi amigo y su esposa, habían venido a conocer a Norah cuando ella tenía 1 mes, hace cuatro meses que no nos visitaban. Según ellos estaban ocupados con el trabajo y disfrutando su amor, quien diría que mi amigo podía decir cursilerías como esas.

-Oh Norah tendremos que ir pronto de compras. Estas creciendo tanto que estas dejando tanta ropa- comencé a hablarle, ella seguía mordiendo el anillo y me miraba con sus ojitos curiosos que poco a poco se le iban viendo más claros, estaba segura de que tendría los ojos de Edward.- este conjunto te quedaba grande hace solo unas semanas y ahora te queda justo, si seguimos a este paso en dos semanas ya no te entrara.- agregue, ella por supuesto no entendía una palabra solo me miraba y mordisqueaba. Le sonreí mientras terminaba de vestirla, el conjunto era una blusita blanca que venía a juego con un peto rosa claro con florecillas pequeñas, se lo había regalado Alice. Termine de colocarle unas calcetitas y sus zapatitos rosas que parecían de bailarina de ballet, eran la cosa más curiosa que existía. – Te ves tan hermosa.- le halague dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla.

Edward llego un momento después del supermercado y no tardo mucho tiempo después de que él llego en sonar el timbre anunciando que nuestro invitados ya estaban aquí.

-En donde está la princesa de esta casa? Lo lamento Bells pero no hablo de ti, alguien te ha quitado ese honor.- bromeo Jake, después de que Edward y yo fuimos a abrirles la puerta y nos saludamos, rodee los ojos.

-Ella no quiere verte hoy.- bromee, Edward y Leah rieron. Jake fingió estar ofendido.

-Claro que quiere verme, si soy su tío favorito.- Los lleve hasta la sala donde Norah estaba en su columpio meciéndose y jugando con sus manos entretenida mientras balbuceaba. -Oh por dios, mira lo grande que estas, cuando has crecido tanto?- inquirió cuando la cargo, mi bebe lo miraba curiosa y me alegro que no llorara, pues para nada reconocería a mi amigo.

-Si no nos abandonaras tanto no se te haría tan repentino que haya crecido tanto.

-Hace varias semanas que queríamos venir pero he estado muy ocupada en la escuela con la salida de los niños en la escuela y todo ha sido un caos.- me explico Leah, apenada

-Si, me imagino. No se preocupen.

Jacob estaba encantado con mi hija haciéndole caras y hablándole con voces chistosas, ella también estaba encantado riéndose con toda las payasadas que hacia mi amigo. Mientras Edward, Leah y yo conversábamos y los veíamos, note que Leah miraba a su esposo con un poco de aprensión y no comprendí porque.

-Se te da muy bien estar con bebes Jacob.- le dijo Edward, mi niña era toda risas en compañía de Jacob.

-Tal vez ya deberían de animarse.- comente en tono ligero pero me arrepentí al ver la cara de horror de Leah, tal vez había dicho algo mal.

-Lo vez Leah, ya deberíamos animarnos. Toma no quieres cargarla.- y extendió sus brazos pasándole a Norah, ella puso cara de miedo y se veía indecisa.

-No, no creo que sea buena idea. Los bebes siempre lloran cuando los cargo.- dijo temerosa.

-No te predispongas, no pasa nada.- le aseguro mi amigo, yo me quede callada pues reconocía ese miedo en la cara de Leah era el mismo que tenía yo antes de quedar embarazada e incluso al principio de mi embarazo.

-yo… umm…bueno está bien.- acepto e incómodamente tomo a Norah entre sus brazos, mi hija se le quedo viendo como esperando algo, Leah se veía nerviosa y trataba de sonreír aunque se veía el terror en su rostro. – Hola Norah.- le dijo, vi el labio inferior de mi hija temblar y supe que eso no era bueno, unos segundos después comenzó a sollozar y luego a llorar. Leah nos miro a todos como pidiendo ayuda antes de que yo me levantara para cargarla Jacob me gano tomándola en sus brazos y meciéndola un poco, Norah dejo de llorar casi enseguida.

-Ya, está tranquila. Tómala, a lo mejor solo fue la forma en que la cargaste, era demasiado incomodo.- le dijo Jacob, Leah frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza.

-No, soy yo. No soy buena con los bebes.- le dijo.

-Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo.- presiono mi amigo. Edward y yo nos miramos sin saber que decir, parecía como que ambos querían demostrar algún punto y trataran de convencer al otro de su postura. Leah rodo los ojos y cargo a Norah de nuevo. Me sentí demasiado mal cuando mi bebe comenzó a llorar de nuevo a los pocos segundos y me sorprendió cuando Jacob comenzó a reír aun cuando se notaba que Leah no estaba nada contenta con el experimento. -Esto es gracioso, parece como si activaras el llanto.- eso no era algo bueno y mucho menos lo fue cuando para demostrar eso acercaba y alejaba a mi hija de Leah y no ayudaba en nada pues llorara cada vez que la acercaba y sorprendentemente se calmaba cuando la alejaba. Era hasta cierto punto gracioso, pero nadie, aparte de Jacob rio, pues se podía ver en el semblante de Leah que a ella no le parecía nada gracioso.

-No es gracioso Jacob, te dije que no soy buena con los bebes! – Le grito levantándose del sillón- si me disculpan.- murmuro antes de salir suponía yo que al baño.

Edward yo estábamos confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Pero mire mal a Jacob, porque había molestado a Leah y se había burlando de algo que al parecer era incomodo para ella.

-Porque la presionaste de esa manera, era claro que ella no estaba cómoda con esto.- le dije seria.

-Solo quería abrirle los ojos y hacerle ver que tener un bebe no es tan malo.

-Pues no creo que esa táctica haya sido muy exitosa.- comento Edward.

-Porque querías demostrarle eso? – le pregunte interesada.

-Hemos estado hablando sobre tener bebes, pero ella es muy terca y se empeña en decir que no es buena con los bebes, que sería una madre terrible, le da miedo todo.

-Pero ella convive con niños todos los días.

-Pero al parecer no es lo mismo convivir con niños de pre-escolar que con bebes. – rodo los ojos. Decidí intervenir un poco.

-Mira Jacob, lo digo por experiencia propia. Es normal que ella se sienta esos miedos y si los tiene que superar pero no presionándola de la manera que tu lo haces- le regañe, me miro apenado. Edward cargo a Norah que ya se removía en los brazos de Jacob extendiendo su brazos hacia su papa- debes de apoyarla, no presionarla.

-De a cuerdo.- murmuro él bajando la cabeza avergonzado como un niño pequeño que acaba de ser regañado por comer dulces antes de la cena.

Leah regreso al poco tiempo seria, nadie menciono nada del tema. Edward yo compartimos una mirada cómplice y nos disculpamos para ir a la cocina a terminar con la comida, un pretexto para dejarlos solos y que hablaran. Cuando los llamamos para sentarnos a comer, se veían un poco más relajados. Nadie dijo nada respecto a lo que había pasado y el ambiente se aligera bastante. Después de comer nuestros chicos caballerosos se ofrecieron a recoger la mesa y poner los platos sucios en el lavaplatos, Leah, Nora y yo nos fuimos a la sala. No quería verme como la amiga chismosa, pero ella y yo también éramos casi hermanas y me sentí con la necesidad de aconsejarla o ayudarla con los miedos que tenia, pues yo había pasado por eso.

-Perdona que Norah se pusiera tan pesada hace rato, ha estado muy sensible últimamente, le están empezando a salir los dientes y todo le molesta.- le explique.

-No, no es ella. Soy yo que nunca he sido buena con los bebes.- me aseguro.

-No, no digas eso- negué- los bebes son volubles, a veces te conocen, a veces les agradas y también a veces sienten la tensión de las personas y ellos se sienten incómodos. No te pongas tan nerviosa cuando los cargas, relájate.- mire a Norah quien mordisqueaba su mordedera y estaba tranquila.- ahora está tranquila y entretenida mordiendo eso. Quieres intentarlo?- me miro insegura- relájate y no pasa nada.- le asegure, solo esperaba que mi hija siguiera así de tranquila para que ayudara un poco a la inseguridad de Leah, quien aun un poco reticente extendió sus brazos, le pase a Norah y la cargo torpemente. Pasaron algunos segundos, nos quedamos calladas esperando la reacción y no hubo llanto, Leah me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta- ves, solo tenias que relajarte.

-Jake te comento que hemos conversado sobre tener bebes verdad?- me pregunto unos minutos después, ella aun cargaba con más seguridad a una Nora tranquila, incluso ya se estaba quedando dormida en sus brazos. Yo solo asentí- tú te sentías así antes de enterarte que estabas embarazada?

-Uyy si, incluso cuando me entere, los primeros meses tenia terror de un montón de cosas. Pero Edward me apoyo en eso, estoy segura que Jake no te dejara sola y ya ves que tiene un montón de payasadas en su repertorio para entretener a un montón de bebes. Siempre supe que debió de haberse dedicado a ser payaso de fiestas infantiles.- bromee, ambas reímos.- además nosotras tenemos una ventaja que ellos no- le asegure como si le estuviera contando el secreto del santo grial, ella me miro curiosa y con un poco de diversión- tenemos instinto maternal. Eso lo arregla todo.- concluí, ella rio.

-Me alegra saberlo.

Cuando se fueron Leah mi agradeció por los consejos y me sentí extraña por estar dando consejos sobre maternidad, era madre y todo, pero se sentía raro. Si hace más de un año me hubieran dicho que iba a estar en esta situación me hubiera reído y no lo hubiera creído.

* * *

_**Hola:::**_

_**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Un poco de calor de nuevo a la relación de los nuevos papis, que bien que Norah les dejo disfrutar un poco la noche a sus papis no? jejeje**_

_**Ahora si no me extiendo mucho, porque ya es tardísimo y ya tendría que estar me durmiendo porque me tengo que despertar temprano para ir a mi clase de yoga, pero en fin, ya quería terminar este capítulo. En mi perfil se encuentra el link para ver el conjunto y los zapatitos de Norah, créanme es la cosa más adorable, tengo tanta debilidad con la ropa de bebes.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado, así como por los favoritos y alertas, también a las que se toman el tiempo de solo leer. Infinitas gracias.**_

_**Ahora sí. Review? Saben que me encanta saber lo que opinan.**_

_**En Twitter son m11_quirky por alguna reclamación, pregunta o solo me quieren seguir y leer mis tweets aburridos jejeje.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Chaoo…**_


	18. Dadada, bailando

_**Los personajes mencionados no son de mi propiedad, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir las cosas que se me ocurren.**_

.

_**Dadadadada, bailando.**_

.

-Dadadadadadadada!

-Ya casi acabo señorita, tranquila.- le advertí a Norah que cada vez se ponía a gritar más fuerte y yo estaba terminándole de poner sus mallas y sus zapatos, la tome de las dos manos y la jale para que se sentara- arriba- le ayude aunque ya casi podía hacerlo ella solita y sostenerse más tiempo.- ahora vamos a peinar ese cabellito.- le dije y ella seguía balbuceando sin parar mientras yo cepillaba su cabello que cada vez estaba creciendo más y aunque al principio yo pensaba que se estaba aclarando y seria del color de Edward, no era así, no era tan oscuro como el mío, pero tampoco como el de él, era como una combinación de ambos. Termine de arreglarla poniéndole un moñito rosa en la cabeza.- lista, te ves preciosa.- le alague dándole un beso en la mejilla. – oh no, no te veras tan bien si llenas este bonito vestido que la abuela Esme te regalo con babita verdad? – Le dije cuando comenzó a hacer burbujas de baba- vamos a ponerte un babero mejor, antes de que tengamos que cambiarte de nuevo.

Hoy era el primer cumpleaños de Paige, la hija de Alice e íbamos a ir a la pequeña fiesta que ella le había organizado, ella había dicho que sería pequeña, pero conociendo a mi cuñada y siendo el primer cumpleaños de su hija, presentía que de pequeña no tendría nada. Edward había ido a envolver el regalo para nuestra sobrina mientras yo terminaba de arreglar a Norah. Le había puesto un lindo vestido que Esme le había regalado, era azul marino con tulipanes rosas, le había puesto unas mallas y zapatos rosas también. Alice dijo que la fiesta seria en su jardín y el día estaba templado, era un buen día para una fiesta al aire libre.

Bajamos hacia la cocina a esperar a que regresara Edward y por lo mientras la senté en su sillita para darle de comer un poco antes de irnos, hace una semana que habíamos comenzado a darle alimentos sólidos, al principio había estado renuente, los cereales no le gustaban mucho o tal vez era la textura, pero cuando comenzamos a darle frutas, respondió mucho mejor.

-Hoy te toca manzana!- le dije con entusiasmo mientras sacaba su contenedor del refrigerador, manzana era su favorito y como si me entendiera comenzó a dar palmadas en la mesita de su silla.

Se fue comiendo su papilla con mucho entusiasmo y me alegre de haberle puesto el babero pues algo de la papilla termino en este. No nos tomo mucho tiempo, Norah aun no comía grandes cantidades y justo cuando estaba limpiándole la boca escuche la puerta de entrada y pronto vi a Edward entrando a la cocina con un paquete envuelto en una mano y la otra la tenia escondida detrás de su espalda. Entorne los ojos y me incline tratando de dar un vistazo, él me sonreía.

-Que estas escondiendo?- le pregunte, dejo el regalo de Paige en la encimera y se acercaba hacia nosotras. Se inclino hacia mí y me tapaba la vista cada vez que quería ver que escondía, lo mire frunciendo el ceño se rio de mi y antes de que pudiera preguntarle de nuevo me silencio con un beso.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- murmuro cuando nos separamos y por fin me dejo ver que escondía, frente a mi estaba un ramo enorme de tulipanes de todos los colores, era hermoso.

-Oh son hermosos! Muchas gracias.- le dije levantándome para darle un abrazo.

Si hoy era mi cumpleaños, nunca me había gustado celebrarlo en grande, no fui de esas adolescentes que adoraban hacer una gran fiesta y nunca quise mis súper dulces 16, no me gustaba llamar la atención. Por eso me alegre cuando supe que la fiesta de Paige seria hoy, aunque hace una semana que había sido su cumpleaños, para mi estaba bien, hoy todo se centraría en mi sobrina, aunque sabía que no pasaría desapercibido, ya había recibido unos cuantos llamadas de la mayoría.

-Y también esto es para ti.- me dijo sacando una cajita azul, rodee los ojos porque ya sabía de donde era esa cajita, porque todos los regalos me los daba de ese lugar, seguro tenía ya una membrecía de cliente frecuente o algo así. Pero ya ni para que discutir de los regalos costosos con él, me había rendido hace mucho.

-Oh Edward, es muy bonito.- le dije y si lo era. Esta vez me había regalado un nuevo dije para mi brazalete que llevaba siempre y casi nunca me lo quitaba, regalo de él también. Esta vez agregaba a la colección un pequeño trébol verde, me lo coloco de inmediato a lado del otro dije de la pequeña cámara.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, los tréboles son de buena suerte.

-Me encanta.- le asegure enredando mis brazos en su cuello y poniéndome de puntitas para darle un beso de agradecimiento. Cuando termine de demostrarle todo mi agradecimiento por el dije y las flores ambos volteamos hacia nuestra pequeña que estaba curiosamente callada, descubrimos que era porque estaba muy entretenida llenándose la cara con los restos de puré que habían quedado en su plato, mala idea dejarlo frente a ella, afortunadamente no le había quitado el babero, aun así era una imagen muy linda sobre todo porque con su lengüita trataba de quitar puré de la comisura de su labio.- no le digas nada, déjame tomarle una foto- le dije a Edward muy bajita para no llamar la atención de Norah y siguiera haciéndolo, saque rápidamente una cámara que tenía guardado en un cajón de la cocina. Si, raro, pero tengo una en cada rincón de la casa para momentos como este, llámenme mamá loca de fotos, lo soy. – Preciosa.- dije con emoción cuando tome la foto y por fin llame su atención, nos miro y nos dio una gran sonrisa, apenas se le asomaba un poco un dientecito, aun no crecía totalmente pero se asomaba entre sus encías, tome otra por lo adorable que se veía, como dije, mamá loca de fotos.

-Es el vestido que le regalo mi madre?- me pregunto Edward que estaba sacando jugo del refrigerador mientras yo limpiaba a Norah.

-Si, por fin le quedo bien.- le respondí. Le estaba acomodando el moño de la cabeza a Norah cuando comenzó con su "dadadada" otra vez y trataba de agarrar mi brazalete o mejor dicho el nuevo trébol. Le encantaban los dijes de mi brazalete, le encantaba que los sacudiera enfrente y trataba de agarrarlos mientras reía.- parece que también a ella le encanta el nuevo dije.

-Un nuevo juguete para ella- rio Edward- cuando seas más grande tendrás uno para ti princesa.- le dijo, la tomo de la silla y la levanto sobre su cabeza sacudiéndola y haciéndola reír.

-Sera mejor que no hagas eso si no quieres tener su almuerzo sobre ti.- le advertí y dejo de hacerlo.

Cargamos todo lo que necesitábamos en el auto y nos fuimos camino a la fiesta. Cuando llegamos, cargue a Norah para sacarla del auto pero justo cuando iba bajando me levante demasiado pronto y solo escuche como la pequeña cabecita de mi bebe choco con el marco de la puerta del auto, no fue un golpe muy fuerte pero aun así entre en pánico, enseguida la pegue mas a mi cuerpo y comencé a darle besos en la cabeza.

-Oh por dios! Perdóname mi amor! Perdón, perdón, perdón!- le dije sintiéndome terrible. Edward quien estaba sacando las cosas de la cajuela sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que había pasado me miro asustado.

-Que paso?- pregunto alarmado acercándose cargando la pañalera y la carriola.

-Fue un accidente lo juro. Íbamos bajando y no me fije e hice que se golpeara la cabeza con el marco de la puerta. Lo siento amor.- volví a disculparme dándole un beso es la mejilla, ella comenzó a hacer pucheritos, oh no! la había hecho llorar!- pásame su peluche de catarina.- le pedí a Edward, era el peluche favorito de Norah y comencé a moverlo frente a ella esperando distraerla y que no llorara- mira amor, quien es? Es tu peluche preferido!- trate de decirle con entusiasmo- no llores amor, perdóname.

-Bella tranquila.- me dijo Edward dándole un vistazo a su cabeza- seguro solo le saldrá un chichón y nada más, no es un accidente mayor.- me tranquilizo. Norah me arrebato el peluche de la mano y se lo llevo a la boca, sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero no lloro, se le olvido por completo entreteniéndose con la catarina de peluche.- lo ves. Ya se le olvido.-apunto Edward pasándome la pañalera.

Caminamos hacia la puerta que tenía un montón de globos de colores adornándola, pero yo no dejaba de observar a mi hija preocupada. Si, llámenme mamá exagerada, pero me sentía terrible de no haber tenido más cuidado.

-Debí de tener más cuidado.- murmure. Norah levanto la vista y me tendió el peluche con una sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta tomándolo.

-Le diéremos a papá que le revise la cabeza si eso te tiene más tranquila.- me dijo Edward, asentí.

La puerta estaba abierta así que entramos de lleno hacia el jardín trasero, nos detuvimos al pasar por la cocina donde nos encontramos con Esme que nos sonrió al vernos y vino a saludarnos.

-Donde esta papá?- pregunto Edward una vez nos saludamos.

-Fue por el pastel con Jasper, porque? Necesitabas algo?- le pregunto a su vez.

-Bella y Norah tuvieron un pequeño accidente al bajar de auto y Norah se golpeo en la cabeza, queríamos que la revisara.- le explico, baje la mirada avergonzada pero ella soltó una risa animada y se acerco extendiendo sus brazos hacia mi hija que de inmediato se meció ansiosa porque su abuela la cargara.

-Cosas de padres primerizos, tranquilos- nos dijo- yo la veo perfectamente, pero si aun quieren que la vea no ha de tardar en llegar.

Y cuando regreso la reviso y nos dijo que no era nada, que probablemente solo le saldría un pequeño chichón pero nada grave. Mi histérica persona se relajo un poco. La fiesta de Paige fue divertida, su jardín estaba decorado hasta el tope con un montón de globos y flores, pero fue una fiesta muy familiar e intima, externos a la familia solo amigas de Alice, incluso Kevin y Brian estaban aquí y acababan de volver de otro de sus extravagantes viajes y me conto que estaban pensando en adoptar un bebe, todos querían un bebe ahora, Rosalie también me conto que Emmett y ella lo habían estado platicando.

-Ahora todos tienen la fiebre del bebe o qué?- inquirí riéndome, era extraño.

-Alice y tu tienen la culpa.- dijo Kevin, Alice, que estaba al lado de mi, y yo nos volteamos a ver fingiendo estar ofendidas.

-Nosotras?- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Verlas tan campantes, con sus bebes tan adorables y adorables madres. Se envidia chicas, se envidia.- nos respondió Kevin.

-Seria lindo, tendríamos todo un kínder, Leah podría mudarse para acá y abrir nuestro kínder y solo con nuestros hijos tendríamos suficiente.- bromeo Alice, todos nos reímos.

Fue una tarde agradable, estar la familia reunida, disfrutando del cumpleaños de Paige, aunque creo que nosotros lo disfrutamos más que ella y que Norah pues ambas se la pasaron dormidas la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando no lo hacían eran la delicia de todos, se pasaban de brazos en brazos y a ellas les encantaba la atención que recibían. Me daba mucha ternura que cuando Norah veía a Paige que ya empezaba a dar pasitos con Alice deteniéndola, mi hija se mecía y aventaba su cuerpo sin parar queriendo seguirla, me encantaba su efusividad aunque aun era muy pronto para internarlo, yo me moría porque el momento en que comenzara a caminar llegara.

-Hey Bella oí que descalabraste a la tomatita cuando llegaron.- se burlo Emmett.

Tomatita era el sobrenombre con que nuestro corpulento amigo había bautizado a nuestra hija, por obvias razones después de verla ruborizarse, aunque cuando la bautizo de esa manera no había sido por un rubor agradable, pues ese día mi hija tuvo un ataque de llanto sin razón y su rostro se había puesto todo rojo del esfuerzo, claro que mi bebe se ruborizaba por todo, así que ahora era la tomatita.

-Que exageración!- exclame mirándolo mal- no la descalabre solo fue un pequeño golpe accidental.

-Emmett no molestes a Bella, ya quiero verte a ti cuando tengas hijos con lo brusco que eres.- lo regaño Esme.

-No dejare que los cargue o usaran casco siempre.- bromeo Rosalie, todos nos reímos.- que fue lo que paso Bella?- le explique nuestro pequeño accidente.

-Me sentí fatal cuando escuche como su cabeza chocaba con el marco de la puerta.- concluí.

-Una tomatita mallugada.- dijo Emmett riéndose, le saque la lengua.

-Son accidentes que pueden pasar y más en padre primerizos. Uy no es que me enorgullezca de ello pero cuando Edward fue bebe accidentalmente le golpeamos la cabeza varias veces, con la cuna, con la carriola y una vez con una puerta. Con Alice fue menos pero también nos paso.- nos conto animadamente soltando risitas recordando- y ya vez no paso nada.

Emmett, Rosalie, Esme y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo hacia donde estaban Alice y Edward con las niñas adentro en la sala, las tenían sentadas y ambos estaban enfrente saltando, haciendo ruidos y graciosos gestos y ademanes. Parecía que seguían en su apuesta de ver quien hacia reír primero a su hija, pero parecían unos locos.

-Bella, creo que deberías comenzar a preocuparte.- dijo Emmett.

-Creo que voy a dudar del diagnostico de Carlisle y llamare un especialista.- dije en broma pero con expresión seria. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos y luego nos carcajeamos. Saque mi cámara y les tome una foto a Edward y Alice haciendo sus locuras mientras las niñas se reían divertidas de ellos.

Después de partir el pastel de Paige, Edward apareció con uno para mi más pequeño cantando el feliz cumpleaños, todos lo acompañaron en el canto y aplaudieron cuando apague la vela, después Paige abrió sus regalos y de nuevo yo la seguí abriendo los que amablemente me habían obsequiado la familia. Uno muy especial fue el de Esme quien nos regalo una noche para nosotros, se ofreció a llevarse a Norah a su casa a dormir para que Edward y yo disfrutáramos una noche a solas. Esa noche después de gritar fuertemente el nombre de Edward en múltiples ocasiones se lo agradecí enormemente.

…

Los días siguieron pasando y Norah cada día crecía más. Cada día se volvió más platicadora, por así decirlo, cada día balbuceaba mas y aunque leímos que para ella aun no tenía ningún sentido nos emocionamos demasiado cuando balbuceo "papá" y "mamá", tengo que admitirlo llore y vi unas cuantas lagrimas correr por las mejillas de Edward, aunque no fueron tantas como las mías.

Por su puesto ese momento quedo capturado en un video que Edward tomo y en fotografía también. Yo ya tenía la casa atiborrada de fotos de Norah y de nosotros, todo era importante y ahora yo estaba fascinada tomando fotos de sus hermosos ojos, al pasar de los días se fueron aclarando, del color oscuro que tenía cuando nació ya no quedaba nada, ahora eran verdes como los de su papa.

Yo no había vuelto a trabajar de lleno, volví a trabajar con Zafrina en un par de ocasiones y tome algunos otros trabajos pero nada grande, Kevin y Brian habían querido animarme a organizar otra exhibición en su galería, pero yo no estaba muy segura de hacerlo en estos momentos, pues era demasiado tiempo y trabajo y yo no quería estar tan ocupada que dejara a mi hija de lado. Edward me apoyaba en lo que yo decidiera y ojala el pudiera desechar trabajo así como así, el pobre últimamente había estado muy estresado con el periódico, lo había nombrado encargado de contenido y estaba de lo más ocupado, siempre se disculpaba por no estar tanto como antes en casa, pero yo le restaba importancia pues aun estando cansado siempre llegaba con una sonrisa y mimos para nosotras y cuando estaba en casa se dedicaba de lleno a nuestra familia, tenía como ley no traer trabajo a la casa.

A veces me sentía mal por no poder ayudar económicamente tanto y dejarle la mayor carga a él, pero yo era demasiado afortunada por tener un esposo tan compresivo y un apoyo. En varias ocasiones le exprese mi sentir y él me decía que prefería que yo estuviera en casa con nuestra hija a dejarla a cargo de alguien más, ya fuera familia o en alguna guardería. Que no le gustaba la idea de que Norah fuera criada por extraños. En eso estábamos de acuerdo. Yo me encargaba de administrar los gastos, mantener la casa en orden, cuidar de Norah y que hubiera comida lista cuando el llegaba de un día ajetreado de trabajo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el esfuerzo que él hacía.

A veces extrañaba y me daban ganas de trabajar más, pero luego veía a mi hija y me sentía muy satisfecha y plena, era maravilloso ver su desarrollo, cada momento era importante, pero cuando algo notable pasaba todo valía la pena. Pronto tuvimos que empezar a convertir la casa a prueba de bebes exploradoras, cuando empezó a gatear quería ir a todos lados, estábamos ansiosos por el momento en que comenzara a caminar, pero sabíamos que ella tenía que ir a su propio ritmo y a sus 9 meses se veía que estaba disfrutando demasiado de su etapa gateando, pero cuando la vimos sostenerse en pie por si sola fue un día muy especial, sobre todo porque nos recalco que le encantaba gatear.

Un día que vi a Edward llegar de verdad estresado y un poco malhumorado, apenas nos saludo se fue hacia la sala y se enfurruño en su soledad frente al televisor según él viendo la tele, aunque ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención pues estaba en el canal de las caricaturas que le gustaban a Norah y por 15 minutos ni siquiera se molesto en cambiarle, aun cuando la bebe ni siquiera estaba en la sala. Así que se me ocurrió algo, puse a Norah en su columpio, fui apague le tele y me quede parada frente a ella, Edward ni siquiera se quejo y se quedo viendo hacia el vacio, ni siquiera se inmuto cuando Norah comenzó a repetir "papá" una y otra vez. Fui hacia el reproductor de música y puse "I can´t Stay" de The Killers, por alguna extraña razón cuando escuchaba esa canción me invadían las ganas de ponerme a bailar, así que era perfecta para lo que tenía planeado. Edward por fin volteo a verme cuando subí el volumen y me miro extrañado, sobre todo cuando al empezar el coro de la canción comencé a bailar en medio de la sala, primero moviéndome lento de un lado al otro, alzo una ceja cuestionándome qué diablos sucedía y comencé a bailar mas exageradamente y porque no decirlo ridículamente, saltando, moviendo mis pies y manos por todos lados, él se quedo ahí sentado solo viéndome como si de pronto me hubiera vuelto loca, así que lo tome de la mano y lo jale para que se levantara, coloque mis manos y su cintura e hice que se moviera al ritmo de la música.

-Bella que haces?- me pregunto con una sonrisa divertida, bien esto estaba funcionando.

-Vas a bailar conmigo o no?- le pregunte de vuelta haciendo incitándolo a que lo hiciera y moviéndome de nuevo ridículamente

Soltó carcajada, riéndose de mí, pero no me importo porque estaba logrando mi cometido y dubitativo comenzó a moverse por su cuenta torpemente, pero lo hizo y a partir de ahí bailamos como una hora, nos divertimos y nos olvidamos de todo, yo hice que se olvidara de su estresante día de trabajo. Y así establecimos una costumbre, alguno de los dos tenía un mal día? El baile era lo mejor para nosotros y incluso aunque no hubiera sido un día estresante y solo nos apetecía bailar lo hacíamos, a Norah le encantaba también, ya fuera que alguno de los dos la cargáramos o en su columpio ella saltaba y se movía al ritmo de la música riendo u otras solo gateaba a nuestro alrededor, a mi bebe le gustaba la música y sobre todo reírse de nosotros al bailar.

Hoy era una día de esos, Edward y yo nos movíamos al ritmo de " Sprawl II " de Árcade Fire y Norah gateaba cerca de vez en cuando se sentaba y soltaba risitas observándonos. Edward tomo mi mano y comenzamos a bailar juntos, me daba vueltas y me volvía a atraer a su pecho.

-Me encanta esto.- murmuro Edward besando mi nariz.- me alejo estirando nuestros brazos y me jalo enredándome y atrayéndome de nuevo hacia el quedando con mi espalda pegada a su pecho, ladee mi cabeza para poder observarlo.

-Estas aprendiendo nuevos movimientos.- le dije riéndome.

-Espera a que haya una fiesta y trapearemos la pista de baile con todos.-me aseguro, me reí aun mas.

Los balbuceos o mejor dicho gritos de Norah nos distrajeron, queriendo atraer nuestra atención y lo logro, ambos volteamos a verla y solté un jadeo al verla. Se estaba sosteniendo del sillón pero estaba parada. Edward y yo paramos de bailar y nos quedamos estáticos cuando comenzó a dar pequeños pacitos hacia un lado aun sosteniéndose del sillón, pero no avanzo mucho. Edward la observamos, solté un jadeo cuando se soltó del sillón y tambaleante dio un poco la vuelta hacia nosotros, me dio ansiedad cuando la vi perder el equilibrio y car sobre su trasero, ya iba a soltarme de Edward para ir a detenerla, pero él me detuvo y ella no cayo. Nunca había sido tan llorona, pero en esta etapa de mi vida y con mi hija lloraba cada día por cualquier pequeña cosa que ella hacía, ese día fue la cosa más hermosa verla manteniendo el equilibrio por si sola y lentamente comenzó a mover su traserito al ritmo de la música. Volteo a vernos y una sonrisa brillante de felicidad estaba en su tierno rostro con su incesante "dadada".

-Oh Edward!- exclame con la voz un poco ahogada, me libero de su abrazo.

-Trae la cámara.- murmuro no tan alto para no romper el momento. Conociéndome no lo dijo dos veces, en unos segundos ya estaba tomando fotografías de esto.

-Llámala Edward- le dije ansiosa por la posibilidad de que pudiera dar sus primero pasos hoy, aunque tal vez era muy pronto, apenas iba a cumplir 10 meses pero.

-Norah. Ven con papá, ven Norah.- comenzó a decirle Edward poniéndose de cuclillas y extendiendo sus brazos, ella dejo de moverse y lo volteo a ver con su grandes y atentos ojos verdes- ven con papi Norah.- volvió a decirle.

Sostuve la respiración cuando la vi mover un pie dubitativa, aquí íbamos. Pero ese día no sucedió, en vez de dar pasos hacia Edward, se hinco y fue gateando hacia él. No sentimos decepción ni nada por el estilo, había sido un gran logro para ella mantenerse parada por si sola y sobre todo bailar. Pero no tuvimos que esperar a verla bailar de nuevo, pues era lo único para lo que se ponía en pie, la llamábamos para que intentara caminar pero de nuevo gateaba en lugar de caminar y a partir de ese día nos acompaño en nuestros bailes en la sala y era la cosa más adorable del mundo.

Aunque también daba un poco de nostalgia porque todo estaba pasando tan rápido, pensaba que solo yo lo sentía de esa manera, pero Edward me hizo saber que él también lo sentía una noche. Acabábamos de acostarnos, mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón y sintiendo su respiración tranquila mientras él acariciaba mi cabello.

-Que podemos hacer para que no crezca tan rápido, siento que el tiempo se está pasando volando, dos meses mas y ya cumplirá un año.- me dijo con nostalgia en su voz.

-Lo sé, pero estamos disfrutándolo no?

-Claro, este año ha sido maravilloso.- estaba de acuerdo con él, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

-Quien iba a decir que estaríamos viviendo esto hace dos años.- comente, me abrazo mas fuerte.- si alguien me lo hubiera dicho me hubiera reído tanto y no lo habría creído.

-Yo tampoco.- rio Edward. – tenemos que empezar a ver qué haremos en su primer cumpleaños tiene que ser especial.

-Lo sé, he estado pensando en unas cuantas cosas, pero seguro tu hermana no tarda en llamar para presentarme sus ideas.

-Ya no debe de tardar en hacerlo.- asentí de acuerdo.

-Oh dios! Vendrán otra montaña de regalos como la de navidad.- dije- tendré que hacer mas lugar en su habitación para mas juguetes y ropa.

No era exageración mía, era de todos, en verdad habían tomado el hecho de que era la primera navidad de Norah muy enserio, todos habían sido muy lindo y bueno también tengo que aceptar que contribuí a la montaña de regalos, pero si así había sido con su primera navidad no quería imaginarme las demás y los cumpleaños. Lo mismo había sido con Paige, eran las pequeñas niñas de la familia y también las mas consentidas.

Y Edward y yo no nos equivocamos. Exactamente al otro día después de haber acostado a Norah para su siesta del medio día el teléfono de la casa sonó y era Alice preguntando sobre la fiesta de mi hija. Y comenzamos con los planes para el primer cumpleaños, si, el tiempo pasaba volando.

* * *

_**Hola:::**_

_**Bueno pues aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero les haya gustado. Como se darán cuenta vamos a avanzando un poco más rápido en el tiempo y a partir del primer año de Norah ira todavía más rápido. Como he mencionado antes quiero abarcar más etapas durante el fic así que tenemos que movernos jeje.**_

_**Quería comentarle que me he registrado en Pinterest y estoy armando unos álbumes para ilustrar más o menos unas cosas sobre el fic, como ropa que Norah use, incluso ya le puse rostro a Norah jejeje, de este capítulo están el pastel de Paige y el de Bella y encontraran el que será el de Norah para el próximo capítulo y muchas otras cosillas, aquí les dejo el link por si se quieren dar una vuelta y si tienen pinterest me pueden seguir si lo desean. Ya saben solo quiten los espacios.**_

_**http : / pinterest . com / mrspandcm11 / norah /**_

_**También les dejo este de fotografías, como saben Bella de este fic es fotógrafa por lo que se pueden dar una idea de las fotos que rondan por la casa Cullen-Swan jaja**_

_**http : / pinterest . com / mrspandcm11 / fotos /**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo pasado, así como sus favoritos y alertas, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**_

_**Ahora si me regalan un review? Espero pasen a ver las imágenes y me digan que les parecen, así como me hagan saber si opinión sobre el capitulo, saben que me encanta saber lo que piensan ;)**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Chaoo…**_


End file.
